


Before and After

by EchoEquinox



Series: Stellar Wind [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Spoilers for Kingdom Hearts 3, Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Female Character, but there's also a lot of fun fluffy scenes?, i have no idea how to properly tag all that, they all kinda go through a bunch of trauma and angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 99,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoEquinox/pseuds/EchoEquinox
Summary: After it's all over and done with, Ventus, Aqua, and Terra decide to travel for a while, not content at settling down in the Land of Departure. But, as always, it would seem that the second one evil is struck down, another rises to take its place.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a super self-indulgent fic that I'm writing for my good friend! Their OC is Seren, and mine is Vera, and we just sort of plugged them into KH canon to interact with our KH crushes lol  
> I have no idea how often I'll update this, or if anyone will enjoy it, but my friend is planning on drawing a bunch of scenes and putting them on my Tumblr at echoequinox.tumblr.com, and I'll be tagging them with "beforeandafter" (and also kh, kingdom hearts, etc etc.)  
> (Oh, also, as a side note, this chapter is mostly the events of Tangled: Before Ever After rehashed with Ven, Aqua, Terra, and Seren - if you haven't watched it, you should! If you have, half of this chapter is just that, verbatim)  
> ANYWAY, enjoy!

****Ventus was the last to land, his glider dissolving beneath him as he landed softly behind Aqua and Terra.

“So this is Corona?” he asked as they began to walk. “It doesn’t _look_ like much. Just a lot of forests.”

“I didn’t think we should land at the castle doorstep,” Aqua smiled. “It wouldn’t exactly preserve the world order to land three spaceships on their front lawn.”

“True,” Ven nodded, rubbing his chin. “But couldn’t we have landed a LITTLE bit closer?” Aqua chuckled and Terra ruffled his hair.

“Walking’s good for you, Ven,” he teased. “You’ve been cooped up for a while and a growing boy needs his exercise.”

“‘Growing boy’,” Ven scoffed, slapping Terra’s hand away. “I’ll have you know I’m 26 years old!” Aqua snorted and Terra smiled, shaking his head.

“We’re almost there,” Aqua said, pointing ahead. “Look, you can almost see the castle-”

“They’re gaining on us!” The three paused, looking further down the road to see a group of horses headed their way.

“Who…?” Terra asked, squinting. Behind the two horses approaching, several more began to close in.

“There’s more of them!” the woman cried.

“Good! That’ll keep things interesting!” the man grinned.

“Uh, guys? I don’t think they’re stopping-” Ven started, before yelping and darting out of the way as the duo crashed through the clearing they were in.

“‘Scuse us! Very important things to do!” the man shouted back. Shortly after, another four horses barrelled through, men in gold armor chasing after the two.

“Should… we follow them?” Terra asked, picking himself up from off the ground and brushing the dirt off his clothes.

“I think maybe we let them handle it,” Aqua frowned. “Those two could be criminals, and I don’t want to stand in the guards’ way.” The three shared a look, shrugged, and continued forward. After a short walk, they finally broke through the tree line and into an open clearing, beyond which lie the Kingdom of Corona.

“Oh, wow,” Ven gaped. Bright white stone made up an enormous bridge over the river, and the town itself on the other side, at the base of the castle, was gorgeous browns and tans with deep red terracotta roofs, all tiered and climbing the base of the island’s large hill, and crested with a beautiful castle. “That must be where Rapunzel lives!”

“Well why don’t we go say hello?” Terra smiled, starting over the bridge. “I mean, we’re friends of Sora’s, so I’m sure she’ll be happy to see us.”

“If she remembers him,” Aqua lightly added. Ven felt a pang in his stomach and grimaced, and the others seemed to share a similar expression.

Sora was… fading, especially to those that weren’t as close to him. Some worlds they visited didn’t remember Sora at all, and it was… disconcerting, to say the least. Ven hoped Corona would be different. From his recovered gummiphone, they’d found Sora had taken a lot of pictures with Rapunzel, and wrote pretty fondly of her in his journal. Ven could feel the threads tying his heart to Sora’s growing weaker every day, but….

No. He wasn’t going to forget Sora. _None_ of them were. He pushed the feelings down, following Terra and Aqua and smiling, pretending he’d been listening to whatever conversation they’d been having.

As they fully crossed the bridge, they saw more guards in the same gold armor, the sun symbol emblazoned on their breastplate.

“Name, title, and kingdom?” one of the guards asked.

“Oh, um…” Aqua bit her lip, turning to the other two. “We’re… friends of Sora’s. He’s one of Rapunzel’s friends?” The guard glanced at another, sharing a look. “I’m Aqua, this is Terra and Ventus. We’re from… a far away kingdom.”

“You’re free to engage in the festivities,” the guard replied. “But if you plan to attend the coronation, we’ll have to make sure your story checks out.”

“Coronation?” Ven asked. “Is that for Rapunzel?”

“It is,” came another voice. The three turned to find a woman in a long blue gown with a white headdress. In Ven’s opinion she looked… INCREDIBLY uncomfortable. She looked a lot rougher than her outfit suggested, like she belonged in something Aqua would wear. “Today is the welcoming ceremony of Rapunzel’s coronation. She’s finally being recognized as a true princess of Corona.”

“That’s wonderful,” Aqua smiled. “We’d love to attend, can you pass on to her that we’re friends of Sora’s?”

“If we have time between preparing her for the event,” the woman sighed, rubbing her temples. “She ran off with that… boyfriend of hers, Eugene.” She took a deep breath, then composed herself into a smile. “I will attempt to fit into her schedule telling her that you asked after her.”

“Thank you,” Aqua said with a curtsy before guiding the other two deeper into town.

“You curtsy?” Ven scoffed.

“I saw other people in town doing it, so I figured it was polite,” she replied, blushing. “You could learn a thing or two about being polite.”

“Sorry, you’re right, how’s this?” Ven did a dramatic, exaggerated curtsy. Terra chuckled and Aqua elbowed him lightly.

“Don’t encourage him,” she said, trying to hide a smile. “Come on, let’s go find something to eat.” After finding a small seafood restaurant by the docks and finishing their meal, they started heading back up towards the city.

“Wait, uh, excuse me!” Ven turned to see someone in a guard’s uniform that seemed just a bit too big for them, black hair sticking out from the bottom of their helmet. “You’re, sorry,” they panted, pausing to catch their breath. “You’re Sora’s friends, right? Aqua, Terra, and…?”

“Ventus. You can call me Ven,” he smiled.

“Right. Ven. Got it,” they smiled, but seemed… distracted? “My name’s Seren, Cass told me I was to escort you around the city before showing you to your rooms. Rapun- er, the princess paid for a few rooms, since you guys are friends with the kid that helped to save her.” Ven felt a tangle in his chest begin to loosen. She _did_ remember Sora. That meant there was hope, at least. “Okay, so, later on today the princess is meeting with some of the royal delegates from other kingdoms, then tomorrow is the festival and the banquet, and then Sunday is the official coronation.”

“It sure is a big production,” Terra commented, and Aqua elbowed him.

“No, no, he’s right,” Seren chuckled. “I mean, she’s been here six months, I don’t know why they didn’t do all of this… I dunno, like, four months ago? But yeah, King Frederic really likes his festivities. You should see the lantern festival, that’s like, a week long affair. Oh, um, sorry, anyway, I was supposed to show you around town!”

“What are some things we should see?” Aqua asked as they started off.

“Oh, there’s a lot, there’s this really cute bakery, there’s dancing in the town square, some really neat street performers too, though there’s gonna be a lot more at the festival tomorrow.”

“Alright then, Seren; lead the way.”

A few hours passed as Seren showed them around town before finally leading them up toward the castle where a large crowd had begun to appear, as well as more carriages than they could count.

“There sure are a lot of visitors,” Ven said with a low whistle.

“You’re telling me,” Seren grimaced. “Freder- um, the King practically doubled guard patrols, and assigned a lot of us to some of the delegates to make sure they all ‘felt safe’. And some of them are… let’s just say ‘not very pleasant’ to be around. I’m lucky I got assigned to you three, you all seem a lot nicer to be around than some of the rest.”

“That’s very kind of you, Seren,” Aqua said.

“Oh, hey!” Ven said, pointing to the front of the castle. The king and queen had emerged with their daughter, who was wearing a purple dress and no shoes, looking particularly awkward. “Is that Rapunzel? I thought she had long blond hair.”

“Oh, yeah, she USED to,” Seren explained. “But… something happened with that witch, Gothel, I think? And Rapunzel’s boyfriend, Eugene, had to cut it to prevent Gothel from using her anymore.”

“So it’s brown now?” Ven asked, arching an eyebrow, receiving a shrug from Seren.

“She’s the one we saw when we first got here,” Terra pointed out. They saw someone in front of them in the crowd wave to Rapunzel, who enthusiastically waved back. “I’m guessing that’s Eugene, the other one on horseback.”

“Oh yeah… that makes sense,” Ven nodded. “I wonder why they were trying to run from the guards?”

“Probably for fun,” Seren smiled, shaking his head. “Rapunzel… isn’t exactly the picture of a perfect princess. Which, I mean, makes sense to me, she was raised in a tower in the woods for like, 18 years, but you know.” They watched as a fancy dressed woman in red stepped out of her carriage and Rapunzel ran forward, embracing her tightly. “Oh boy…” Seren sighed.

“I’m guessing that’s not how you’re supposed to greet foreign delegates you’ve never met?” Aqua joked.

“Locked in a tower, 18 years,” Seren sighed exasperatedly. “ _I_ don’t blame her, but… these other kingdoms may not take too kindly to her not knowing how to navigate these kinds of things.”

“Hasn’t she had training?” Terra asked.

“Oh, sure, six months of it,” Seren smiled. “But Rapunzel is… I think ‘stubborn’ is a nice way to put it.” As the next person stepped out of the carriage, they watched as she began enthusiastically speaking with him, gesturing for a moment before he stalked off.

“She’s really killin’ it, huh?” Ven asked and Seren snorted, covering their face quickly, glancing about, looking for - Ven assumed - other guards.

After the third kingdom representative approached - a woman with, what Ven considered, a RIDICULOUS looking wig - and spoke to the princess, leaving her looking downtrodden, Aqua piped up: “Maybe we ought to go find our rooms. I think the princess… doesn’t want to be a spectacle. It may be polite to leave.” The others nodded and discretely slipped out from the crowd, heading back down the street.

“I feel… bad for Rapunzel,” Ven frowned. “Like, I know what it’s like to be reunited with people after a really long time, but coming back to all of THIS? Coronations and fancy dress and all this weird etiquette stuff, it all sounds really…”

“Frustrating?” Seren suggested.

“To say the least, yeah.”

“Some people can’t help who they’re born as,” Seren shrugged, sighing. “I guess… she’s lucky, you know? She may have to do all of this ridiculous court nonsense, but… she’s got people that care about her. The King and Queen and Eugene and Cass. It… could be a lot worse.” Ven could feel the sadness in their statement, and it was one that… resonated with them. It was a familiar aching inside that he couldn’t quite place. “Anyway! Here we are: the Purple Cat Inn.”

Easily one of the nicest buildings on the street, the quality was made even more clear once they stepped inside. A crackling fireplace, several nice tables where patrons sat eating what looked like delicious food.

“Hey, Wallace,” Seren called, the man behind the bar looking up. “These three are the rooms the princess paid for, you got keys?”

“Of course, yes,” he said, quickly bringing out three keys and handing them to the group.

“Oh, we only need, um, two rooms,” Aqua said, her cheeks going bright red.

“Oh, of course, of course,” Wallace chuckled, taking one key back. “You’re in rooms 9 and 10, just up the stairs.”

“Thanks Wallace,” Seren smiled, then began leading them up to the second floor. “Since I’m supposed to help you guys around town, I’m going to be in room 8, you can knock if you need anything.”

“Thank you so much for your help, Seren,” Aqua said, curtseying.

“Oh, n-no, you don’t have to do that,” Seren chuckled, waving their hand. “I’m just a guard, you know?”

“Still, I hope we can repay your hospitality somehow.” Then, turning to Terra, “Are you ready to turn in?”

“Yeah, I think so, it’s been a pretty long day,” Terra said with a stretch. “Don’t stay up all night, alright Ven?”

“Sure, ‘dad’, whatever you say,” Ven said, rolling his eyes and smiling, heading into his room, throwing himself down on the bed. It HAD been a long day, and he was ready to finally get some sleep and think about things. He was tired, and should sleep. He should… just close… his eyes.

He groaned, flipping over in bed, then back again, then finally pulled out his gummiphone, opening one of his group messages.

 

 **Wayward_Win** : hey anybody up? bored as hell and cant sleep

 

There was a long pause as he lied there, staring at the ceiling, before his phone finally chimed, and he grinned, opening the chat.

 

 **rocksalt** : yo, u make it 2 corona alright?

 **Wayward_Win** : yeah! saw the princess and everything it was neat

 **Wayward_Win** : one of her guards showed us around they were pretty cool

 **Xion** : you should send some pics

 **Xion** : corona not the guard

 **Xion** : though, if you find them cute ;p

 **Wayward_Win** : what??? no theyre not cute!

 **rocksalt** : o shit, are they ugly?

 **Wayward_Win** : no!! i mean? i dont know?

 **remnantDoodlér** : Don’t tease him, you two.

 **Wayward_Win** : THANK you, naminé

 **remnantDoodlér** : Though, if you DO take some picture of them, I could draw them for you.

 **remnantDoodlér** : If you find them cute, and all.

 **Wayward_Win** : UGH, STOP

 **rocksalt** : lmao

 **Xion** : lollll :P

 **Wayward_Win** : im gonna go walk around or something, you people are useless

 **rocksalt** : have fun nerd <3

 **Xion** : hope you find the cute royal guard lol

 **Xion** : hey nami what should their ship name be :o

 **remnantDoodlér** : First of all, Ven has explicitly said he doesn't like this person.

 **remnantDoodlér** : ...also I don’t know their name, to properly mash up with Ven’s.

 **remnantDoodlér** : Maybe something like Knights in Shining Armor?

 **Wayward_Win** : BYEEEEEEE

 

He groaned, head in his hands, as he turned the gummiphone to silent, shoving it in his pocket. He’d deal with THAT later. Or, actually, never, ideally.

Stretching, he finally stood and stripped off his jacket, tossing it to the bed and grabbing the room key, heading out of the room and glancing about the first floor before stepping outside. He took a deep breath of night air before starting to walk, unsure of where he was really headed.

Corona at night was, as expected, much less lively than during the day, but it was still surprisingly busy. There were frequent guard patrols, people were still peddling their wares much more quietly, kids of all ages still played in the light of streetlamps. He smiled, passing to the docks and sitting on the edge, feet dangling just above the water.

It still felt so bizarre, visiting these worlds that Sora had visited. He had… echoes of memories. Like the afterimage you get behind your eyelids when you stare at something too bright for too long. The image is still THERE, but you can’t make out specifics, or details, you just know that, at some point, you’d seen it. Seeing Rapunzel, Corona, all of it felt… so familiar. Come to think of it, Seren felt familiar too, but differently, somehow… like a much OLDER memory. But he didn’t think Sora had ever met them, and he knew HE sure hadn’t been here before. How could he know-

“Hey there.” Ven jumped, almost falling into the river, and Seren reached out, steadying a hand on his shoulder. “Jeez, I didn’t mean to scare you THAT bad,” they chuckled.

“Gimme a break,” Ven smiled as Seren took a seat next to him. “What’re you doing out here?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” they shrugged. “And also I’m supposed to watch over you guys. I heard your door and wanted to make sure you were alright. I… guess I followed you? That sounds a lot creepier than it actually is.”

“Maybe a little,” Ven smiled, nudging them. They were out of their guard’s armor and wore a plain gray shirt with a yellow vest - it was almost strange to see them so underdressed, despite not having known them for long. The two sat silently for a while before Ven piped up with, “So... Corona guard, huh?”

“Yup,” Seren sighed, lying back against the concrete, letting their feet dangle. “For as long as I can remember.”

“Wait. How old are you?”

“Around 16,” they said, waving their hand dismissively. “Not sure the exact day, but it’s been… like 6 years, I guess? I don’t actually know my birthday,” they laughed awkwardly. Ven was stunned. DOZENS of questions were now swirling in his head.

“You were TEN?” Ven finally asked after a moment.

“Oh, yeah,” they smiled. “Cass found me and took me in, and I didn’t… really have a place to go, so they took me into the guard. Taught me to use a sword and all that. Apparently I was a natural.”

“A- they gave a TEN YEAR OLD a SWORD?” Ventus cried incredulously. It felt like a lance of ice in his gut - something about this HURT. This was WRONG, how could someone recruit a CHILD into a military? Something in his heart was stirring but he couldn’t place it. He felt sick and confused and-

“Hey, Ven,” Seren said, sitting up and resting a hand on Ven’s shoulder. “Are you feeling alright?”

“I- n-no, yeah, I just-” He felt like he was going to puke. He grimaced, rubbing his forehead and wiping away the sweat.

“Oh, shit, um. Let’s get you back to your room, okay?” Seren said, eyes wide as they lifted him from the ground, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as they began to make their way back to the inn. Ven felt so foggy - why was this bothering him so much? Why did this feel so weirdly familiar?

“Here, Ven,” Seren said, lying him in his bed. “You gonna be okay?”

“I… yeah. Yes, I’ll be okay. Thank you, Seren,” he grimaced.

“Alright. If you need ANYTHING, I’ll be right next door, okay? Like, even if it’s just, I don’t know, a glass of water in the middle of the night or something, just knock a few times on the wall and I’ll be right in.” Ven smiled.

“Thank you, Seren.” There was something behind their silver eyes as they held his gaze for a moment - caring? Worry? Something else? - before they nodded, smiled, and left. Ven could barely keep his eyes open, and groaned, squeezing them shut and letting himself fall into a very nauseous sleep.

* * *

When the four met in the first floor of the Purple Cat for breakfast, Ven was surprised to see that Seren looked as tired and shitty as Ven felt. Much to his dismay, Aqua and Terra seemed much more upbeat, and kept trying to rope Ven into conversation, despite having been awake for all of ten minutes, and even then, “awake” was a wild overstatement.

“So, Seren, the festival is today?” Aqua asked before taking another bite.

“Huh? Oh, um, yeah. There’s all sorts of stuff going on, like… food stands, and people… playing instruments?” They blinked, shaking their head. “Sorry. I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.”

“Yeah, you and Ven look like a mess,” Terra commented, then yelped as - Ven assumed - Aqua kicked him under the table. They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes before Seren finally stood up. “I should, uh, go check in with Cass before we start the festival stuff. I’ll meet you guys in the square?”

“Sounds great,” Aqua smiled. Seren gave a two finger salute and headed off, and as Ven turned back to the table Aqua and Terra’s eyes were focused on him with intense looks.

“I- wh-what?” he stammered.

“You two seemed up late,” Terra started.

“What? Oh, I mean, I couldn’t sleep, so I, uh, went for a walk-”

“With Seren?” Aqua interjected.

“No- I mean, not ORIGINALLY, but they followed me-”

“They FOLLOWED you?” Terra asked, growing tense.

“Not like that!” Ven cried, his face in his hands. “No, I just- they were supposed to keep watch over us, so they followed me to make sure I wasn’t getting into trouble, or like, see if I needed an escort around the city or something, I don’t know!”

“Hmm,” Aqua frowned, studying Ven for a moment. “They didn’t try anything?”

“Try any-? What are you two TALKING about?” Aqua and Terra shared a look.

“Nothing, Ven, don’t worry about it,” Terra assured him. “We’re just… making sure you’re making good friends.”

“They’re not even my friend!” Ven groaned. “I barely KNOW them, we just… talked a bunch last night. I’ve known them for like, a DAY.”

“Alright, alright,” Aqua said, putting her hands up. “We’re not trying to interrogate you, Ven.”

“Trying or not, you seem to be succeeding pretty well,” he grumbled, standing. “I’m gonna go check out the festival.”

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay on your own?” Aqua asked, moving to stand.

“I’m fine m-” Ven’s eyes widened and he blushed. “A-Aqua, I’m fine, Aqua. Just. I’m gonna.” He paused before spinning on his heel and rushing out the door. _Whaaat the fuck what the fuck_ , he groaned internally. _That was. The most awkward. Interaction._ He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, shaking his head and heading towards the square.

Purple and gold pennants with the Corona sun symbol were strung up from every available surface, streamers and balloons of the same colors. Ven smiled as he entered, and could practically feel the excited energy coming off of the various festival goers. There was a fire breather and various food stands and children running around and music playing. Ven smiled, then paused, touching his cheek to feel a single tear rolling down his face.

It struck him all at once: he’d... never been around so many people, having fun and enjoying themselves like this. It was a lot to take in - all the sounds and colors and other various stimuli, but… it felt GREAT. He grinned, wiped his face, then headed into the fray.

It was hectic and chaotic, people pushing and jostling back and forth, but Ven had never had so much FUN. He had some pocket Munny so he was able to buy some food - something deep fried that tasted DELICIOUS, though he had no idea what it consisted of - and played a few games at various stalls set up. After a while, there was a loud, rhythmic blaring of a trumpet, and Ven turned, along with everyone else in the square, to see a group of several Corona guards, with the short-haired princess between them.

“The princess Rapunzel will spend her day about town!” the crier announced. Most of the citizens seemed overjoyed, rushing to the edge of a wall by which Rapunzel was walking, though as she attempted to wave or touch their hands, the guards positioned themselves between her and the festival goers, ushering her forward.

“That doesn’t seem like a very fun ‘day about town’,” Ven frowned, watching as Rapunzel went from place to place, the guards interfering with each new interaction. The fire breather, doused with water, a butcher tackled for waving and forgetting his knife in his hand, a cupcake “inspected” by a guard, to leave it a destroyed mess before being given to Rapunzel. Ven felt deflated - he was having so much fun, more than he thought he would at something like this, and the poor princess was having her day ruined due to too much protection. It actually reminded Ven a lot of Aqua and Terra, he realized, somewhat bitterly.

“Excuse me! Guards, please, let me go talk to that boy!” Ven perked up to see Rapunzel running over, waving at him. “Hey-! Oh! Oh. I’m sorry, I thought you were… someone else.” She frowned.

“A friend of yours?” Ven asked, smiling. “Sora, maybe?” Her frown turned to a grin and she bounced on the balls of her feet.

“Yes! You reminded me of Sora! How did you know? Do you know him?”

“I, yeah, I know Sora,” Ven chuckled. “We’re pretty good friends.”

“Oh, so YOU’RE Sora’s friends! Seren told Cass you were visiting, it’s nice to finally meet you! I’m Rapunzel!” She outstretched her hand. He started to reach out to shake it, but looked up and was met with a death glare from a guard, and retreated and gave a small wave instead.

“I figured you were Rapunzel,” he smiled. “My name is Ventus. Ven, for short.”

“Ventus, right, right. And your friends were… Aqua and Terra?”

“That’s right.”

“It was- hey, stop pushing for a second!” she groaned at a guard who was beginning to guide her forward. “It was nice to meet you, Ven! I’ll tell Cass to arrange for you three to have a spot at the banquet tonight!”

“Oh, uh, thank you!” he called as the guards ushered her away. “She seems nice.”

“She is nice.” Ven jumped, turning to find Seren leaning against a wall, eating one of the fried somethings Ven had had earlier. “Sorry, I don’t mean to keep scaring you, really. Though it is funny, I will admit.”

“Ha ha, laugh it up,” Ven said, rolling his eyes with a smile.

“I’m surprised you managed to get a word in with her,” they noted. “Horace is… a PARTICULARLY strict guard, so I figured he would’ve moved her on sooner. And an invitation to the banquet, too. I’ll try and get Cass to seat us close together.”

“Have you seen Aqua and Terra around?” Ven asked. “I wanted to check in with them and tell them we’re going to the banquet tonight.”

“Oh, yeah, I think they’re over in the square dancing,” Seren pointed. Ven followed their gaze to see part of the square sectioned off, several musicians moving in, their music beginning to pick up.

“Oh wow,” Ven said, moving closer and smiling. “That looks like so much fun.”

“I mean, you could go dance?” Ven looked to Seren, who blinked. “What?”

“I… don’t really know how to dance. I’ve never done it.”

“You’ve never danced?” Seren laughed. “Like… ever?” Ven shook his head and Seren’s smile faltered. “It isn’t SUPER difficult, you just kinda… let the music move you.” Seren did a little shake and Ven snorted. “Here, c’mon, let’s go dance.” They outstretched a hand and Ven felt his body go rigid.

“Like, DANCE dance? Like, dance, NOW?”

“If not now, then when?” Seren teased. “C’mon, it won’t be too bad. If you mess up I’ll make sure to mess up worse so they look at me instead.” Ven paused, inhaled sharply, then took Seren’s hand, following them to the square. “It’ll be fine, I promise. I’ll teach you the steps and then we sorta just go from dance partner to dance partner, it’ll be good.” Ven nodded, still tense, gripping Seren’s hand tightly as they entered.

The previous song died down and a new one began, the dancing beginning in earnest.

“Alright, like I said, just let the music move you,” Seren instructed, beginning to swing Ven around slowly. Ven nodded, focusing intensely, mirroring Seren’s footsteps, ensuring that his hands were- “Ven,” Seren laughed, “you don’t have to be so stiff! You don’t have to dance like me, just dance like YOU.”

“I don’t know what that means,” Ven sighed. “I’ve never done this, or gone to a big fancy festival, or been around so many people having fun at once, I really don’t know what to DO with myself or-”

“Ven?”

“Huh?”

“You’re dancing.” He blinked, looking down and realizing, as he’d trailed off, stopped focusing, he’d just started to… move. Similar to Seren, but different.

“Oh. THIS is dancing?” Seren threw their head back and laughed, wiping tears from their eyes.

“YES, Ven, this is dancing!”

“Oh!” Ven laughed. He opened his mouth to say something, but instead just laughed, Seren laughed as well, outstretching their hand and spinning Ven outward, someone else taking his hand and beginning to spin him in a new dance. Ven laughed, stomping and spinning, flowing and moving through the crowd. He saw flashes of Aqua and Terra and Seren, dancing their own dances, the music climbing and becoming more excited, more erratic, until finally crescendoing, feeling a new hand tug his into a tight spin as the music finally ended on a high, staccato note, and he blinked into silver eyes, vaguely realizing that the others had made room for the two.

There was a moment of heated silence, Ven and Seren both panting from exertion, before the crowd erupted into cheers. Ven felt his face go hot as he smiled, giving a small wave to the crowd before slipping through them, Seren at his heels.

“So was dancing fun?” Seren asked from behind him with a chuckle.

“It was… a lot,” Ven admitted with a laugh, finally breaking through the crowd and sitting down on the cobblestones. “It was a lot of fun, but boy that was… a lot.”

“It is a lot,” Seren agreed with a smile.

“And it was a workout! I mean, I’ve gotten in a lot of fights, but this REALLY wore me out.”

“Want to rest before the banquet? I think you’ve got a little time.” Ven opened his mouth to speak but Aqua and Terra emerged from the crowd, waving and approaching.

“Ven, you did so good!” Aqua gushed, and Ven saw Terra glaring daggers at Seren from behind. “Did you have fun?”

“Yeah, it was great,” Ven chuckled, pulling himself to his feet. “I think I’m gonna rest up a bit before we head to the banquet, it was kinda exhausting.”

“We’ll stay here with Seren,” Terra said, resting his hand on the guard’s shoulder, making them jump. “We’ll call you when it’s almost time. You go rest.”

“Alright, thanks,” Ven said, shooting Seren an apologetic smile before heading back out of the festival square and back to the inn, where he flopped down on the bed. He groaned, burying his face in the pillow and closing his eyes. He’d only rest for a few minutes-

He had barely closed his eyes when his gummiphone rang. He groaned, pulling it out, opening one eye to see that it was Aqua.

“Nhh?” he answered.

“I’ve called you twice, the banquet is about to start,” she huffed. “You’ve been asleep for like, two hours.” He blinked, looking out the window to see, yes, the sun had in fact started to set.

“Nnh. ‘Kay, be there soon,” he replied, cutting her off as she opened her mouth to speak. Despite the dreamless sleep, as soon as he stood he stumbled, grabbing onto the nightstand for support. He groaned, shaking himself awake and blinking hard before heading out of the inn. It was a brisk walk up the road to the castle, and as he approached two guards stepped in front of him.

“My name’s Ventus, I’m Sora’s friend, I’m supposed to be in the banquet,” he explained anxiously, looking around them.

“Ventus? The name doesn’t sound familiar,” one guard frowned.

“Guys, I really-”

“Hey, Ven, right?” The guards parted and the woman from the day before approached, in her blue gown and white headdress. “Seren sent me,” she said, crossing her arms. “You’re late.” Ven stiffened, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh, uh, yeah… sorry about that.”

“Come on. Hopefully the banquet hasn’t started without us,” she said, moving at a brisk pace as Ven followed behind. “Though I wouldn’t be TOO worried, I told Rapunzel to take a minute to sort out her outfit.” She turned over her shoulder to meet his gaze and gave a soft smile. “My name’s Cass.”

“Ventus - or, I prefer Ven,” he sputtered.

“So Seren told me. Seren’s been telling me about you three. You seem… more well behaved than some of the other guests.”

“Seems like it,” Ven smiled. “Seren mentioned you, too. You, um, raised them?”

“I guess that's accurate, yes. They washed up on the riverbanks when I was… well, about your age. They didn’t remember anything but their name, and I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t take them to the orphanage and…” She paused, as if realizing she was talking more than she’d planned. “Anyway, we raised them, in the guard. So yeah, they’re kinda like my younger sibling.”

“They seem to admire you a lot,” Ven smiled. Cass nodded, and opened the door for Ven.

“You’re right over there, with your two friends and Seren,” she pointed.

“Thanks, Cass!” Ven said with a small wave before entering the large room. It was an enormous ballroom, or audience chamber, all bright orange tiling with deep purple adornments. Several tables and chairs had been set up for the various guests, and a smaller, less impressive table held Aqua, Terra, and Seren, who waved him over.

“Glad you could make it,” Seren scoffed with a grin.

“Ventus, why didn’t you answer my first two calls?” Aqua scolded.

“Sorry, sorry!” he winced. “Today was exhausting, and I didn’t sleep well last night.” Aqua sighed and Terra patted her shoulder.

“It’s fine. He’s here now, right?” She sighed and nodded.

“Uh, hey, food’s coming around,” Seren smiled as one of the serving girls began to put food on their plates.

“Is that Rapunzel’s boyfriend?” Ven asked, squinting. On the far side of the ballroom was a small, round table with a handful of children, and a man looking VERY dismayed sitting between them.

“Oh, yeah,” Seren chuckled. “Cass is in charge of seating arrangements, so she probably decided to mess with him. He’s not royalty or anything so there’s no OFFICIAL spot for him.”

“Cass seems… interesting,” Ven smiled. “She was nice when I met her though.”

“Oh!” Seren said, eyes widening a bit. “Did she come and greet you HERSELF? I thought she was just going to send someone out there to lead you in.”

“Nope, she came and got me herself,” Ven chuckled. “She was nice. She’s a bit… stiff.” _Kinda like Aqua, actually,_ he thought. _The two would get along REALLY well. ...probably too well, actually._

“Cool. Awesome, cool,” Seren said, smiling, though to Ven it looked forced.

“Ahem, ladies and gentlemen!” The group all turned to look and saw Eugene strutting out to the middle of the ballroom, arms open. “Dukes and duchesses, barons and baronesses, marquis and… y’know, the female version of those- May I share a moment of history with you! Princess, would you join me up here?”

“Oh, this is gonna be bad,” Seren muttered as Rapunzel awkwardly slid from her chair, joining Eugene out on the floor.

“Tonight we celebrate our love for the princess,” Eugene continued. “I, for one, can think of no better way to celebrate the love I have for this woman, than this.”

And then he dropped to one knee.

“Oh no,” Seren muttered, pinching the bridge of their nose. Ven watched as the king’s jaw dropped, as did Cass’s.

“Eugene? W-wait, did you drop something?” Rapunzel asked, looking around on the ground.

“No,” he said with a smile, pulling a box from his pocket and opening it.

“Cass is going to MURDER him,” Seren groaned.

“Rapunzel, from the moment I first met you, and you knocked me out with that frying pan-”

“Wait, she did what?” Ven whispered.

“Don’t worry about it,” Seren hushed.

“-I knew it was love. You’re my light. You’re my best friend, and I want to be your partner in all things.” Rapunzel’s face seemed to light up, hands clasped together, grinning down at him. “I can’t wait to laugh with you and share with you. I see us raising our children here, and our CHILDREN’S children, and celebrating banquets of our own in this very hall for many, many… many, MANY years to come! I want to ride our horses out to the Corona wall together each and every morning until we’re both very, very old and gray.” Rapunzel’s smile dropped, and turned to something that looked like horror, or disgust.

“This doesn’t seem to be going well,” Ven whispered and Seren snorted.

“I love you, Rapunzel. And I want to spend the rest of our lives here, together.” After a prolonged moment of silence, she managed to choke out: “Here? In this… castle? Forever?”

“I mean unless you want to rent, but I hardly see how we’re gonna top this,” Eugene teased with a chuckle. She froze, looking around the room.

“Hoo boy,” Seren said, running their fingers through their hair. “Well this is gonna be a mess to clean up.”

“She could say yes,” Ven whispered back, and Seren shot him an amused look.

“Rapunzel?” Eugene prompted.

“I-I- wow… I LOVE you, Eugene, but… I-I can’t, just not… not now. Um-” She spun and turned to the door. “I-I need some air!” And jogged quickly from the room. The crowd gasped and began murmuring amongst themselves.

“I’m… gonna go keep Cass from killing Eugene,” Seren said, standing. “You guys feel free to eat, I’ll come back down to get you in a bit.”

“That… was awkward,” Aqua said after they’d left.

“Awkward is a bit of an understatement,” Terra added, taking another bite of food.

“I hope Seren’s going to be alright,” Ven frowned, watching as they went down a side corridor after Cass, and saw a dejected Eugene slumping back over to the kid's table.

“I’m sure they’re going to be fine,” Aqua said, patting Ven’s shoulder. “Let’s eat and wait for them, okay?” He nodded and they ate in silence for a while as the king argued with the queen quietly, but firmly, and the rest of the group started to break off, greeting the king before leaving entirely.

“Maybe we should go,” Terra suggested. As Aqua opened her mouth, Seren approached the table, with their very forced smile.

“Hey, guys,” they said jovially. “So, I think dinner’s over, you guys can head back to the inn if you want.”

“Oh, thank you,” Aqua said, standing. “Should we thank the king first? Some other guests seem to be doing that.”

“You can, if you want, yeah,” Seren shrugged. “I will catch up with you guys probably later tonight, sound good?” They gave a small wave and turned around, heading off.

“Hey, you guys go, I’m gonna see what’s up with Seren,” Ven said with a frown.

“Are you sure?” Aqua asked.

“Yeah, it’s cool,” Ven said, standing and starting to follow Seren. “I’ll have my phone on me in case something happens, or you guys need me.”

“Assuming you pick up when we call!” Aqua called after him. He rolled his eyes and continued following Seren, eventually calling out to them, jogging to catch up.

“Ven? Weren’t you guys leaving?”

“You were acting kind of off, so I wanted to see if you were alright.” Seren bit their lip, looking back and forth. “You’re… still acting very off.”

“Okay, come on, follow me,” Seren groaned, grabbing Ven’s hand and tugging him behind them. They finally reached a room and slipped inside just as a pair of guards began down the hall toward them.

“Why are we trying to avoid the guards now?” Ven laughed awkwardly.

“Sorry, sorry,” Seren sighed, rubbing their temples. “Cass took Rapunzel out to clear her head and get some air. Like OUT out, without guards. I’m supposed to be in here and pretend Rapunzel is still in her room until they get back.”

“That makes sense,” Ven nodded. “Those guards were really giving her a rough time at the festival. I can understand her not wanting them snooping around while they’re out having fun.”

“Yep! So now we just kind of… hang out for a while, I guess.” Seren paused. “I didn’t really think this all the way through. I didn’t even bring any games or anything to do.” Ven chuckled, moving to the window and looking out at the square below, and Seren nudged in beside him. Then, after a long moment, “When I first saw you, you were really familiar.” Ven looked over, but Seren was staring up at the stars, their gaze focused. “At first I thought it may have been such bright blond hair, reminding me of the princess? But it feels more like… deja vu, kind of. Or like I’d seen you in a dream somewhere.”

“Maybe you were remembering Sora,” Ven suggested. “Rapunzel thought I was Sora when she met me at the festival.”

“Never met him,” Seren said, shaking their head. “It was… I don’t know. I don’t know how to describe it, just, like, a really old memory. But… I’ve never met you before.” They chuckled. “I guess maybe deja vu hits it on the head, huh?”

“Last night, when you told me about joining the guard, I think I felt the same way,” Ven said softly. “Something felt… bad about it. Like, I should feel more mad about it, or, like you deserved better. W-which you did, obviously,” he chuckled. “Being a 10 year old in the military is REALLY bad. But… there was something else.”

“Mm.” Seren reached forward, their hand resting on the balcony, finger brushing just barely against Ventus’s, and then… something clicked. He felt woozy again, his vision blurred and shifted. As he stared out at the town, it was like seeing double - he could see Corona, the terracotta rooftops, the open marketplace with the sun emblem, it was all still there. But overlaid on top of it, shifted somehow, were buildings with bright purple roof shingles, a square with a fountain, surrounded by stars, the sky a beautiful mix of blues, pinks, and oranges, like daybreak.

He gasped, jolting backward, grabbing his head.

“Ven, are you okay?” Seren asked. They reached for Ven’s hand but he recoiled.

“I-I’m fine, I’m fine…” Ven muttered. “It’s fine, I’m… I’m okay.” When he finally lowered his hand to meet Seren’s gaze, the silver eyes looked… hurt. “You- you didn’t do anything, I swear, I just… I don’t know what that was. Maybe some… left over memory stuff.”

“Memory stuff?” Seren asked. Ven opened his mouth to speak, but-

“The princess and her lady-in-waiting made it expressly clear that-”

“What? Lady-in-wait… Wait, you mean CASSANDRA?”

“That’s Eugene,” Seren said, horrified. “We were supposed to just watch the room, but Eugene is GOING to charm his way in here, because he’s… infuriatingly Eugene.” They bit their lip. “We should go. Like, now.”

“Oh, uh, okay,” Ven frowned. “How… do we leave?”

“Let’s… okay. Um.” Seren peered over the balcony to the ground below. “Well we can’t _jump_.” Ven sighed and held out his hand, Wayward Wind appearing in a flash. “...Ventus?”

“What’s up?” Ven asked as he threw the blade out the window.

“No, see, now I only have more questions.” Ven moved to the balcony, the Glider sitting beneath it so that Ven could easily climb on.

“You coming?” Ven chuckled.

“Okay, I…” They groaned, pinching the bridge of their nose. “Yes, obviously, but we probably should talk about this magic sword whatever you have going on.”

“Sure, back at the inn,” Ven promised as Seren hopped on behind him. Ven twitched, careful not to make too much skin-to-skin contact lest he have another bizarre hallucination and pass out and their glider smash into the ground. “Alright, now hold on, this thing isn’t made for short distances, I’ve got to be careful.”

“Way to bolster my confidence,” Seren muttered as Ven grinned, the glider rising for a moment before shooting forward.

* * *

“Okay, okay, one more time,” Seren sighed, sitting on the dock, moonlight overhead, illuminating the two.

“This is a keyblade,” Ven said, brandishing Wayward Wind.

“And it’s called a ‘keyblade’ because…”

“It’s shaped like a key?” Ven laughed.

“THAT?”

“Well… yeah, it, um…” Ven paused. “Like these bits here are the teeth, see? And this part is the, uh, handle-”

“Right, of course, the HANDLE of the key, that you use to hold it while you unlock doors,” Seren laughed.

“It does that! It unlocks locks.”

“How would it fit?” they asked incredulously.

“No, like, it’s a MAGIC key.”

“Ventus. You realize this all makes no sense.”

“No, but, I mean…” Ven frowned. “This is a keychain?”

“Ah yes, the only part of this thing even vaguely reminiscent of a key,” they teased, looking at the keychain. “Does this part have magic too? Or is it just the like, BLADE part that unlocks stuff?”

“I mean… if you change the keychain it looks different,” Ven said, suddenly feeling very silly about the whole explanation.

“Right, of course, like a real key.” Ven groaned, burying his face in his hands.

“Look, I didn’t ASK to be a magic sword guy,” Ven sighed. “I just… got picked, I guess.”

“Right, right, the magic key sword chose YOU.” Ven gave them a look and their smile fell. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t realize this was… actually a touchy subject for you.”

“It’s… a really long story, but yeah, this thing… kind of sucks. I mean it’s really helpful and nice and they… need people to be able to use it, but I wish I had a choice.”

“You can’t, like, get rid of it?” Seren tried. Ven sighed, throwing Wayward Wind into the river, before outstretching a hand and summoning it back.

“It’s bonded to me. Once you summon a keyblade you can’t really get RID of it.”

“You could just… not summon it, I guess? I don’t know, I feel like… maybe there’s a way for you to have a choice? Sorry. I just… that doesn’t seem super fair.”

“Like I said, it’s a useful tool,” Ven shrugged, letting Wayward Wind disappear in his hand. “I don’t know. I’ve been thinking about this stuff a lot, and I’m probably worrying too much.”

“Mm,” Seren said, frowning contemplatively.

“It’s getting late, though, we should probably turn in,” Ven said, standing.

“Plus we want to get up early tomorrow for the coronation,” Seren added. “And hey, we can talk more about this whole magic sword thing after that, okay?” Ven rolled his eyes but smiled.

“Thanks, Seren. Now c’mon, let’s head back.”

* * *

“Alright, so,” Ven started. “She comes in and takes the crown.”

“Uh huh,” Seren said, peering over the throng of people gathered in the audience chamber.

“And then… what she’s princess?”

“Well the priest has to say his whole spiel first.”

“About what?”

“I dunno, protecting the kingdom, being a beacon of light for the citizens of Corona, et cetera et cetera. Basic coronation stuff.”

“Hush, I think the princess is here,” Aqua chastised as the doors at the far end opened. Rapunzel stood between them, smiling awkwardly and balancing an enormous wig atop her head.

“Is that… like NORMAL for coronations?” Ven asked.

“I haven’t been to many, but I don’t think so, no,” Seren replied, glancing to Cass as she moved to the front of the room. Slowly, painfully, Rapunzel managed to stumble her way down the walk to the altar, tripping over her own feet and balancing the wig carefully atop her head. “Yeah, no, I’ve seen Princess Rapunzel weird but this is definitely new.”

“The wearer of this crown is a shining example of the promise that is Corona,” the priest began. “An ambassador of goodwill to those visiting from afar. And, an inspiration to those fortunate enough to live within her borders. But above all, the chief responsibility of the crown is to keep the people of Corona safe from dangers near and far. And there are many. This mandate is not to be taken lightly.” Ven saw Seren look to Cass, and suddenly panic flashed in their eyes.

“Ven, something is very wrong,” they said softly.

“Wrong like how?”

“I don’t know. Be on your guard.” Their hand moved to rest at their sword and Ven felt a cold chill.

The priest continued: “There will come a day when the walls that surround Corona are threatened by malfeasance, a day-!”

“Attention, please!” The audience gasped, turning to see a woman with red hair, brandishing a sword and grinning.

And then the room erupted into chaos.

People screamed and scattered, running into one another, attempting to flee the chamber whose doors were barred by someone who appeared to be wearing Corona guard armor.

“Seren, what do we do?” Ven hissed. He saw Aqua and Terra both in battle positions, hand at the ready to summon their keyblades.

“Nothing yet,” Seren said, through gritted teeth. “If we fight back, they may start killing hostages. Damnit…” Ven paled. These people would KILL innocent people?

“Release my guests immediately!” barked Frederic.

“What’s the matter, Fred?” the woman grinned, her words dripping with malice. “Am I ruining your little girl’s perfect day?”

“The duchess?” Rapunzel asked, blinking.

“Oh, honey, I am NO duchess.”

“I don’t understand,” she replied, taking a step back.

“Of course you wouldn’t, RAPUNZEL. But try to follow along. This is all your _fault_. You see, after your… untimely disappearance, your father locked up every criminal in the kingdom, including a simple petty thief: my father.”

“We need to get these hostages out of here,” Seren muttered, but Ven was focused on this woman. Something was… wrong with her voice. The way there was just the faintest outline of her as she walked.

“She’s possessed,” he whispered, Aqua and Terra nodding instantly.

“Possessed?” Seren asked.

“I saw him thrown into a cage and hauled off like some animal,” the woman continued, “never to be seen again. So! I thought I’d come back, and return the favor.” She grinned, pointing her sword at the king. As she did, a carriage rolled in, the sides falling off to reveal a jailer’s wagon. “Load ‘em up, boys!” The men began to load the nobles into the carriage as the woman pointed her sword to the king, gesturing. He sighed, holding an arm out to prevent Rapunzel from moving, and stepped toward the wagon.

“Dad-” Rapunzel started.

“Rapunzel, stay back. There is nothing you can do. As your father and your king, I command you to stay put.”

“We have to do SOMETHING,” Aqua groaned.

“We will, I promise,” Seren said. “I just… we need to wait until the right moment.” Ven felt his own hand itching to summon his keyblade, to fight back, to do SOMETHING. He could easily unlock the carriage, or even beat some sense into the dark possessed lady, or-

“Sorry, dad,” Rapunzel said softly, removing her wig. As she did, feet upon feet of blond hair cascaded out, surrounding her with a golden corona for a moment before it tumbled to the ground.

“What the fuck,” Seren whispered.

“Let them go,” she commanded, striding forward. The woman just laughed, tapping the wagon and beginning to move, before Rapunzel whipped her hair forward, tearing the door from its hinges.

“Ugh, now you’re just making me ANGRY,” the woman hissed, pools of darkness forming at her hands.

“Now?” Terra asked. As they watched, Eugene slammed two of the guards together and Cassandra grabbed a nearby candelabra, whipping it around like a staff.

“Yeah, now,” Seren nodded, drawing their sword. The three immediately summoned their keyblades to their hands as the dark woman raised her own, Heartless beginning to pop in around the audience chamber. “Oh good, more magic,” Seren sighed.

“Seren, you handle the thugs, your weapons won’t hurt the Heartless,” Ven commanded.

“Sure, that makes sense,” Seren nodded, rushing forward.

“You’re ready for this, right?” Aqua asked. The three were quiet for a brief moment. None of the three had faced darkness in a long while, and the last time they did was at the graveyard, fighting Xehanort. The thought shot a chill down Ven’s spine, but he nodded, the other two voice their affirmation as well.

Then, they went on the offensive.

Ventus felt like his body was on autopilot. It moved without thinking, rushing forward and striking out against the Heartless. They weren’t particularly strong, falling quickly after a few blows, before moving to the next group. Most of them were terrorizing nobles, but some seemed to be holding the door shut, assisting the axe that had been wedged there. He lunged, moving swiftly, spinning and striking, distantly hearing grunts and cries that he faintly realized were his own.

As he moved, he saw Cassandra fighting the dark woman, who was grinning madly, wielding a sword engulfed in dark flames.

“Aqua!” he cried and she spun. “Cass can’t beat her!” Aqua nodded, rushing to Cassandra’s side as Ven continued to lash out, taking care of the Heartless before turning to the skirmish at the front of the room. Rapunzel and Eugene, amazingly, seemed more than adept at combat, each taking out criminal after criminal, Seren there to help them. He smiled lightly, before hearing a faint “VEN!”

As he spun, he felt the blow collide with his head. He gasped, falling to the ground, keyblade scattering out of his grip. The pain tore through his head, his vision pulsing with each throb of pain. Aqua was held up with a much larger Heartless, Terra blocked off by others, and above him stood the terrifying woman, her grin impossibly large.

“You and your little friends had to ruin everything,” she snarled, bouncing her sword between her hands idly. “Thankfully I’ve been given more than enough darkness to wipe you out.” His vision popped in and out, barely able to see, barely able to think, barely able to hear - just barely he heard a familiar voice: “DON’T YOU TOUCH HIM!”

“Can’t hurt her,” Ven managed to mumble, just seconds too late. He saw Seren slide in as the woman struck down with her blade, he winced and closed his eyes to avoid the inevitable, when

_CLANG_

Barely clinging to consciousness, Ven opened one eye. Seren stood over him, bracing themselves against the woman’s sword, casting off sparks as her impossible grin faltered at the sight of a long, silver blade, a star at one end, a blue hilt at the other.

Seren’s keyblade.

“I won't let you HURT MY FRIEND!”

And with that, Ven slipped fully away into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Ven regained consciousness, it wasn’t with a gasp, jolting upright, ready to face the world. Instead it was a slow, painful, agonizing process. First, he knew he was awake. Focusing on his breathing. Then, after what seemed like ages, he opened one eye, then another. He was lying in his bed in the inn, and he could feel bandages wrapped around his head, which was still throbbing like crazy.

He tried to sit up for a moment, but his arms gave out and he collapsed to the bed. _Damnit_ , he groaned internally. What the hell had HAPPENED?

Slowly, the memories flooded back in. The coronation ceremony, the woman trying to kidnap the king, summoning the Heartless… she had gotten the drop on him, knocked him to the ground, and then… Had Seren saved him? That part was fuzzy. He could barely remember… he was trying, but it wouldn’t come to him.

He lied in bed for a while, trying to remember, focusing on just staying awake, when the door quietly opened.

“Oh!” He saw Seren rush to his bedside with two glasses of water, smiling. “Thank god, I thought you were going to sleep forever.”

“Already did that,” Ven groaned with a smile, forcing himself into a sitting position. “Water for me?”

“Yeah, of course,” Seren said, quickly handing him a glass. Ven hadn’t realized how thirsty he was until he started to drink.

“That lady,” Ven started. “We get her?”

“Lady Caine, and no,” Seren frowned. “She disappeared into some weird… portal thing. Terra said it was a ‘corridor of darkness’, I think. And those things were… Heartless? You guys lead some weird lives.” Ven chuckled and nodded, taking another long drink.

Then he remembered.

“Your keyblade!” he sputtered, water falling from his mouth.

“Jeez, calm down,” Seren laughed, grabbing a rag and handing it to Ven. “But… um, yeah, I guess… I have a magic sword now?”

“A keyblade,” Ven corrected.

“Yeah, my new magic sword,” Seren smirked. “I don’t know what THAT’S about. Aqua said it had to be… passed down or something, but I don’t remember anyone saying ‘Hey Seren, here’s your magic sword’, you know?”

“Bequeathing, and yeah, I didn’t think Corona had any keyblade wielders.” He paused. “You washed up here a few years ago?”

“Yeah, when I was 10,” Seren said slowly. “Why?”

“Maybe before that someone bequeathed your keyblade to you,” Ven suggested. “I mean, Terra bequeathed a 6 year old his, so it’s possible.”

“Why the hell did he give a sword to a 6 year old?” Seren asked, flabbergasted. “I mean he seemed a LITTLE dense, but not to THAT degree.”

“Well, Terra had to die first, before the kid got his keyblade.”

“There’s… a LOT to unpack there, let’s just focus on the now and see if you can stand, alright?” Ven nodded and took Seren’s hand, slowly rising to his feet. “Well that’s good, at least. Let’s get you to Aqua and Terra’s room, okay?” They led Ven, step by step, out into the hall and into the room next door, where Aqua and Terra immediately jumped to their feet.

“Ven!” Aqua cried, rushing forward and taking him into a hug.

“That kinda hurts,” Ven chuckled.

“Oh, gosh, sorry,” she said, stepping back.

“We have to head back,” Terra said suddenly.

“What?” Ven asked.

“We need to rendezvous with the others. Someone GAVE Lady Caine those dark powers, she didn’t just get them on their own. Someone is out there, granting people the darkness, letting them summon Heartless and corrupting their hearts. We need to leave as soon as possible.”

“Oh.” Ven felt his heart sink. He turned toward Seren, who cracked a soft smile. “Seren… I guess we have to leave Corona.”

“I know,” Seren said softly, patting Ven’s shoulder. “We talked about it while you were out.”

“Oh.” He paused again. “I… guess this is goodbye.”

“To Corona, yeah,” Seren nodded solemnly.

“N-no- I mean, yes, to Corona, but I mean I have to say goodbye to YOU.”

“Why?” they asked, their smirk turning to a grin.

“You… live here? I mean, you… wait-”

“Don’t tease him,” Aqua sighed, shaking her head. “Seren’s coming with us. They’re a keyblade wielder. With the rise of this sudden darkness, a keyblade wielder popping up out of nowhere has to be related. We’re going to take them to Yen Sid to see what he knows about them.”

“Oh. Oh! Seren you’re an asshole.” They grinned and nudged Ven gently.

“‘Course I am. Besides, you can’t fly your weird magic sword spaceship by yourself in the state you’re in.”

“You’re NOT flying my glider,” Ven replied flatly.

“Nope! We’re flying MINE,” Seren grinned, summoning their keyblade.

“This… is going to end very badly,” Ven sighed.

* * *

 

The corridor opened into the dark room and the redheaded woman stormed in, her balled fists coated in darkness.

“You said I’d be unstoppable!” Lady Caine spat. “You told me this darkness would let me finally get revenge on King Frederic!”

“I said the darkness had great power. Power you could USE to beat King Frederick, if used CORRECTLY. This seems to be a case of what’s commonly known as ‘user error’.”

“User er-?! No, this is NOT my fault, I will NOT-” She gasped as two dark creatures appeared at her side, grabbing her arms.

“I’d suggest you not use that tone with me. I gave you your powers, I can strip you of them just as easily. Do _not_ test me, Lady Caine.”

“I- ...I’m sorry.”

“Good. Thankfully, you can still be of use to me. It seems the keyblade wielders are leaving Corona, meaning there are plenty of ripe hearts for you to pick off and expand our army. Do you think you can do that?”

“Yes. Of course. I can do this for you.”

“For us, Lady Caine! For us. You will get the revenge you seek, just as I will get my revenge. Very, very soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I should also mention this was originally THREE chapters, that I couldn't possibly justify separating and calling them "Chapters 1, 2, and 3" considering it was all just a prologue, so this is SIGNIFICANTLY longer than any other chapter I plan to write in the near future. I dunno maybe I'll randomly write a 10k chapter later on but I doubt it LOL


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group returns to Twilight Town. Seren meets the master himself, while Ven catches up with some friends.

The silver and blue glider skimmed to a halt beside Aqua and Terra, dissolving and dumping both Ven and Seren onto the ground. 

“Ven!” Aqua cried, rushing to his side and helping him to his feet. “Are you alright?” 

“That was… the roughest glider flight I think I’ve ever had,” he smiled lightly. 

“But we DID make it,” Seren pointed out brushing themselves off and looking around. “So this is… a new world, you said? Like… a whole other PLANET?” 

“Yeah,” Terra nodded. “Welcome to Twilight Town.” Seren marveled at their surroundings as Ven gently pushed away from Aqua, attempting to stand on his own. “Aqua, you take Seren to Yen Sid and tell him what we found, I’m going to take Ven and help him get some rest.”

“I can come too,” Ven frowned. “It’s not THAT bad.” Aqua and Terra shared a look.

“Ven,” Aqua said softly. “We know we haven’t always been fair to you in the past, leaving you behind while we went off to do our own thing, and we’ve been trying to fix that. But…” She tentatively touched the side of his bandaged head and he gasped, pain sprouting from her touch. “This wasn’t a normal hit, that Lady Caine had really dark magic. You’re going to need time to recover.” 

“I-” Ven paused. “But, Seren-”

“I’ll be alright,” Seren scoffed, waving dismissively. “You need your rest, alright Ven?”

“Yeah… okay.”

“Besides, I just have to talk to a guy about a magic sword,” they chuckled. “How bad can it be?” 

* * *

To say Master Yen Sid was intimidating would be one of the wildest understatements Seren could’ve uttered. This man was downright TERRIFYING. He practically radiated with eerie magic energy, down to his every, deliberate movement, and his EYES.

Dear GOD, his eyes. 

The entire train ride to the tower (the “Mysterious Tower”, Aqua called it), Aqua had instructed them on how to act, how to address Yen Sid (as a proper keyblade Master), not to speak unless she prompted them, so on and so forth. It actually… reminded them a lot of guard training, so it wasn’t anything new, per se. It  _ was _ considerably more awkward since this was… well, basically Ven’s mom. Seren knew they didn’t have to prove anything, but Ven was becoming such a good friend so quickly, and they had to make sure they didn’t disappoint them by getting on Aqua or Terra’s bad side. So, they sat silently, nodding and providing an affirmative whenever she asked a pointed question.

And now, standing here rigid in front of Master Yen Sid, he understood everything Aqua had said to them. Aqua must’ve been TERRIFIED of this man, and rightfully so.

“Aqua,” Yen Sid started slowly, and they noticed Aqua go slightly more stiff. “I sensed the three of you coming back from your journeys, but I was not expecting…” He raised an eyebrow, staring down at Seren, who felt a shiver run up their spine.

“Master Yen Sid,” she said, bowing her head. “This is Seren, we met them on Corona. There are… some things we have to tell you.” 

“Yes, I would presume you must, if you’ve disrupted the world order by plucking someone from their home.” She winced almost imperceptibly. 

“Seren is a keyblade wielder.” Seren prided themselves on being particularly good at picking up minute details - different shades of color, very dulled smells. But most specifically, they were good at noticing body language. Which is why when this man, this stoic, old keyblade master, registered Aqua’s words, Seren noticed his eyes widening, his breath hitch, and his fingers tense. This was a man who knew the future, who could see things unfathomable to most mortals, and Seren was… a rogue variable. They caught Master Yen Sid… by SURPRISE.

“That… is interesting,” Yen Sid said after a moment, pausing. “Two, in such a short time…”

“I’m sorry, two?” Aqua asked.

“You are Seren, correct?” Yen Sid asked, ignoring Aqua.

“Yes, Master,” Seren said, stiffening. 

“Summon your keyblade.” 

“Oh. Uh… alright, let me just…” They held out their hand for a moment and… nothing. They flushed, trying again, to no avail. “I… could do it earlier.” 

“They  _ do _ have a keyblade,” Aqua insisted. “They first manifested it when Ven was being attacked by Heartless-” Yen Sid’s eyes widened further, as the blade blinked into Seren’s hand at the memory. 

“When were you attacked by Heartless?” Yen Sid demanded. He was beginning to lose his composure, if even just the tiniest bit. 

“Just before we got here,” she replied. “That was… maybe a day or two ago. A woman was possessed by the darkness and she was able to summon Heartless.” Yen Sid turned away toward the large window in his room and Aqua shifted her weight uncomfortably. “That’s… not normal, right? I mean, a few Heartless here and there are one thing, but… with Xehanort and his influences defeated we shouldn’t have many more Heartless to deal with.” 

“There are still those taken by the darkness,” Yen Sid replied. “Maleficent, and Pete, for example, who remain unaccounted for. But they were each granted their power from another.” 

“Xehanort’s Heartless,” Aqua supplied, and Yen Sid nodded. Aqua paused, turning to Seren. “This isn’t going to make a lot of sense, sorry.” 

“I’m still getting used to magic sword,” they replied, shrugging and letting their keyblade disappear. 

“But these events… this new Heartless wielder, the appearance of Seren and Vera’s keyblades… This is incredibly foreboding.” He sighed, turning back to the two. “Thank you for telling me this, Aqua. I would like for you to gather Terra, Riku, and Mickey and meet me here tomorrow morning. As for the others - Ven, Seren, and the rest - I will have further instructions for you soon.”

“Yes, Master,” Aqua said, bowing her head and Seren did the same before turning to leave.

“Seren.” They jumped, slowly turning toward him. “I must ask of you a question.”

“Y-yes, of course,” they stammered, feeling their face go hot.

“What… is your favorite color?” 

They felt like the wind was knocked out of them.

“I- w-what?” they laughed. “My… favorite color?”

“Yes.” Their laughing stopped when they realized Yen Sid was wearing the same serious expression as before, looking just as dire as talking about darkness and Heartless and all that. 

“U-um… yellow?” they managed. There was a long pause, before Yen Sid nodded.

“Thank you. That is all.” They scrambled down out of the tower after Aqua, still feeling a bit shaken. 

“That went pretty well,” Aqua quipped, smiling as they boarded the bright blue train. 

“It did?” Seren asked, collapsing into a seat opposite her. 

“Oh, absolutely. The last time we were here was when Ven finally woke up and we had to go fight the supreme master of darkness.” 

“That… yeah I mean this sounds like it went better,” they nodded.

“Alright, so, we have a group of apartments near tram commons in Twilight Town,” she began to explain. “Yen Sid and Ansem the Wise give us the munny we need to keep them paid. We have a few extra set aside for special cases… like this, I guess.” 

“Why is he called Ansem the Wise?” Seren asked. 

“It helps differentiate between another Ansem.”

“There… are TWO Ansems? That’s… such a specific name.” 

“We’ll… get around to explaining things,” she said, grimacing. “You’ll need it to understand things, especially once you see Roxas.” Seren nodded idly, knowing that basically every word out of Aqua’s mouth was going to be nonsense while she talked about this. “But, yes, you have a place to stay, and food, and we’ll get you acquainted with some of the others as well.” 

“That sounds nice,” Seren smiled, then paused. It hadn’t struck them until now that they were… very far from home. And not going back for what was likely quite some time. They never really considered Corona to be their HOME for one reason or another, but knowing they weren’t going to wake up and see Cass, or the guards, or Rapunzel… “Can… we go check on Ven?” they said softly. “Just, you know, to see how he’s doing.” 

“Of course,” Aqua said after a pause. “I think it’d be good for you two to hang out instead of having him cooped up with Terra.” They glanced up and met her eye and she smiled softly, and they returned the smile. “For now, let’s just relax while we still can,” she said, lying her head back and closing her eyes. “I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be… the start of something pretty intense, for all of us.” 

“Yeah…” They frowned, looking out the window into the bizarre otherplace between Twilight Town and Yen Sid’s tower. “Relax while we still can…” 

* * *

Ven’s head pounded in time with the knock at the door and he winced, groaning.

“Come in,” he muttered. The door opened and a familiar red-haired head poked in.

“Hey, buddy,” Lea said. “Doin’ alright?” Ven raised an eyebrow and Lea chuckled, entering the room with Isa in tow. “That’s a fair response. Aqua sent us a text and told us what was goin’ on.” 

“Cool, so everyone knows I’m bedridden,” he groaned. 

“Lighten up, it’s not so bad,” Lea smiled. “Besides, at least you’ve got ice cream.”

“Ice cream-?” he started, as Lea pulled out a sea salt popsicle and handed it to Ven. “How… where do you PUT these?” 

“I got lots of pockets, okay?” Lea huffed, opening his own and biting down. “Ice cream cheers people up, brings ‘em together. Right, Isa?” Isa shot him a glare. “Geez, tough crowd…” 

“We are glad you’re okay, Ventus,” Isa said, and Ven felt his skin prickle. It was always weird to hear him talk, but especially in such kind terms? 

“Th-thanks, Isa,” Ven smiled, beginning in on his own ice cream. “How have things been going since I’ve been gone? You guys still working on keyblade training?” 

“Yeah a little bit,” Lea said, scratching the back of his head. “Things kinda died down, since the threat is gone and all that. Plus, Isa still can’t summon a keyblade of his own.” He grinned, elbowing Isa, who grunted. 

“Yeah, about the threat being gone…” Ven started, when there was a knock at the door.

“Hey, Ven-? Oh!” Seren blinked as he noticed Lea and Isa. “S-sorry, am I intruding?” 

“No, Seren, you’re fine,” Ven smiled. “Seren, these are my friends Lea and Isa. Lea, Isa, this is Seren.”

“Howdy,” Lea waved, Isa nodding in greeting. “So you new to Twilight Town?”

“Yeah, I’m from Corona,” Seren replied, stepping into the room and moving to Ven’s bedside. 

“From Coro- from another  _ world _ ?” Lea sputtered. “Geez, another one? You kids need to stop picking up strays like this!”

“Another one?” Ven asked.

“Oh yeah, you’ve been gone,” Lea replied, tapping his chin thoughtfully. “Her name’s Vera, she’s Xion and Naminé’s new friend from Agrabah, I think it was.”

“Friend?” Isa interjected, with a grin.

“What? Yeah, she’s their new-” Isa gave him a look. “What? Oh. OH. Oh, that makes sense now!” Isa shook his head as Lea laughed. “Okay, so Xion and Naminé made a new girlfriend in Agrabah and brought her back. Apparently she has a keyblade? Which is… pretty weird.”

“Oh, same,” Seren said, summoning theirs to their hand. Lea and Isa blinked.

“Well I’ll be damned,” Lea whistled. “C’mon, Isa, some punk from lanternworld can get their keyblade before you can?” Isa grumbled something and turned away, Lea chuckling. “So, Seren, yeah? Nice to meet you.” 

“Yeah, you too,” they smiled. “So you have a keyblade too? I was under the impression it was a kind of exclusive thing.”

“Well yeah, it was,” Lea scoffed, summoning his blade. “There were only ever… hm.” He started counting on his fingers. “I guess like ten of us before you two showed up.” 

“Ten isn’t a SUPER exclusive number,” Seren smirked. “I thought it was just Ven, Aqua, and Terra.” 

“Well lucky for US, they don’t get to have ALL the fun,” Lea said, letting his keyblade dissipate. “Also there’s not ten anymore, of course, since…” Lea frowned and suddenly the room became tense. Ven winced at the implication, the memory still stinging. 

“Since what?” Seren asked.

“Sora… is gone,” Ven explained. “He went looking for his friend Kairi, and managed to bring her back but… we don’t know where he went.” 

“Oh,” Seren frowned, furrowing their brow. “Sora was… damnit, I know this. Um…” Ven froze. 

“You forgot him?”

“N-no, no, I just… don’t completely remember right now…” 

“It’s hitting other worlds too,” Isa confirmed. “His friends at Radiant Garden have begun to forget too, though the effect is severely diminished.” 

“Leon remembers him best, I think because he kicked Sora’s butt in Traverse Town,” Lea smiled. 

“Oh! Sora helped save Rapunzel!” Seren snapped, smiling. “Right?” 

“Yeah,” Ven smiled. There was SOME hope left, at least. The he, Aqua, and Terra saw Sora fade from people’s memories, the more they all shared glances, sharing the same worries - what’s going to happen when EVERYONE forgets Sora entirely? 

“Hey, Ven, I-” Aqua said, pausing in the doorway. “You guys having a party in here?” 

“Hey, Aqua,” Lea said, giving a wave. 

“You all know he’s sick, right?” She folded her arms, tapping her foot. “Can’t you all text him?”

“Well yeah, sure,” Lea pouted, “but I can’t TEXT him an ice cream.” Aqua sighed, shaking her head. 

“Alright, out, all of you. Seren, I’m going to show you to your room.” They nodded, following her out as Lea and Isa started for the door.

“Hey, Ven, chin up,” Lea grinned. “You’ll be better in no time, and I can show you that I’ve gotten better with my keyblade. Maybe I’ll finally beat you in a one-on-one.”

“Doubt it,” Ven chuckled as the two left, closing the door and leaving him alone in the room. He sighed, lying back against the bed, staring at the ceiling. Tomorrow he was going to get out of bed and start moving around. Tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The keyblade masters have an important mission, and leave Ventus with an important duty.

He woke up feeling… not terrible, amazingly. He flexed his fingers and feet before jumping up, smiling. No achiness, no headache - he felt great, actually. He strutted out of his room, feet crunching on sand as he felt the sun wash against his face, the sound of distant waves lapping against the shore. He sighed happily, walking along the coast, and as he did, Riku appeared beside him, walking with him. He wanted to say something, but nothing would come. He turned, and ahead on the beach, Kairi stood, arm outstretched. He grinned and waved, starting to run toward her but things seemed… wrong.

The beach began to warp like an optical illusion, the distance becoming larger and larger as he ran, sprinting forward, trying desperately to close the gap, just trying to reach her. Finally, his fingers brushed hers, and he managed to lunge forward, grabbing her hand. For a moment they were still like that, before things spun around, Kairi torn from his grasp, colliding on the ground with Riku as the distance grew again, Sora watching as his friends retreated into the distance, despite his calling, despite his running, despite-

* * *

Ventus gasped, eyes shooting open, drenched in a cold sweat. He was panting and forced himself to slow his breathing to normal, shallow breaths as he stared at the ceiling.  _ What the HELL was that? _ he wondered. He’d had Sora dreams before, certainly, but they were mostly memories of places he’d been, people he’d seen. This wasn’t a memory so much as… something very OFF. It felt too real to be an actual dream, but too dreamlike to be a memory.

As he fully regained consciousness, he grit his teeth. Unlike the dream, his head still throbbed like crazy, and there was still an ache in his bones. He swung his feet over the side of his bed and stood up, taking deep breaths. It wasn’t as bad as it had been, so at least he knew he was recovering. He blinked a few times before leaving his bedroom. From the living room he heard Aqua and Terra, and he smiled, entering the room and-

Seeing Riku and Mickey, his smile faltered.

“Oh, hey.” 

“Ventus,” Aqua said, standing. “You shouldn’t be up, are you okay?” 

“I feel fine,” Ven laughed. “Or, at least as fine as I’m going to feel for a bit. I can walk. What’re you guys doing here?” The group seemed awkward, until Riku finally spoke up.

“Master Yen Sid gathered the keyblade masters together and instructed that we scout out other worlds for darkness,” Riku explained. “We came here to talk before we all set out on our missions.”

“Oh.” He paused. “Were you going to leave while I was asleep?” 

“I…” Aqua started, then paused, closing her mouth.

“We… thought it best if we just texted you,” Terra replied. “If we went to talk to you, we were afraid that you’d want to come with us.” Ven bristled. Of course. Of COURSE they were leaving him behind again. Ven, who trained just as long as them, and should EASILY be considered a keyblade master at this point. “It’s not that we don’t want you along, or don’t think you can handle it,” Terra explained quickly. “You’re just still pretty hurt and… honestly we don’t trust most of the others to keep Twilight Town safe.” 

“That sounds like an excuse,” Ven spat. “Something you tell a kid to make sure they’re happy about staying home.” 

“It does,” Aqua admitted. “But it isn’t. The only other truly skilled keyblade wielders here are Roxas and Xion and they don’t have nearly the amount of training you do. We’ve talked to Yen Sid, and you’re going to be in charge, in a way. You’re the one who calls the shots while we’re gone. If something happens, it’s up to you to make sure everyone is safe, okay?” Ven opened his mouth to say something, then sighed.

“Yeah. Whatever,” he sighed and started for the door.

“Ven-” Aqua started.

“Aqua, let him be,” Terra said softly. 

“But he-”

“Aqua.” Ven could practically hear her seething as he shut the door behind him, heading out into Twilight Town. He didn’t know where to go, but he definitely didn’t want to be in there with them. Let them leave, why should he care? All they do is leave him behind, anyway. He groaned, feeling tears stinging his eyes and rubbed them furiously, not allowing them to escape. That was stupid. Why would he cry over this? It’s nothing new. 

As he walked, he looked up, the clock tower standing high above Twilight Town, and felt his heart tug. He frowned. Memories from Sora were always clear, like a sharp, sudden musical note. Memories from Roxas were more muted, more discordant, and he was honestly amazed he’d retained any of them. Still, as his feet guided him toward the clock tower, he couldn’t deny that the memories were clear enough to remember the path, at least.

He opened the door to the roof of the tower and winced at the sudden burst of wind before pressing out onto the edge. As he turned, he saw someone already sitting there, looking out on the deep reds the sun cast over the town, kicking her feet lightly. Ven smiled, sitting beside her. 

“Hello, Ventus,” Naminé smiled. 

“Hey, Naminé.” 

“Were you hoping for alone time? I can leave, if you would like.”

“Oh, no, no this is fine,” he chuckled. “I just… needed to get out of the house.” She hummed and nodded. “Do you want ME to leave?”

“Mm… no,” she decided, shaking her head, then falling into silence. Ven stared out at the horizon and sighed. 

“How have things been since we’ve been gone?” he asked after a moment.

“They’ve been going well,” she smiled. “Xion and I met… someone, while we were traveling. A keyblade wielder, from Agrabah.”

“Yeah, Vera, I think. Right?” Naminé nodded. “Lea and Isa told me. Isa said you guys were…” Naminé flushed and gave a quick nod. “That’s good,” Ven chuckled. “I mean I don’t really get how all of that works with you and Xion, and Roxas, and all that, but I’m glad you’re all happy.” 

“Extremely,” she smiled. 

“I met a keyblade wielder too, in Corona,” he noted.

“Oh?” 

“Their name is Seren. They’re… pretty cool.”

“Oh! The guard, yes?” 

“Right, yeah, I forgot the text conversation,” Ven laughed, rubbing his neck. 

“Seren, interesting,” she said, threading her fingers together. 

“I know that look,” Ven teased. “Don’t get any ideas, Nami.” 

“SerVen?” she mused. “The end of Seren’s name, with the beginning of yours?”

“Stop!” Ven groaned, burying his head in his hands and Naminé laughed. He couldn’t help but smile - from what little he knew of Naminé, laughing and smiling were new concepts, so he was glad he could help at least a little bit.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she laughed. “I just love getting a reaction from you.” 

“Ha ha,” he joked. “What about you, Xion, and Vera, huh? Got a ship name for that?” She blinked, going bright red and then the two broke into laughter. It quickly died down and they went back to staring at the horizon in silence. 

“Something is wrong, isn’t it?” Naminé said softly. 

“Huh?”

“New keyblade wielders, I mean,” she replied. “Sora appeared when the Heartless first started appearing. Roxas and Xion with the appearance of Nobodies.”

“What about me, Terra, and Aqua?” he smiled.

“Hmm, but you all weren’t so… spontaneous,” she retorted. “For the others, they emerged because they HAD to. You all were trained for quite some time. I can’t help but think that the sudden emergence of TWO new keyblade wielders…” 

“We fought some Heartless on Corona,” he replied softly and she turned to look at him, his gaze fixed on the horizon. “Some crazy lady was controlling them. She was trying to get revenge on the Corona king or whatever, and we got attacked. That’s what happened to my head.” She frowned, leaning in to inspect the bandages. “So… I assume whatever gave her the darkness is also causing new keyblade wielders to crop up. I mean, at least I think that’s what’s happening. But from what I know about keyblades, they have to be bequeathed, so… who GAVE them the keyblades?” 

“Maybe they got them from the source?” Naminé suggested. “Wherever keyblades come from?” 

“Maybe?” Ven shrugged. “I don’t know. But… yeah, you’re right. Something is wrong, Naminé.”

“Perhaps you all should resume training,” she suggested. “The others have grown somewhat lax in their keyblade training, since Xehanort was defeated.”

“That’s… a really good idea, actually,” Ven blinked. “I don’t know if Aqua and Terra were telling the truth about me being in charge, but if they were… maybe I’ll start training back up again.” He smiled. “That’s a great idea. Thanks, Naminé.”

“Of course! Happy I could help.” He grinned, jumping up and heading down the clocktower stairs. Naminé chuckled, pulling out her sketchbook and beginning to draw, before pausing. A chill ran up her spine and she turned to look behind her. She seemed to be alone on the tower, but… something felt off. She climbed down from the edge of the tower, moving to put her sketchbook away, and-

She froze. Her blood ran cold, eyes wide. Her breathing started to quicken and she dropped her sketchbook like it was on fire. She took a step back, bracing her back against the wall. 

On her sketchbook was a single, perfect, dark pink rose petal. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ven drew in a deep breath as he approached the free-standing door outside of the abandoned mansion. 

“Nervous?” Seren asked from behind him and he nodded. “I’m sure it’ll go fine, Ven. You seem to know your way around one those magic swords pretty well by now, and plus that other guy, Merlin, is gonna be there too. You’ll do fine.” Ven turned as Seren approached, smiling and taking Ven’s hand, squeezing lightly. “Hey. It’s gonna be okay.” 

Ven’s vision fuzzed before snapping back into focus - for a brief second he was in that place again, with the fountain and purple-roofed buildings. Holding the hand of a gap toothed kid with messy black hair and silver eyes. “ _ It’s gonna be okay. _ ” 

“Y-yeah, I know,” Ven said, smiling and pulling his hand from their grip lightly. “It’s… gonna be fine. You’re right.” Ven drew in a deep breath before pushing the doors open. 

On the other side was NOT the abandoned mansion, however, but a large open clearing, peppered with flowers. In the distance there were trees, and further off still the silhouette of a mountain broke the horizon. Seated in a rocking chair was Merlin, dressed in his typical blue robes, reading a book and sipping a cup of tea that floated daintily nearby on a saucer. In front of him, splayed out in all various sitting positions, was… everyone else. All of the other keyblade wielders, assembled together, as well as Naminé, Isa, Hayner, Pence, and Olette off to the side. Their conversation slowly stopped as they turned to greet Ven.

“Hey, guys,” Ven said, giving a small wave. “Sorry I’m late.”

“It’s been HOURS,” Roxas groaned, and Ven blinked.

“I’m only like… ten minutes late.”

“Good heavens, I forgot to tell you!” Merlin exclaimed and Ven jumped. “Much like Kairi and Lea’s training, this place is magically compressed! Time runs much slower in here than out there.”

“Couldn’t you have… turned that off until we were all here?” Ven asked. Merlin opened his mouth, then paused, closing it and burying his nose in his book. “Um, anyway, sorry we’re late.” Kairi’s hand shot up in the air. “Um. Yes, Kairi?”

“What… are we doing here, exactly?” 

“Oh! Did Merlin not-?” Ven glanced at Merlin, who was intensely reading his book, which, to Ven, seemed to be upside-down. “Um, okay, right. So… while Aqua, Terra and I were in Corona, we fought… someone with the power of darkness.” A murmur rippled through the group. “She summoned Heartless and we were able to BEAT her, but she managed to get away. So… Yen Sid and the other keyblade masters think that we’re facing something… pretty bad.” 

“Do we know who it is?” Xion asked softly. “Who’s, um, summoning the darkness?”

“I… well, no,” Ven admitted with a sigh. 

“But we can beat it,” Roxas replied. “I mean… we beat XEHANORT, guys, we can take on whatever this threat is.” There was a soft laugh from everyone but Seren and the girl seated beside Xion - Vera, Ven assumed. “Right, Ven?”

“Yeah,” he smiled. “Whatever they throw at us, we can handle. However…” He summoned Wayward Wind to his hand. “We have to make sure we’re not off our game. So we can’t slack off with training anymore. There’s something out there, something dark, that could threaten the people we care about, and bigger than that, all the worlds out there. So we have to be ready.” The others nodded and gave affirmative noises. “So, starting now, we’re going to have training sessions every few days.” He paused. “Oh! Also, everybody, this is Seren, a new keyblade wielder.” Seren gave an awkward wave and some of the others greeted them. “Also, I haven’t met you either yet, Vera, but I’ve heard a lot about you.” She gave a brief wave, squinting and focusing on his face, looking confused. “So, I guess with Vera and Seren being new to all this, we should answer their questions about keyblades and all that.” 

“Question,” Vera said, raising her hand. “Why are you Roxas?” Ven flushed, then chuckled. 

“I’m not… I mean we look the same, yeah, that’s… kind of really complicated actually.” 

“His heart was in Sora’s body and Sora died and made me, so I look like Ven,” Roxas explained. Vera frowned. 

“I mean that makes about as much sense as any of this,” she shrugged. 

“I actually have a question,” Lea piped up. 

“Oh, sure, what’s up, Lea?” 

“How do you do that sweet keyblade spaceship thing?” 

“What, my glider?” Ven chuckled. “You just… I mean, you have to focus on what you want and then you throw your keyblade and it appears, I guess.”

“No shit? I’ve thrown my keyblade LOADS of times and it’s never done that,” Lea scoffed. “What, so you just kinda-?” He reeled back and threw his keyblade into the distance, the others watching as it spun end over end before burying itself in the dirt. 

“Um, not exactly,” Ven said after a moment of silence. “I think we’ll cover gliders a different time, probably. For now I think let’s keep it simple, right? Any questions about the keyblades themselves?” The others murmured but didn’t speak up. “Okay, cool, I think we should maybe just pair off and spar for a while. Just real simple sword techniques - parrying, blocking, all that good stuff.” The keyblade wielders pulled themselves off the ground, beginning to pair off. “Oh, Vera, I think you should pair up with Seren, actually. You two are the new keyblade wielders, after all.” 

“I wanted to be with Xion,” she said, thumbing over her shoulder at the girl.

“Right… I just think, based on your skill, you should spar with Seren, and Xion can spar with Roxas.” Vera frowned, muttering as she moved from Xion to Seren, and the groups started to practice. Ven sighed, moving beside Merlin’s chair and resting against it. It was hard to stand for too long, and his head was killing him, but he had to do this - he had to do SOMETHING, and this was helping. Even battered as he was, he could help.

“Tea?” Merlin offered, and Ven smiled, taking a sip before starting to move between the groups. 

“Lea, good form,” he commented. “Rox, just use one of your keyblades for now, just so things are even. Vera-” He paused, turning to Vera and Seren. The others were doing simple, quick strikes, learning how to block from various angles, but those two… Blow after blow, the two were countering one another, striking at every open opportunity, strafing around one another, and Ven could see they were sweating from exertion. “H-hey, guys-” he started. Vera snarled, slamming her keyblade against Seren’s over and over, forcing them to brace themselves against the ground, finally finding an opportunity to strike forward, shouldering her in the chest and knocking her to the ground. 

The other groups had stopped to watch, and the sidelines were silent as well as Seren stood, panting, over Vera. On the ground, she looked stunned, almost dazed.

“Seren-” Ven began, taking a step, when Vera started to laugh. She was still laughing as she pushed up off the ground, patting Seren’s shoulder. 

“Shit, you actually know what you’re doing,” she grinned. “Wasn’t expecting that at all.” 

“Um, thank you,” Seren chuckled, still out of breath. 

“Glad us newbies are so competent,” she said, grinning at the others. “How was that, Ven?” 

“Oh, um. That was… REALLY good,” he admitted. “How did you-?”

“Streets of Agrabah,” she smiled. “You don’t get very far not knowing how to wield a scimitar. Especially with all the run-ins with guards I’ve had.” Ven looked to Seren.

“I was in the guard for like six years,” they chuckled, looking a bit put on the spot. “Obviously I know how to carry a sword, even if it is a weird magic sword.” 

“Okay, well… hm,” Ven said, scratching the back of his neck. “I guess I’ll switch up partners, since you two have the basics down. Seren, you can work with Lea, and Vera-”

“I got Xion,” she said, and he could see Xion trying not to smile. 

“Right, yeah, you and Xion. So then Roxas and Kairi is the last group.” He paused. “Let’s JUST do basics this time, though. I don’t need someone else having to sit out with me.” They gave a chuckle before moving to their new partners and Ven went to sit with the others on the sidelines. 

“My munny was on the new girl,” Hayner grimaced. 

“And mine wasn’t,” Pence grinned, bouncing the small bag of munny. “How’d you guys find two new keyblade wielders that were already so strong, anyway?”

“Luck, I guess,” Ven shrugged, looking out at Seren. “Just a chance meeting.” 

* * *

“Ugh, what a workout,” Lea said, stretching as the others followed him through the door back into Twilight Town. “Seren you really got an arm on ya!”

“Thanks,” they chuckled. “You’re not bad yourself, even though you hold your sword weird.” 

“What? What do you mean?” Lea pouted, summoning his keyblade. “It’s easier to just kinda rest it, you know? You don’t gotta have such a firm grip on it all the time! What if they swing REAL hard and you block it, holding on for dear life? Gonna break your hand!”

“Sure,” Seren replied, “but then you lose your blade.”

“Ah, yes, but!” Lea smiled, throwing his keyblade into the bushes, returning it to his hand. “Not a big deal with keyblades, right?” Seren paused, frowning.

“Huh. I… guess you’re right?” 

“Plus, you should see how Ven holds his keyblade!” Lea laughed, elbowing Ven.

“Wh-? Hey!” Lea laughed and Isa shook his head. “Maybe that’s how you’re SUPPOSED to hold it, ever thing of that?” 

“You’re SUPPOSED to hold it BACKWARDS?” Lea laughed, doubling over as Ven went red. 

“You don’t know! They don’t come with like, an instruction manual!” 

“Lighten up, kid,” Lea grinned, patting Ven’s shoulder. “I’m only messing with you.” He frowned, looking down at his stomach. “Alright, who’s up for ice cream?” 

“I’ll come!” Roxas grinned. 

“Me, obviously,” Isa added. 

“We’re going to head back, actually,” Xion smiled, nudging gently against Naminé. “I’m kinda worn out.” 

“Sure you are, spoilsport,” Lea winked, before turning to the others. “Alright, c’mon, ice cream on me!” 

“Want some, Seren?” Ven smiled. “It’s pretty good, even though they do only ever get one flavor.” 

“Sure,” they nodded. “That sounds… fun.” They followed behind the others as they started through the woods, rubbing their arm and frowning. Sparring was all well and good, and they got to know Lea pretty well with their conversations between practice, but they still felt… out of place. “Um, hey, actually Ven, I’m gonna skip out on ice cream.” 

“Oh, okay, of course,” Ven said quickly. “Are you… is everything alright?”

“Everything’s fine,” they chuckled, waving dismissively. “I just… I don’t think I’m really feeling up for ice cream right now.” 

“Alright… well, hey, let’s meet up at the bistro before we turn in, okay? Maybe in an hour or two?” 

“Sure,” they smiled. “Sounds great.” As they finally reached town, Ven broke off with the other boys, and gave Seren a little wave, which they returned before shoving their hands into their pockets.  _ Twilight Town _ , they thought, looking around.  _ This is so far away from Corona… _ They felt their heart tug as they thought of Cass, the princess, and all their other friends, before shaking themselves out of it and starting towards the tram commons.

“Hey, Seren.” They jumped, turning to see the dark skinned girl - Vera, was it? - from training approaching. “You were pretty good out there with your keyblade. I’m still amazed how quickly you knocked me on my ass,” she chuckled.

“Oh, yeah, sorry about that,” they smiled.

“Nah, my fault, got too riled up,” she scoffed, then her smile fell a bit. “Not going for ice cream with the boys?” 

“No, I just… I didn’t feel up for ice cream, I think.” 

“Hmm.” Vera leaned against a wall and rested her head against it. “Who’s it for you?” 

“Huh?”

“For me, I miss my friend Aladdin,” she continued. “He and I got into all sorts of scrapes together on Agrabah, stealing from rich fat cats, making a game out of it,” she smiled, then it faltered. “Of course, that was ‘til he found that lamp, and the genie and found his princess or whatever but… I still miss him, even though we weren’t close.” Seren frowned, joining her against the wall.

“Her name is Cass,” they said softly. “She was like my big sister. She found me when I was super young, took me in, and helped me grow into the person I am today. She was my support, you know? I could always turn to her if I was feeling down, or scared, or upset. I was so caught up in the keyblade thing, the darkness and Ven and all of that, that I didn’t even think about how long I’d be gone, or the people I would miss.” Vera nodded knowingly. “It hasn’t even been that long,” they chuckled. “But already I miss so much about Corona.”

“I understand completely,” Vera sighed. “Agrabah was a hellish, hot piece of shit, but like… it was MY piece of shit, you know?” 

“Yeah, I think so.” They sat in silence for a minute before Vera finally pushed off the wall.

“Alright, moping time’s over,” she smiled. “Let’s go grab a bite to eat.” 

“Oh, I, uh, don’t think I have any munny,” they admitted.

“Guess I’m eating alone,” she shrugged, then winked. “C’mon, you can pay next time, alright?”

“Yeah,” they smiled. “Thanks.” After finding a seat at Le Grand Bistro (as well as having a VERY involved conversation with the duck that ran the store about having a RAT as a CHEF), the two started in on two meals that Seren had to admit were better than some of the ones they’d had at the castle back in Corona.

“So, Ven,” Vera started, between bites. “You like him?”

“What?” they blinked. “I mean, yeah, he’s a cool guy-”

“No,” she laughed. “I mean like, you LIKE him?” 

“Oh!” Seren paused. “I… don’t know. Maybe?” 

“That’s a good sign at least,” she said, pointing with her fork. “If you’ve gotta question it, it means SOMETHIN’ is there.” 

“I… guess?” they replied, shifting awkwardly as they ate. “So, uh, you and Xion, then?”

“And Naminé,” Vera nodded. “The two of them and Roxas had come to Agrabah for vacation? I guess? And they saved me when a guard was going to arrest me and I kinda…” She blushed and chuckled. “I was smitten with Xion pretty much instantly.”

“Cute,” Seren teased and she snorted, kicking them lightly under the table.

“So, yeah, then she told me how she and Naminé were dating Roxas, and I thought my chance was LONG gone, but… I guess Xion and Naminé really took a liking to me,” she smiled, staring at her plate, deep in thought. “I’m… really grateful. They’re really, really special.” 

“What about Roxas?” 

“Roxas is…” She looked pained. “He’s there, usually? And it’s… interesting.” She sighed. “I don’t DISLIKE Roxas, usually, he just… gets on my nerves, you know? It doesn’t help that I feel like I’m competing for my time with Xion and Naminé with him, which… is silly, I guess, but it stills feels crappy, and I kinda blame him.”

“That does sound rough,” Seren frowned. 

“God, when I first saw Ventus, I was SHELL-SHOCKED,” she laughed. “I was having a rough enough time dealing with Roxas, and now there’s TWO of them? God help us all.” 

“No kidding,” they laughed. “Ven is a handful enough, imagining a SECOND Ven is…” They paused. What WOULD a second Ven be like? 

“Oh no, don’t you go there,” Vera said, nudging him. 

“Go where? I don’t-?” then after a beat flushed bright red. “Well THANK you, Vera, I wasn’t GOING to go there, but now-” She cackled, throwing her head back. “You’re… really something,” they chuckled.

“Thanks,” she grinned. “You’re pretty neat too.”

“I didn’t say neat,” they corrected. “Or anything GOOD, just… you’re something.” She continued to grin and shrugged.

“Eh, I’ll take what I can get.” She glanced behind them, and nodded her head. “Looks like your boy’s on his way.” 

“Wh-?” They turned to see Ven coming over, waving at them. “He’s not my boy, hush,” they muttered, waving Ven over.

“Hey, you two,” Ven smiled.

“Got bored of ice cream already?” Vera teased.

“Nah, they got to talking and I just felt… kind of left out.” Seren nodded.

“Roxas can be like that,” Vera grimaced. “But hey, you want a bite to eat? I’ve got some cash left.” 

“I can pay for mine, but thank you,” Ven smiled, then froze. “Oh, Seren! Did I give you any munny? I’m so sorry, I meant to-”

“It’s fine,” they laughed. “Vera paid for my food, it’s no big deal.” 

“Plus even if I didn’t have the munny, I probably would’ve just stole it,” she winked, and Ven chuckled.

“Remind me to never introduce you to Aqua,” he smiled. “She’d manage to find a jail to throw you in if she heard you talking about stealing like that. Though you may give her a run for her munny with those moves you showed today.” Vera’s smile dropped.

“I- about that, I’m… really sorry,” she sighed. “I’ve been… stressed since I left Agrabah, and I think I took it out on you, Seren.” 

“Oh, um, it’s really no problem,” they chuckled. “Plus, I sorta kicked YOUR ass, anyway.” 

“This time,” she said, smirking, then pushed her empty plate away, standing and stretching. “Alright, I should go see what Xion and Nami are up to, make sure they aren’t getting into any trouble. You got one of those gummiphones, Seren?” 

“‘Gummy phones’?” 

“Right, Yen Sid gave me one to give to you,” Ven groaned, facepalming. “It’s back at my apartment. I can show you how it works, it’s pretty neat.”

“I’ll have Xion send over my info so you can have them text me, alright?” Vera asked, and Ven nodded. “Cool, check ya later, nerds,” she grinned, giving a two finger salute before leaving. 

“She seems nice,” Ven smiled and Seren nodded. 

“Yeah. I don’t think she feels like she really belongs here.” They looked up to the clock tower, imagining the castle of Corona rising high above the city, or maybe a clock that was taller, more… purple. “I don’t think I do either. But at least we have that in common, you know?” They looked to Ven, who was watching them uncomfortably. “What?” 

“You do belong, you know,” he started. “Here, with us. You’re a keyblade wielder, so you’re… sort of automatically part of our group.” Seren nodded.

“Right. I just… I miss home, you know?” they sighed. “It’s okay. Thank you, Ven. You’re a really good friend.” Ven smiled then stepped closer.

“Can I… hug you?” Seren blinked.

“Oh. Um… yeah, of course, Ven.” Ven nodded, pulling them close and hugging tight. They slowly relaxed into the hug, embracing Ven back, standing there for a moment, holding each other in the middle of the bistro square, before Ven pulled back.

“S-sorry, that was… probably weird,” Ven laughed. 

“I dunno, you needed a hug, why’s that weird?” they asked. Ven frowned.

“I… yeah, I don’t know. I just feel… weird asking people for affection like that.” Seren tried not to outwardly grimace, imagining how Ven could’ve gotten to that point.

“If you need it, just ask,” Seren said, smiling and taking Ven’s hand. “I mean, I can say no, but it won’t hurt to ask, okay?” Ven flushed and nodded, his hand feeling rigid and stiff in Seren’s before his fingers curled around theirs. 

“Th-thanks,” he smiled. 

“Want to go get that gummy phone thing?” Seren suggested.

“Right! Yes, yeah, let’s go do that!” Ven laughed, tightening his grip and tugging Seren toward their apartments.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera can't sleep, Ventus and Seren have a friendly race, and some friends kick back and watch some TV.

Vera opened one eye, then the other, blearily looking around the room. Where the hell was she? Was this one of the shopfronts she’d squatted in overnight, or was this maybe the back room of someone’s house that took her in, or-

Oh. No, she LIVED here. That always woke her right up. She looked down, seeing Xion curled around her arm, snoring softly, but the little spoon she’d been curled up behind seemed to have disappeared. She frowned, gently prying Xion from her with incredibly delicate movements, freezing in place as Xion grunted sadly in her sleep, before turning over entirely. Vera sighed in relief, slipping out of the bed and beginning to explore the house. 

She wasn’t in her drawing room, or the living room, no smell of cooking food so not the kitchen. Would she have left the house? She paused, before turning, looking up the stairs and slowly making her way up, entering the spare bedroom. The glass door to the balcony was open, and Naminé was sitting on the floor, legs tucked neatly under her, sketchbook in hand. Vera smiled, passing through the room and stepping out onto the balcony.

“You know you do have a drawing room,” Vera chuckled, sitting beside her as Naminé turned and gave her a smile. 

“I know. But it’s a pretty night out, and I like to watch the stars.” Vera followed her gaze upwards, towards the heavens, uncluttered by clouds. It seemed Twilight Town had less stars than her native Agrabah, and she wasn’t entirely certain why. Speaking of… was one of those stars her home? Could she, with a precise eye, pinpoint the tiny dot of light where Aladdin lived with his princess, living the good life? Could she find Seren’s home? 

Slowly, her gaze fell, dropping to Naminé’s drawing pad, and frowned. It looked… familiar.

“What are you drawing, Nami?” she said softly, and the blond stiffened, tugging at her drawing pad like she was going to hide it. 

“I…” She frowned, turning the words over in her mouth. “Did… I ever tell you about…” She winced, then, with a pained voice: “Marluxia?” 

“I think so,” Vera frowned, racking her brain. So many people these two had encountered, so many names, and so, so much confusing backstory. But, then, Marluxia wasn’t someone she had to dig for, only a moment. One of the more important figures in Naminé’s life. “Castle Oblivion,” she nodded. “Right? Part of the Organization.” She paused. “The  _ old _ Organization.” 

“And the new one,” Naminé smiled, though it quickly faded. “I… I’ve been worried about him, lately.” Her hands were trembling, setting down the pencil and clasping them together, as if trying to hold onto herself to keep her from shaking apart. “Sora struck him down, at the Keyblade Graveyard.”

“So he’s gone, then?” Vera said, then paused again. All these damn terms, these bizarre laws of physics she’d never known about. “Or, no, was he a-?” 

“A Nobody, yes,” Naminé confirmed, her voice small. “So he’d be recompleted.” 

“Nami,” Vera said softly, taking the smaller girl’s hands in her own. “Why would he come here? Why would he come after  _ you _ ?” 

“I- I don’t know,” she stammered, tears spilling down her face as she choked back a sob. “I don’t- I don’t know, maybe t-to… take me back, make me start over with Sora, o-or… tie up loose ends and just… end me completely, I don’t  _ KNOW _ , Vera, I just-” She sobbed and Vera wrapped her arms around her, holding her tight as she cried. 

“Naminé,” Vera said firmly, and the blond looked up, tears in her eyes, meeting Vera’s. “I promise you, I will not let anything hurt you. Xion and I both.” She paused, then stepped back, bowing dramatically and summoning her keyblade. “My lady,” she said, holding her keyblade aloft with both hands. “I am your knight and I will die by your side before I let harm come to you.” Naminé let out a chuckle, biting it back before a full laugh tumbled out and Vera grinned, moving back to cuddle against her. 

“Thank you, Vera,” she whispered, tracing her finger across her drawing. “I know you’ll keep me safe. You and Xion.”

“Roxas and Riku, too,” Vera pointed out. “You’ve got a lot of people looking out for you, Naminé.” She nodded, kissing into the curve of Vera’s neck and sighing, lying against her. After a moment, the door behind them slid open and Vera craned her head back to see a bleary-eyed Xion, clad in her tanktop and the cute (though silly) heart emblem boxers.

“You two okay?” she mumbled.

“We’re fine, darling,” Vera replied with a smile, for a moment sickly reminded of when she had used the pet name “doll” and Xion had shut down for several hours. “I’ll be in to sleep in a few minutes, okay?” Xion smiled and nodded, closing the door and walking away. Naminé sighed, curling her fingers against Vera’s chest as she held her.

Vera looked down at Naminé’s sketchpad and frowned. Twin scythes, absurdly sharp, the ivory towers of a castle, countless roses, all curled around one another in a circle around a single, real rose petal in the center of the sketchpad.

And it made her blood run cold. 

* * *

Ven had NEVER been beaten in a race before.

He stumbled up to the train station, panting, and Seren was nearly doubled over with laughter, sweating and wiping their forehead. 

“You’re FAST,” Ven breathed as he collapsed to sitting on the ground. 

“And you’re recovering well,” Seren smiled, joining him. 

Aqua and Terra had raced him back home - back at the Land of Departure - more times than he could count, but even when he’d first woken up out of that fog, started becoming a real person again after Vanitas, he had still left them both in the dust. They said he was “aerodynamic”, Aqua quipping because he was so small. “Fast like the wind”, Terra would laugh. 

And he’d NEVER been beaten. 

“You actually almost beat me,” Seren beamed, looking up at the tower. “I was NOT expecting that.” Ven felt their fingers idly move to rest over his and suddenly, another piercing thought (hallucination, maybe?); it was always so FAMILIAR. Sitting in the square by the fountain, looking up at the clock tower, wondering what the hell they were DOING in there all the time? Beside him, the messy haired kid, panting in time with Ven’s own, both out of breath and laughing and loving just spending time together.

Had… he ever been beaten in a race before?

He recoiled his hand, blinking and rubbing his wrist, like somehow the hallucination had been a circulation problem.

“O-oh, sorry,” Seren flushed. “I didn’t mean-”

“You’re fine,” Ven stammered in reply, but didn’t have anything to follow up with. “Seren, I-”

“Ven!” Seren was pointing, and Ven followed their gaze to see a pool of black on the ground. He sprang to his feet, Wayward Wind appearing in his hand before he realized he had willed it.

“Heartless,” he groaned, as creatures began to pull themselves up from the widening puddle of black-blue darkness. “Normal weapons don’t hurt them, only keyblades.”

“Got it,” Seren nodded, summoning their blade to their hand. Ventus opened his mouth to coordinate an attack, but the Shadows lurched forward, swiping with dark claws. Ventus parried one, shoving another to the side and swinging wide with his blade, several erupting into hearts as he did. Glancing across the square, he saw Seren holding their own, fighting with the same prowess they’d shown against Vera days ago. The two lashed out, and after a few minutes, Ven was surprised when the two ended up side-by-side, teeth gritted, knuckles white against the hilt of their blades, slicing apart the last few monstrosities, the darkness finally receding in on itself. Ven drooped, panting - he was heal _ ing _ , but he was by no means better. Just a simple fight had taken a lot out of him. Thankfully it was just-

“The others,” he said suddenly, snapping up. “We need to make sure the others are okay, what if the Heartless didn’t just attack here?”

“I’ll go on ahead,” Seren nodded. “Don’t push yourself.” 

“I’m not-” Ven began, but they’d already started away from the station. Ven cursed, forcing the exhaustion from his body, taking in a sharp breath and feeling, at least a little more, invigorated, before chasing after Seren. As he reached the bottom of the hill facing the tram commons, he stumbled to a stop beside a, frankly amazed, Seren. He looked up, and immediately understood the amazement.

It was like a maelstrom. Heartless were pouring from nearby portals, crawling over each other to lunge and attack, only to be sliced to pieces. Between a flurry of blows, strategically timed bursts of fira and blizzara, and flashes of what Ven recognized as a barrier - much like the one Aqua was able to conjure - the Heartless fell by the dozens. In the minute the two stood stunned, more than a hundred Heartless must’ve been torn apart.

Finally, the last Shadow was struck down, and all that remained was Kairi, sweat mingling with tears running down her cheeks, her arms shaking before she collapsed to the ground. 

“Kairi!” Ven shouted, rushing forward. Her head snapped up, a surprised grin plastered to her face.

“So-!” She froze, the light dimming in her eyes. “Ventus,” she smiled. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, crouching beside her as Seren came up behind them. “That was…” 

“Yeah,” she nodded, wiping her eyes. “Yeah, I’m good. Thank you, Ventus.” 

“Of course,” he said, standing and offering her his hand. She took it, rising on shaky feet, looking like she was going to pass out at any second. “Kairi, do you want one of us to help get you home?”

“No,” she replied sharply, then softer, “No. Thank you. I want to check if everyone else is okay.” 

“Kairi, you can’t,” Ven chuckled. “You’re exhausted. You can barely move.”

“But I  _ CAN _ move,” she argued, holding her keyblade in both shaky hands. “And so I’m going to fight.” Ven and Seren shared a look and Ven rested his hand on Kairi’s shoulder. 

“Seren can scout ahead and make sure everyone’s okay,” he assured her. “If they need our help, they’ll let us know. You and I need to rest.” Kairi opened her mouth, then winced, nodding slowly. 

“I’ll be back soon,” Seren said, heading further into town. Kairi dropped her keyblade to the pavement, clattering loudly before fizzling away, stumbling to a nearby chair and collapsing into it, rubbing her eyes free of tears again. Ven didn’t know what to say, so he just sat across from her in silence. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, sniffling. “I… I’m sorry for making you babysit me.”

“Babysit-? Kairi, that’s not it at all. I’m still getting better from when I was attacked, too, and I knew I needed to rest. You fought… a LOT of Heartless, alone, and you were…” He exhaled, shaking his head. “You were AMAZING. But we both have to know when it’s time to stop.” She glanced at him through teary eyes. “We can’t be heroes all the time.”

“He was,” she whispered, and he could feel the sting in her voice. They all missed him. Even Isa, who barely knew him aside from the few times they’d fought and he struck Isa down, missed him. 

But none of them missed Sora like Kairi did. 

“I know,” Ven replied softly. Then, they were silent. People peeked from their homes after a while, looking to see if the streets were clear, wanting to thank the keyblade wielders, but not wanting to approach the sobbing girl and the boy with his head hung, blinking back tears as well. 

Ven felt a hand on his back and he jumped, turning to see Seren. How long had the two been sitting in silence? 

“They’re all handled,” they said softly. “Everyone’s alright.” Ven just nodded, looking across the table at Kairi. She’d stopped sobbing, but still had her head against her arms, folded across the table. 

“Is there anything we can do, Kairi?” Ven asked. After a moment, she shook her head. “Do you want to be alone?” Pause, nod. Ven stood and leaned against Seren. “If you need someone to talk to, please text me, okay?” Another pause, another nod. Ven looked to Seren and nodded, allowing them to help him away from the commons. 

* * *

Vera finally stepped out of the steaming shower, having scrubbed off the sweat and cloying darkness from the day’s battle. She still felt gross, but she’d made sure to go over her body several times with the body wash and still things felt… wrong. She shuddered, drying and dressing in a clean set of clothes before padding down the hall to the living room. As she peeked into the room she stopped, grimacing.

Roxas sat in the middle of the couch, watching something on TV. Naminé was curled up on one side, playing with his fingers idly, Xion on the other, drumming a beat against his hand as she stared at the television, though from the bobbing of her head Vera knew she was likely singing some tune or another in her head than actually paying much attention. She briefly considered interjecting, snuggling up to Xion and ignoring Roxas entirely, but the thought left a bad taste in her mouth and she slipped away, grabbing her jacket and silently exiting the house. 

Vera HATED jackets. She hated the concept of sleeves in general, really. Vests and tank tops during the day when the sun was out and hot, a blanket at night when it’s cold - that’s all she needed and, quite frankly, wanted. But Twilight Town was… so COLD. Not cold like an Agrabah night, it was milder than that, but it was CONSTANT. A constant cool breeze, so much chillier than where she’d grown up. 

Hence: jacket.

She grumbled and sighed as she walked through the winding streets of Twilight Town. Maybe she’d go to the training ground, get some “magically compressed training” in, or get something to eat, or MAYBE-

Her phone buzzed and she yelped, swearing as she yanked it out of her pocket. She hated that damn thing, buzzing around in her pocket like a bag of bees, but it was more useful than having it scream at her all the time. 

She tapped open the blinking conversation between her and Seren.

 

**coronablueshift** : you and the girls make it home alright?

**GoldenMirage** : yo hey yeah were good

**GoldenMirage** : theyre chillin with roxas watchin tv

**coronablueshift** : tv?

**GoldenMirage** : dont worry about it lol

**GoldenMirage** : hows ven?

**coronablueshift** : he’s alright. resting now, thankfully

**coronablueshift** : he’s not fully healed yet but he keeps doing this

**coronablueshift** : fighting heartless, training us

**coronablueshift** : he’s wearing himself down, i’m starting to worry about him

**GoldenMirage** : :( 

**GoldenMirage** : want me to come over? hang out or somethin? 

**coronablueshift** : sure, yeah. i think ven might be going to sleep soon, thankfully

**GoldenMirage** : cool be right there

 

She chuckled, pocketing her phone. She kept forgetting that Seren was new to all of this - well, newer than her, who’d only been in Twilight Town a few weeks now. All this new stuff - phones and TVs and moving trams. It was interesting how mundane and specific magic was outside of Agrabah. Something designed JUST to move along a track? A big box JUST to watch people do things? It seemed silly, having so many different simple things. The phone, she had to admit, was pretty special. Taking pictures, talking to people, playing games, looking things up. Back on Agrabah their magic was BIG and LOUD. Lamps that could grant WISHES, magic carpets that could FLY and had MINDS OF THEIR OWN. Twilight Town’s magic was… quiet. 

Which seemed fitting, now that she knew Twilight Town better. It was a quiet town, full of quiet people. Attacks from the Heartless seemed so… out of place, here. The others had explained it was “a place between light and darkness”, or something like that, but it still felt… serene, calm. Like nothing bad was SUPPOSED to happen here. Even if it kept happening, the illusion wasn’t broken.

She knocked a few times on the door before the messy-haired kid opened the door, smiling and stepping aside as Vera entered. She stood in the living room of their apartment, pausing. 

“Seren…” she sighed. “You HAVE a TV.” Seren blinked, following where she was pointing.

“Oh - the box? I didn’t know what that was, so I just kind of… left it be.” She grinned, shaking her head, grabbing the remote and throwing herself down on their couch. 

“Watch and learn, kiddo,” she said, flipping it on. 

“I- whoa. That’s…” They blinked. “We… did not have stuff like this in Corona.” 

“Same for Agrabah, kiddo,” she replied, patting the seat beside her. “Come sit down.”

“I’m not a ‘kiddo’,” they retorted, sitting beside her as she kicked her feet up onto the coffee table. “We’re like… the same age.”

“Mm, that doesn’t sound right,” she teased, changing the channel. She wasn’t looking for anything to WATCH, per se, just “white noise”, as the others called it. Background chatter. She finally rested on a cooking show, setting the remote down. “Alright. So. Ven.” Seren groaned, head in their hands.

“Please not this again,” they sighed.

“Oh, no, not the romance thing,” she laughed. “Though I WILL tease you about that later, for sure.” Her smile dropped and she met their gaze. “How’s he doing? He got hit pretty bad in Corona, right?” 

“Yeah, he did,” they nodded. 

“I’ve gotten hit more than a few times too, and that’s… not normal, for it to take this long. That’s a darkness thing?”

“From what he says, yeah. I don’t think he really knows what’s going on,” Seren chuckled.

“Thank god, we’re not alone,” Vera grinned. “God, has Ven told you about the Organization yet? Or, the fuckin… god, what was it. The ‘Recusant’s Sigil’ or something?” 

“No,” Seren blinked. 

“It’s probably not super relevant for you, then,” she smiled. “Lucky you. God, memorizing all those damn names to talk to Xion and Naminé is… a chore.” She sighed. “But they have stories, for all of them. Very rarely good ones.” She shuddered. “It seemed like Lea, Xion, and Nami were the only good things to come out of that whole mess.” She paused. “Roxas too, I guess.” 

“That… sucks,” they sighed. “I mean, Ven’s told me a LITTLE bit about his past. Trained to be a keyblade master, separated from his friends, creepy old guy tried to turn him into a big superweapon key, he had like… this ‘twin’? Made from ‘the dark in his heart’? I dunno.” Seren smiled, then it fell. “But… Ven always talks about how good it was before they went separate ways. He talks about how much he loved being around Aqua and Terra and how they’re his only family but…” They clenched their fists by their side, then released. “The way he acts sometimes? He’s… like a kicked puppy. He recoils at loud noises, flinches a lot. He told me he felt uncomfortable asking me for a hug.” They sighed. “And… he doesn’t like being touched, I think. He was okay holding my hand the other day, but earlier my fingers just brushed his and he…” They bit their lip. “I don’t know. I don’t know if he’s okay.” Then they blinked, looking up at Vera. “S-sorry, I didn’t mean to go on a rant-”

“You’re fine,” she chuckled. “I… don’t really know how to help, though. I think you’re doing your best, just kinda… being there for him, you know?” Seren nodded, looking at their hands. “I think that’s all either of us can do. Listen, and be there for them.” 

“It hurts to see Ven hurt,” Seren said softly, resting their head against Vera’s shoulder. “I just… I want to protect him, you know? I was a guard, I’m supposed to PROTECT people, especially the ones I care about, and I feel so… powerless.” She sighed, patting their head. 

“I know. We’re out of our depth, I think.” They nodded against her shoulder. She was quiet for a minute, before finally: “Wanna see if there’s anything good to watch on TV?”

“Yes, please.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I plan on adding a new chapter pretty much every weekday for... the foreseeable future? I have a handful of chapters backlogged so the update schedule should be pretty consistent.  
> If you like, please remember to drop a kudo or a comment! If you want to see a fun fluffy trope or something angstier leave it in a comment and I may put it in the fic! I'm always game for good ideas lol


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lea makes plans to deal with the Heartless attack, Ven and Seren go on a nice, platonic walk, and Kairi hangs out with Lea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for emotional trauma and blood
> 
> This is where things start to get more... intense? I don't know what else to tag this as, trigger-wise, so if something else needs tagging lemme know

Ven felt  _ tense _ . Every muscle in his body was tight - his fists clenched, his jaw shut tight as the two silently walked through the woods toward Merlin’s training place. Ven felt bad at how quiet Seren was behind him, and he didn’t MEAN to come off so callous, he just… he needed to talk to everyone. 

He pushed through the door, the group of keyblade wielders (plus Isa and Naminé) turned from their conversations to greet them. 

“‘Bout time you showed up,” Lea smiled, sauntering over. “And good thing, too, I needed to say something to everyone.”

“You?” Ven asked, surprised. 

“Of course,” Lea nodded seriously. “It’s important, about yesterday.” 

“O-oh,” Ven blinked, stunned by the serious tone of Lea’s voice. “I… okay, yeah, sure, go ahead Lea.” 

“Alright, so,” Lea said, straightening himself as Ven and Seren joined the others. “Yesterday… well, in a word, it sucked. The Heartless struck quick and hard, and we didn’t know what to do with ourselves.” Ven was AMAZED. Was this  _ LEA _ talking? The Lea he met in Radiant Garden all those years ago? He was stealing the words right out of Ven’s mouth. He wouldn’t actually… have to go up there and say anything. Thank goodness. “Another attack like that, where we are now? We’d be toast. Twilight Town, up in flames! FWOOSH!” He made sparks with his hand and Ven found himself chuckling. “So. Obviously, we know what we all have to do.” 

“Yeah,” Ven smiled.

“Then it’s settled!” Lea grinned. “Newbies, buy some swimsuits, cuz we’re goin’ on a vacay!” Ven’s smile dropped. 

“We’re… wait, what?” Ven stammered. “We’re not… going to train more, get better, so we’re more prepared for them if they hit again?”

“Pfft, sure, tomorrow maybe,” Lea replied, waving dismissively as the others began to chatter excitedly. “We’re tense, Ven. I KNOW you’re tense, comin’ here, throwin’ the door open, ready to bark orders at us.” He laughed. “You know as well as I do that we need this. C’mon, look at ‘em.” Ven looked and found everyone was… pretty excited, actually. Vera was high-fiving Seren, Roxas looked like he was about to BURST, Kairi was beaming, and even Isa had the barest hint of a smile on his face. “We do gotta train harder.” Ven turned back toward Lea, his face dark. “I know that.  _ They _ know that. But if we train every day, non-stop, it ain’t gonna be the Heartless that kill us. Exhaustion, stress, hell, each OTHER if we get too tense.” He shuddered. “We gotta relax, Ven. Even just a little.” 

“No, you’re right,” Ven sighed. “You’re right. We need a break.” 

“Great!” Lea grinned, clapping him on the shoulder. “Especially you, you know. Still recoverin’, trying to be a hotshot leader and all that.” Ven flushed.

“N-no, I’m not trying to be-” 

“Hey,” Lea said, his face going serious again. “Don’t worry about it. I’m messing with you, and you’re doing fine. Alright?” 

“Y… yeah. Thanks, Lea.” 

“Don’t sweat it! Alright, everybody, meet at Yen Sid’s tower in an hour and we’re headed to Destiny Islands!” 

* * *

The “gummi ship” ride to Destiny Islands had been… “cramped” is a good word to use. Yen Sid had “refused” (Lea’s words, used bitterly) to open a portal to make travel quicker, and so they’d had to fly there instead. Nine people crammed into a cockpit designed for three people did NOT make for a fun trip. But it was eventually over, and the doors opened, sunlight pouring in as they stepped out onto a gorgeous beach.

“Wow,” Vera whistled. “So this is Destiny Islands, huh?”

“Yeah,” Kairi said with a soft smile. “This… is home.” She looked distant, Seren thought, looking to the beach and expecting to see something. Suddenly she jumped, reaching into her bag and pulling out her phone. “Riku?” she smiled, seeing the silver-haired boy’s face light up the screen. “It’s been a while! Why are you calling?”

“Just wanted to check in,” Seren heard him say. 

“Where are you?” Kairi laughed, moving closer to the phone. “Why does it look like…?” She froze, then spun, throwing her arms in the air. “RIKU!” He laughed as she closed the distance, embracing her tight. 

“It’s only been like a week or two, Kairi,” Riku laughed, slowly pulling from the hug. “Why are you guys here, anyway?”

“Needed a break!” Lea smiled, already stripping off his shirt and flexing. “Boss-man signed off on it and everything.”

“Boss-man?” Riku asked, following Lea’s pointing to Ven, who went bright red. “Right, Ventus,” he smiled. “Aqua and Terra left you in charge, right? How have things been going?”

“They’ve been going good,” Ven said, stilted and awkward. Seren smiled - it looked like a guard standing at attention, responding to their superior officer.

“Good to hear,” Riku laughed, then turned as Naminé approached. “Hey, Nami.” He kissed her forehead and Seren watched as, near imperceptibly, Kairi flinched, before plastering on a larger smile and turning away, heading toward the beach.

“C’mon, Lea! I want to build a sand castle!” she laughed. 

“Oh fine,” Lea replied with faux disappointment. 

“How you holdin’ up?” Vera said, patting Seren’s shoulder and making him jump.

“Oh! Uh, good? Why?”

“I dunno, another new world, all that jazz,” Vera shrugged, heading for the beach where Xion and Roxas were setting up their spots beneath a large palm tree. “So what’s your plan? Chill, sun-tan, sand castles?”

“Oh, uh, I was thinking maybe I’d try… surfing?” Vera stopped in her tracks, blinking. “What?”

“You?  _ Surf _ ?” 

“I mean… not YET,” they replied, smiling. “I figure, you know, it’s a beach, might as well try, right?” 

“You’re braver than I am,” she said, barking a laugh before shaking her head. “Have fun out there with that, don’t hurt yourself.”

“Will do,” Seren smiled as she turned back toward the tree, shouting “Hey rucksack, that’s my spot, move it!” 

Seren took a deep breath, looking back to the beach with resolve. They were going to get a surfboard, and by god, they were going to surf. 

* * *

“No, I think it’s a minor concussion, if anything,” Naminé noted, prodding at Seren.

“I’m fine,” they groaned, though their ears were still ringing even several minutes later. “Seriously, guys, I feel fine!” 

“Give them some space, guys,” Ven frowned, standing protectively over them as the group began to disperse, then, turning back to Seren, “...you ARE okay, right?”

“YES, I promise,” they replied, climbing to their feet and shaking their head lightly. “I just… maybe shouldn’t try surfing again, for a while.” 

“That’s probably a good idea,” Ven smiled. “We could go for a walk? Clear your head a bit?”

“Yeah,” Seren smiled. “You’ve been here before, lead the way.” They started off down the shore, Ven waving Xion, telling her to let the others know they were fine, just taking a walk, before following the curve of the island so their secluded spot was out of view. 

Their walk was quiet, only the lapping of waves and the distant chirping of birds breaking their silence. Ven didn’t seem apt to talk, and Seren didn’t know what to say, though the longer they walked, the more they felt a creeping blush move up their neck. SHOULD they say something? Was there something TO say? What would even fill the silence? Just talking about the weather, or training, or-

“Oh, hey, seashells,” Ven smiled, stepping down toward the water. Guess THAT was how to break the silence. “Oh, this must be a thalassa shell,” he marveled. “Here, Seren, help me find a few more of these, I want to show you something.” 

“Sure,” Seren replied, studying the shell Ven had before beginning to comb the beach. It took a few minutes, but eventually Seren had found a handful, meeting Ven under a tree. “They’re ‘thalassa’ shells, you said?” 

“Yeah,” Ven smiled, taking Seren’s shells and sitting cross legged. “Aqua told me about these once, when we were back at the Land of Departure.” Ven had found some cord somewhere, and was now pressing it through the shells, threading them together. “Sailors used to think these brought good luck, and if they were woven together, it could help guide them home.” Ven smiled, placing the finished product in Seren’s hand. “They call them Wayfinders.” 

“A Wayfinder, huh?” Seren said, turning it over in their hand. 

“It’s based on some fruit, I think,” Ven laughed. “I don’t remember that part very well. But, I do know this,” Ven said, finishing his own, stringing it around his neck. “The Wayfinders that Aqua, Terra, and me had brought us back together, eventually. I don’t know if it was their magic, or destiny, but…” He smiled, hand at his heart. “I like to think the Wayfinders helped, at least.” Seren blushed, putting theirs around their neck as well. 

“Helping to guide them home,” Seren said softly, touching the shells.  _ May your heart be your guiding key. _

“Huh?” Ven asked. 

“What?” 

“Did you… say something? About… a heart, or a key?” 

“I don’t think so,” Seren blushed. Had they said that out loud? 

“Let’s keep walking,” Ven said, standing and smiling.

“Yeah… good idea.” They trailed a few feet behind Ven as the two walked, idly touching their Wayfinder without really noticing.  _ May your heart be your guiding key… _ What did that even mean? By the time they snapped out of their contemplation, it was too late, and they yelped, tripping and falling.

“Seren!” Ven gasped, turning. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Seren laughed. “Sand broke my fall.” Then, turning to what they tripped on, they frowned, picking up the large, fist-sized fruit. “Huh. It’s in the shape of a star.”

“Oh! That must be the fruit!” Ven said, sitting beside Seren. “The one the Wayfinders are based off of.”

“Neat,” Seren smiled. “A star-shaped fruit. That seems so silly.” 

“Wanna try it?” Ven grinned.

“Sure,” they laughed, handing it to Ven. “I don’t… know how to open it.” Ven turned it over in his hand. 

“Uh… maybe you just… hm…” After a moment, there was a quiet CRACK and the fruit split open. “Got it!” Seren was amazed as Ven handed them half. It was almost a completely perfect split down the center. “Ready?” 

“As I’ll ever be,” Seren laughed, before taking a bite of the fruit. 

It was AWFUL.

“Oh god,” Ven spat, coughing into his arm as Seren wiped their tongue on the sleeve of their wetsuit. “Oh god that was so bad,” he laughed.

“Did we get a rotten one, or does it just taste like that?” Seren laughed, tossing their half toward the water. 

“I HOPE that’s not normal,” Ven said, still spitting and groaning. “Who would EAT that?”

“I guess the sailors must’ve thought it was pretty special,” Seren laughed. “Thank god I’m not a sailor.” 

“Alright, let’s head back,” Ven chuckled. “I’m not sure how long we’ve been gone, but I don’t want to be out by ourselves when night falls.” Seren nodded, following Ven’s lead back up the shore, eventually the others coming into view. 

Where Lea had his keyblade drawn, and Isa had an enormous blade of his own. 

“WHERE WERE YOU, LEA?” Isa shouted. “Where were you when I was SLAVING away, trying to fix the mess YOU got us in?” 

“Me?!” Lea cried. “I’M the one who GOT us that job in the first place!  _ I _ got us inside,  _ I _ got us an audience with Ansem, that was all ME! What the hell did YOU ever do?” 

“Stop it!” Riku said, standing beside Isa, keeping him from moving. 

“Please, Lea!” Kairi begged. 

“I got this scar for YOU!” Isa yelled. Seren was astounded to see tears. This was  _ Isa _ , and he was  _ crying _ ? “I worked under Xemnas for YOU! Everything I ever did was for you and you gave me NOTHING in return!” 

“What do you want me to say, ‘I’m sorry’?” Lea balked. “You want me to apologize for leaving the Organization? Oh, boo hoo, sorry I ditched the crazy genocidal maniac club for some kids who needed me!” 

“ _ I _ NEEDED YOU!” There was silence for a moment before Isa raised his hand, a large dark portal appearing. 

“Sa ï x!” Xion shouted, her voice firmer than Seren had ever heard it. It was… authoritative, chiding. It was amazing it came from the small girl, her blue eyes locked in a steely gaze on Isa’s. “We don’t do that anymore. We’re not them.” Isa opened his mouth, then swore, stalking off as the portal closed. Lea turned away, storming past Ven and Seren down the beach. 

“Wow,” Seren breathed. “That was… intense.”

“So much for a relaxing beach day,” Ven sighed. 

“I’m going to go talk to Isa,” Riku said, approaching Ven. “I think it’s probably best if I take him back, so Lea doesn’t have to be in the same gummi ship.” 

“Thanks, Riku,” Ven smiled, Riku nodding and heading off. Seren surveyed the damage across the beach - Naminé and Vera were comforting Roxas and Xion while Kairi sat under a tree, knees brought up to her chest. “Seren, I’m going to go get Lea so we can go home. Can you watch them for a bit?” 

“Yeah. Of course.” Ven ran off and Seren stood uncomfortably for a moment, alone, before approaching Kairi.

“Oh, hey Seren,” she sniffled, smiling. “Ven send you to babysit?”

“Nobody’s babysitting you,” Seren chuckled, sitting down next to her. “You just… looked sad.”

“I am sad,” she replied. “But I’m not going to be. I can’t be sad.” Seren glanced over at her as she pulled a big smile. “See? No frowning, no sad faces.” 

“I think… maybe it’s okay to be sad sometimes,” Seren said, and her composure began to drop. “If you don’t want to, that’s okay too. But we all feel sad sometimes.” Her smile fell and a tear rolled down her cheek.

“I know.” They nodded silently, turning back to the others, turning their Wayfinder over and back again. Vera and Naminé finally seeming to have calmed down the other two, at least enough that they weren’t actively sobbing. Ven returned with Lea, and Riku returned alone. Kairi jumped up and Seren followed. 

“...back to Radiant Garden,” Riku said stiffly, trying to hide his glances at Lea. “He said he was going after a… Skuld?” Lea cursed, balling his fists and Kairi moved forward to wrap her arms around him. “I’ll keep a line open with Ienzo or Ansem and make sure he’s doing alright. I don’t want any of you to have to talk to him directly, in case Lea gets…” Riku made a face, a sort of “you know”. 

“Right. Thanks Riku.” Then, to Seren, “You ready to go?”

“I guess so,” they smiled awkwardly. Ven nodded, face humorless, as he began to round everyone up towards the gummi ship, headed for home. 

* * *

Kairi paused, hand above the door just slightly. Her thoughts were swirling, it was all TOO confusing, too much, too-

She knocked.

After a moment of shuffling, the door opened a crack, the redhead looking with puffy red eyes through the door.

“Kairi?” Lea asked. “It’s late, what are you doing here?”

“Can I come in?” she asked softly. He stared at her for a second before swearing and closing the door, undoing the lock and letting her inside. 

His apartment was a MESS. She wasn’t sure, but a lot of the mess seemed new. Things thrown about the floor, chakram-point-sized holes in the walls. 

“Sorry I didn’t clean up,” he said with a smirk that died quickly. He fell to the couch and sighed, Kairi sitting beside him. 

“Are you okay?” she asked. Swirling thoughts, so much ANGER, so much-

“I’m… fine,” he said, uncertainly. “I mean, I’m not, obviously, but what’re we gonna do?” 

“Yeah.” There was a silence, long and drawn out, and Kairi hated it, hated thinking, hated- “Do you want to talk about it?”

“What’s there to talk about?” he sighed. “Isa’s an asshole, the end.” She gave him a look. “What? You’re not saying I’M the asshole, are you?”

“Maybe there’s no assholes,” she laughed. “Maybe it’s just… some fucked up stuff that happened.”

“Jeez, Kairi, gonna have to wash your mouth out,” he grinned, and it took longer to fall away. “But… yeah. Some pretty ‘fucked up stuff’ happened, I guess. I don’t know. I’m not even really sure I want to talk about it.” 

“We don’t have to,” she said softly. Racing thoughts. Terrible thoughts. About  _ them _ , about- “We can just… do whatever.” He nodded, closing his eyes. 

“So why’d you come over, Kairi?” he smiled. “Just to check on lil ol’ me?” 

_ No _ . “Yes. I was worried how you were taking… all of this.” 

“Not well,” he grimaced. “Though I doubt you were expecting otherwise.” 

“Fair.” 

“Well, you know how I’m taking it. What now?” She blinked. 

“I’m not sure.”

“You don’t have to play the pity party,” Lea sighed. “Thanks for stoppin’ by, you’re a real great friend and all that, but-” 

And she kissed him.

His eyes went wide, recoiling immediately, jumping up off the couch. “K-Kairi, what-?”

“Is- was that bad?” she stammered. 

“Kairi-” Lea’s face was beet red. “That- what- N-no, Kairi, you’re… you’re like SIXTEEN, and I’m, god, what, twenty five? That’s a BIG age gap!” She blinked tears out of her eyes.

“I… was I bad?”

“Were… you bad?” She hiccuped a sob, clamping her hand over her mouth. Stupid Kairi, STUPID, crying over this. “Kairi are- are you okay?”

“I’m fine!” she said, forcing a grin. “Why wouldn’t I be? I’m always fine, silly!” 

“K-Kairi, hey, just calm down-”

“I AM calm!” she shouted, before covering her mouth again in surprise, feeling tears stream down her face. 

“Kairi. Sit.” Lea said, standing.

“Lea, I-”

“KAIRI,” he said, eyes closed. “Sit. Please.” She complied. She always complied. Sit still, stay in the corner, look pretty, wait for them to come home, always waiting, never doing, always watching, never protecting, always-

She felt the glass of water forced into her hands before she saw it, blinking away tears and looking up with Lea, who wouldn’t meet her eye.

“Drink.” She complied. It helped, a little. “Why did you kiss me?”

“I-” she stammered, the words catching in her throat. Too much to say, too many thoughts- “I don’t know.” 

“You do know, Kairi,” he said softly, sighing, still looking away. “That’s why you’re here. Tell me what’s on your mind.” 

“You don’t want me,” she whispered. 

“K-Kairi, you’re sixteen, and-”

“No one does.” He paused.

“What about Sora?” It stung. It hurt BAD, a red hot poker digging around in her heart, her breath like ash bubbling out of her throat, her-

“He’s dead.” 

“Sora’s-? You think he’s dead?” 

“You didn’t see what I saw,” she started. “When he saved me, when-” She drew in a ragged breath that felt like glass. “Sora is dead, Lea.” She watched him shiver, then regain composure. 

“I mean even if that WAS true, you’ve still got Riku, and-” The glass shattered, splintered pieces hitting the floor, a large piece still embedded in her hand.

“I do,” she whispered. “I do have Riku. The better me, has him. The me without all the faults. The blank me that Riku gets to write what he wants onto her, the me that wasn’t taken by Sora, the me that wasn’t-” Her words broke as she said them, voice cracking until they didn’t feel like words anymore. 

Then, after a moment, “The… the other one. Is just as bad,” she started, voice croaking. “That version of me gets to be with a version of Sora. She’s the fucked up mirror I have to look in, wishing I was on the other side, wishing I was her instead, able to touch him again, able to smell his shampoo and feel his rough hands and-” She hadn’t realized the glass was still in her hand when she’d closed her fists, blood dripping onto the floor. “I ruined your carpet,” she mumbled idly, then laughed. 

“Kairi,” Lea said, turning to her, finally meeting her gaze. “Naminé isn’t you.” The name stung. “Xion isn’t you either, and Roxas isn’t Sora.” The glass in her palm felt better than his words. “YOU’RE you. You’re Kairi, the one and only, and you’re AMAZING. You’re one of the best friends I’ve ever had, and I will do anything to help you.” She felt a tear run down her cheek. “I don’t like you for Naminé, or for Xion. I like you because you’re YOU.” A sob escaped. She almost clamped her hand to her mouth before remembering,  _ Oh, right, glass _ . “You’re gonna sleep in my bed while I sleep on the couch - and NO funny business or I’ll… lock you in there, or something - and I’ll make us great breakfast in the morning and we can go eat ice cream on the clock tower, alright?” 

“Lea,” she mumbled, voice hoarse. “I… I’m sorry. I… didn’t mean to use you, or…” 

“Hey.” She looked up at him and he grinned. “Water under the bridge, right? What’re friends for?” She could feel the hurt in his words, saw it in his eyes. She was a princess of heart, she knew darkness, she knew LIES. She had hurt him, betrayed his trust. Badly. 

“Thanks, Lea,” she replied, opening her fist and wincing as she pulled the glass from her palm. “Do you have a band-aid?”

“A band-aid?” he laughed. “We’re gonna get you some gauze, and some antiseptic. Unless you want me to cauterize it,” he grinned, flashing a brief flicker of flames over his fingers. He paused, seeing the hopeful look in her eyes. “That… wasn’t a real offer.”

“Oh. Okay. Thank you.” He wrapped her hand, she went to his bed, and closed her eyes. The thoughts were still swirling, racing, terrible thoughts… but they were less, now. Maybe one day, when things made sense, when her head wasn't so cloudy and full of dark, awful things, she’d apologize to Lea properly. 

One day. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dreary, rainy day in Twilight Town, so a couple of friends hang out and play games together, completely platonically.

Kairi awoke with a start to the sound of thunder. She had a flash of the islands, running to the secret place to keep out of the rain, attacked by Heartless-

But, no… she was safe now. She drew in a deep breath, lying back into Lea’s covers for a moment, breathing slow and deliberately before pausing. Was that… bacon? 

She peeked out into the hall of Lea’s apartment, and he caught her eye and grinned.

“Morning,” he said jovially, over a crackling stove top. “Gonna come join me for breakfast?”

“I didn’t think you were serious,” she laughed, exiting his room, sitting on the couch. 

“Kairi, when am I - LEA - not serious?” She laughed and he wore an expression of mock hurt before smiling. “Glad to see you up and smiling. You feeling any better?” 

“I… think so,” she nodded. “Thank you, Lea. And… I’m sorry-”

“Water under the bridge!” he replied in a sing-song voice, delivering her plate before returning to the kitchen. “Coffee or tea?” She frowned.

“Coffee, I think.”

“How you want it? Cream, sugar, milk-?”

“Black, please.” He paused for a long moment before laughing.

“Alright, princess, one black coffee, coming up.” As she ate, he worked in the kitchen, eventually returning, setting her coffee down and sitting opposite her on the couch, leaving a wide gap between them. She winced internally, feeling that tug at her heart. “So,” Lea said, not noticing. “Daily agenda. Obviously we can’t get ice cream at the clock tower, unless you want pneumonia,” he chuckled, then after a pause, a light, “Obviously I’m not… gonna let you do that.”

“Right, right,” she said quickly. “I didn’t-”

“Right,” he smiled. “Right. Uh, so! No ice cream. I messaged Roxas and Ven to see if they were down for hanging out, and we were thinking game day at Roxas’s. Oh, also Ven’s new beau Seren.” 

“They’re dating?” she asked, cocking her head.

“Well, I don’t think so, strictly speaking,” Lea replied, crossing his arms. “But I do have a running bet with-” He froze, biting his lip. “I, uh, I think they like each other, is all.” She couldn’t read his gaze. Was he sheltering her from one of THEIR names? Or was this about Isa? 

“They would be cute together,” she laughed, not pressing the issue. 

“I thought so,” Lea grinned, snapping back to reality. “Though we could be COMPLETELY misreading the situation. Buuut…”

“Guess we can see today?” Kairi smiled, and Lea nodded. “Oh, actually, can we stop by my house first? I feel… kinda gross, sleeping in my clothes from yesterday.” The clothes she had worn specifically to-

She shook the thought away, focusing on the present. The pleasant, stormy, game day present. 

“Sure, yeah,” he smiled. “Quick stop off at your place, then Roxas’s.” They chatted about nothing for a while as they ate, before Lea quickly cleaned up their plates and they headed out. 

The normally bustling Twilight Town was near empty, the tram running silently along its track as shopkeepers yawned and busied themselves with cleaning or taking inventory. The movie didn’t seem to be running today, and the normally open windows were closed. As they walked she frowned, handing Lea the umbrella.

“Hey, Kairi-” he started. 

“It’s okay,” she smiled, stepping out into the rain, walking alongside him. “I’m gonna change clothes anyway. It feels nice.” He nodded, glancing over at her every few feet. The sting of rain DID feel good. She closed her eyes for a second, letting herself just wash away, all the bad feelings, all the guilt, running down and off her like the rain.

“Are- you sure?” he kept asking as they walked. “It’s- aren’t you cold? I don’t want you to get sick-”

“I’m fine,” she laughed, before returning to the safety of the umbrella. He seemed to relax, walking quietly alongside her before they finally reached her small house. 

“Want me to come in, or should I wait out here?” he asked. She frowned, looking at him for a moment. “What?”

“Won’t you… melt? If I leave you out here in the rain?”

“MELT?” he exclaimed, laughing. “I’m not a WITCH, Kairi!”

“N-no,” she laughed. “The whole… fire thing. Fire and water… I just figured-”

“You figured I’m a Pokemon?” he grinned. “Water’s super-effective and I’ll just kinda die out here?”

“Okay, thank you Lea,” she said, walking into the house. 

“Better hurry!” he called in after her. “I think I ate after midnight, and you know what they say about getting me wet!” She groaned, shaking her head and grinning as she bustled about her house. Changing out of wet clothes, into dry ones. Baggy and comfortable. Sleep clothes, really, but she didn’t want to wear anything tighter for… well for several reasons honestly. 

She eventually finished up, walking back out with a duffle bag draped across her chest. 

“We gonna rob a bank?” he smiled.

“Yeah, actually,” she nodded. “We can just kinda use our keyblades to open the vault, I figure you can terrorize the tellers with your jokes, since they’re so painful.” He laughed out loud, shaking his head and she smiled. “No, I… I wasn’t sure I wanted to sleep at home tonight.”

“Oh,” his smile faded for a moment, then returned. “That’s totally fine. You can sleep over as long as you need.” 

“Thanks,” Kairi smiled. She wanted to hug him but…. “So, Roxas’s?”

“Yep! Right this way, m’lady.” She shuddered and he laughed, headed toward the home of Sora’s Nobody.

* * *

“Video game,” Seren repeated, frowning.

“Right, yeah,” Roxas beamed, handing them a “controller”. “So basically, stuff happens on the TV, and you can control what happens by pressing these buttons.” 

“Hmm, okay,” Seren nodded. “Simple enough, I think.” 

“We’re gonna start out simple, some basic Pac-Man and stuff, and then we’ll move on to cooler stuff.” 

“Sure,” Seren laughed. “I’m ready.” A few minutes into their game, a knock at the door distracted Roxas and Seren heard them go to the door before crying, “Kairi! Ax- er, Lea!” 

“You know you can call me whatever,” Lea chuckled, and Seren could practically hear him ruffling the younger boy’s hair. “So you guys all set up for game day?” 

“Yeah,” Roxas grinned, leading them into the main room where Seren gave a small wave to the two. “Seren’s never played video games before, so we’re starting them on some easy stuff, Pac-Man and all that.” 

“Is Ven here?” Kairi asked, and saw the faintest hint of a smile on her lips.

“Not yet,” Seren replied. “I think he’s still kind of worn out from yesterday.” 

“Oh, Seren!” They looked up, hearing Pac-Man die on screen as they did. “What’s that?” They looked to where she was pointing, to the necklace at their collarbone. 

“Oh, this?” they replied, feeling a tinge of pink touch their cheeks. “It’s a, uh, good luck charm Ven made for me while we were at the beach. He called it a Wayfinder.” 

“That’s pretty neat,” she beamed, elbowing Lea, who coughed. Seren frowned, but couldn’t figure out what they were trying to say. Then, Pac-Man died on screen again and Seren winced, turning back to the TV to see the flashing “GAME OVER”. 

“So, you understand how the controls work now?” Roxas grinned, sitting next to Seren.

“I think so? I mean, you move the guy with the thing and run away from ghosts. Were… the buttons for anything?”

“Not on THIS game,” Roxas grinned. “But NOW we’re gonna play some Mortal Kombat.” 

“Oh boy,” they chuckled. Kairi and Lea situated on the couch behind them as Roxas started up the video game. 

“So now who should I pick?” Seren asked, tapping through the characters as there was a knock at the door. 

“I’ll get it,” Kairi smiled.

“I’M picking Scorpion,” Roxas replied. “You can pick… I mean, I dunno, who SPEAKS to you, Seren?” They frowned, looking at each of the tiny, pixelated sprites, before finally landing on “Sub-Zero”. Roxas snorted.

“Yeah, okay, Seren,” he chuckled. 

“Well you said whoever SPEAKS to me,” they groaned, and Roxas laughed. At the door they could hear Kairi greeting Ven.

“Oh, nice Wayfinder,” she said, and they could hear a grin in her voice.

“Thanks, Kairi,” he replied, entering the main room. 

“And the other twin arrives!” Lea said, grandly. “Welcome, Ven!”

“Thanks,” he grinned. His hair was slightly damp, the spikes drooping just slightly, and Seren found himself smiling. “Oh, you guys playing that game Roxas likes?” 

“Mortal Kombat,” Roxas corrected.

“Yeah,” Seren grimaced. 

“I can play instead, if you want,” Lea laughed and Seren looked back at him hopefully. “Hey, alright, sure, hand over that controller.” They swapped, Lea sitting on the floor next to Roxas. “Pfft, Sub-Zero, get out of here.” Seren flushed and sat on the couch next to Ven. 

“How’re you feeling?” they asked. 

“Better,” he smiled, then quieter, “Lea seems to be in high spirits too, which is nice. I’m glad he’s not still torn up from yesterday.” 

“No kidding,” Seren nodded. “What was that about? Leaving the ‘Organization’ and something about Ansem?”

“Honestly I don’t even know,” Ven replied, folding his arms, watching the two playing their game, both intensely focused. “I haven’t had the chance to ask anybody about it.” He glanced over at Kairi, who was staring down, tapping at her phone. “Kairi, didn’t you go to Lea’s yesterday?”

“Yes?” she said, tensing, her eyes widening. “Why?”

“Oh, I was just wondering if you knew what he and Isa were arguing about.”

“Oh. Um… no, we didn’t talk about it much. He was… still too torn up.” 

“Makes sense,” Ven nodded, but Seren frowned at her reaction, and she quickly buried her face in her phone again. “Guess he’ll tell us when he’s ready.”

“Yeah,” Seren nodded. “Just gotta give him space I guess.” 

They quickly bored of Mortal Kombat, switching to other games every few minutes as they grew tired of the last. Ven and Seren sat and watched, making commentary whenever one of them would mess up, and taking pictures on the couch, of each other and also the group sitting on the floor. 

“Aw, look,” Seren smiled, showing Ven their phone. “Vera’s been sending me pictures.” The latest was the three of them taking a selfie over what appeared to be a simmering pot, with the caption “Made some soup!!! #girlsnight #noroxas”. 

“Cute,” Ven laughed, Lea peeking over their shoulder to see what they were looking at. Seren saw him pause, fidget, and then in a quiet voice:

“Hey, um, just as an aside, we should keep mentioning Naminé and Xion to a minimum.” He glanced down at Kairi, playing some racing game with Roxas, laughing and nudging him, trying to get him to mess up so she could win. “Kairi’s been… going through some stuff, and she kinda doesn’t want to hear about them right now.” 

“Right, okay,” Seren nodded. Was she… jealous? They couldn’t think of another reason to be upset with Naminé and Xion, unless it was something to do with their past. God knows they’d probably never be able to fathom all of that. 

“Geez,” Lea said, crossing his arms a few minutes later, as Ven had switched out for Kairi on the ground. “You two really ARE twins, huh?” 

“What do you mean?” they asked in unison, turning to look at him.

“God that’s creepy,” he laughed. “How the hell do people tell you two apart?”

“That’s easy,” Seren chuckled. “You don’t… see the differences?”

“Well sure, the outfit maybe,” Lea mused. “But if they were wearing the same thing I bet we wouldn’t be able to tell the difference.” 

“We should do that!” Roxas replied, jumping to his feet. “I have some of the same clothes, we can TOTALLY do that.” 

“Alright!” Lea laughed. “NOW we’ve got a game day!” The three laughed as the two went off to Roxas’s room to change, and a few minutes later, two near identical boys emerged, plain black shirt, same baggy jeans. 

“Now which one is which?” Kairi smiled. 

“Hmmm… I think Roxas is… on the left,” Lea started. 

“I actually think Roxas is on the right,” Kairi laughed. Seren stared for a moment, before pointing. 

“Kairi’s right. Ven’s on the left.” 

“What? No way,” Lea smirked. “I’m right, aren’t I, Roxas?” 

“For sure,” Ven said from the left. “Absolutely right.”

“See? I knew it,” Lea grinned. 

“That’s Ven, he’s playing with you,” Seren chuckled. 

“No, he isn- wait, is-?” The two boys began to laugh and Lea groaned, tugging his hair. “Oh c’mon, I demand a redo!” 

“Alright, alright,” Roxas laughed. “One more time, okay?” They left the room, returning after a moment, and staring expectantly at the three. 

“Roxas… left,” Kairi said finally. 

“Agreed, Roxas left,” Lea declared. Seren’s eyes flicked back and forth. They had actually mussed each others hair a bit to make it harder to tell, they realized, grinning.

“Ven left.” Silence.

“Can I change my answer?” Lea asked, and the room erupted into laughter. “Alright, so who was right?” he finally managed, wiping tears from his eyes from laughing too hard. 

“Take a guess,” Ven said, smiling at Seren. 

“No way! Are you serious?” Lea asked, amazed. “How the hell can you tell them apart?”

_ The crinkles around the eyes _ , they thought.  _ Ven seems… older somehow. The faint mark around his neck from wearing the Wayfinder. Hands showing more years of holding a keyblade than Roxas. How his eyes were bluer than Roxas’s, deeper and- _

“Um, Ven’s taller,” they replied. “By like, an inch and a half. And also blonder.” Lea and Kairi swung to look at the two. 

“How… the hell can you tell that?” Lea asked, amazed. 

“Good eye, I guess,” Seren smiled.

“You and Naminé are the only two able to tell us apart at a distance,” Roxas laughed. “Everyone I talk to says we look so similar, but she said that-”

“I have to go to the bathroom!” Kairi announced, louder than she looked like she expected, going bright red and standing before rushing down the hall. 

“That… was weird,” Roxas laughed. 

“She’s having a rough time,” Lea sighed. “Thinking about Xion and Naminé.” 

“Oh,” Roxas frowned. “Uh… oops.” 

“Big oops,” Lea teased, nudging him. “Go get changed, you two, I’ll try and talk her down.” The twins looked awkward but nodded, heading back to Roxas’s room to change, Lea heading to the bathroom door, leaving Seren sitting alone in the living room. Seren didn’t really know how to feel, lightly tracing their Wayfinder as they fidgeted awkwardly. 

They still felt so… isolated. They didn’t GET the things the others would say, about their past, or about just various weird things like “Nobodies”. The only one that they could even somewhat relate to was Vera, and she was still a lot more knowledgeable on this stuff than they were. They wondered if this is how Kairi felt. Ven had Aqua and Terra, Lea had Xion and Roxas, and Naminé was part of their thing. From what they could gather, Kairi had a little trio too - Riku, the “keyblade master” off on a mission, and “Sora”, the boy who, as far as they knew, was dead. It made sense for her to be upset. 

“Hey, Seren.” They looked up to see Ven- no, wait. 

“Roxas?” they blinked. “Why are you wearing Ven’s clothes?” 

“What are you talking about?” Roxas laughed. “Are you okay?” They paused, then grinned, feeling a small tug in their heart.

“He wouldn’t let you wear his Wayfinder,” they realized, smiling. Roxas paused, then flushed.

“Damnit,” he grumbled, stalking off and Seren laughed. 

“Told you they wouldn’t buy it,” they heard Ven say from the other room. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Roxas sighed. “It’s technically YOUR fault. If you’d just let me wear the Wayfinder, they would’ve believed it!” Those two were ridiculous. After a few minutes, the twins returned (in their own clothes), and a few minutes after that, Lea returned with Kairi, her eyes red and puffy, but wearing a large grin.

“Who’s ready for more Mario Kart?” she smiled. The room felt tense, but Roxas still nodded, sitting next to her to play. 

“Can we actually go for a walk?” Seren said after a moment to Ven. “I’m not used to all this rain, I want to be able to… get out, you know?” 

“Oh, sure,” Ven smiled. “Hey, guys, we’ll be back in a bit.” Lea gave a wave and Roxas said something like “goodbye”, though it was mumbled, distracted as he was by the game. 

They walked along the streets of Twilight Town, huddled together under the umbrella, the rain having finally died down from a torrent to a drizzle. Seren still felt that flutter in their chest.  _ Ven didn’t let Roxas wear his Wayfinder _ . Why did that mean so much to them? It was essentially a glorified best friend bracelet, but…. 

“You feeling alright?” Ven asked, and Seren started.

“What? Oh, yeah, I’m fine,” they laughed. 

“You sure?” 

“Why… wouldn’t I be?” 

“I don’t know actually,” he frowned. “I just… everyone seems to be off lately. Tense, stressed. I wanted to make sure you were holding up.” 

“Yeah, I am,” Seren smiled. “Thanks, Ven.”

“Oh!” he exclaimed suddenly, tugging Seren forward by the umbrella. They laughed, confused, until they reached the mansion and Ven threw open the door, leading Seren inside. Night and day. Inside their training room, the sky was clear, the sun shining. Back through the door, the forest was dreary and dark and wet. “There we go,” Ven smiled. “Now we can chill for a bit without worrying about the rain.” 

“Thank you, Ven,” Seren said.

“Of course,” he chuckled. “I mean, I just had a good idea and I figured you’d appreciate-”

“No- I mean, yes, thank you for that, but…” They were trying to formulate the sentence in the best possible way. “Thank you… for being my friend, I guess.” Ven blinked. “Like… I don’t know, I got my keyblade so I like, belong here I guess, and I know you’d train me anyway, but I really appreciate you not just training me, but… being my friend.” They exhaled, watching.

“Of course,” Ven said slowly. “You’re… one of the coolest people I’ve ever met, how could I not be friends with you?” Seren laughed at the idea of them being “cool”.

“Thank you,” they grinned anyway. “You’re pretty cool yourself.” They sat in the field of flowers, looking up at the mountain and far off clouds. For the briefest moment, they thought they saw a Heartless and their breath hitched, but… no, there was nothing there. Still, it was almost like they could see them, being taken down, dropping star shaped crystals as the two of them cut them apart. Then they’d sit in the field together, resting together, just wanting to be close.

The memory - no, the thought, they reminded themselves - was bizarre, as the others had been, but at least this one they related to. They just wanted to sit here with Ven, resting together. 

Just wanted to be close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a disclaimer I know nothing about Mortal Kombat?? It's the 1992 one because Roxas is Old School. I only know Scorpion and Sub-Zero and I have no idea if either of those characters are any good lol.   
> I just imagine Roxas likes to spam "GET OVER HERE" with Scorpion


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas asks Seren for some advice, Ven visits Xion and learns some flower names, and Naminé talks with someone she hasn't seen in a while.

Seren slowly blinked as the sunlight washed through their bedroom, yawning and stretching, pulling themselves up, getting dressed, and grabbing their small pouch of munny before leaving their apartment. They strolled through the streets, making their way toward the tram commons, smiling and nodding as people waved or greeted them as they passed. It wasn’t until they’d placed their breakfast order at the bistro, settling into the chair before it struck them.

They felt… comfortable. They’d only been in Twilight Town for a couple of weeks and already it was starting to feel familiar. The crisp, cool air, the hustle and bustle of people moving about the commons, the steady hourly chime of the clock tower, the friendliness of the various residents of Twilight Town, going about their daily tasks. It felt… good. It wasn’t home, but still, it felt… nice. 

They blinked as he sat opposite them, baggy black shirt, tan shorts, and spiky blond hair. 

“Roxas,” Seren greeted, and Roxas’s eyes lit up. 

“Hey, Seren,” he grinned. “You’re up early.”

“Yeah, I figured it was time to start the day,” they replied, as their stomach groaned. “And I was hungry.” 

“What a mood,” Roxas laughed, flagging down a waiter and putting in his own order. “So… how are you?”

“I’m fine?” Seren smiled. “How are YOU, Roxas?” His smile weakened.

“Good, good. I’m great actually.” Seren arched an eyebrow. “I mean…” He inhaled deeply, then sighed. “I don’t know. I probably shouldn’t bother you with all of my personal stuff, right? That’s… selfish, probably.” 

“Roxas,” they sighed. “What’s on your mind, bud?” 

“I just-!” He frowned, looking down at his hands, clasped together on the table. “I just… I’m not me?” Seren blinked. “I-I mean, I am me, obviously, but… Who… am I?” 

“You’re Roxas?” Seren suggested.

“Right, exactly! Even that- my name, is…” He groaned. “Everything I am, down to my name, is… borrowed. It’s not MINE.” 

“Your name isn’t yours?” Seren asked, and Roxas shook his head. 

“Technically Xemnas named me,” he explained. “My name is just Sora, rearranged, with an X in it.” Seren paused.

“Oh.” 

“It’s… this whole thing, don’t worry about it,” Roxas sighed. “But it’s just… you’ve seen Ven’s jacket, right? The white part? That’s what my outfit comes from. My face comes from Ventus. My name - and my heart, I guess? - comes from Sora. Hell, even some of my memories come from Xion. With all that stripped away… what the hell am I?” 

“That’s… really hard,” Seren said finally. “I’ve never… really dealt with stuff like this? Your guys’ problems are all… kinda confusing, honestly.” Roxas chuckled. “But… I know a little bit, about Sora, and how you guys are… part of him, I guess.” Roxas flinched. “I think…” They paused, biting their lip, trying to find the words. “Maybe we’re all KIND of borrowed, right? I mean… I’m sure Ventus’s personality was influenced by Terra and Aqua growing up, right? And Sora by Riku and Kairi. I know I borrowed a lot from Cass.” They frowned, looking down at the table. “I’m borrowed from Corona, and Cass, and-”  _ And Ventus _ . “And lots of other people. That’s just kind of… the nature of who we are?” 

“I guess I get that,” Roxas frowned. 

“And, hey,” Seren said, reaching across the table and taking Roxas’s hand. “I can tell you two apart, right? You and Ven? So you’re not ALL him. You’re a whole lot of Roxas, too.” Roxas smiled lightly, his eyes sparkling for a moment before he wiped his face. For the slightest second, Seren saw movement out of their peripherals - white and black, moving behind a building. Was… that important? 

“I- thanks, Seren,” he smiled. “It really does mean a lot.” 

“Course,” they smiled. “You’re everyone’s friend, so you’re my friend too. You’re a pretty cool guy so far.” They paused. “Even if you only pick video games you know you’re gonna win.” 

“W-what? No I don’t!” they flushed as Seren laughed. “Maybe everyone but me is bad at video games, ever think of that?” 

“Sure, Rox,” Seren laughed as their food came. They paused while they ate, looking to where they’d seen the flash. What had that been? Who was that?

* * *

It was stupid, obviously. He was being completely stupid. Even as he brushed his thumb over the Wayfinder around his neck, he knew it was incredibly dumb. Seren was allowed to hold anyone’s hands that they liked - it wasn’t any of VEN’S business. Why did he care, anyway? It wasn’t even a big deal. He felt tears sting his eyes and he blinked, surprised.

“I’m not going to cry,” he grumbled, rubbing his eyes hard as he walked. “Why would I? Stupid.” As he was walking, he passed by Naminé’s house ( _ Where Roxas and his two girlfriends hang out, _ he thought.  _ Who needs THREE partners? _ ) and paused as he saw Xion kneeling outside the house. He slowly approached the fence, watching her distractedly go about whatever she was doing. “You okay?” 

She gasped and jumped, clutching her chest as she turned around, her hands covered in large burlap-looking gloves.

“God, Rox, don’t-” She paused. “Oh, sorry, Ventus, hey,” she smiled. 

“Whatcha doin’?” he asked, walking across the yard.

“Gardening!” she grinned. 

“Really? I didn’t take you for much of a flower person.” She deflated slightly. “B-but it definitely suits you! And it seems like a neat hobby.” A pause. “So… what exactly are you doing, gardening-wise?” 

“The usual,” she replied, continuing. “Weeding, watering, planting new flowers.” He suddenly realized she was digging around in a very bare garden, but the other side of the stairs had a garden that was flourishing, all different colors and types of plants. 

“Oh wow,” he replied. “You’ve got so many!” 

“Yeah!” she beamed. “Oh, man, the flower shop has so many different kinds of seeds and shoots and-” She blushed. “Oh, s-sorry, this is probably boring.”

“No, it’s cool,” Ven laughed, sitting beside her. “Flowers are neat, it’s just not something I ever really thought about.” He paused, then hummed, scanning the flowers. “What’s… that one?” 

“That’s a carnation!” she grinned. “They’re these really pretty flowers and all the colors have different meanings.”

“What’s red mean?” 

“Admiration, or love. I’m… growing them for the others,” she laughed nervously. 

“Aw.” He paused, picking another and pointing. “That one?”

“Aster! It’s actually my favorite flower. It means ‘star’ in another language.”  _ Like how Seren means star. _ How did he know that? “It’s also the symbol of daintiness, which I think is cute.” 

“That is cute,” he smiled. His eyes caught on a flower he tried to pass up, but his eyes refused to move. Pointed, with various orange leaves sprouting out of the top. “What… is that one?”

“Oh, that’s a birds of paradise,” she replied.  _ Birds of paradise _ . “That one represents… faithfulness, I think? And love? Some people actually think ‘birds of paradise’ is too long of a name, so they just use the scientific name-”

“Strelitzia,” he whispered.  _ Something is wrong _ . 

“Yeah,” she smiled. “How’d you know?”  _ Something is wrong _ . 

“I, uh…”  _ There was so much blood. _ “I, actually, have to go.”

“Oh, okay,” she blinked. 

“It was really good seeing you, I’ll text you,” he said, standing and walking quickly out of the yard.  _ Lifeless eyes. A bird of paradise. A dandelion _ . His breath was coming quicker and he ducked into an alley, sitting on the ground, head in his hands. What the hell was going on?  _ Someone else was there, but… he couldn’t place who _ . 

“Get out of my head,” he whimpered, tugging at his hair.  _ His wrist was burning - it hurt so bad and he didn’t know WHY _ . “Stop… please…”  _ Dead on the floor. Strelitzia. Fifteen. What would her brother say? _ “Get out OF MY HEAD!” He slammed his fist into the brick wall behind him, tears streaming down his face. 

“Ven?” His head snapped up, Seren standing at the end of the alley, eyes wide. “What… happened? Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Ven replied, wiping his face as they approached. “It’s fine. It’s whatever.” 

“Ven…” They reached down to touch his hand. “Did something happen?” 

_ Messy black hair, gap teeth. Silver eyes, filled with concern, silhouetted by the daybreak sky. Always so concerned for him, like he couldn’t take care of himself.  _

_ “Ven? Did something happen?” _

“STOP!” Ven cried, stepping back, lashing out. Seren gasped, recoiling. “I just- I need- I need time- I need to go-”

“O-okay,” Seren said, their voice small, cracking lightly. “If… that’s what you need.” Ven shoved his hands in his pockets, walking past Seren as he heard a choked sob, catching in their throat, trying not to show. He hung his head, walking quickly, no idea where he was going, just wanting to go, to run away. 

In a moment of panic, he summoned his keyblade, throwing it into the sky and hopping on his glider, lifting away from Twilight Town and taking off. 

* * *

Naminé frowned, looking up at the mansion and huffing, taking her sketchbook and moving to the opposite side of the yard, trying this framing instead. Something still didn’t feel right. She groaned, looking up and setting her jaw resolutely before scrambling up the outer wall, squeezing between two of the spikes. Feasibly, they were to prevent intruders, but they were spaced too far apart to really be of any use. In actuality, she knew that DiZ had them installed to make the mansion look more intimidating and keep people away while he did his work. She grimaced, and shook her head. No more thinking about DiZ.

She drew in a deep breath, then began sketching. When she lived in Castle Oblivion, her favorite thing about drawing was that she could be somewhere else, someONE else, for a little while. Reality would drop away and she didn’t have to focus or be or do ANYTHING. Her fingers worked automatically, sketching what she saw with precise accuracy. She actually hadn’t been very good at drawing before, drawing mostly very simplified figures and buildings, but she’d gotten far better, and she was quite proud of herself, her drawing room filled with sketches she’d drawn over the past couple of months. 

The mansion had always intrigued her. Even while she briefly lived in it (though the memory stung), it was INTERESTING. The design, the architecture, the mysteriousness of it all. She’d always wanted to draw it from the outside, but DiZ had never let her leave. Confined to a single room for a majority of her life. She smiled lightly. Not anymore. DiZ had no control over her. She could do whatever she wanted, go wherever she wanted. She was free. 

“You really WON’T lead us to him, then. Pity.” Her blood nearly froze solid. Her chest heaved in panicked breaths, the voice calling something inside her that she’d long buried. Something she’d hoped she could repress forever, never having to deal with. 

He walked into the mansion courtyard, and she nearly fainted. His hair was shorter by a few inches, flaring around his jaw. Red pants under black boots, a long white shirt with a black vest over. No more Organization coat. That didn’t assuage her fear.

“No,” she said softly. “No. No no no no.” He turned, meeting her eye. They were blue, now instead of yellow. 

“I’m not here for you,” he said flatly. “As you always have been, you’re inconsequential.” She felt her breath quicken, she was going to fall off the wall. She was dizzy and hot and didn’t know what to do.  _ Vera lied. Vera lied. No one to defend you. _ “Even now, you’re useless,” Marluxia sighed. “I figured as much. Last time I listen to Elrena.” He paused. “Though, I suppose you likely DO know where he is. I could beat it out of you.” 

“Nononononono _ nonononoNONO, _ ” she whimpered, and this time did fall off the wall. She fell into a group of bushes and then started to run. She wasn’t a particularly fast runner. She had, evidently, inherited Kairi’s poor ability to close distances. She stumbled, panting, making her way through the forest. She could make it to Twilight Town. She HAD to make it to Twilight Town. If she could outrun him, maybe make it to the tram commons, other people would be around, she could-

“You aren’t worth it.” The voice was in her ear and she spun, twisting her ankle and falling to the ground, but Marluxia was nowhere to be seen. She whimpered, looking around the forest, seeing nothing, hearing nothing except her wailing sobs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So everything in this fic relies HEAVILY on the events of Kingdom Hearts Union x. So if you haven't played that or ready any of the plot summaries about it... you're gonna be pretty confused! I recommend you do that, because a lot of this - including the climax of the story - is gonna not make a lot of sense without it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isa shows up to hang out, Ven says hi to someone who's been gone a while, then takes a nice walk around Twilight Town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mention of suicide and heavy implication of childhood physical abuse and sexual assault  
> It only gets heavier from here, folks

Kairi and Lea sat atop the clock tower, staring out over Twilight Town. Kairi had - much to Lea’s disgust - gotten herself a ROYALBERRY ice cream instead of sea salt. It was “blasphemous”, he’d said, and she’d laughed. Now she sat, dangling her feet over the edge, thinking. 

“Lea?” she said and he glanced over at her. “I’m s-”

“Kairi,” he groaned. “Please, what do I keep telling you?”

“Water under the bridge,” she parroted.

“Water, under the damn bridge,” he shook his head. “There’s nothing to be worried about, honest! I mean, was what you did kinda… fucked up and weird? Yes, for sure.” She winced. “But you weren’t in your head, then. You’re better now, at least a bit, right?” 

“I don’t know,” she admitted. “I mean… I’m not going to try to kiss you again or anything. You’re right that was… really bad.” She shuddered. “You haven’t been getting much sleep.”

“Trying to change the subject, huh?” he smiled.

“No. You sit outside my window sometimes, where you think I can’t see you.” He froze. “I’m… on suicide watch, basically, aren’t I?”

“Wh-? N-no, I mean- I’m worried for you sure, but-” She laughed.

“It’s okay. Thank you. It… helps, seeing you out there.” He relaxed a bit. “But you could just sleep on my couch. Or I have a spare bedroom.” 

“Yeah, I don’t…” he trailed off, scratching the back of his head and she felt the sharp stab of guilt again. He didn’t feel comfortable even sleeping around her. Which was understandable, she admitted, given how she’d betrayed his trust. “But, I mean, if you maybe put a hammock on your back porch or something.” She laughed again and he grinned, then turned serious. “I can stop, if you want. Checking in on you. I could just text instead, or like, install a baby monitor in your room.” She snorted.

“No, I…”  _ Selfish thought _ , she told herself. “I like you being there, sometimes,” she said anyway.  _ He’s not getting enough sleep because of you - are you going to encourage that? _ “It’s nice to know someone cares enough to check up on me.” 

“‘Course, Kairi, you’re one of my best friends, I’m not just gonna-” 

The door to the roof opened, and before they even turned the corner, the hoarse voice called: “Lea.” Lea bristled, tensing and standing. 

“Isa,” he growled. “I swear, if you-” Isa turned the corner.

He looked like SHIT. He had burned splotches all over his arms and face, small cuts up and down his exposed skin, his clothes torn and tattered. Lea went sheet white, opening his mouth, then closing it, then opening it.

“Isa,” he choked out. “Isa, are you okay?” Kairi followed Lea to the man as he sat on the roof of the clock tower. “Good god… what the hell HAPPENED?” 

“Let me help,” Kairi said, starting to cast cura. 

“I’ve been trying,” Isa grimaced. “Magic healing isn’t doing much good.” She frowned, continuing regardless and smiling softly when some of the wounds began to close up, though it was a very slow process. 

“Isa. What happened?” Lea repeated. 

“We were… attacked,” he sighed. “Ienzo, Even, Ansem, Dilan and Aeleus and I.”

“They took down Dilan, Aeleus, AND you?” Lea sputtered. “What the hell are we dealing with?” Isa grimaced, meeting their eyes and Kairi felt a cold chill.

“A keyblade wielder.” 

* * *

Ventus stared down at the grave. A keyblade, adored with a wreath of purple flowers (he’d have to ask Xion what kind they were) and their Wayfinders. The final resting place of their master. He sat down in front of it, sighing.

“What’s going on with me, Master?” he said softly. “I don’t… understand. These thoughts are so… bizarre. Like memories that aren’t mine. Places I’ve never been and-” His voice cracked. “-and Seren.” He paused. “God, I think I hurt their feelings… I just… couldn’t deal with the thoughts. I think… someone died?” He shifted uncomfortably. “Um, I think someone died. And it wasn’t… it wasn’t like a darkness thing, either. It wasn’t… like her heart left her body or anything it was…” He took a deep breath. “It was brutal.” 

He caught his reflection in the blade, warped from the curve, but he could see his tears. “I don’t… know why I’m even talking to you,” he laughed. “Or, like, the memory of you, I guess. You… weren’t good.” That felt good to say. “You were… really bad, actually. I mean, not like, evil, just…” He shifted, frowning. “You suffocated us. You lied to us. You- when you sparred with us, you really hurt us, and I-” He sniffed, then shook his head. “And then you tried to kill me.” The words hung in the air for a moment. “I thought you were family, like Terra and Aqua. I hate you. I hated you and I always will hate you. You deserve to be in the ground, you and Xehanort and Vanitas and-” Another sob escaped his throat. 

“Ven.” He gasped, almost falling over as he turned, seeing Terra across the square, holding open his arms. “C’mere.” Ven stood, shakily.

“I- I don’t need-” he started, before letting out another sob and falling into Terra’s arms. “Why is this so hard?” he wailed, gripping Terra’s shirt as he patted the younger boy’s back, rubbing his hair. “Terra, why is it all so hard?” 

“I know, Ven,” he whispered against Ven’s forehead. “I know.” Then, after a long pause. “You deserve to hate him. I do too.” Ven let out a long wailing sob, clutching tight against Terra, eventually unable to stand anymore and falling to his knees, Terra following him down and continuing to hold him. 

“I love you, Terra,” he sobbed. “I love you, and I love Aqua, and I- I miss you guys so much.”

“We’ll be home soon, buddy, I promise,” Terra said, and Ventus could hear his voice crack too. “I’m sorry this is so hard. All of it. We’ll be back soon and then we’ll help make things okay again, I promise.” Ven nodded, not ready to let go, and Terra sat quietly with him for a while until Ven finally felt completely cried out. “Do you want to sleep here tonight?” Terra suggested. “I can keep watch, in case any Heartless show up.” 

“N-no,” he shook his head, wiping his eyes. “No, I… I should go back to Twilight Town.” Terra looked down at him sympathetically. 

“You don’t have to, Ven. You don’t have to be the strong one right now. You not being there isn’t going to be what turns the tide if they’re attacked. I promise.” He whined and nodded, pressing against Terra again. 

“I know,” he said softly. “I know. But I hurt someone a-and I need to fix it and-” He sniffed. “And they need me. And I need them.” 

“I understand,” Terra nodded. “Do you want me to follow you back?”

“No, I’ll be fine,” Ven replied, sitting back on the grass and looking up at the stars. “Where are the others?” Terra smiled, looking up at the stars with him. 

“Mickey is there, at Beast’s Castle,” he pointed to a glittering star. “Riku is there, I think, Neverland. And Aqua-” He pointed with a large grin. “That’s Pride Lands.” 

“Isn’t that the lion planet?” Ven laughed, sniffling and wiping his nose on his sleeve. 

“Sure is. Aqua’s up there, being a bright blue lion, talking to animals,” Terra laughed, Ven laughing harder. 

“And where are you going next?” Ven smiled. 

“Dwarf Woodlands,” Terra pointed. 

“Oh, nice! Will you say hi to Snow White for me?” 

“Course,” Terra chuckled, ruffling Ven’s hair. 

“Terra?” Ven said as he laid back on the grass, his voice sounding small. 

“Hm?”

“Can you… tell me a story?” Terra laughed, then laid beside Ven, both staring up at the twinkling stars, their eyes caught on a constellation of green, orange, and blue. 

“Of course, Ven.” 

* * *

He absolutely, 100% without a doubt, was not ready to face Seren yet. There was no way he could talk to them right now, and they were probably still furious at him anyway. They had a right to be. And so Ven wandered the underground passages beneath Twilight Town, supposedly connecting everything, mostly used by ruffians, as evidenced by skateboards and beer bottles littering the passages.

He wasn’t sure where he was going, or even where he was, but there were exits here and there that gave him the peace of mind that at least he could find his way on the surface. He frowned, realizing he did a lot of… wandering. “Not knowing where he was going” and just finding himself places. Did other people do that, or was it just him? And he would nearly always find something interesting, or someone to talk to, or-

He froze. And so did the person in the Organization coat at the end of the hall. 

Their hood was up, obscuring their face but they were smaller than some of the others, around his height. He felt his hand twitch, wanting to summon his keyblade, when there was a burst, like static. For the briefest second, he could see, perfectly outlined over the mysterious figure, the spiky-black haired visage of Vanitas. 

He summoned his keyblade and charged wordlessly. 

They darted off down a side tunnel and he followed close behind. They jumped over barriers, slipped around doors, using every advantage they could to try to lose Ventus.

But Ventus had never lost a race. 

Finally they broke above ground, hopping over a low wall and up a long flight of stairs, the person freezing in the middle of a large open pavilion, raised above the town with a gorgeous view, but no real way down. 

“Vanitas!” he barked. “I don’t know how you’re back, but I promise this time, I will end you for GOOD!” They raised a hand, summoning their keyblade.

It wasn’t Vanitas’s. 

They rushed, raising the keyblade and smashing down against his, too stunned to strike back, but still cognizant enough to parry and dodge. 

“Stop!” he cried. “Who are you?!” They cried out, smashing strike after strike against Ven’s blade, sparks shooting off over and over until finally the voice made sense. “Wait!” he cried, the attacker jumping back before going in for another flurry of blows. “It’s all right!” She froze. “You can stop now,” he panted. “It’s alright, Xion.” She staggered back, her keyblade slipping to the ground as she stumbled, falling to her knees. “Xion, are you okay?” He gently pulled her hood back and saw her face covered in tears, her hair a mess. “What happened, Xion?” 

“Nothing,” she replied, voice sounding hollow. 

“I… don’t understand. Why did you run away? Why did you attack me?” She flinched. 

“I’m sorry,” she replied robotically. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” When she said the word “hurt”, she flinched as if she’d been slapped. 

“Xion, what’s going on? Please, can you tell me anything? Can I do anything to help?” She stared up at him, her eyes glazed, starting to fill with tears again. 

“I-I’m sorry, Vexen,” she mumbled. “I-I can try again, I can do better- I-I-” Her fingers started to fumble with the zipper on her coat and with a start Ven realized she wasn’t wearing anything under it. 

“Hey, Xion, stop,” he said, grabbing her hands. She blinked up at him, the haziness seeming to clear away. 

“V-Ventus,” she said. “Ventus. I’m… in Twilight Town.” She looked down at her coat and went white. “O-oh god. Oh fuck, I’ve been- Was… was I sleepwalking again?” 

“This is sleepwalking?” Ven asked incredulously. “You nearly knocked me out in your sleep?” Her eyes went wide.

“I- did I hurt you? Did I hurt someone? Oh, god, I- I’m so sorry, Ven, I-” 

“Hey.” She met his gaze. “Do… you want to talk about it?”

“A-about…?” 

“About… Vexen.” She winced and gasped, digging her fingers into her arms. 

“Oh. Was… I talking about him?”

“You, uh, yeah,” Ven replied, his face going hot. “It… didn’t seem good.” She took in a deep breath before standing and heading to the edge of the pavilion, sitting and facing the town, Ven joining her. 

“It wasn’t,” she said softly. “I… it’s so hard to… talk about.” 

“We don’t have to,” Ven said quickly. “If you’re uncomfortable, we don’t have to talk about it.”

“I want to,” she replied. “Maybe getting it out will help it stop.”

“Then by all means.” 

“I…” She frowned, then tried again. “Vexen…” Again, a non-starter. “They made me,” she said flatly. “Vexen and Xemnas. They created my first body, and they were the first to-” She shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself. “To see me.” 

“Oh.” 

“Um… they weren’t nice. They beat me, a lot, and told me that it was from a place of ‘caring’ about me,” she said bitterly. “They told us all we didn’t have hearts and then went behind their backs, telling me they hurt me because they ‘cared’ about me.” She drew in a deep breath. “Vera, Naminé, Roxas… they don’t hurt me.” 

“That’s good.”

“But now it doesn’t feel like love,” she whispered, pulling her knees to her chest. “It… made me feel good when they’d hit me, when they’d-” She winced hard and took a minute before continuing. “Um, it was their way of ‘caring’ about me, so I figured it was a good thing. And now, they don’t hurt me, and I don’t know… how to understand their love.” Then, suddenly: “Nobody else has seen me naked,” she said, rushed, burying her face in her arms. “Except those two. I-I don’t want to be naked around the others b… because it was such a horrible thing and-” She choked back a sob and Ven gently rested his hand on her back. 

“I’m… so sorry,” he mumbled. “I can’t even imagine how horrible this must feel.” 

“What does love feel like?” she asked, blinking up at him. 

“Um… I mean… Let me think.” What DID love feel like? He felt it for Aqua and Terra, even though it wasn’t romantic love. “Love is… it’s warm. It’s a warm feeling in your chest and in your heart when you see the people you care about. It’s wanting to be with them all the time. It’s-”  _ It’s running races, and holding hands, and counting stars. It’s studying each others faces, knowing every miniscule freckle and blemish, it’s knowing exactly how they laugh, how they cry. _ “It’s just something you feel.” 

“I don’t know if I do,” Xion sighed. “I don’t know if I CAN, I don’t know if my heart was built to love. Maybe this body can handle love but my heart was built in a shitty replica with limitations, born of memories of a girl I barely know. I don’t know if my heart… has love in it.” 

“What would you do for Naminé?” Ven asked.

“Anything,” she answered immediately, before Naminé’s name was fully out of Ven’s mouth. “Anything she asked.”

“That’s love,” he smiled. “That feeling you get when you do things for her. How you feel when you see her drawing, and just staring all the time, right? You were growing flowers for them, Xion, you definitely have love in there. It’s just packed in there around a lot of really… really shitty experiences.” 

“I guess you’re right,” she said softly, hand over her heart, looking up at the sky. “I’m sorry. For all of this. For dumping all my baggage at your feet and attacking you and-”

“It’s fine,” Ven smiled. “I promise. I asked to hear what you had to say, and you told me.” She nodded. “Want to head home?”

“In a minute,” she said quietly. “Sit with me for a bit?” 

“Of course,” he smiled, looking up at the stars.  _ Counting the stars with someone _ . Maybe soon.

* * *

Ven yawned, throwing open the door and pausing. He slowly turned to the couch, finding Seren slouched over the couch, snoring loudly. How had they even gotten in? Had Ven left the door unlocked, or did he give Seren a key at some point or- He facepalmed. A key. Obviously, Seren had a keyblade. Ven moved to the hall closet, grabbing a blanket and carefully draping it over Seren, taking a moment to watch them sleep. Finally he sighed, closing the gap and placing a light kiss on Seren’s forehead.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, retreating to his own room to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ven has a nice dream and then wakes up and has a talk with Seren.

Ven stood silently, thumbs in his pockets, staring out into the darkness. He sighed, wishing he could fall into it, but… that was just how this place was, huh? You felt like you could fall into the dark, closing your eyes, sleeping forever.

Except, you were already asleep. 

He finally turned away from the dark, the stained glass circle he stood on was near blindingly bright in comparison. A bright white X emblazoned across the middle, sectioning it into four neat pieces. His own panel was bright green, a vision of himself curled up sleeping depicted beneath. There were three others, as well - a red, where Xion stood, a gray, holding Roxas, and a light pink where Naminé was. 

In the center of the white X, stood Sora. Ventus wanted to run to him, wanted to grab him, take him back with them. Sora deserved better, he needed to be with the ones he loved, he- Ven clenched his fist. He NEEDED Sora. He needed him to come back, take over in his stead, Ven couldn’t do this, not alone, not-

Sora stepped forward, in all four directions. Separated, walking between himself like ghosts, each of the phantom Soras approached the four gathered. 

“Hey, Ventus,” Sora smiled.

“Hi, Sora,” Ven replied. 

“Why the long face?” he asked, and Ven chuckled.

“Things are really hard right now. I’m supposed to keep the others safe, and train them to fight the darkness, and I’m… so overwhelmed. I don’t know what to do.” Sora laughed, and grinned at Ventus.

“Sure you do,” he smiled. “Why do you want me to come back?”

“T-to take over,” he blurted, before thinking. “I- I mean, you also deserve to be back-”

“How would I take over?” Sora continued.

“I… don’t know, you’d… be the hero, again. You’d stiff it out, and you’d pull everyone together, right? You’re the chosen one, or whatever.” 

“Try again.” 

“Huh?” Ventus looked up at Sora, arms crossed, staring Ventus down seriously. 

“How would I take over?” 

“I-I told you-”

“That’s not what I would do,” Sora said, shaking his head. “You know me, when do I come in like the hero and fix anything?” 

“I-” Ven bit his lip. “Then… I guess you would… show up and meet your friends, and… with their help, blunder through it?” Sora grinned widely.

“NOW you’re getting it.” 

“But I’m not you, I’m not ‘Sora’, I’m just- I’m just ME…” 

“And that’s so great,” Sora smiled, putting his hand on Ven’s shoulder. “You’re YOU. You’re Ventus. And you’re gonna do great out there, I promise.” His expression darkened. “You don’t have to do this alone, Ventus. You’re never alone. You have your friends by your side, and I’m in your heart. But you - not just you, you and everyone else - are going to need to be strong. You’ll need to be a united front against this thing that’s coming.” 

“Thing?” Ven asked, and suddenly the stained glass platform pitched. He gasped, falling to his knees, grabbing to a raised piece of metal to keep from sliding. Sora knelt next to him, smiling, before moving towards him - INTO him - and disappearing. The platform continued to tip, and he couldn’t keep his grip anymore. He was falling, deep into the empty blackness, and beside him he could see the other three falling with him. Below them, an orb of red light appeared, then a second. 

Eyes. 

Then in a motion like the world itself was ripping apart, the blackness opened up, full of teeth, and-

He cried out as he jerked forward in bed. He was panting, sweating, and stunned. Was… that a dream? It felt… so real. And the place he was in, the stained glass in darkness… he could’ve SWORN he’d dreamed the same place before. 

He was starting to remember Sora’s words, as well.  _ You’ll need to be a united front against this thing that’s coming _ . It terrified him, something even Sora was afraid of. He grimaced, leaving his room, looking for breakfast-

And paused, seeing Seren sitting on the couch, staring at the floor.

“Seren?” Ven asked, and they glanced up at him. “I’m glad you’re awake.” 

“Yeah,” they said, their voice sounding… different. Pained? “Um, can we talk?” Ven felt a spike of panic.

“Sure,” he said, sitting beside them on the couch, and they scooted away slightly. “What’s up?”

“Are… we friends?” 

“What?” Ven laughed.

“Seriously, I… are we friends?” 

“Seren… of course we’re friends.” Seren nodded solemnly.

“Is… that it?” The spike of panic returned.

“W… what?” 

“I- I don’t know,” Seren sighed, frustrated. “I don’t know what I’m even doing here, or why I let myself in, or what I thought I was waiting for, I just-” They groaned, throwing themselves back against the couch. “I don’t know what to DO, Ven. I…” They bit their lip. “I think… I’m gonna go home.” 

“What? What do you mean home?” Ven said, his voice rising slightly with panic. “Like, back to your apartment?” 

“No, Ven,” Seren said, meeting his eye. “I mean home.” His pulse was racing.

“Y-you can’t,” Ven said suddenly. “We- we have to fight, and-”

“You’ve got 5 other people with a keyblade,” Seren sighed. “I’m not gonna make a difference.” 

“B-but we were doing so good, and you were making progress, and-”

“I don’t know, Ven,” they said, standing. “It just… doesn’t feel like enough.” 

“What doesn’t? The training? I-I can up the difficulty if you want, or- or we can train somewhere else, or-”

“Not… just the training,” they said rubbing their arm. “All of it. Everything. Mostly me, what I’m doing, it doesn’t feel… like I’m doing enough.” 

“Y-you are! You’re doing amazing, and you’re so good and-” 

“I… um, I’m going to go for a walk. I need to be alone and clear my head.” 

“Seren…” 

“I’ll call you, or text you or something,” Seren muttered, leaving and shutting the door behind him. 

“I-” Ven choked out.  _ This can’t be happening _ . He couldn’t lose someone, not now, not now that something was coming- No. It wasn’t that he couldn’t lose someone. He couldn’t lose  _ SEREN _ . 

He rushed out the door, looking frantically down the street for them, before picking a direction and jogging down it. 

“Seren?” he called. “Seren, please, I need to talk to you.” Tears stung his eyes as he turned another corner. “Seren? Please, if you’re here, tell me!” Down another alley, up another street, side street, around a corner. “Please,” he cried, hoarse at this point. “Seren, please…” Another corner and- He froze. A figure in an Organization coat stood a block away. “X… Xion? Is that you? If you’re sleepwalking again, I can help you wake up-” They held out their arm, a keyblade materializing in their hand. 

Not Xion’s. 

Gold, with pink teeth, the keychain a picture of a rose. 

He  _ KNEW _ that keyblade. As they rushed he yelped, putting up his keyblade to block before jumping back.

“ _ C’mon, Ven, you gotta do more than block _ ” Lauriam laughed in his memory. “ _ You can hit me, you know, I can take it! _ ”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he said in time to the memory. 

“ _ You won’t hurt me, _ ” Lauriam scoffed in the memory, present day just laughing, discarding the coat entirely. 

“You were there when I saw her,” present-Lauriam said. “I remember.”

“I-I-” he stammered. “I-it wasn’t me, I wouldn’t-”

“Who else could it have been?” he growled, charging forward, another series of blows, knocking him off balance, smashing into several crates, breaking under his weight. He stood, shaky and confused, present-Lauriam overlaid with the image of his past, much younger, self. 

“ _ C’mon Ven, you can do it! _ ” she laughed from the sidelines. “ _ Kick his ass! _ ”

“ _ Don’t teach him to say ass! _ ” past-Lauriam had laughed, before rushing forward towards Ven. His keyblade went up, clashing with a spray of sparks - he’d barely blocked in time. Lauriam was putting FORCE behind his blows. He wasn’t out to beat Ventus.

He was trying to kill him.

“ _ Hurry up, _ ”  ********* whined. “ _ We gotta finish up so we can go get ice cream before sundown! _ ”

“ _ You kids and your stargazing, _ ” she laughed. 

“Why won’t you admit it!” present-Lauriam yelled, rushing again. Block, block, parry, block- miss. He cried out as he was struck in the chest, thrown back into the street, Lauriam panting as he approached. He felt tears spilling down his cheeks. 

“Lauriam, please,” he cried. “I didn’t DO this, I loved her too!”

“LIAR!” He kicked Ventus hard, rolling him end over end, coming to rest at the end of the street, exhausted and crying, before he saw a pair of shoes in front of him. “You?” present-Lauriam demanded, genuine surprise in his voice. 

“I won’t let you hurt my friend,” Seren said quietly. Ven forced himself to roll over, Seren standing above him, keyblade in hand, glaring down Lauriam. They knelt and grabbed Ven, pulling him up. “We’re going to leave, Lauriam. You should go too.” 

“You know he killed her,” present-Lauriam spat. “She’s dead because of him!” 

“ _ She’s dead, _ ” past-Lauriam whispered, standing in the abandoned house. So, so much blood. 

“It wasn’t Ven!” Seren yelled. “He wouldn’t DO that and you know it!” 

“Who else is there?” he yelled. “Ephemera is dead, and Skuld is missing! Elrena didn’t even know she was dead until I told her, and she was like a sister to her!” 

“And we weren’t?” Seren snapped. “Lauriam, look at what you’re doing!” Present-Lauriam paused, looking to Ven, bloodied and panting in Seren’s arms. “Is THIS what she would’ve wanted?” He winced, taking a step back. Then, softer, “Is this Strelitzia’s legacy, Lauriam?” 

“I… I-” Suddenly, he was engulfed in blackness. The two watched, stunned, as he portal closed, behind it a very exhausted looking Isa, holding his hand out, being supported by Lea and Kairi. 

“He won’t be gone long,” Isa groaned. “I couldn’t send him far. We have… to regroup.” 

“The training ground,” Ven mumbled, slowly supporting his own weight, but grabbing Seren’s hand, threading their fingers together. Seren nodded, giving a small squeeze. 

“I’ll call everyone,” Kairi said, letting Lea support Isa. “C’mon, we’ll walk while I call.” They nodded, slowly making their way through Twilight Town. Kairi talked quickly, calling Vera, then Roxas, then (with a wince) Naminé, who was with Xion, thankfully. Within minutes, the group had gathered, rushing through the door and into the open field. 

“What do we do now?” Vera asked, grimacing and holding Naminé, Xion, and Roxas close. 

“We wait,” Seren replied, and Ven looked up at them. They saw a 10 year old kid, stargazing and happy, and they saw this 16 year old, hardened and ready to face anything. A fight that wasn’t theirs to fight, and yet here they were, on the front lines. 

“Thank you, Seren,” Ven whispered, squeezing their hand tighter. “Thank you. Thank you for coming back.” 

“I wouldn’t just leave you,” Seren said softly. Ven nodded. Good. 

And then the door opened. 

The nine of them stood together, keyblades at the ready, as well as Isa’s blade, as the two figures strolled through. Lauriam, in his slick outfit, red pants and black vest, and another girl - Ven now recognized her as Elrena - in a blue blazer and tight black jeans.

“Ooh, look at the welcome party,” she grinned, summoning her keyblade, a jagged weapon like a lightning bolt. “We’re gonna have a REAL fun time with this, Lauriam,” she laughed.

“Just the one,” he replied and she scowled. 

“C’mon, can’t we just beat them around a little bit? Just some LIGHT maiming?” 

“Elrena,” he snapped and she groaned. 

“Fine, fine. We  _ will  _ have to get them out of the way to get to little Ventie though. I count, what, 8 of them?” 

“Nine,” Naminé said softly, stepping in front of the others. 

“Naminé,” Vera said pleadingly. 

“What? The WITCH?” Elrena cackled. “Are you SERIOUS? You guys still hang out with this thing?”

“These are my friends,” she said, voice soft, but calm. “And I won’t let you hurt them.”

“Naminé, PLEASE,” Xion cried. 

“Can I at least beat this one around?” Elrena asked, batting her eyelashes. 

“No,” Lauriam replied, sticking out his hand, gold and pink keyblade appearing in a shower of rose petals. “This one I’m handling.” 

“Ooh, big man, gonna take out a girl without a weapon,” Elrena scoffed. 

“You don’t seem as afraid of me now,” Lauriam said, the hint of a dark smile on his lips.

“I’m not,” she smiled. “Sora told me that with my friends by my side, I can do anything.” She looked back at them, Xion, Roxas, and Ven meeting her gaze. They knew. “Sora said I have strength I never dreamed of, that I can guide the others forward, and they need me as much as I need them.” 

“Is that so?” Lauriam asked, cocking his head. “Shame, then, that you die here.” He rushed forward.

“NAMINÉ!” Xion, Vera, and Roxas screamed, reaching forward, ready to strike. 

And then, an explosion of light. It was brighter than staring into the sun, it shook Ven off his feet and he tumbled into Seren on the ground, barely able to see anything for a prolonged moment as he blinked the stars from his vision. The warmth radiating off of her was intense, but not hot. Just a constant, pleasant warmth. When he could see again, he saw the explosion seemed to have knocked both Elrena and Lauriam unconscious.

And between them stood Naminé, keyblade in hand. 

* * *

“I’ll admit, when you brought them BACK to our doorstep, after they’d thoroughly beaten us only a few days earlier, I was… hmm... disappointed?” Ienzo mused, taking a sip from his tea. “But, yes, now that they’re unconscious, we can contain them relatively easily. Xehanort built those cells to be able to contain incredibly strong Heartless, so it’s easy to assume these two won’t be able to escape for some time.”

“That’s good,” Ven sighed, staring into his own untouched tea. 

“Do you… still have reservations?” 

“Isa said they came here looking for someone. A… ‘Skuld’?” Ienzo frowned, nodding.

“Yes, I remember her from when I was younger. She was someone Ansem the Wise contained here due to her amnesia and rather erratic behavior, as well as the few details she DID remember about the past.” 

“I see.” He paused. “Do… you know where she went?” 

“Unfortunately not. She was taken from the castle more than 10 years ago. By whom, we don’t know. Or perhaps she escaped herself. Regardless, we have very few clues as to where she would go, or where she would’ve been taken.” 

“Alright.” There was a silence, before suddenly it struck him. “Oh! Ienzo!”

“Hm?”

“I met you before! Here in Radiant Garden, almost 10 years ago!” He froze for a moment, then quirked an eyebrow and nodded.

“So you did,” he smiled. “I had completely forgotten, I was so young,” he chuckled. “You were too, if I recall. You haven’t done much growing.”

“Was that a joke?” Ven laughed and Ienzo smiled. “Yeah it was… you and those two guards and…” He shuddered, remembering his conversation with Xion. “And Even. Vexen.” 

“Yes,” Ienzo frowned. “All three are still working with us, as well. All back together, I suppose,” he chuckled. “Sorry, was there anything else you needed from us? Aside from containing the two.” 

“I don’t think so,” Ven shook his head. “Not unless you can restore memories,” he laughed.

“Oh? Are you having an issue with your memories?” 

“There’s… some stuff I can’t remember? But I kind of can?” He frowned. 

“So repressed memories, then.”

“Maybe? I don’t really know.”

“Well, I can see what we can do,” he said, standing. “Perhaps Ansem could work on something to assist with that.” 

“Thanks, Ienzo,” he smiled. 

“What will you do now?” Ven looked up to the sky, the sun setting and the stars just barely visible beyond. 

“I’m not sure,” Ven said. “Maybe we’re meant to look for Skuld… maybe we wait for her to come to us? I’m not sure.”

“So no real game plan,” Ienzo smiled.

“Yeah,” Ven grinned. “Kinda like how Sora would do it.”

“Well you aren’t wrong,” he laughed. “Either way, I wish you the best of luck.”

“Thanks,” Ven said, standing as well, giving him a wave before heading towards the plaza where Seren was balancing their keyblade on their hand.

“Oh hey,” they smiled, dropping it before clumsily picking it back up. “Go well?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Ven nodded. “Ready to go?” He outstretched his hand. Seren paused, looking up to meet Ven's eyes, then smiled, taking it and threading their fingers with Ven's.

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

 

**END OF PART ONE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOO boy, okay, so.   
> Before and After is chopped up into three parts, each 9 chapters long. They're all written up already so I plan on continuing to release a new chapter every weekday until it's done, so... about 4 more weeks. Yay!  
> Please remember to leave a comment even if it's just "nice lol" (though obviously longer comments are preferred) because it really encourages me to want to keep writing this story, especially since there will likely be more arcs after Before and After, and I'll really only think about posting them if this gets any sort of recognition.   
> And also thank you to Andy for commenting on nearly every chapter so far ;p You're a doll


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seren wakes up from a bad dream, the gang gets new duds, Ven goes to Roxas for some advice, and Kairi gets some ice cream.

“ _ Ven? Did something happen? _ ” They knelt in front of the crying boy, curled up against a wall, crying into his knees. “ _ Hey… Ven… _ ” He sniffled, wiping his nose and looking up at them. They gave a goofy, gap-toothed grin, wiping the tears from Ven’s face. “ _ Please don’t cry. _ ” Ven nodded and they sat next to them, pressing their side up against his. “ _ Are… is everything okay? _ ”

“ _ I… i… _ ” Ven’s face scrunched up, another tear falling as he sniffled. “ _ L-Lauriam and me went looking for Strelitzia, a-and… _ ” Seren frowned, reaching down to Ven’s hand and squeezing it softly. “ _ W… we… sh-she’s… _ ” Before he said anything, Seren could feel the cold tightness around their heart. They knew. They were all scared of it, fighting the Heartless. The darkness was so, so powerful and the light always felt so small and scared, it would be so easy for someone to just… “ _ I think- _ ”

* * *

Seren gasped, eyes fluttering open, the world suddenly flooding in. They blinked hard, trying to regain their bearings and-

They nearly jumped as the loud snore rattled them, freezing for a moment before sighing, relaxing. The TV was on, down so low that Seren could barely hear voices, casting a pale light over the two of them, curled together on the floor in an enormous pile of blankets and pillows. They reached out for the remote, grumbling as their fingers just barely brushed it, then paused, summoning their keyblade and carefully dragging it over, able to turn the TV off, the room once again dark. 

They closed their eyes, resting their head back against Ven’s shoulder, his arm wrapped around them, Seren’s hand on Ven’s chest. And, of course, Ven was snoring loudly, which made Seren grin as they pressed tighter against him. It felt… right. 

On the one hand, they’d barely known Ven for a month - this was all new and different and it was exciting, getting to know him for the first time. But, on the other… this WASN’T the first time. Even lying here in the dark, they were reminded of echoes of a time where they slept snuggled together, what seemed like eons ago. It felt like a new relationship, sharp and exciting, but it was also warm and cozy, like coming home. They didn’t know how to feel about it. Good, obviously, they guessed, smiling as their finger ran idly over their Wayfinder. 

Ven shifted beneath them with a soft noise and Seren froze, not wanting to wake him. Then, after a moment, a barely audible whisper: “Seren?”

“Mm?” they replied.

“You comfortable?” he asked, slightly louder now that he knew Seren was awake.

“Mhm.”

“Okay, good.” There was a pause before Ven tightened his grip around Seren’s waist, kissing the top of Seren’s head through their hair, and then relaxed again, snoring within seconds. They chuckled, curling their fingers against the cloth of Ven’s shirt, closing their eyes. This was good. They were happy, Lauriam and Elrena were locked away (THAT was something that was somewhat compartmentalized, they’d admit, and would have to deal with at some point), and they were safe. Nothing else mattered.

Their mind began to drift, feeling themselves dip into sleep, before a single, crystal clear thought entered their mind. 

“ _ I think…. It wasn’t the darkness. I think… I think someone killed Strelitzia. _ ” 

And they fell asleep.

* * *

 

Vera stretched, looking about at the other 6 assembled in the training room, preparing themselves for the training session as well. A few were in pairs - Lea and Isa, Roxas and Xion - helping each other limber up, though Kairi was just coming back from her jog and Naminé seemed to be meditating.

“I can help you work out,” Vera had told her before they’d all started.

“I don’t think I’ll need to,” she’d smiled. “Not yet, at least. I’m going to start small, work my way up to where you guys are at. I don’t want to strain myself.” Vera absolutely did not relate, but she let the girl do as she pleased regardless. 

Finally the door opened, revealing Seren, Ven, and- She started, surprised at the incredibly tall man in blue robes and the most INTENSE eyes she’d ever seen following them up from the rear. They each had large briefcases in their hands - Ven and the mystery man carrying one in each hand, though Seren was carrying an additional one between them, and seemed to be struggling to balance them - and eventually set them down on the ground. 

“Hey,” Ven grinned and the others stopped their workouts to approach. “Oh, Vera, this is Master Yen Sid. Master, this is our new keyblade wielder Vera.” 

“The girl from Agrabah,” he nodded. “I have heard much about you.”

“Oh, um, thank you, sir,” she said, standing up straight, not sure how to salute or really address this man. 

“Ventus, would you care to explain?” he asked, gesturing toward the boxes.

“Oh, right! So Master Yen Sid and the good fairies made some specially tailored outfits for all of us. These are everybody’s vestments. There’s only seven because Kairi and Lea already have theirs.” Lea gave a thumbs up and Kairi nodded. “So everybody come take their case, and you can change-” He paused, looking around the open field. “Uh…” Master Yen Sid arched an eyebrow, raising a hand and a small room appeared in a flash of smoke. “Thank you, Master Yen Sid,” Ven smiled. “Once we’re all changed, we can meet back out here for training.” 

The group began to break off, finding their box and taking them to the room, lining up for changing. Vera was very uncertain as they hefted the box with purple crowns. A couple of fairies and a scary wizard made this? She had to admit, Lea’s outfit was pretty striking, but Kairi’s sleeveless hooded dress with the… horns? Ears? Whatever they were, it was NOT her style. She wondered if she was allowed to mess with it, tear the sleeves off, customize it to her liking. 

Though, she had to admit, as each person came out of the changing room, it all seemed to line up pretty well with their style. Isa had an outfit not unlike Axel’s, though with a strip of blue Isa flair, Xion’s was a black jacket and skirt with pops of white along it, Roxas was a light gray rather than his usual white vest over black, and Naminé-

She blinked in surprise. Naminé typically wore her white dress, and other than that it was often a white tanktop and a skirt or jeans. Instead, Naminé’s outfit had no white at all - it was SO many other colors. She wore a bright red undershirt, a jacket over that with a blue chest and arms that seemed to be every other color in a camouflage pattern, with a pair of simple dark blue pants. Naminé was BEAMING, looking down at her arms and grinning. Vera finally went into the room - a surprisingly nice room, with a couch, full length mirror with lights around the edges - and opened her box. As she took out each item she grinned, stripping out of her clothes and into her new vestments, before looking herself over.

Red and purple were the dominant color. Loose jeans with a large belt, a simple sleeveless shirt over the top, the collar a deep red and purple plaid. She… was actually surprised. Was it the scary wizard or the good fairies who actually had a decent fashion sense, she wondered? She stuffed her old clothes back into the box, heading out to the others before Ven and Seren each went in to change into their vestments. As she left, she heard a muffled “Oh! That’s why he needed my favorite color” from Seren and shook her head, smiling. 

Finally, all assembled, Yen Sid looked them over. 

“These vestments will protect you against all but the most powerful darkness,” he intoned. “Isa. These clothes will allow yourself and the others to pass through your dark corridors without damaging your hearts.” Isa nodded. “I will now take my leave. Ventus,” he said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Good luck.” And then left.

The group visibly relaxed, and Vera let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. 

“Alright,” Ven smiled, stretching in his new outfit, bearing the same half-white, half-black as his typical outfit, though this time with accents of bright green. “Everyone comfortable?” They all nodded and he smiled, finding an open area and sitting down. “Alright. Everybody circle up.” They all stood there, confused, before arranging in a circle and sitting down, Vera situating herself between Xion and Naminé. 

“Okay,” he said after a moment, taking a deep breath. “We’re going to do some training today, but…” He frowned. “Things have been kind of messed up lately.” She saw him glance at Xion, who discretely took Vera’s hand, squeezing softly. On the other side of the circle, Lea and Kairi tensed. “We… all have our issues,” he explained, looking down at the grass, Seren resting a hand on his leg. “And while training to wield our keyblades is a super important part of the process to defend Twilight Town - and every world, I guess - against darkness, we need to be here, together, as a team.” He sighed, and Vera could see his eyes flicking about as he thought.

“I… miss Terra and Aqua,” he said quietly. “I really miss them. I  _ love _ them, they’re my family, they mean… so much to me, and they’re out fighting the darkness, alone, and they could die or- or worse, and I’m stuck here and…” He paused to wipe his eyes. “I don’t know. I’m scared.” Then, after a pause, he smiled, teary eyed. “Just… getting it out feels better. Anyone else can jump in, if they want.” She felt Xion’s hand tense against hers, and Kairi looked like she wanted to say something, before holding herself back. 

“I’m scared,” Naminé said softly beside Vera, eyes turning to her. “And… I still feel hurt, even though it wasn’t… your fault, Vera.” She started. “You… said you would protect me, you and Xion, and everyone else, and then Marluxia- um, or, Lauriam? He caught me unaware at the mansion and…” She shuddered. “I felt alone, and hurt. No one was there to protect me.” She rubbed her arm. “It isn’t your fault. He knew I’d be alone, it was calculated. I’m… also scared he and Larxe- he and Elrena may escape. They have keyblades and they’re… incredibly cunning.”

“We’ve taken them down before, though,” Lea smiled.

“No,” Naminé said sadly. “ _ WE _ didn’t.” Vera knew what she meant, but didn’t feel it as much as the others seemed to. Kairi visibly winced, while the others just sort of sat in pained silence. Vera made eye contact with Seren and mouthed “Sora”, and they nodded. “Um, but that’s where I’m at,” Naminé smiled. “I’m just… scared. But I have a keyblade now, and I want to learn to use it so I don’t have to rely on others to protect me. Just in case I ever get caught alone again.” 

“That’s good,” Ven nodded. “Anyone else? Nobody has to say anything today, or say all of their problems all at once.” The circle was silent, though Vera saw Kairi digging her nails into her thighs. “Okay. Well,” Ven said, standing with a smile. “Let’s get training, huh?”

* * *

 

“Hey, Roxas!” He spun, giving a smile and a wave as Ven approached, panting. 

“Jeez, Ven, you alright?”

“Yeah, I just, wanted to talk to you,” Ven said, rubbing his arm and feeling a blush creep up his face. “Could we… talk somewhere?” 

“Suuure?” he replied, giving Ven a look. “We can go back to my apartment?” 

“Yeah, that sounds good,” he smiled, following him as they headed towards the commons.

“Is it… bad?” Roxas asked tentatively.

“Wh-what? Oh, no, it’s not- no, it’s not bad,” Ven stammered. 

“Is it good?” 

“I… I mean I don’t know?” He caught himself playing with the edge of his Wayfinder anxiously and held his hands at his sides stiffly. “It’s… I guess awkward?”

“Seriously? Nice,” Roxas grinned. 

“What do you mean nice?” 

“You’re always the one with all the composure,” he shrugged. “I dunno, I feel like… you’re the COOL one, and it’s nice to see that you’re just normal, I guess.” 

“Hey, I AM cool,” Ven retorted and Roxas laughed.

“Uh huh. But can you SKATEBOARD?” 

“Well… no, but I don’t think that’s all it takes to be-”

“Hey look, we’re here,” Roxas interjected, unlocking his apartment and leading Ven inside. “Do you want something to drink? I have like… soda?” 

“I’m good,” Ven replied, sitting on the sofa. Roxas shrugged, opening his own soda and setting a chair across from the sofa, sitting backward in it and staring at Ven.

“Alright, so. Awkward time,” Roxas grinned.

“Stop being so excited about it,” Ven grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

“Ooh, is it about Seren?” Ven paused. “Wait, it is?” 

“I-” He groaned, pressing back into the couch. “Look, I just- You have Naminé and Xion, and I- haven’t ever really-”

“Oh my god,” Roxas beamed. “Oh my god. Am  _ I _ the cool twin for once?”

“That’s not what that means-!”

“Okay, so,” Roxas said, “tell me LITERALLY everything.”

“Um, what do you mean?”

“You and Seren. From the top.” Ven felt his cheeks go bright red.

“Okay… so, uh, we met at Corona. And there were some Heartless and they summoned their keyblade and saved me-”

“Wait, they saved you?”

“Oh, yeah, the chick possessed by darkness hit me and I went down and she was going to finish me off but they ran in to save me.”

“The meet cute, got it, go on.”

“Um,” Ven blushed brighter. “And then we took them off Corona and back here so we could train together-” 

“The first turning point, yeah.”

“-and there was this whole thing with our weird memories and it was weird to touch them but… I wanted to hold their hand?”

“The midpoint,” Roxas said, nodding knowingly.

“What are you doing?”

“What do you mean?”

“What… are you saying? What are all these words?”

“Just keep going, I’ll explain after.”

“Okay,” Ven huffed, still red. “Um, okay, well then I saw-”  _ You, holding their hand _ . “Um. We… got upset with each other, I guess, after that, so I left.”

“Mhm,” Roxas said, but muttered “second turning point” under his breath. 

“And eventually I came back, we argued, and they left, so I chased after them, and we fought Lauriam and managed to escape.” Ven thought he heard him mumble “the dark moment”. “Then Naminé I guess ‘defeated’ Lauriam and Elrena, and then we took them back to Ienzo and we kinda…”

“Kissed,” Roxas grinned.

“...held hands?” Ven corrected.

“What! No, that’s the resolution - the end of the movie!” Ven blinked.

“I don’t understand.” 

“Look, you just described a VERY typical romcom formula,” Roxas explained. “The two characters meet, and then a bunch of shit happens, all the steps I said, and then at the end, they’re together! They kiss and happily ever after.”

“Well.. we didn’t?” Ven replied, anxiously touching his Wayfinder again. “I mean, I- I WANT to kiss them, I’m pretty sure, I just- I don’t…” He blushed, biting his lip, and after a moment Roxas got the hint.

“OH. You… haven’t ever-?”

“No!” Ventus sighed. “I’ve only ever lived with Aqua and Terra, and I guess before that I was… ten? Living wherever the hell with Seren, but I’ve… yeah. Never.” 

“This is tougher than I thought,” Roxas sighed, leaning back in his chair. “I guess… my advice is just go for it?”

“THAT’S your advice?” Ven groaned. “‘Just kinda do it’?” 

“Well yeah,” Roxas laughed. “It’s always worked for me. I liked Xion a lot and we knew each other for a while, and then after the whole Xehanort thing I just kinda… asked her to go out with me.” 

“That was it?” 

“Kinda? And then we talked about Naminé, and she told me how she was dating her but she also really liked me, and so she could date both of us, and then we hung out with Naminé, and she told me she’d always really liked me TOO, since like, WAY back when we met in the fake Twilight Town, and we just… kind of started dating too.”

“But how’d you kiss them?” Ven asked, at the edge of his seat.

“You just…” Roxas paused and laughed. “I dunno, Ven! You just use your mouths?” 

“This isn’t helpful!” 

“Okay, okay, hold on,” he chuckled, composing himself and frowning in thought. “Has Seren ever kissed anyone?”

“N-” He paused. “...I don’t know, actually.”

“Okay, well, if they HAVE then maybe they can teach YOU,” Roxas suggested. “The alternative is that they HAVEN’T kissed anyone before, right? And that way, they won’t know your bad and you can both just kinda… learn together.”

“What if they hate it?” Ven replied quickly. “What if they have kissed other people and- and I’m SUPER bad compared to them? O-or, if they haven’t kissed anyone and I’m so bad I just make them not want to kiss me - or ANYBODY - ever again? What if-?”

“Ven.” He blinked, looking up. “Do you like Seren?”

“Of course.” 

“Do they like you?”

“Y… yeah. I mean, I think so, yes.” 

“What are you worried about, really?” 

“I-” Ven started, though the thought wasn’t really there. Then, in a soft voice, “What if they leave me?”

“I mean, I’ll admit, I haven’t talked to them a whole lot. They talked to me once about…” He blushed, rubbing his arm. “Um, they helped me through some stuff once. But I can tell, Ven. The way they look at you? The way they kinda light up when they talk to you, and when you look at them they get this… bounce in their step? Ven, they REALLY like you. I don’t think messing up a kiss is going to break you guys apart.” 

“Okay…” Ven took in a breath and held it for a second before exhaling. “Okay. Thank you, Roxas. You’re probably right.” 

“‘Probably’,” he scoffed, then smiled. “Ven, you’re gonna be fine, I promise.”

“Okay. Yeah.” He smiled, standing. “Yeah! You’re right! I’m gonna be fine!”

“Hell yeah,” Roxas grinned. 

“I’m gonna go kiss Seren right now!”

“Oh- ew, gross, Ven-” 

“Thanks, Roxas!” he smiled, heading for the door.

“GROSS,” Roxas called as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

 

After much insistence, Lea had gone to join Isa for some downtime, leaving Kairi to wander Twilight Town on her own. In her opinion, she and Isa NEEDED some more alone time. The two were always so tense, and she caught Lea glancing at Isa when he thought the other wasn’t looking. She would feel a dull ache of jealousy which she quickly shoved deep down inside. It was a bad thought -  _ disgusting, vile girl _ \- and not one she even really meant. 

The line for the ice cream parlor inched forward slowly and she sighed. It’s not like she had anywhere to GO, but she would like to have her ice cream so she could go rest somewhere and eat. She closed her eyes for a minute, focusing on enjoying the atmosphere - the light breeze, the bustling murmur of Twilight Town citizens, the-

“Hey! Kairi!” Her head snapped up, turning to see the brunette girl approaching, the other two Twilight Town natives smiling and giving a wave as they continued walking.

“Olette,” Kairi smiled. “What’s up?”

“Oh, just, you know, felt like getting some ice cream,” Olette replied, smiling broadly. “So… what’re you up to?”

“Also getting ice cream?” Kairi laughed.

“Oh, duh, right.”  _ Her laugh is too nervous. Her cheeks are pink _ . 

“How’ve you been?” she asked instead. “You haven’t been showing up to watch training much lately.”

“Oh! Yeah, we’ve been sorta busy with school, and things were kinda hectic after the whole Heartless thing.” Oh yeah, school.

“They still made you go to school after the Heartless attack?” 

“Yeah, they gave us a choice between that or less summer vacation,” Olette chuckled. “And there was no way we’re giving up any of our vacation time.” Kairi chuckled as they reached the front of the line. “Hey, do you want me to buy your ice cream?” Olette smiled. “My treat!”

“If you really want to,” Kairi smiled. “Royalberry for me.”

“Two royalberries, please!” She exchanged the munny for the ice cream and the two started walking.

“I thought you and the boys prefered sea salt?” Kairi asked. Olette blushed slightly redder, coughing for a second before clearing her throat.

“Sometimes, yeah,” Olette replied. “I just kinda like to try the menu sometimes, you know? Kinda… adventurous… like that.” She frowned into her ice cream awkwardly.  _ She’s blushing. She’s been blushing this whole time, since she approached you.  _ Oh. “So, uh, there’s this kind of carnival coming up - like a fair kinda thing - and I was wondering if maybe… you would want to, like… check it out together?” She felt the tips of her ears go red and took a bite of ice cream to give herself time to prepare a response. Olette WAS pretty, and Kairi was pretty openly bi, she just…  _ She’s not Sora. _ But no one was EVER going to be Sora, were they?  _ Are you really going to lead her on like that? You barely like her, that’s such a selfish- _

“Yeah, sure!” Kairi beamed. “That sounds like a super fun idea.”

“Great!” Olette shouted, wincing at the volume of her voice. “That’s-! Yeah, awesome, I can text you the details and stuff, like… when and where and all that,” she laughed nervously.

“That sounds great, Olette,” Kairi smiled.

“Cool! Um, cool, I… Uh, I’m gonna go see what Hayner and Pence are doing. Getting themselves into trouble probably,” she laughed. “I’ll text you though! For sure! Like, in a few minutes probably!”

“Alright,” Kairi laughed. “That sounds good.” 

“Yeah,” Olette grinned. “It does, huh?” A pause. “Oh. Okay bye!” Kairi was left laughing as she stood in the empty street with her ice cream.  _ Friends don’t do this to other friends. Friends don’t USE other friends. Remember Lea? Remember- _ She slammed her fist into the brick wall, once, twice. When she felt blood she stopped, wiping it on her dress. 

No more bad thoughts. 

* * *

[ **Wayward_Win** started a group chat with  **MasterAqua** and  **gummiphoneuser014** ]

 

**Wayward_Win, 9:21pm** : hey guys

**Wayward_Win, 9:21pm** : how are things going?? 

**Wayward_Win, 9:23pm** : terra said you were at pride lands aqua lol how did that go

**Wayward_Win, 9:34pm** : sorry i dont know what time it is when you guys will get this i hope your phones are on silent

**Wayward_Win, 9:45pm** : things have been going good here!! we all got new vestments from yen sid

**Wayward_Win, 9:46pm** : *master yen sid

**Wayward_Win, 10:02pm** : some kinda intense stuff happened and there were heartless and stuff but we handled it

**Wayward_Win, 10:12pm** : which i guess is why you guys left me in charge lol

**Wayward_Win, 10:36pm** : also i think im kind of seeing seren?

**Wayward_Win, 10:44pm** : at this point i hope you dont reply because i dont really know what to say about that yet

**Wayward_Win, 10:53pm** : um

**Wayward_Win, 10:53pm** : anyway!

**Wayward_Win, 11:04pm** : ill talk to you guys whenever you arent fighting the forces of darkness lol :p 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the beginning of Part 2! It's going to be another 9 chapters, ending on Chapter 19, before the last 9 chapters finish out the story. PHEW!   
> I also have a picture of Seren's new vestments up on my Tumblr, echoequinox.tumblr.com! Feel free to check that out, look through the "beforeandafter" tag to find the art that my good friend, the one who made Seren, has drawn for the series!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Twilight Town Fair! Everyone is showing up to have fun, see the sights, ride the rides, and maybe meet an old friend.

[Opening group chat “ **Keyblade Wielders of Twilight Town!! (and isa)** ” with  **coronablueshift** ,  **Wayward_Win** ,  **GoldenMirage** , and  **9 others** ]

 

**rocksalt, 10:21am** : hey everyone! wanted to see who all was headed to that fair today

**rocksalt, 10:21am** : i heard they have some roller coasters which sounds SUPER cool!

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 10:22am** : isa and i are probably gonna be there! we’re DEFINITELY doing that roller coaster, right  **@LunaDiviner** ?

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 10:31am** : hey  **@piningpaopu** , you want us to swing by and grab you on the way there?

**piningpaopu, 10:33am** : Oh no its okay me and olette are going lol

**DogStreet, 10:34am** : Whaaat? Olette you said you were gonna go with us!

**DogStreet, 10:35am** :  **@OletteHirasawa**

**DogStreet, 10:35am** :  **@OletteHirasawa @OletteHirasawa @OletteHirasawa**

**OletteHirasawa, 10:35am** : Hey Pence I’ll meet you and Hayner there :)) 

**DogStreet, 10:36am** : But me and Hayner don’t have money for the train :/ 

**OletteHirasawa, 10:36am** : Gonna go shower now ttyl!!

**DogStreet, 10:36am** : :(

**Wayward_Win, 10:40am** : hey ill probably stop by

**Wayward_Win, 10:41am** : anybody seen  **@coronablueshift** ?

**Xion, 10:43am** : hey ven, they’re with us sorry!

**Xion, 10:43am** : we were hanging out after training last night and we hung out too late so they crashed here haha

**Wayward_Win, 10:43am** : oh! no worries! 

**Wayward_Win, 10:44am** : tell them to check their phone lol   
**Xion, 10:45am** : will do!! see you at the fair!

**rocksalt, 11:02am** : oh shit is that everyone?? 

**rocksalt, 11:02am** : hell yeah carnival tiiiiime

* * *

Ven fidgeted nervously as he waited by the entrance to the beachside fair. It was only 11 and it was already out in full force - blaring music, blinking lights, performers and rides entertaining droves of Twilight Town citizens. It reminded Ven of the coronation festival in Corona but way more… well, just MORE. More everything. Finally down the road he saw a group approaching and waved, smiling. There was Vera, and Xion and Naminé, but they were with-

He blinked.

Was that SEREN? 

They gave a wave as they approached, Vera and the others hanging back as they grinned, coming up to Ven. 

“Hey,” they grinned, then paused. “You okay, Ven?” 

They looked so DIFFERENT. Instead of their vestments, or their typical wardrobe (sleeveless dark blue shirt and yellow vest or various clothes that Ven, Roxas, and Lea had contributed), they wore an oversized yellow shirt that went down to their thighs, and denim boots with horizontal rips every few inches that ended above the knee, as well as a pair of yellow sunglasses. 

“I-is this bad?” Seren asked, their eyes widening.

“N-no!” Ven stammered, grabbing their hand. “No, this is…” His mouth went dry and he blinked. “You look  _ gorgeous _ .” They went bright red, laughing awkwardly. 

“Thank you,” they replied with a smile. 

“Told you he’d love it,” Vera grinned, nudging Seren as she passed. “Stayed up all last night teachin’ ‘em about fashion. They LOVE it.” 

“It’s… pretty cool,” Seren laughed, blushing more. “It’s like… this whole art form, you know? A way to express yourself, and not just on paper, but to the WORLD, so everyone who sees you can-” They blinked, looking to Ven who was grinning. “S-sorry, I was rambling.” 

“Yeah,” Ven replied dreamily, then blinked. “I-I mean it’s okay.” 

“Holy shit, you two,” Vera chuckled under her breath. “Hey, we’re gonna go find the other twin and maybe grab a bite to eat, you two good?”

“Yeah,” Ven nodded, squeezing Seren’s hand tighter.

“Alright, you two have fun,” Vera winked, leading Xion and Naminé into the fair. 

“Sorry I didn’t reply to your texts last night,” Seren grimaced. “We were hanging out, and then they started showing me fashion videos and makeup tutorials and-”

“Don’t worry about it,” Ven laughed. “I just had talked to Roxas and I… um, I wanted to see you. But we’re here now, so it’s all good.” Seren nodded. “So… you want to go in?” The two looked at the fair, stretching out for a long ways, “ferris wheels” and “roller coasters” rising high above. 

“I guess we should,” Seren nodded, tightening their grip on Ven’s hand. 

“Don’t worry, we got this,” Ven grinned as they took a deep breath and pushed forward. 

* * *

“C’mon, Roxas, is that the best you’ve got?” Pence scoffed, throwing another beanbag, knocking over several bottles as Roxas groaned and did the same.

“Sorry they’re… like this,” Olette smiled apologetically. “I think maybe after a few more games they’ll be ready to do a roller coaster or something, but they’re just…”

“Hey! No shoving, Hayner! That’s cheating!”

“...kind of like this.” 

“No, really, it’s fine,” Kairi laughed, then paused. “If they’re just playing games, maybe we could go do something on our own? Get food or something?” Olette’s cheeks went red. 

“Y-yeah! That’s a good idea!” Then she turned. “Hayner, Pence, Roxas! We’re going to go grab some food.”

“Ooh, can you grab me a fried twinkie?” Pence asked, not looking back from his game. 

“Probably not!” Olette smiled as the two wormed their way through the growing crowd that had begun to bunch up as the three boys refused to stop playing. “I really am sorry,” Olette frowned. “I was… um, I was sort of hoping that it would just be me and you, but the boys insisted-”

“Why don’t we ditch them?” Kairi smiled and Olette blinked. “I mean, they’re old enough to fend for themselves, right? They’ve got their own munny, they don’t really need us.” 

“I… I mean, I guess you’re right,” Olette laughed, nervously rubbing her arm. “What would you want to go do?” 

“I dunno, there’s tons of stuff,” she said, looking around. “You’ve got like… roller coasters, or the ferris wheel, or like the tea cup spinny things, or-”  _ Or the tunnel of love _ . “-or lots of other stuff. It’s up to you!” 

“Want to do… a roller coaster?” Olette tried.

“Yeah, that sounds fun!” Kairi smiled and Olette relaxed. “Olette, you don’t have to be so tense around me, you know.”

“Oh, y-yeah, I know, I mean-” She blushed brighter. “I don’t- I just want-” 

“Olette,” Kairi smiled, taking Olette’s hand in her bandaged one. “You’re doing fine.” The brunette went BRIGHT red, nodding hard.

“Th-thank you!” she stammered, going stock still. 

“You need a minute?” Kairi teased with a smile.

“I-! Um-!” 

“Let’s go ride the roller coaster,” she laughed, tugging Olette along gently by the hand.

“Yes! Okay that sounds good!” She giggled as Kairi led her to the roller coaster, and as they walked she saw Lea to the side. He smiled and raised a hand to wave before pausing, eyes flicking to her hand around Olette’s, then back to her eyes. There was a look of… something behind his eyes. It made her stomach twist, and she couldn’t figure out why. She smiled and gave a wave back, continuing forward past them. 

“Oh was that Lea?” Olette asked. “Gosh, it’s been so long since we first met him. It was… hard to see him again after that, especially with you,” she laughed. Oh god, Kairi remembered, that’s  _ right _ . The first time the Twilight Town gang had met Lea was back when he was a Nobody, KIDNAPPING Kairi from Twilight Town, from their secret place. 

“Oh my god,” Kairi laughed. “I’d completely forgotten that! I mean even then, he was kidnapping me with good intentions.”

“But who’s going to think a KIDNAPPER has GOOD INTENTIONS?” Olette laughed, Kairi laughing with her until her stomach hurt. She smiled, wiping a tear from her eye and glancing to Olette. Maybe she COULD like her. She was nice, she made her laugh. What else was important? 

_ She’s not Sora _ . 

“Can I see your bracelets?” the attendant said as they approached. The two held up their hands to show their paper admission bracelets and he passed them through the gate and toward the coaster. 

“I’m excited,” Olette smiled. “I haven’t been on a roller coaster in a few years, it’s been a while since I’ve been able to go to the fair.” 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been on a roller coaster,” Kairi laughed. “I mean they had them back on the islands, but my dad never took me.” 

“Oh my gosh, really? Oh this is going to be so fun!” She slid into a seat and Kairi sat next to her, pulling the bar down over their laps before taking Olette’s hand again, then pausing.

“Sorry, is this okay? The hand-holding?”

“Yeah!” she laughed. “I mean, if it’s okay for you!” 

“Of course,” Kairi smiled and Olette scooted closer. After a moment, the ride began to move and Olette grinned. 

“You ready?” she asked. 

“Probably not,” Kairi smiled, tensing as they climbed the steep incline, paused, and then started forward, Kairi and Olette screaming and laughing as they dropped.

* * *

The girls just made her… so, so happy. Vera smiled, leaning against one of the doors to a pen as she watched her girlfriends. Xion was kneeling by one of the cage fences, a pony sniffing her hand through the bars as she laughed. Naminé was off to her side, doing a rough sketch of the animal, which she said she would “clean up” later when there was time to fill in details. 

The two were just so damn amazing. Vera thanked her lucky stars every day that she’d met them, and even then she felt she wasn’t grateful enough. Xion turned and grinned, waving Vera over. She laughed and walked over, kneeling by the cage and petting the pony through the bars.

“This is so cool,” Xion marveled. “There’s so many animals here! I hadn’t really seen ANY animals before, and now there’s so many!” She stood, pointing. “Like what is a ‘zebra’? It’s just like, a striped horse?”

“There sure are a lot,” Vera laughed and Naminé stood, closing her sketchbook. “You finish your drawing?” 

“Well, the sketch, yes,” she nodded. “Do we want to get food or should we go on one of the rides?” 

“Rides,” Xion said immediately with a smile. “I wanna go on some of those really fast ones, the… roller coasters? I want to see what the big deal is! People seem to really like them.” 

“Alright, roller coaster it is,” Vera laughed, as Xion grinned, leading them out of the petting area and back into the fair proper. Vera smiled, closing her eyes and breathing deep for a moment. This was her ELEMENT - this was where she was RAISED. Agrabah was chaotic, all the time. The marketplace was fast and loose wheeling and dealing, people moving back and forth always trying to get things done, loud yelling and flashes of color. This felt… like home. 

She felt a twist in her stomach. She hadn’t realized just how much she missed home until she was basically IN it. She’d have to talk to Ven at some point. They’d gone to that “Destiny Islands” place, they could probably take her back to Agrabah, at least to visit. 

“That one!” Xion said, bouncing lightly and pointing. “We’re gonna ride THAT one.” Vera saw Naminé pale and looked up at the coaster Xion had pointed out. Good god. The thing was enormous, and with each pass of one of the cars the entire frame seemed to shake. 

“Oh, god. You sure, Xion?” She looked down to the girl who was grinning, focused intently on the roller coaster. She was definitely sure. “Alright, let’s… do it.” 

“Um, have fun!” Naminé laughed nervously. 

“Aw, Nami, you’re not coming?” Xion turned and pouted. 

“I-I mean-” she stammered. “Would it REALLY make a difference if I came with?” she laughed.

“Yes?” Xion smiled, batting her eyelashes and Naminé opened her mouth, then groaned, dropping her hands limply. 

“Alright, I’ll try this one.” Xion grabbed Naminé’s hand, pulling her toward the roller coaster, Vera in tow as they laughed. As they approached, Vera saw the redhead - Kairi, she thought? - and the girl from Twilight Town exiting the ride, laughing and holding hands. Kairi looked over to them and seemed to stiffen at the sight of the three of them. Vera caught her eye and with a panicked look she turned away, back toward Olette as she walked faster away from the ride. 

“You coming?” Xion asked. 

“Sorry, yeah,” Vera said, still watching Kairi for a moment before turning back to Xion and smiling, joining her on the coaster. Naminé had a death grip on the bar and Xion was bobbing back and forth excitedly. It surprisingly wasn’t TERRIBLE, though Vera didn’t really have a perspective on what a “good” roller coaster would be. By the end she was out of breath and hoarse from screaming, and her heart was pounding but it felt  _ good _ . 

“That was amazing,” Xion said softly, and Vera looked past her to Naminé, who had her fingers wrapped around the bar in a white-knuckled death grip. “Do you guys want to go again?”

“NO,” Naminé shouted, eyes going wide as she put a hand to her mouth. “I-I mean, maybe we should get something to eat?”

“That’s a good idea,” Vera nodded, guiding the two off the ride and taking both their hands. From Xion she could feel that her heart was beating quickly too, faster than Vera’s own. Naminé’s hand, however, was shaking hard and Vera tightened her grip, pulling Naminé closer. They wove their way past people toward the food court, and almost literally ran into Ven and Seren.

“Oh, hey,” Vera grinned. “Lovebirds enjoying the fair?” They both went red.  _ Nice _ . 

“We- uh, yeah,” Seren laughed. “We were going to get food, but I think I need some air. There’s… a lot of people and lights and… it’s a lot.” 

“You need a break too, Ven? We could all get food together and then Seren could meet us back here.” 

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Ven nodded, looking to Seren. “You need me to come with you?”

“No, no,” Seren shook their head. “I think I’ll be fine.”

“Okay, text me if you have to, okay?”

“I will,” they promised, reluctantly taking their hand from Ven’s and heading down the pier. 

“You know we’re gonna grill you about you and Seren,” Vera laughed. 

“I know,” Ven groaned with a sigh.

* * *

Seren took deep breaths as they finally broke through the crowd, clenching and unclenching their fists. It was SO much. Ven was good about making sure they were okay, but there was only so much he could do to prevent the fair from being… well, the FAIR. 

They sighed, stepping away from the fair and onto the pier. There were a few people out here, mostly clumped together and talking, but it wasn’t anything too overwhelming. They made their way to the end of the pier, where a single other person sat, and sat down a few feet away from them, closing their eyes and breathing slowly. Just a nice, calm reprieve.

“Aren't you a sight for sore eyes.” They opened their eyes, looking around, finding no one but the girl sitting beside them on the dock, staring into the water.

“Excuse me?” they asked. 

“It’s just been a while, that’s all.” They frowned, looking the older girl up and down. She wore a black jacket over a gray vest, and had… white scars up and down her arms. Her long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail except for her bangs, framing her face. 

“Do… I know you?” they asked, and she looked up. Her brown eyes were so full of…  _ hurt _ . Just from a look, they could tell she’d been to hell and back. So different from when they were-

They gasped, a splitting pain ripping through their skull.

“You can’t tell anyone I was here,” she replied, looking back down at the water. “It wouldn’t be good for anyone.” 

“I-” they groaned, clutching their head. “What…?” 

“I’m sorry,” Skuld said softly. “Sometimes the memories hurt when they come back. Some more than others.”

“They’re looking for you,” Seren mumbled, gasping with pain, even as it started to subside.

“I know,” she said simply. She sighed, dangling her feet. 

“Why are you even here?” 

“Missed you guys,” she shrugged. “I dunno.” 

“Why can’t I tell anyone? We could really use your help, and we could protect you, and Lauriam and Elrena are captured anyway, and-” She summoned her keyblade - it looked like Seren’s, except the blade was gold, the star at the end more pronounced with a purple core - and grazed it gently along the water beneath them. 

“Luxu,” she said, and another wave of pain slammed into Seren, crying out and clutching their head. “Sorry.” 

“I- gah!” They whimpered, holding their head and blinking tears out of their eyes. “Fuck…!” They gritted their teeth, focusing on breathing slow. 

“I should go,” she said, standing. 

“N-no, wait,” they said, reaching out towards her even as she held her keyblade out, a blue and white portal opening on the dock behind them. 

“It was good to see you, Seren,” she said, with the slightest hint of a smile. “It was good to see… a friend, after all this time.” A pause. “Goodbye.” And she stepped through the portal and disappeared. A few minutes later, the pain had finally died down and they stood on shaky feet. They should find Ven, they should tell him-

Tell him what? That an old friend he’d forgotten was on the run from an incredibly powerful keyblade wielder they thought died in the keyblade war? How the hell did someone even approach that? They knew if they just told Ven that no one would be in danger of Luxu, but…. They sighed, shaking their head to clear it again, beginning to stroll down the pier. They’d take time to think about it before they said anything. They weren’t HIDING things from Ven - at least not yet - they just needed time to process. This was okay. 

“Hey,” Ven grinned as Seren returned, then his grin vanished. “Seren, are you okay?”

“What? What do you mean?” 

“You’re sweating and you’re really pale,” Ven said, standing and moving closer, brushing their hair away from their forehead to check. “You’re not running a fever… are you feeling alright?”

“Yeah,” they nodded, smiling. “I think maybe I’m just hungry.” Ven frowned, but nodded, sitting down and Seren joined them. 

“I bought you a ‘corndog’ and ‘funnel cake’? I don’t know what any of this is,” he laughed. “I tried a fried pickle earlier and that was… REALLY weird, so I don’t know how these are going to turn out.” 

“Let’s find out,” Seren smiled.

* * *

The sun had begun to set (or, more than normal for Twilight Town’s bizarre daylight schedule) and Olette fidgeted beside Kairi.

“You okay?” she asked.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Olette replied. Then, after a second, “Do you want to ride the ferris wheel?”

“Sure,” Kairi laughed. “Any particular reason?”

“No,” Olette said quickly. “I- I mean, it’s one of the few things we haven’t been on yet, and it seems like fun.” A couple of seats moving really, really slowly was fun? 

“It does,” she said instead, smiling. They got in line for the ferris wheel, Ven and Seren several people ahead of them. 

Ven felt like his hand was sweating, but Seren didn’t say anything. After explaining his whole deal with Seren to Vera and the other two, they had suggested the ferris wheel. Slow, secluded time together, and a beautiful view. The perfect time. The thought made him tense and he forced himself to relax. This was going to be fine, it was going to go fine. Roxas and Vera had both assured him that things would go smoothly. He had to believe them. 

Even if he didn’t really. He was so worried, so so worried. Seren was amazing, and he couldn’t afford to lose them. 

“You okay?” Seren asked and Ven realized he’d tightened his grip around their hand.

“S-sorry, yeah,” he laughed, relaxing. “Just… tense.” Seren frowned but nodded. After a bit they reached the front of the line, climbing into one of the cars and sitting across from one another as it began to move. 

Kairi and Olette entered a car and sat next to each other, silent as the ferris wheel began to move. Olette rested her head on Kairi’s shoulder and sighed and Kairi smiled. It really DID feel good to be with her. It was nice to feel someone close.  _ Someone who wants you. Finally, someone who wants YOU _ . 

“Thank you,” Olette whispered. 

“Huh?”

“Um, thank you for coming with me on this date, I mean.” Then she froze, tensing. “Um, I mean, if this was a date. If it wasn’t that’s okay, I-”

“It was a date, Olette,” Kairi replied, reassuringly. 

“Oh. Good,” she relaxed. “Then thank you.”

“Why thank me?” Kairi said. “I mean, it’s not like I don’t want to be here too, or I wouldn’t have come.”

“D-did I make it clear it was a date beforehand?” Olette asked. “I wasn’t sure how to ask, so I sorta…”

“I knew,” Kairi said. 

“Okay.” She was silent. “Kairi?”

“Hm?” she asked, looking down at her.

Ven tensed, breathing slowly.

“Seriously, Ven,” Seren smiled. “Are you okay?”

“I- I am, yeah,” Ven said. He frowned. “Are… we dating?” Seren started, face red. 

“Oh! I mean… yes?” 

“Good,” Ven nodded, still staring at the ground.

“Yeah,” Seren smiled. Ven looked up at them, biting his lip. 

“Seren?”

“Yeah?”

Kairi looked down at Olette, staring up at her with her deep brown eyes. She DID like her. Kairi liked Olette very much. Olette paused, then moved up, closing the distance and kissing Kairi. 

“I- um… I’ve been thinking about this a lot,” Ven stammered. 

“Ven. It’s okay. Whatever you have to say, it’s oka-” Ven leaned forward, hands resting on Seren’s knees and kissed them hard. 

She tasted like strawberries. She’d worn flavored chapstick, Kairi realized holding back a smile. Olette’s eyes fluttered open, looking at Kairi’s questioningly. Kairi smiled, parting for just a moment, then ran her fingers through Olette’s hair, holding the back of her head gently and pulling her into another kiss.

Ven sat back, Seren blinking, wide-eyed.

“I’m sorry,” Ven blurted. “I- I don’t know what I was thinking, I just, I mean I don’t really know what I’m-” Seren leaned forward this time, cupping Ven’s face and kissing him back. When Ven had kissed them it was hard and messy, Seren kissing him was… he didn’t have words. He wasn’t sure words COULD describe the feeling. It was… religious. He kissed them back, trying not to be too desperate, too much, too forward or fast or hard or-

Seren slowly broke the kiss, sitting back, bright red and panting softly. 

“Wow,” Ven muttered.

“Wow,” Olette whispered. 

Olette smiled, wrapping her arms around Kairi’s, Ven and Seren leaning forward, resting their foreheads against each other, their fingers twined together. Things weren’t perfect, they were still SUPER messed up, honestly. There was a darkness out there, threatening them and all worlds. Kairi knew deep down she couldn’t really care for this girl like she deserved, like she WANTED to. 

But just for now, just for these few seconds, literally at the top of the world, it felt like maybe it was enough.

* * *

[ **coronablueshift** started messaging  **GoldenMirage** ]

 

**coronablueshift, 6:43pm** : VERA HOLY FUCK

**GoldenMirage, 6:45pm** : LMAO

**coronablueshift, 6:45pm** : he fuckin KISSED ME

**coronablueshift, 6:45pm** : it was

**coronablueshift, 6:46pm** : im just so

**GoldenMirage, 6:47pm** : yeah??

**coronablueshift, 6:47pm** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**GoldenMirage, 6:47pm** : god, nerd, calm down. haven’t you ever kissed someone before?

**coronablueshift, 6:48pm** : well i mean yeah but

**coronablueshift, 6:48pm** : this was kissing VENTUS

**GoldenMirage, 6:48pm** : i did figure that was who you were talking about yeah

**GoldenMirage, 6:48pm** : ;p

**coronablueshift, 6:48pm** : vera please this is serious

**GoldenMirage, 6:49pm** : yeah youre seriously a NERD

**coronablueshift, 6:49pm** : also he asked if we were dating and i said yes so were officially dating now??

**GoldenMirage, 6:49pm** : good god you two werent dating before??

**coronablueshift, 6:49pm** : i dont know! i guess not? either way we are now

**GoldenMirage, 6:49pm** : congrats on this momentous occasion lmao

**coronablueshift, 6:50pm** : i think im gonna sleep at his place tonight

**GoldenMirage, 6:50pm** : that seems like a bit of a jump from your first kiss

**coronablueshift, 6:50pm** : ?

**coronablueshift, 6:50pm** : NO NOT THAT GOD

**coronablueshift, 6:50pm** : just like… i dunno. make out or something?

**GoldenMirage, 6:50pm** : seren i mean this in the most loving way possible but please god do not give me a play by play

**GoldenMirage, 6:51pm** : i’m super stoked for you but i dont need that in my life right now

**coronablueshift, 6:51pm** : im sorry! Im just! so! 

**GoldenMirage, 6:51pm** : i know i know i can tell lol

**coronablueshift, 6:51pm** : AAAAAAA

**GoldenMirage, 6:51pm** : look, xion and naminé and me are gonna go grab rucksack and head home but ill talk to you in a bit okay?

**coronablueshift, 6:51pm** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**GoldenMirage, 6:51pm** : LOL good luck kiddo


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kairi decides to text Isa, Seren and Ven go on a road trip, and the sea salt trio talk about feelings

Kairi blinked awake for the fourth time this morning, her phone buzzing quietly as she groaned, staring at the ceiling fan. She COULD get out of bed - and her stomach was urging her to find food as soon as she could - but bed was so comfy, and she didn’t have to DEAL with anyone here. Tentatively, she picked up her phone, grimacing at the sight. 

 

[Conversation with  **OletteHirasawa** (4 Unread)]

[Conversation with  **xXDancing_FlamesXx** (12 Unread)]

[Group Conversation “ **Keyblade Wielders of Twilight Town!! (and isa)** ” (6 Unread Messages)]

 

She paused, before sighing and opening them. 

 

**OletteHirasawa, 9:48pm** : I had so much fun today Kairi :) I really hope we can hang out again soon! Goodnight!

**OletteHirasawa, 9:02am** : Good morning!!

**OletteHirasawa, 10:38am** : Going for my morning run if you’re up! If not it’s no big deal haha

**OletteHirasawa, 11:22am** : Sorry if I’m messaging too much! Was just wondering if you maybe wanted to go to lunch? Sorry, I won’t text anymore, haha!

 

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 10:21pm** : we should probably talk about this you know

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 10:34pm** : i mean it probably isnt any of my business or anything i just… worry

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 11:52pm** : anyway night kairi

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 6:25am** : you get why im worried right?? this isnt just me being too clingy of a friend?

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 6:27am** : sorry youre probably sleeping

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 10:16am** : this is probably late enough that youre awake so now i dont feel bad messaging you lol

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 10:17am** : but seriously kairi i just… i mean the whole thing that happened at my place and then youre runnin around with someone you havent spoken to much like a week later?

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 10:17am** : you get why im a little concerned right?

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 10:21am** : we should talk soon about this i just want to make sure youre doing okay

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 10:22am** : sorry

 

She groaned, sinking into her bed as she scrolled through the funny pictures in the group chat, not finding them as humorous as she normally would. She SHOULD talk to Olette, about last night, or maybe just see her or something - her finger brushed over the cheap, plastic, matching bracelet Olette had gotten them both even as she felt the pang of guilt. And Lea DID deserve a response of some kind, an “I’m okay” or “Don’t worry about me” or something, but… neither of those felt accurate. Most of her wanted to go back to sleep, but a tiny piece inside was telling her she had to do SOMETHING about all of this, had to talk to someone, instead of just sleeping the entire day away. She finally scrolled through her phone, frowning as she tapped a name.

 

**piningpaopu, 1:01pm** : Hey is this a bad time? I just sorta wanted to talk

**LunaDiviner, 1:02pm** : I assume since you’re messaging me instead of Lea you want to leave him out of this

**piningpaopu, 1:02pm** : Id prefer to yeah haha

**piningpaopu, 1:02pm** : Um you can tell him Im okay though if you want

**LunaDiviner, 1:02pm** : I will. What did you want to talk about? 

**piningpaopu, 1:03pm** : Im just… not feeling super well i guess? 

**piningpaopu, 1:03pm** : Wait how much has lea told you

**LunaDiviner, 1:03pm** : He’s told me enough.

**piningpaopu, 1:03pm** : Damn

**piningpaopu, 1:03pm** : Okay

**piningpaopu, 1:03pm** : Um

**piningpaopu, 1:03pm** : Im seeing this girl right and i think i like her but i dont know if i like her… enough?? I dont know if that makes any sense really

**piningpaopu, 1:03pm** : I just… dont know if anyone is going to be as good as sora?? And i think if im always worrying about wishing she was sora thats not going to make for a good relationship

**piningpaopu, 1:04pm** : And maybe i should stop?? Like that seems like the most appropriate and nice thing to do 

**piningpaopu, 1:04pm** : But shes really cool and cute and i dont want to hurt her and i also dont… really want to stop seeing her? Because she makes me feel wanted and i miss that

**piningpaopu, 1:04pm** : Being… wanted

**piningpaopu, 1:04pm** : You know?

**LunaDiviner, 1:05pm** : I do know. 

**piningpaopu, 1:05pm** : Wait really?

**LunaDiviner, 1:05pm** : Of course. Why did you think I was so angry at Lea a few weeks ago?

**LunaDiviner, 1:05pm** : I felt he had made new friends and forgotten me. I didn’t feel “wanted”, nor did I feel needed, which is an equally bad feeling. 

**LunaDiviner, 1:05pm** : But I think what you’re doing with Olette is… likely not the best way to approach things.

**LunaDiviner, 1:05pm** : If you do really like this girl, you’ll tell her that you need some times to sort out your feelings before dating her. You wouldn’t want to hurt her, and possibly lose not just dating her, but her friendship as well.

**piningpaopu, 1:06pm** : Wow

**piningpaopu, 1:06pm** : Isa who knew you were such a casanova?? :pp

**piningpaopu, 1:06pm** : But… thank you. I think this helps. I dont know how in the hell im gonna do it but at least i know i have to

**piningpaopu, 1:06pm** : Thanks

**LunaDiviner, 1:06pm** : Of course, Kairi. 

**LunaDiviner, 1:07pm** : You can text Lea about my consultation fee.

**piningpaopu, 1:07pm** : Relationship advice AND jokes?? Isa youre killing me here

**LunaDiviner, 1:07pm** : ;p

**piningpaopu, 1:07pm** : Did lea tell you to send that? :p

**LunaDiviner, 1:07pm** : Maybe.

**piningpaopu, 1:08pm** : LOL

**piningpaopu, 1:08pm** : Well again isa thank you for the advice. I should go get breakfast or something

**LunaDiviner, 1:07pm** : Anytime. Good luck. 

 

She sighed, pocketing her phone and yelping as she opened the curtains, the bright sunlight blinding her for a moment before she straightened up. 

“Time to… be a person for a bit,” she sighed, nodding with resolve, and starting her day.

* * *

It was so surprising to Ven how, even though it was so new and exciting and ELECTRIC, things with Seren felt so… normal. He expected things to be different now, a whole new WORLD, where things had changed completely with each other. Ven hadn’t even known what dating WAS until a couple of months ago, and he hadn’t even thought much of it until he’d met Seren. But the way Roxas talked about it, it felt like it was going to be some life-altering event.

Instead, Ven sat on the couch smiling, watching Seren dig through a bag of cereal, shoveling it into their mouth as they stood there in one of Ven’s loose shirts and boxers. After a minute they glanced, freezing as they caught his eye. 

“Were you watching me?” they asked with a mouth full of cereal.

“Yeah, sorry,” Ven laughed and Seren went red. “I didn’t mean to, I just- Sorry, sorry.” 

“It’s fine,” Seren said, swallowing hard and gasping for breath. “I, uh, I’m just not… used to…” 

“Oh, n-neither am I,” Ven blushed. “I just- you looked really cute, is all.” 

“Like THIS?” Seren gestured, going darker red.

“I mean yeah,” Ven laughed. “It’s all very… Seren. Which, you know, is why I’m with you.” They blushed but nodded, putting the cereal away and sitting beside Ven, leaning against him. “Anything you want to do today?” He asked, playing with their hair.

“Mm, I don’t know,” Seren sighed happily. “I was actually hoping we could maybe… go see Corona soon? I mean, we’ve got our gliders, and things seem to be pretty calm here lately.”  _ That’s when things are going to go bad _ .  _ Calm before the storm _ . “But, um, if not that’s also fine.”

“No, no, we can,” Ven reassured. “I’m… actually sorry I hadn’t thought of taking you to visit sooner.”

“It’s okay,” they smiled. “I just miss Cass and I think it’d be nice to see her again.” Then, after a pause, “Do you think we could give her one of the gummiphones? It’d be cool to be able to talk to her whenever.”

“I… don’t know,” Ven admitted. “They have this whole thing about the ‘world order’, keeping the worlds separate and kind of not knowing about each other.”

“Oh.” Ven felt bad, even though he knew he couldn’t DO anything about it.

“But we’ll make more frequent trips to Corona, if you want,” Ven suggested. “We can go… I dunno, once a week or once every two weeks, just to see how things are getting along?” 

“If you wanted,” Seren smiled and Ven felt his heart melt. 

“Of course. Whatever you want, Seren.” They turned to look up at him before kissing him softly. Ven’s heart beat fast in his chest even when they broke away, leaning back into his shoulder. The night prior, after the fair, had been… full of a LOT of kissing, but even now, each kiss felt like the first. Seren took his breath away. 

“You okay?” they chuckled, resting their hand on his chest above his heart. “Breathing kinda heavy.”

“I’m fine,” he blushed and they looked up at him and grinned. “Don’t be so smug about it,” Ven laughed and Seren smiled, lying back on the couch, lying their legs across Ven’s lap. 

“Let’s rest for a little bit, then maybe grab something to eat and then we can do Corona,” Seren said. “We don’t have to rush or anything. We’ve got as much time as we need.” 

“Exactly,” Ven smiled, closing his eyes. He had started to drift off when Seren lightly nudged him.

“Hey, Ven,” they said softly. “You’re not asleep, are you?”

“Nnh? No, I’m awake,” he said groggily. “What’s up?” 

“Vera was just texting and said she and Naminé wanted to go to Agrabah. You think we could take them with us? One round trip, all of us together so we don’t have to split up or anything.” Ven blinked, thinking.

“Yeah, that sounds fine,” Ven nodded, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “Want to go eat so we can do that, then?” 

“Yeah,” Seren nodded, jumping up and heading to Ven’s room to get dressed. “You can go on ahead if you want, I’ll just be a minute.”

“Oh, right, yeah,” Ven laughed as he realized he’d been patiently waiting before heading out toward the bistro.

* * *

 

“Alright, so you two be good while we’re gone,” Vera teased, and Roxas grimaced. “Take care of the house, don’t get into too much trouble, you know the drill.” 

“We’ll be fine,” Xion smiled, pushing up onto her tiptoes to kiss Vera. “Roxas and I are very responsible.” Vera laughed and Roxas huffed. He  _ WAS _ responsible. Kind of.

“Of course, hun,” Vera replied. “And Ve-” She froze. “Um. Roxas.” He felt his blood go hot and he blushed. “Roxas,” she repeated, as if trying to be certain. “Take care of Xion, okay? I mean obviously both of you take care of each other, but-”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it,” he replied, rolling his eyes. 

“Okay. Good. Naminé, anything to say?” 

“I’ll miss you both!” she said, smiling. “But I’ll make sure to take lots of pictures and draw a bunch while we’re there.” 

“You better,” Roxas smiled, hugging her and kissing her softly, before letting her go so Xion could do the same. 

“We’ll text you once we hit Corona, tell you we’re safe and all that,” Vera said as the two left, waving. “Be safe!”

“Later, loser!” Roxas called and Vera made a vulgar hand gesture before Xion closed the door. “So… whatcha wanna do today?”

“Maybe watch some TV?” she suggested. “There’s not a whole lot to do now that the fair is packing up.”

“I mean there’s the beach, or the mansion,” he listed, holding up fingers as he did. “We could… eat at the bistro? Or…” 

“Oh!” Xion said suddenly. “We should get Lea and eat ice cream on the clock tower! It’s been a really long time since we’ve all hung out.”

“Huh… I guess it has,” he frowned. “Yeah. That’s a great idea, let’s call him and head over!” She nodded, pulling out her phone and dialing. Within minutes they’d told him of the plan and had started heading toward the ice cream parlor, hand in hand, Xion idly swinging their arms as they walked. 

“Oh look, there they go,” Xion smiled, pointing. Roxas looked up and sure enough, three keyblade gliders took off, shooting up into the sky. “I hope they have a fun time.” 

“It does SOUND neat,” Roxas smiled. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been out of Twilight Town. And even then, I’ve only ever really been to the World that Never Was.” He frowned, rubbing his chin. 

“Maybe next time we can go somewhere,” she smiled, squeezing his hand. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” he replied with a laugh. “It’s not like a don’t LIKE Twilight Town. It’s got all my favorite people, you know?” She nodded and smiled. “But it would be nice to see somewhere else one day. Maybe that water world Sora talked about,” he grinned. “Atlantica I think? We could be mermaids! Or, merpeople, I guess.” Xion laughed, tilting her head in thought.

“I wonder what I’d look like as a mermaid. Sora had a blue tail and stuff… Oh no, would I have to wear a weird seashell bra like Ariel?” she blinked, blushing bright red and Roxas laughed, bumping her lightly with his shoulder. 

“I’m sure you’d look fine, but maybe you could bring a hoodie or something.”

“That’d be so weird underwater,” she chuckled. “Though I guess that’s better than the lion world.” 

“Oh yeah, uh…” Roxas frowned, trying to think. “Pride Lands?”

“Yep! That was it.” 

“Well they said Donald and Goofy were a bird and a turtle, so maybe we wouldn’t even be LIONS,” Roxas commented as they stood in line for the ice cream. 

“What would we be?”

“I dunno… You could be one of those zebras you were talking about last night,” he teased and she laughed.

“They’re just horses! I don’t get it!” 

“Yeah but they’re STRIPED horses from far away. They’re different, I guess, so people like them?” 

“That seems silly.”

“Yeah, kind of,” he admitted, passing munny to the vendor for three sea salt ice creams before heading down the street. “Man, I’ve missed Lea lately. It seems like we don’t talk that much anymore.”

“Yeah,” Xion frowned. “He spends a bunch of time with Kairi, and the rest with Isa.” She rubbed her arm. “It… almost makes me miss the Organization.” His skin felt hot.

“You don’t ACTUALLY miss it, do you?”

“N-no!” she stammered, tightening her grip on his hand. “I… I just miss when we were closer, you know? I mean you and I are close, obviously, but…” Roxas nodded. He understood completely. They made their way up the stairs of the train station and out onto the balcony where Lea sat, bobbing his head to some silent song. 

“Hey, Lea,” Roxas waved and Lea grinned. 

“Hey guys,” he nodded, gesturing toward the balcony beside him and they both settled in. “Ooh, got an ice cream for me?”

“Nope,” Xion quipped. “I actually decided to eat three ice creams today.”

“You can barely eat one,” Lea laughed, reaching over Roxas to take one. Roxas took his own and they stared out at the orange sun, never rising very high above the horizon, sitting quietly for a moment. He could hear Lea and Xion breathing, sitting beside him, and things felt… right. It felt like he was coming home.

“So, Lea-” 

“Hey, uh, Rox?” Roxas looked up to see Axel focusing intently on his ice cream. “Can… you guys call me Axel?” 

“Oh,” Roxas blinked. “Of course, Axel.” Roxas saw him relax, just a bit. “Uh… why, though? I mean, I thought you were happy to be Lea again.”

“I’m…” He frowned. “I mean I AM, obviously. It feels nice to be ‘Lea and Isa’ again, you know? Feels good to be a person, and not worry whether or not I have a heart. I just…” He clenched his fist. “I miss you guys, a lot. And it didn’t use to be ‘Roxas, Xion, and Lea’ sitting up here. It was ‘Roxas, Xion, and Axel’. And even that dumb X that Xemnas put in our names, it was stupid and he had his own creepy evil stuff with it but… it was OURS, you know? It was what brought us together in the first place.” 

“Yeah,” Roxas replied, looking down at his own ice cream. 

“Y’ever wish you could go back?” Axel sighed. “Like… I mean sure it was bad, but we could just do missions, and sit here every night and we never had to WORRY about much.” 

“I… dunno,” Roxas admitted, his face hot. “I mean, I had a lot of training sessions with Xemnas that weren’t so fun.” He heard a sharp gasp and turned to see Xion, fingers clenched tight around her ice cream. “Xion? Are you okay?” 

“H-he-” she started, pausing and taking a breath. “T...training sessions?”

“Yeah, he’d take me to this big room and make me pull out my keyblades and then we’d fight, I guess? Although I wouldn’t really call it fighting, since he always won,” Roxas laughed bitterly. “He… never seemed to hold back. God, sometimes I’d be so battered I-” He paused, seeing Xion shaking, looking to her face o find her holding her mouth shut as she sobbed. “X-Xion! What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“Xemnas…” she spat, her face twisted in anger.

“If I had known he’d done that, I would’ve kicked his ass sooner,” Axel growled. “You were a KID, Roxas? How could someone do that to a KID? At least pull your punches if you want to help them get stronger-”

“He… was horrible,” she continued and Axel stopped, the two focusing on her as she spoke. “I… had training sessions too. He would just… I was usually barely conscious at the end.” 

“Xion…” Roxas said softly. He hadn’t known. He would’ve fought back sooner, defected earlier, taken Xion away, and-

“And-” Xion sobbed, rubbing her eyes. “He… and Vexen, they-” 

“No,” Axel whispered. Then, after a moment, his ice cream burst into flames. 

“A-Axel!” Roxas cried in surprise. 

“Xion, they didn’t, did they?” Axel said, ignoring Roxas. “They… are you…” Roxas didn’t get it, why was Axel so-  _ Oh. _ No, they couldn’t have-  _ OH.  _ Axel frowned, looking at the ground, tapping his hand against his leg. “I’m gonna go kill Even.” He stood and Xion and Roxas both gasped. “He dies. RIGHT now.” 

“Axel, don’t!” Roxas shouted as Axel threw his hand up and after a moment, a corridor of darkness rippled into existence. “Axel, please!” 

“Axel,” Xion said softly, and Axel paused. “Don’t.” He tensed, then growled, letting the portal close. Xion stood and faced Axel, rubbing her arms. “Axel… thank you, but you don’t have to-” He closed the gap quickly, throwing his arms around her and hugging her tight.

“Xion, I am so sorry,” he whispered hoarsely, starting to cry. “I-I didn’t know, I SHOULD’VE known, I- God, I feel so stupid, I-”

“Axel,” she replied, and he stepped back. “Thank you. I love you so much, Axel, you’re such a good friend.” She hugged him tight this time and he held her, resting a hand on her head. “I… needed to tell you. Both of you. I just… didn’t know how.” After a moment of holding each other, the two let go and carefully made their way back out onto the balcony. Roxas… didn’t know what to say. He felt like Axel did - stupid. He should’ve known. How could he NOT have? 

“Does it feel better to have it out there?” Axel asked, though he sounded somewhat distant. 

“I think so,” she nodded. “Yeah. It hurts less than holding it in.”  _ That’s why she’s never overly affectionate, even when it feels like she wants to be _ . 

“I’m sorry, Xion,” he said softly and she laughed.

“It’s okay. Really, you two couldn’t have…” She shuddered. “I mean you couldn’t have known, or done anything, and things… got better, eventually, so it’s okay. And I know you two wouldn’t let anything like that happen ever again.” 

“Absolutely not,” Axel replied. “If anyone so much as LOOKS at you-”

“Except for my three partners,” Xion pointed out.

“Well yeah,” Axel laughed. “Other than them.” There was a pause. “You both can tell me anything.” He looked so serious, so different from how he normally was, carefree and happy. He looked… sad.

“What about you?” Roxas asked and Axel arched an eyebrow. “What’s wrong with you?”

“What? Me?” he laughed. “When do I ever have anything wrong?” Roxas gave him a look. “Whaat? Seriously, I’m AXEL, the funny guy, providing jokes and levity when we need it most - got it memorized?” Roxas and Xion both cringed and then laughed. “What, I’m not allowed to bring it up EVER?”

“It’s just… so bad,” Xion snorted. 

“Well nobody told me!” Axel groaned. “I’d been doing it for more than 10 years before somebody finally piped up and said it sounded stupid! Old habits, yadda yadda.”

“Seriously, Axel,” Roxas said. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t-” His smile faltered and finally he sighed. “It’s… Kairi. She’s been going through some stuff and…” He frowned. “I guess I’ve been helping? Or trying to. Doesn’t seem to go well, usually.” 

“What kind of stuff?” Xion asked, and he laughed.

“Mostly Sora stuff,” he replied, shrugging. “She misses him real bad, and thinks he’s dead.”

“He’s not,” Xion and Roxas replied in tandem, and he could feel the tug in his heart. 

“Jeez, creepy,” Axel laughed. “But… even so, she THINKS he’s dead. And she misses him. And now Riku’s with Naminé, and she sees that as like, her OTHER best friend wanting a different her, that didn’t like Sora, I guess? And then-” He paused, glancing at the two.

“What?” Xion pressed. 

“I… feel like I’m saying too much already,” he admitted.

“We’re Kairi’s friends too,” Roxas replied. “We just want to help.”

“Well yeah, YOU two say that,” Axel chuckled, and sighed. “I dunno, I just- She, um… kissed me?”

“WHAT?!” the two cried, again, in unison. 

“Jeez, calm down!” he grimaced. “I mean I immediately pushed her away and said that WASN’T happening, and she cried and broke a glass in my living room, so on and so forth.”

“That’s not really a ‘so on and so forth’ kinda thing,” Roxas pointed out.

“She’s goin’ through some stuff,” Axel said. “That’s the beginning and end of it. And now she’s… seeing Olette, I guess? And… I dunno. It feels weird.”

“Why’s that weird?” Xion asked. “Axel, are you a homophobe?”

“Wh-?! N-no, I-!” She laughed and he groaned, shaking his head. “No, she just… I don’t know. Coming onto  _ me _ , skipping to  _ Olette _ , I just can’t help but feel this is… coping? Like bad coping. Like she’s gonna hurt herself kind of coping.” 

“I understand,” Roxas frowned. “I’m really sorry. Do you think there’s anything we could do to help?”

“You two, specifically, could absolutely not help,” Axel laughed. “She’s… uh, kinda sore.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“Roxas,” Xion said and he turned. “You and I are sort of the embodiment of her and Sora. We’re the Kairi and Sora that GOT a happily ever after. Something she thinks she’s never going to have.”

“Oh,” Roxas blinked. 

“You really ARE just like her,” Axel noted.

“Unfortunately for her,” Xion nodded.

“But that’s… really dumb?” Roxas added and Axel laughed.

“I mean, yeah, buddy, people do really dumb shit when they’re hurting. Me and Isa getting in a fight is a good example.”

“Me sleepwalking and fighting Ventus,” Xion added. Roxas blinked.

“You WHAT?” 

“Oh, yeah,” she chuckled. “Um, I had been sleepwalking and I was in the tunnels under Twilight Town and Ventus found me and we fought and-” She stopped, blushing. “And, um, we talked about some of the stuff we did just now, and then he took me home.”

“I’m… sorry,” Roxas sighed. “And I know I can’t do anything, and COULDN’T do anything, I’m just… sorry it happened.” She smiled, kissing his cheek.

“I know.” Then there was silence as the two looked out on the town. 

“What are we gonna do?” Axel asked quietly.

“I don’t know,” Xion replied. Roxas didn’t know either. He didn’t know so many of his friends were HURTING. He was hurting too, but now it didn’t seem nearly as relevant. All he had to deal with was a crisis of identity, meanwhile Kairi was dealing with that and more, and Xion… God, Xion. He scooted closer, wrapping his arm around her waist and she smiled, leaning into him. It was a good question.

What were they going to do? 

* * *

[Opening group chat “ **Destiny Island Trio** ” with  **piningpaopu** ,  **waytothedawn** , and  **TrinityOfLight** ]

 

**piningpaopu, 1:21am** : Hey guys

**piningpaopu, 1:25am** : Um i know we havent used this group chat in a really long time

**piningpaopu, 1:25am** : And i know that neither of you are probably going to respond

**piningpaopu, 1:25am** : What with your big mission and all Riku 

**piningpaopu, 1:25am** : I just… 

**piningpaopu, 1:28am** : I really miss you guys

**piningpaopu, 1:31am** : It sucks

**piningpaopu, 1:44am** : i just wish you would both come home

**piningpaopu, 2:11am** : please come home soon riku

**piningpaopu, 3:38am** : okay goodnight

**piningpaopu, 3:39am** : goodnight riku

**piningpaopu, 3:42am** : goodnight sora


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seren visits an old friend, Lea goes to dinner with a friend, and Kairi gets a comforting talk.

“It’s so BEAUTIFUL,” Naminé gaped. 

“Yeah, this is Corona,” Seren grinned. 

“You grew up here?” she asked, amazed, as she pulled her sketchbook out. 

“Yeah, up in the castle,” Seren pointed and she “ooh”ed, sitting down in the grass by the bridge to begin sketching.

“You guys gonna be a while?” Vera asked and Seren nodded.

“Yeah, we’re gonna see Cass and probably take a walk around the city. It should be a bit.”

“You’ve got time, don’t rush,” Vera chuckled, kissing Naminé’s shoulder as she sat next to her.

“Shall we?” Ven asked, outstretching his hand. Seren nodded and smiled, taking it and starting across the bridge. “It feels like forever since we’ve been back here,” he commented. 

“No kidding,” Seren smiled. “It feels so nice to be back. I know it’s only been like a month but it feels like… Like coming home. Which I guess it is,” they laughed. “But I don’t know, it just feels… nice. It’s not exciting or wild it’s just… cozy.”  _ Like being with you, Ven _ . 

“Well good,” Ven nodded. “I’m sorry I didn’t think to let you come back sooner. Just all the dark stuff and our training and then Lauriam and Elrena, it’s just been… hectic.”

“I know,” they replied, squeezing his hand. “It’s not your fault. Plus, we’re here now.”

“And we’ll come around more often,” Ven added. “We’ll visit more, especially once we beat whatever this dark thing is.” 

“For sure.” They finally reached the other side of the bridge and guard approached, puffing out his chest. 

“Halt, who-” He froze, breaking into a big grin. “SEREN?”

“Hey, Oswell!” Seren smiled, breaking from Ven’s grip and shaking the man’s hand. “It’s been a while.”

“Cass told us you went somewhere far off, we weren’t sure when you’d be back to visit or anything! Cass has been missing you a lot, so I would definitely go see her if I were you.”

“I plan to,” Seren smiled.

“And if you wanted to stop by the barracks we could buy you something for dinner! Just a sort of welcome back gift.”

“I mean I’m not staying,” they laughed awkwardly.

“Oh- I mean, no, that’s fine, then just sort of… a gift, I guess,” Oswell laughed, then turned to Ven. “And who’s this, eh? Cass did mention a friend of yours.”

“Oh, uh, this is Ven,” Seren said awkwardly. “He’s, um. My boyfriend.” 

“Oh!” Oswell laughed, reaching out to shake Ven’s hand too. “Is that so? We may have to make him run the gauntlet if he shows up tonight.”

“OKAY, THANKS OSWELL, GREAT SEEING YOU,” Seren said, blushing bright red as they dragged Ven away from a laughing guard.

“What’s the gauntlet?” Ven grinned. 

“Whenever I date someone, everyone in the guard buys them dinner and then grills them about their life while we eat,” they grimaced. “It’s just kind of a tradition, I guess. Though, I mean, not one I’m super THRILLED about.” Ven nodded and frowned. “You okay?”

“No, yeah, I just… I don’t know, I hadn’t thought about you dating anyone before.” They blinked.

“Oh.” Then, after a second, “Are… I mean, you’re okay with that, yeah?”

“Well, yeah, of course,” Ven said, chuckling. “It doesn’t… change anything, I think. I just… I don’t know.” He blushed. “I feel like I’m way less experienced than you in this whole thing.” 

“I know,” Seren smiled, wrapping their arm around him. “It’s okay.”

“I-it doesn’t bother you?” Ven asked softly. “That I don’t know how to kiss, or like, I don’t know, be a boyfriend, really, or-?” Seren kissed him softly and Ven’s eyes went wide. 

“You kiss just fine,” Seren laughed. “And all that other stuff you’ll learn. You’re not doing bad at being my boyfriend.” 

“Oh,” Ven grinned. “Good.” Seren smiled, then turned to the castle as they approached. “You alright?” Seren realized they’d been tensing and forced themselves to relax. 

“Yeah. Of course.” They fidgeted. They were… nervous? This was CASS, they’d known her pretty much all their life. It was going to be fine. After asking where she was, the two started down the hall of the castle, Seren gently leading Ven as they walked.

“How do you remember where you’re going?” Ven asked, blinking. “It’s so complicated.”

“I grew up here,” Seren laughed. “Once you’ve walked these halls a million times, it’s hard to forget.” Finally they stopped at a door and Seren paused. It was just Cass. Why were they so worried? They gently knocked and winced lightly. 

“Come in,” came the voice, and Seren squeezed Ven’s hand a little tighter as they entered. 

“Hey, Cass,” they smiled and she spun, wide-eyed.

“Seren! You’re back!” 

“I-I mean for a bit, yeah,” they chuckled as she hugged him. 

“Just to visit?” she asked and they nodded. Then, to Ven, “You know you took one of our best guards. What’s going to happen if there’s an attack on the castle?” Ven bristled.

“I-I- I mean, I didn’t-” 

“Ven, she’s kidding,” they chuckled and Ven blushed.

“Oh.” She smiled, then looked down to their hands. 

“So,” she grinned. 

“No,” Seren groaned, squeezing their eyes shut.

“You know you’re having dinner with us tonight,” she replied. “Both of you.”

“Please no.” 

“I think it sounds great,” Ven smiled and Seren nudged him.

“You’re supposed to be on MY side,” they huffed. 

“So how come you’re visiting now and not in the next week or two?” she asked, gesturing toward her bed, and the two sat down. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well the whole royal ball thing,” she explained. “I mean, as a guard we would have to be stationed at the ball, but I guess since you quit, you could just attend as a guest? The princess would probably be happy to have some of Sora’s friends around for it.” 

“A ball?” Ventus asked, perking up. “Do you want to go, Seren?”

“I don’t know,” they blinked. “I’ve… always been in the guard, so I never got invited to something like this.” 

“You could wear some of those cool clothes Vera helped you pick out,” Ven smiled. That  _ would _ be fun. 

“Yeah… yeah. That sounds fun,” they smiled and Ven beamed. 

“Great, I’ll make sure you’re both written down on the guest list,” Cass smiled. “I have to go attend to the princess, but Seren.” They froze, meeting her eyes. “Dinner tonight. Non-negotiable.” 

“I know,” they sighed, Cass and Ven both laughing.

* * *

“Alright, Lea, you got this,” he mumbled to himself, looking in the mirror. Crisp black blazer over a red, button up undershirt. Black tie, black pants, black shoes. Eyeliner on point, cologne smelling fresh. He groaned, agonizing over the spikes of his hair for a second before the doorbell rang and he yelped. “I, uh, coming!” he called, cursing and straightening his clothes. Checking his pocket - wallet, phone - and strolling up to the door and grinning, throwing it open. “Well hello-” He froze.

“AXEL?” Roxas exclaimed, eyes wide. “What are you WEARING?” 

“I- wh-what? This? It’s nothing,” he laughed nervously. “I mean- I’m wearing SOMETHING obviously, I just- I… um.” He paused. “I have an interview?” 

“An interview?” Roxas laughed. “Axel we both know you’d rather die than get a job.”

“Yeah I know,” he muttered, kicking at the ground in frustration. 

“What is this?” Roxas asked, stepping inside as he closed the door. “You’re all dressed up and looking fancy. You going out to pick up chicks?” He felt his face go bright red. 

“Wh-? N-no, I just. I am… going out to dinner tonight. With a friend.”

“Looking like that?” Roxas grinned. “So you’re on a date.”

“No, I’m not on a-! Look, Roxas, it’s not a date, it’s just two friends, going to dinner.” 

“Where are you guys going to dinner?” He paused for a long moment, then sighed.

“Le Coeur Qui Bat,” he mumbled. 

“That super fancy place in uptown?” Roxas exclaimed. “Axel where the hell did you get the money for that?”

“H- M-my friend is paying,” he sighed. “Much as I tried to get him to go to a less expensive place, so that I could pay. For myself, at least.” 

“Him, huh?” Roxas grinned.  _ Fuck _ .

“Yes, if you must know, my friend is a boy. I have many boy friends.”

“Do you, Axel?”  _ SHIT _ .

“N-no! I mean I have friends, that are boys! Alright, look, you.” Roxas laughed as Axel groaned, the doorbell chiming and the two freezing. “Roxas. Please, just sit down and leave after I do.”

“Why?” he smiled. “Am I gonna-?”

“Roxas,” he said, more sharply, and Roxas paused. “Seriously.”

“Alright, alright,” Roxas sighed, putting his hands up. “He won’t even know I’m here.” 

“Thank you.” Then, after straightening his blazer, he strode to the door and opened it. “Well hello there,” he grinned.

“Lea,” Isa said, with just the slightest smile. “You ready?” 

“I am indeed, lead away, dear friend,” Axel said, making sure Isa wasn’t looking before shooting a quick glare back at Roxas as they left. Roxas grinned, pulling out his phone and opening the “Twilight Town Boyz” group chat. 

 

**rocksalt, 6:24pm** : hey guys you both have suits right? pence grab yours and meet at hayners ill be there in like ten minutes

* * *

Xion hummed to herself, digging in the bottom of the paper bag for the last of the popcorn. She’d started to think she was getting too spoiled for the local pop-up theater. It was cute, but just… not nearly as interesting as other things she’d seen on TV. If she had to be completely serious, most INFOMERCIALS were more interesting than the little movies Scrooge played. But, again, they were cute. And also Xion LOVED the popcorn. Roxas had tried to bring over store bought before but it just never seemed to have the same appeal. 

She finally finished the last of it, crunching on a kernel as she balled up the bag and threw it in the trash, suddenly hearing whispers and murmurs. She turned to see a few people standing by a shopfront, pointing to the tram as it lazily slid by. She couldn’t make out many details, but it looked like someone was ON the tram, arm dangling off the side. She started walking quickly, worried that maybe something was wrong with them. Why wasn’t anyone else doing anything? Do people always act like this when something happens? 

She finally caught up with the tram, clambering up on top to see Kairi, lying there and looking up at the sky, sighing.

“You okay?” Xion asked and Kairi yelped, clutching at her chest.

“God, you gave me a heart attack!” she groaned and Xion chuckled. “Sorry. I’m… yeah, I’m fine.” 

“Okay,” Xion said, sitting on the edge of the tram and letting her legs hang over the side. “You sure?” 

“Mhm.” 

“I- um.” She frowned. “I know you… don’t like me very much.” Kairi leaned up to look at her.

“What are you talking about?” 

“I… um, Axel told us… you were going through some stuff.”

“Of course he did,” she groaned. “Of COURSE, because why would I ever think he’d keep his big mouth shut.”

“Kairi,” Xion said sharply and Kairi stopped.

“It was supposed to be confidential,” she mumbled. “What else did he tell you?”

“Not a whole lot,” she lied. “He said ‘Kairi’s going through some stuff’ and when we asked if we could help - Roxas and I - he said that you didn’t… really want to see us. I put it together.”

“Okay.” Xion tentatively scooted closer down the tram. 

“I know I can’t help a lot,” she started. “Or, I don’t know maybe this won’t help at all, but…” She drew in a breath. “Sora isn’t dead, Kairi.” 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said, her voice steady and flat. 

“I do, I saw-”

“YOU saw?” she snapped. “ _ I _ saw the boy I loved dragged into darkness.  _ I  _ saw his body fade away like a ghost, split into pieces like a ripped photograph. What did YOU see, Xion?” She flinched, Kairi’s tone screaming at her body that something was wrong, she should curl up and hide somewhere.  _ No. Kairi needs to hear this _ . 

“I saw him in a dream.” Kairi let out a laugh, and then continued laughing, lying back against the tram. 

“Thanks, Xion,” she sighed. “Thank you for at least making me laugh, even if your attempt to help was… lackluster.”

“Kairi. I saw him in a dream, that Ventus, Roxas, and Naminé also had.” 

“...so?” 

“We all talked to him, separately, in our dreams. He told me that I was doing great, and that… and that the things that happened don’t define me, and we all have crappy stuff in our pasts, because it’s part of being alive. ‘Hurting is part of caring’, he said. And then he sort of… phased into me?” 

“What do you mean?” She was at least listening now. That was good.

“He sort of… he was spectral, he passed through me. The other pieces of him, the ones talking to Roxas and Ven and Naminé, he moved through them too.” 

“Why do you think that means he’s not dead?” she asked, sitting up. 

“That was the night before Naminé summoned her keyblade,” Xion said softly and Kairi’s mouth dropped. “I… think they’re related. I haven’t really talked to the others but I think that Sora’s heart is sort of… sleeping, in ours. Like we were in Sora’s heart.” 

“Why you four?” Kairi asked softly, touching at the bracelet on her wrist, her eyes seeming out of focus.

“Um, I think it’s because we all shared such a close bond with him. A physical one, I mean. Roxas is his Nobody, I’m his memories of you, Naminé was… well she’s you AND Sora’s Nobody, and then Ven is kinda weird, but Sora helped heal Ven’s heart. A physical bond.” Kairi nodded numbly. 

“You,” Kairi said softly.

“Huh?”

“You. And Roxas. You were asleep in his heart, and you became real people.” 

“Yeah,” Xion nodded.

“So… he could too?” Xion blinked. She hadn’t thought of that.

“I… guess, maybe Vex... I guess EVEN could build a replica for him? I… don’t know. He’s kind of spread out right now. I don’t really know what would happen if we tried to… rip him out of us.” Kairi nodded, then sighed. 

“That… actually was helpful,” she chuckled. “I’m… sorry, Xion. It’s just… seeing you is hard.” 

“I know,” Xion nodded, her hands clasped in her lap. “Seeing you is hard too. I… you’re the original, you know? You’re the one Naminé and I are based off of. Sometimes in the mirror I don’t see ME, I see YOU. I’m the representation of how much Sora loved you, that’s why I look like this.” 

“I know,” Kairi whispered, staring away. 

“But… I hope we can get past it,” Xion smiled. “You’re nice and really cool, so I hope at some point we don’t feel so bad anymore.”

“Me too, Xion.” 

“Okay.” She scrunched her face up. “I’ll let you be.” Kairi just nodded and Xion hopped down off of the tram, sighing as she walked the way she had come, retracing her steps. She’d need a lot of popcorn to fill that emptiness she was feeling.

* * *

After placing their orders (Isa DID say anything on the menu, who was Lea if not a gentleman by taking him up on hi soffer?) Lea finally relaxed in his seat, Isa arching an eyebrow at him.

“How was your day?” he finally asked.

“Really?” Lea laughed. “THAT’S what you’re starting this off with? ‘How was your day’?” 

“Yes.” 

“My day’s been going spectacularly,” he replied. “The Organization came back and I had to fight Xemnas with my bare hands. He kept trying to make me wear that dumb coat again.”

“The coat you chose to wear up until the battle with Xehanort?” Isa smiled.

“Well- okay, yes, but it is dumb.” 

“I assume you won the fistfight?” 

“Oh, no, it wasn’t a fistfight. I said I beat him with MY bare hands, not that HE didn’t have any weapons.”

“Oh, of course, pardon me.” Lea laughed and suddenly caught movement out of the corner of his eye and froze. 

“Table for three,” Roxas said to the greeter. 

“So, um,” Lea coughed. “How was your day, Isa?”

“About as good as any other,” he replied. “I helped Master Yen Sid with some simple tasks, and then helped out downtown. The usual.” 

“Wait, helped out downtown?” Isa frowned.

“I… yes. I… help out downtown.” 

“This is starting to sound like a euphemism,” Lea pointed out, noticing in his peripherals that Roxas and his two friends had seated themselves several tables away from them.  _ Maybe it’s just a coincidence? _ Yes. Of course. Three sixteen year olds coincidentally going to an incredibly fancy restaurant that Lea specifically said he was going to not an hour before. 

“Did you hear me?” Isa said and Lea snapped out of it.

“Wh-? No, sorry, I sorta… zoned out.” Isa smiled at him and then chuckled.

“Don’t worry about it. What’s on your mind?” 

“Uh, I don’t know, I just-”  _ C’mon think of SOMETHING _ . “I… uh, I feel bad, that you’re fronting the bill on this. I want to at least chip in a LITTLE bit.” 

“I said it was my treat,” Isa replied, shaking his head. “I mean to make good on that promise.”

“Geez, you sound so serious,” Lea laughed. “Maybe try… ‘I said I’d pay, and I’m gonna pay’?” 

“I said I would pay, and I am going to pay.” 

“That just sounds threatening.” Isa rolled his eyes as the waiter came with their drinks, giving Lea his and then stumbling, spilling water onto Isa. 

“Oh my gosh, I am SO sorry,” the waiter stammered, eyes wide. It made sense - Isa was pretty frightening to people that didn’t know him. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Isa said standing and grabbing his napkin. “Can I have another napkin at the table when I get back?”

“Of course, sir, right away,” they scurried off. 

“I’ll be back,” Isa said, heading towards the bathroom. 

“Don’t fall in!” Lea called, turning back and grimacing, Roxas leaning above the other two and waving, Hayner and Pence giving him a thumbs up. He grumbled, reaching in his pocket and pulling out his phone. 

 

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 7:12pm** : hey uh roxas

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 7:12pm** : what the FUCK are you doing here

**rocksalt, 7:12pm** : lol hi!!! did you see us waving?

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 7:12pm** : yes. roxas. what. are. you. doing. here. 

**rocksalt, 7:12pm** : well mostly we wanted to see what you were doing

**rocksalt, 7:12pm** : and we were thinking about just hanging by the windows and tapping the glass?

**rocksalt, 7:13pm** : but then hayner mentioned his dad just got paid and we could probably order something cheap without him REALLY noticing

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 7:13pm** : roxas please for the love of god leave

**rocksalt, 7:13pm** : but we already ordered an appetizer :(

 

He was in the middle of typing “ROXAS” when Isa returned, and he shoved his phone in his pocket, grinning. Isa paused. 

“What happened?” 

“What? What do you mean what happened? Everything’s fine.”

“You’ve got that look.” 

“What look?” Isa frowned at him for a moment, then sighed, looking down at the table.

“You don’t want to be here.”

“W-what?” 

“It’s too fancy, I took you out of your comfort zone,” Isa said, sighing. “I knew it was too much too fast.” 

“W-? First of all, there’s no such thing as too fancy for Lea,” he grinned and Isa gave a weak smile. “You think I don’t want to be here?”

“You’re tense. You’ve been fidgety all evening, and then when I came back you hid your phone, like you didn’t want me to see you texting.” 

“Isa… That’s… DEFINITELY not it. I like this. This is really nice, I promise.” Lea grimaced, casting another glance over Isa’s shoulder. “We just… have some visitors.” Isa froze for a second before glancing behind him, Roxas leaning over and waving, mouth full of fried calamari.

“Oh.” 

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that,” Lea replied. “Roxas had showed up just before you did and then I accidentally told him where we were going, and-”

“But this is okay?” He looked up at Isa, who was staring expectantly. “It’s not too much?”

“No, Isa,” Lea laughed. “This is great.” Isa sighed in relief, nodding. “We can get a different table or something, if you want.”

“I’m not embarrassed,” Isa replied, shaking his head. “If you don’t want them to know-”

“No, I mean… I just…” He groaned, frowning. “It’s awkward. Especially having Roxas over there, just… starin’ at me. I don’t… mind if people know, I just… I don’t know. I want to be the one to tell them, not have them find out by SPYING on me.” 

“That’s a fair request, I think,” Isa nodded, then stood.

“Uh, Isa? Where are you-?” Isa turned around, heading over to Roxas’s table. Lea couldn’t hear what they were saying, but Roxas paled and nodded quickly, the three getting up and leaving - though Roxas quickly shoveled down more calamari as they did. “Geez, what’d you say to them?” Lea laughed.

“I told them this wasn’t their business, I’d pay the bill, and they should leave,” Isa shrugged.

“That’s it?” 

“Someone  _ did _ tell me once that the way I phrased things was… ‘threatening’,” he smiled.

“Oh, see, that was a joke!” Lea grinned. “I’ve been telling you about those, it was fun, wasn’t it?” 

“It was alright,” Isa smiled. “So, back to our date?”

“Yes,” Lea sighed happily. “Back to our date.” 

* * *

[ **xXDancing_FlamesXx** started a group chat with  **rocksalt** ,  **DogStreet** , and  **profstruggler** ]

 

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 10:11pm** : alright look punks

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 10:11pm** : you aint allowed to tell anybody about that tonight alright?

**rocksalt, 10:11pm** : fiiiine :( isa seemed really scary

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 10:11pm** : isa aint gonna do anything to you and you know it

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 10:12pm** : you should just agree because youre my friend and otherwise youd be a RUDE DICKHEAD

**rocksalt, 10:12pm** : youd know something about being a rude dickhead :p

**DogStreet, 10:12pm** : Sorry about tonight lea I didnt know it was gonna be like a whole thing

**DogStreet, 10:12pm** : ROXAS made it seem like a fun outing and didnt tell us he had ULTERIOR MOTIVES

**rocksalt, 10:12pm** : ;p

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 10:13pm** : thanks pence also fuck you roxas

**profstruggler, 10:13pm** : j aF D dasjd, , 3, dksa, 

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 10:13pm** : uhhhhhhhhhhh what

**DogStreet, 10:13pm** : Oh he probably fell asleep on his phone lol

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 10:13pm** : alright well… make sure in the morning he gets the message

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 10:13pm** : NO TELLING PEOPLE

**rocksalt, 10:14pm** : alright fiiine axel

**DogStreet, 10:14pm** : You got it Lea!

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 10:14pm** : thank you. now im going to bed

**rocksalt, 10:14pm** : night axel!

**DogStreet, 10:14pm** : Goodnight!

**profstruggler, 10:14pm** : ejww 392JFF, #ERF1#@#$%


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang has some fun on their next road trip stop in Agrabah, Olette decides to learn to Struggle, and Xion, Axel, and Isa take a pleasant trip to a familiar world.

Vera scampered around a corner, gasping and panting, sweat rolling down her face, dagger clutched to her chest. Any second they’d find her. Her lucky charm was gone, she was going to be caught, and she was going to be executed. Those three had seen her, locked EYES with her, as she’d unclasped the woman’s necklace and ran. 

There was a long moment as she heard voices approaching her small hidey-hole, praying to god -  _ please, please don’t find me, just keep walking, please god just move along _ \- before she heard a soft voice.

“Hello? We saw you, um… ‘find’ that necklace. We wanted you to know that we sent the guards in the wrong direction. You’re going to be fine.”  _ It’s a trap. They’re tricking you, they want you to come out, they’re going to keep trying until they flush you out, they’re going to take you to the guards for a reward, they’re going to- _

“She’s not here,” came a male voice. “Probably ran off, I wouldn’t blame her.” 

“C’mon, Rox, we know this place like the back of our hand. The only place she’d be hiding is in there, and there’s no way out from there.”  _ Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. _ “Um, sorry, we’ll go away now! Good luck with your… you know, whole ‘finding’ thing.” Footsteps moving away, down the street… gone. 

She waited for a minute. Five minutes. Ten. No one… was coming. She blinked, sheathing her dagger. She unwedged herself from her hiding place, stretching and working out the crick in her neck. They’d… left her be. They had been legitimate in helping her? She... didn’t really know what to do with that information. 

She pulled the hood up over her head, walking quickly down the street and slipping into a side alley and into a secluded house with a man behind a counter looking over jewelry.

“What did you bring,” he said flatly, and she pulled out the necklace. “2000.” 

“2000 munny?” she spat. “I’m poor, not a fucking idiot, this is easily 20k.” 

“20k for a cheap, fake piece of shit?” he demanded, holding up the necklace and running a nail down the side, revealing the cheap metal beneath. “2000 is honestly more than I SHOULD give you.” She tried to find an argument, but ended up muttering about him being a piece of shit. “2000 munny,” he said, setting a pouch on the table and she swiped it angrily, setting it at her belt and leaving the home. 

What the fuck was she going to do with 2000 munny? A run-in with the guards, they probably saw her face. She had to be on their radar now, they’d be flushing out all of her usual haunts, she’d fucked up for probably the last time. She wondered how far the nearest other town was, and if 2000 munny could get her a trip out. 

She walked into the marketplace and freezing. Across the throng of people moving back and forth, going about their business, she met the eyes of the short-haired girl, and after a minute she smiled and waved. 

Who the hell  _ was _ this girl? 

She waved back, slowly weaving through the crowd and approached her.

“Hi,” the girl smiled. 

“Hello,” Vera said. 

“Um, my name’s Xion,” she said, extending her hand.

“Vera,” she chuckled, shaking it. 

“My friends are around here somewhere, I think buying some little trinkets.” She paused, shifting awkwardly. “Do you want to like… get something to eat?” 

_ Holy shit _ , she thought.  _ She’s genuine. _

_ And CUTE. _

“You know what? Yeah,” she grinned. “I’d love to.” 

* * *

“Open up Aladdin, you shit!” Vera shouted at the palace. “Get out here and hang out with me! This is the first time I’ve been in Agrabah in a month!”

“Maybe we shouldn’t be shouting profanities at the palace,” Ven said, wide-eyed.

“Oh c’mon,” she scoffed. “It’s  _ Aladdin _ , he’s not gonna care.” The palace doors finally opened, and several guards approached. “Oh, good, is Aladdin here?” 

“You’re under arrest for disrupting the peace,” one of the guards said, bearing his scimitar. “Wait- you’re a thief!” 

“Oh come on,” she groaned, summoning her keyblade. “I don’t want to have to beat you guys down to see my old friend.”

“Vera!” Ven gaped. “You can’t use your keyblade on PEOPLE!” 

“Oh why not?” she groaned. “I just-” She caught the look in his eye, white as a sheet, and Seren shot her a glare. “Fine, sorry,” she mumbled, letting her blade disappear. “But I’m NOT getting arrested. I demand an audience with the sultan.” 

“You demand-?! You’re in no position to demand anything, criminal!” the guard sputtered.

“Wait, wait, stop!” The group turned, Aladdin rushing from the palace and panting. “They’re fine, guys! I swear, they’re okay.” The guards grumbled, stalking off into the palace. “Vera? What are YOU doing here?” 

“Good to see you too,” she scoffed. “How’s the high life?”

“I- I mean, it’s fine? But, seriously, Vera, what are you doing here? You’re wanted as a thief, and now you’re here yelling up at the palace?” 

“Yeah,” she grinned. “Wanted your attention. Oh, right, these are my friends, Ven and Seren, they’re dating.” They both went bright red. “And this is my girlfriend Naminé.” 

“O-oh,” Aladdin stammered. “Nice to meet you all.” 

“Wanna hang out, maybe get something to eat with us?”

“I’m sort of busy,” Aladdin replied with a frown. “Me and Jasmine have a lot of political-”

“Ugh, are you serious?” she scowled. “You get some magic lamp and suddenly you’re this dumb prince, living in a golden palace or whatever? What happened to my friend, the street rat?” Aladdin looked uncomfortable, and it looked like her friends were starting to get uncomfortable as well. “Fine,” she spat. “We’re going to go hang out around town, sleep at the hotel, and then we’re leaving Agrabah again.” 

“Oh,” he blinked. “Um, for how long? It’s not that I don’t want to hang out with you, I just-”

“Probably forever,” she grumbled. “C’mon guys, he’s not worth our time.” 

“W-wait,” he started, but she turned and stormed away from the gates. Her face was bright red with shame, but she hoped the others chalked it up to the heat. She eventually found a place to sit, fuming, as she pulled out her phone. Naminé sat quietly beside her at the table, silent for several minutes. 

“Vera?” she asked softly, and Vera flinched. “Do you just want to go home?” 

“I don’t know,” she groaned, slumping. “I keep hoping he’s going to come around, come hang out with me, maybe… I don’t know. I don’t know…” 

“Maybe ditch the princess to get back together with you?” Vera felt a stab of guilt. Naminé didn’t say it accusatory, or blaming, but it still hurt. 

“I dunno,” she grumbled, leaning into Naminé, who rubbed her back. “Maybe.” 

“Was he nice?” 

“Yeah,” she nodded. “Infuriatingly so. And funny. Stupid, though.” Naminé laughed. “But… cute.” 

“Mhmm,” Naminé agreed. 

“Like… how the hell was he a beggar like me? Someone should’ve snapped him up AGES ago.” She paused. “I guess someone finally did, though, huh?” 

“I guess so,” Naminé agreed. 

“Wish I found a magic lamp,” she grumbled. “I’d have stolen the princess and left his ass in the dust instead. He’d still be stealing bread and running from guards.”

“Except you wouldn’t have left him behind,” Naminé pointed out.

“No. I probably wouldn’t have.” There was a long moment of quiet before Naminé kissed Vera’s cheek, hugging her close.

“I’m glad Aladdin left you,” she said quietly and Vera started, feeling a hot prickling on the back of her neck. “It’s selfish, but I would never have met you. You wouldn’t have met me or Xion, or come to Twilight Town. Do you regret it?”

“Of course not,” Vera smiled. “He was my friend, and I cared about him a lot, but… I don’t think I ever LOVED him. He was just a good lay.” Naminé laughed. “But even holding hands with you and Xion is… so much nicer. It means so much more.” 

“Good.” 

“Hey,” Ven said carefully as he approached, holding two trays of food. “You guys good? We can come back if you want.” 

“We’re fine,” Vera replied, snatching a tray from his hand as he handed on to Naminé, he and Seren sitting across from them. “Thanks for the food, nerd.” Ven smiled and Naminé chuckled. “I’ll be fine. Honest. I just… I still want to stay the night. This will probably be my last night in Agrabah.”

“You can come back whenever you want,” Ven replied. 

“I know,” she nodded. “Doesn’t change what I said.” They nodded, then ate in silence. 

* * *

“Hell yes, it’s been too long,” Hayner grinned, picking up the struggle bat and swinging it. “Between school and work, I haven’t been able to get any practice in for the tournament this summer.” 

“Well you are now,” Roxas replied, swinging his bat experimentally. “Maybe I’ll enter too. I DID beat you when I went up against you in the other Twilight Town.”

“That doesn’t count,” Hayner replied, rolling his eyes. “I bet they rigged it so you HAD to win.”

“They did not!” Roxas gasped, pretending to be hurt. “Are you saying I, Roxas, am not a RENOWNED struggle master?” 

“Not yet you’re not,” Hayner grinned. Roxas laughed, then glanced to the side, seeing Olette hefting a bat. “Hey, whatcha doin’, Olette?” Hayner called. 

“What’s it look like?” she countered, swinging the bat a few times. 

“Are… wait, do you want to practice  _ struggling _ ?” 

“Why not?” Olette replied. “What, you don’t think a girl can play?” 

“No, it’s not that,” he laughed. “I’ve just never seen you like… WANT to.” 

“Well maybe now I do,” she shrugged. “It’s not that big a deal.” 

“Sure, and it has nothing to do with your badass new sword wielding girlfriend,” Pence added and she went red. 

“Wh-? N-no, maybe I’m just trying out new hobbies! I mean, I’ve watched you guys do this for long enough, I think I get the gist of it.” 

“Alright,” Hayner grinned, stepping out into the middle of the large platform. “Let’s go, me and you.”

“What, not going to help me practice or anything?” she smiled, stepping out across from him. 

“You’ve got the gist of it, right?” She scowled, then grinned. 

“Alright, then, let’s do this.” Roxas leaned on his bat, standing by Pence.

“Typical struggle rules,” Roxas called out. “Sixty seconds, most orbs wins, lose all your orbs you’re out.” They nodded, both bringing their bats up to bear. “On your mark… get set… go!” Roxas saw Pence start the timer and the two rushed at each other. 

Hayner may have been out of practice, but he knew what he was doing. His strikes were calculated, precise. A blow to the shoulder, a sweep of the legs - things he knew would knock her off balance and let him clean up with a few more hits afterward. On the other hand, Olette was WILD. She had no idea how to swing a sword properly, so she held the bat with both hands, swinging hard. She missed a lot, but when she did connect, Hayner was sent sprawling to the ground, desperately trying to pick himself up as she beat on him with the bat. 

“Thank god those things don’t actually hurt,” Roxas whistled. “Hayner would be in some serious shit.”

“No kidding,” Pence laughed. “I always figured she’d be tough if she played.”

“Really?”

“Sure. She’s got that tenacity, you know? She’s always trying to be the best at what she did. I figured I wouldn’t even suggest it because Hayner would be sore if she entered the tournament and beat him.” Then, to the others. “Alright, aaaand… time!” The two staggered away from each other, panting and sweating, Olette dropping the bat as she slumped. 

“How’d we do?” Hayner smiled. 

“You guys both traded a LOT of orbs,” Pence replied. “The end result… holy cow. The end result was 51 to 49!” 

“Really?” Olette beamed. “We were dead even?”

“Just about,” Pence nodded. “Only won by two points.”

“Who did?” Hayner asked and Pence grinned wider. “Nuh uh. No way, for real?” 

“Me?” Olette blinked.

“Yup! You guys really laid into each other, too. But in the end you just barely managed to squeak by.”

“Yeah!” Olette shouted, fist in the air. “First try, too! See, Hayner? I GOT this.”

“Alright, we gotta rematch,” he replied, grimacing. “I gotta try and beat you, I think I’ve analyzed how you fight.”

“Analyzed how I fight?” Olette laughed. “What’re you, Pence?”

“Hey!” Pence interjected and the others laughed.

“Sorry, Hayner,” Roxas said, entering the ring. “I get to fight Olette, then me and you. We gotta keep it fair.” Hayner grumbled but stepped out of the ring. “Don’t hold back, alright Olette?” She grinned.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

* * *

The three stood in a back alley, staring at the swirling black portal and frowning. 

“Xion, you really don’t gotta do this,” Axel started. “We could get Roxas, or Ven or Naminé or something.” 

“They’re all busy,” she said, shaking her head. 

“Yeah, but we could do this LATER.”

“Kairi’s counting on me,” she replied. “We do this now.” Axel looked to Isa and sighed, patting her on the shoulder. 

“Okay, but… if something happens, you get uncomfortable at all, we’re pulling you out, got it?” 

“I know,” she said with a smile. “Thank you, Axel.” He nodded and the three looked to the portal again. She felt her hands shaking - no, ALL of her was shaking. She had to do this. She HAD to. For herself, and for Kairi, and for Sora. She drew in a deep breath and stepped through the portal.

Immediately she stepped out into a courtyard, the scenery changing from the dim, orange light of Twilight Town, to bright, radiant sunlight, and she blinked at the sudden light. The two followed her through and they stood for a moment, adjusting, before Isa and Axel started to lead the way up a long set of stairs. 

“Uncomfortable at ALL,” he reminded her.

“I know, Axel,” she replied. “Trust me.” 

“Alright…” They finally came to the top of the staircase, and two familiar faces awaited them.

“Dilan, Aeleus,” Axel grinned. “Long time no see.” Those names were so different - she still knew them as Xaldin and Lexaeus. She’d known them like that for a whole year, it was hard to change now.

“Hey, Lea,” Dilan said. “Need to see Ansem?”

“Actually we’re looking for Ienzo,” he replied. “We need some help with some research.” Dilan arched an eyebrow. “Oh, fine, XION needs help with some research.” 

“He’s down in the main lab,” Aeleus replied and Axel gave a salute.

“Thank you, boys, have fun doing your… guard duty stuff.” They passed through the gates, descending down into the castle. “It’s weird to be back here,” he muttered. “I mean it’s only been a little while, since I woke up here after the whole recompleting thing, but… It still feels like it’s been forever.”

“It’s spooky,” Isa replied, shivering. “I still remember everything from all the years ago.”

“The smells,” Axel grimaced.

“And the screams,” Isa agreed. Xion felt a chill run down her spine. She should leave. She should tell Axel that she wanted to go home, and he would take her home and they could get ice cream and laugh on the clock tower and-

_ No. You’re doing this for Sora. _

She followed them down winding corridors, eventually finding themselves in a large room full of computers, a glass window overlooking an enormous, bizarre room full of canisters. 

“Hey, nerd,” Axel grinned. “You done over there?” Ienzo looked up from his computer and smiled.

“Lea, Isa, Xion,” he greeted. “It has been some time. How are you all?”

“We’re fine,” Axel shrugged. “I mean as fine as we can be, you know.”

“Of course,” he nodded. “What can I do for you all?”

“So, remember how Ansem the Wise’s data analyzed Sora’s heart?” Xion asked. “And that’s how you found out Roxas and me were trapped in there?” 

“Of course,” Ienzo nodded. “It was quite a rare predicament.” 

“Um… I don’t think it’s so rare,” she replied, placing a hand at her chest. “I think… I have a piece of a heart inside mine.”

“A piece?” he asked, cocking his head. “Now THAT would be interesting. We have some analysis equipment, but it will take some time to fully figure out what’s going on.”

“That’s okay,” she smiled. “As long as it takes.” 

“Alright, then. Follow me.” They were off again, down unfamiliar halls, passing closed doors and hearing bizarre noises she couldn’t place. Finally he led them into a room where there was a large table, instruments of all kinds strapped to the side. “Just lay on the table and I’ll start the analysis.”

“You okay?” Axel asked. 

“Yeah,” she lied, her hands shaking. “This will be fine.” She gently climbed up onto the table and Ienzo began strapping her up with various devices. A plastic cuff around her wrist, sticky pads all over her exposed skin - Axel made sure to warn him not to push any further - and a weighted something he set on her chest, over her heart. 

“Alright,” he nodded. “This is going to take some time.” It took quite a BIT of time. An hour in she’d started to get uncomfortable, and two hours in she was beginning to get more than antsy. 

“Hey, Xion, you mind if we go get some food?” Axel asked. “We’ll bring some back for you too.” 

“Sure,” she smiled, unable to move. “Maybe bring me some ice cream?”

“Of course, kiddo,” he laughed and the two left the room.

“I am sorry this is taking so much time,” Ienzo frowned after another ten minutes. “Though I think we may be close to done. I’m not sure, the timing on these things are very finicky.” 

“Science stuff, am I right?” she chuckled and he smiled. 

“Yes, I would say you are-” A chime and he jumped, then looked down at something on the table. “Oh! It would appear we’re done already.” 

“Damn, and they just left,” she muttered. 

“You could go after them, I’m sure they haven’t left the castle yet.” 

“No, it’s fine,” she sighed. “I want to stay for these results.”

“Alright, then,” he replied, removing all of the various testing instruments. “Then you can wait here, and I’ll be back in a bit.” 

“Okay,” she smiled, sitting in a nearby chair as he left. She sat for a minute… then another… then sighed and took out her phone. From what she could tell, no one was online, and she didn’t know what she’d say to someone even if they were. She started playing one of the games installed, and had gotten decently far before the door opened. She smiled, looking up at-

It felt like her heart froze solid in her chest. The blond man looked around, then met her eyes and stopped. Her heart was beating out of control, her breathing erratic. She felt her face go hot and a chill run down her spine. Her clothes were constricting, too much, too many clothes, she’d get beaten again if she didn’t-

“Er, sorry,” Even said, retreating.

“Wait!” she cried, before she realized what she was doing. He paused in the doorframe.  _ Xion, stop. This isn’t what you want to do. _ “I need to talk to you, Vexen.” He winced at the name, turning to face her as she stood. 

“Yes, well, I have many important issues to attend to,” he said, his eyes darting between her and the door, eager to leave. 

“You also deserve to hear what I have to say,” she said, her voice low.

“I… suppose I do,” he grimaced. 

“I hate you,” she started.

“As you have every right to,” he replied softly. 

“I HATE you,” she growled, tears stinging her eyes. “I HATE you!” She took a step forward and he staggered back out of the door. “Do- do you know what you DID? What you and Xemnas-?” She was shaking again, her hands nearly vibrating off of her wrists. But this wasn’t fear, or sadness. This was RAGE. 

“I- I do, yes,” he stammered. “But I- I mean, Xemnas, he-”

“Xemnas isn’t here,” she replied flatly, stepping out into the hall as he backed up against a wall. “Xemnas isn’t here to hurt me anymore.” She held out her hand, summoning her keyblade.  _ You need to stop. Someone needs to stop you _ . “And Xemnas isn’t here to protect you.” 

By the time she’d regained her senses, she heard muffled voices shouting something as they tugged her back. At her? To her? She couldn’t tell. She took a step back, her keyblade disappearing from her grip as she admired her handiwork. She hadn’t even seen herself DO it, but she knew she had, and that was satisfying enough.

“Xion, are you okay?” Axel was asking, from what seemed like very far away. Was  _ she _ okay? They must not have been seeing the same thing. Xion hoped they could see. She hoped EVERYONE would see. “Is he alive?” 

“Barely,” Isa confirmed. Damn. So close. “We’ll need to get him to Ienzo right now.” 

“He doesn’t deserve it,” she growled, and suddenly became conscious of all the blood. On her hands, on the front of her shirt and pants, all over the walls and the floor and Vexen. It was a sea of crimson, blinding her.  _ Good _ . 

“Xion, he’s- he’s a PERSON, you can’t just KILL-” She looked up at him and he winced. She knew what message her look conveyed. She knew what he felt in that moment. She DESERVED this. She deserved this victory, this win, taking back this tiny glimmer of power. 

“Axel, he’s trying to say something,” Isa said and Axel reluctantly let go of her to kneel by Vexen. The scientist coughed, looking up and meeting Xion’s eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, before losing consciousness. She staggered back and puked, reality rushing in all at once. Oh god. Oh god, she’d almost KILLED a man, even if he was barely a person considering who he was, what he’d done, but she’d almost KILLED him, and-

“C’mon, Xion,” Axel said softly as Isa hefted Vexen, heading off. “Let’s go get you cleaned up, okay?” She sobbed in response and he nodded, holding her close to him as they began to walk towards the entrance of the castle.

* * *

Naminé didn’t snore, which Vera felt bad about. She didn’t feel bad that Naminé didn’t snore, she supposed, she felt bad that she DID, and likely kept Xion and Naminé up. She tried to make sure she went to bed as late as possible so that they didn’t have to hear her while they were heading to sleep. It was polite, she thought, but it also meant she barely fell asleep in their arms, and she was up much later than them, and usually found it much harder to sleep.

And so she paced. She paced the room in the dingy little inn, padding as quietly as she could across the floor so as to not wake Naminé. She didn’t care about waking up whoever was below her, but she didn’t want to wake Naminé. So she paced, quietly, across the room, until there was a soft noise at the window. She paused, at first thinking it was the wind, and then it came again and she glanced over to see Aladdin, waving at her to come outside. 

From the third story.

She blinked, then nodded, slipping from the room and downstairs, making her way outside to find Aladdin sitting on a purple and gold carpet. 

“Want a ride?” he grinned, offering his hand. 

“Ooh, how romantic,” she snorted, taking his hand and sitting beside him as the carpet lifted into the sky above the city. 

“How have you been, Vera?” he asked. 

“You know, the usual,” she shrugged. “Found a magic sword and now I’m living on another world with my two girlfriends.”

“TWO?” he asked, flabbergasted.

“Figured that’d be what you latched on to,” she laughed. Then, after a moment, “What’s the angle here, Al? You want me to help you steal something, you looking to have someone killed?” A beat. “You trying to fuck?”

“Wh-what? No, none of that! I just… wanted to see how you were doing. It’s been a while.” 

“A year and three months,” she said immediately. “I-if someone were to be counting.”

“If someone did,” he chuckled. 

“It’s been a year and three months since you found that lamp,” she said softly. 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.” She let it hang in the air.

“V… Vera, I’m really sorry-”

“For what, taking advantage of an opportunity?” she sighed. “I get WHY you did it, Al, it was just… shitty. And I missed you. In a lot of ways.” She fidgeted awkwardly. “But I think I’m getting better now.”

“Better at not missing me?” he teased.

“Yeah,” she nodded. “Not missing you and all the things we used to do. I used to miss stealing with you, did you know that?” She laughed. “I missed the thrill of it, holding your hand as we ran with our stolen merchandise, ready to jump at the chance to make our way to the fence so we’d have some spending money for food or clothes.” 

“Vera…”

“And, like,” she continued, “I missed a LOT about you. I missed your stupid hair and that dumb hat and Abu and just-” She gritted her teeth, refusing to let the sob fall from her lips. “I missed YOU, stupid. Just all the dumb shit you did and said and were.” 

“But you don’t know,” he replied softly.

“You’re an idiot,” she snapped. “Nothing has changed with you, has it? You’re some fancy prince now, but you’re still dumbass Aladdin at heart.” 

“I guess I am,” he shrugged. 

“Take me back to the inn,” she mumbled.

“Oh. I was hoping we could hang out, maybe-”

“Take me back or I’m jumping off this fucking carpet.” It immediately turned around in the air, not needing Aladdin's instruction, heading back towards the hotel. 

“I’m really sorry about everything, Vera, honest. I’m sorry I hurt you, I’m sorry I left, I’m sorry that I didn’t write-”

“For a year and three months,” she muttered. 

“-for a year and three months,” he agreed. “I am sorry. What else do you want me to say?” 

“Nothing,” she said as the carpet settled on the ground and she stepped off. “You’ve said enough.”

“Wait, Vera,” he said as she began to walk away. “I- I still care about you, you know. You mean so much to me, you were my best friend.” 

“I was,” she agreed. “Goodbye, Al.” 

“Wait, Vera-” She entered the hotel, shutting the door behind her, storming up the stairs and into her room where Naminé sat on the bed, looking up as she entered.

“Nami,” she sighed. “I’m sorry, did I wake you? I didn’t mean to, I was just-” Naminé hugged her tight around the waist and she felt her composure breaking, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“I know you miss him,” Naminé said softly. “And it’s okay to cry.” 

So she did. 

* * *

[ **MasterAqua** started a conversation with you]

 

**MasterAqua, 10:19pm** : FDJfmvdalkads

**Wayward_Win, 10:21pm** : aqua??

**Wayward_Win, 10:21pm** : are you guys alright? i havent heard from you or terra in a while

**Wayward_Win, 10:21pm** : how’s the mission going?

**Wayward_Win, 10:29pm** : oh did your phone text in your pocket? lol 

**MasterAqua, 10:34pm** : 3j1rfklgglggGGfgff[[]

**Wayward_Win, 10:35pm** : LOL okay aqua i love you too

**Wayward_Win, 10:35pm** : tell terra i said hi if you see him!!

**Wayward_Win, 10:44pm** : goodnight!

**MasterAqua, 11:13pm** : v'zfbfbeeliravgevrqgbfgbcvgohgvpbhyqa'gv'zfbfbfbeelcyrnfrqba'gpbzrybbxvat sbehfvybirlbhiravybirlbh


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olette asks to see Ven, Seren has a fun hang out with a friend, and Vera does some reminiscing about the past.

Ven was still groggy as he wound through the forest, rubbing his eyes free of sleep. They’d slept overnight at Agrabah, but once they’d arrived in Twilight Town the sun was down (damn different world time distortion), and Seren suggested they go back to bed to prevent them from messing up their sleep schedule. Consequently, he now felt overslept, and he was only barely awake when he’d gotten the text. 

“Training room - asap.” It was… somewhat frightening concise, but he responded that he was on his way, rolled out of bed, and headed out of town. He hoped everything was alright, but he hadn’t gotten any OTHER texts from anybody, so it couldn’t be something TOO important. He finally stepped through the door into the open field, always so much brighter than Twilight Town, and he blinked as the two girls stood, approaching.

“Hey, Olette,” he smiled. “What’s up? Did you need something?” He blinked. Did she have a  _ sword _ ? A real, honest to god, non-magical SWORD? 

“I want you to train me,” she said firmly, holding the sword by her side. 

“I… wait, what?”

“With all the dark stuff happening, I want to be able to fight too,” she replied. 

“I- I mean, okay, but... Well, for one, normal weapons don’t really hurt Heartless,” he pointed out and she deflated. 

“Oh. Really?” 

“Except some special cases,” Ven confirmed with a frown. “Maybe we can get Yen Sid to make you a sword?” She perked up again. “Also, why’s Naminé here?” She gave a little wave from behind Olette.

“Oh, so, I figured I wouldn’t be THAT good at sword fighting, and I thought that magic might be more my forte, so I figured Naminé could help with that.” 

“That was… really well planned,” Ven laughed. “I mean, yeah, I definitely help teach you the basics.” She beamed. 

“And I can teach you some basic spells,” Naminé added. “Just the important ones, for now.”

“Thank you guys,” she grinned. “I’m ready. Don’t worry, I’m a pretty fast learner.” 

She was RIGHT. Over the course of the next (very compressed) hour and a half, he went through the basic strikes with her, and how to block, just basic techniques. She’d gotten done so fast he asked if she wanted to actually spar, Naminé lending Olette her keyblade so that she wouldn’t slice him to ribbons with a REAL SWORD, and she’d actually done AMAZINGLY well. They’d both taken some hits but she’d done well with blocking and retaliating. 

“Now I get to teach you cure,” Naminé grimaced, looking over the bruises along Olette’s arms.

“Sorry about that,” Ven replied. “I’m not used to sparring with someone who isn’t used to fighting.” 

“You spar with Naminé and Kairi,” Olette pointed out, wincing at the sting of Naminé’s magic healing the minor wounds.

“ _ I _ don’t,” he replied, shaking his head. “I’m so used to training with Terra and Aqua, and they never really let up.” He frowned, rubbing his arm. “So, you know, I had to fight back hard, and I never really learned to like… pull my punches, I guess. So I let other people train with them.” 

“Oh,” Olette said simply, turning to watch Naminé as her hands worked over Olette’s skin, and Naminé began to explain what she was doing, before letting Olette try. It was incredibly slow and barely visible, but the bruises began to fade under her touch and she grinned. “Ven, are you busy today?” 

“I don’t think so,” he replied.

“Can we try a few more times? I think I know what I could do better this time.” He blinked, then laughed.

“Even after I bruised you up?”

“That just means I have to try harder,” she nodded resolutely. 

“Yeah, he shrugged. “We can go again.”

“I’m going to need some time to rest if I have to keep healing bruises,” Naminé smiled. 

“Don’t worry, I think I can go for longer this time,” Olette grinned, rising to her feet and gripping Naminé’s keyblade. “I’m ready.”

* * *

Ven was out with Olette at the Training Room (thankfully he’d texted them explaining that Olette was fine, and she just wanted to learn to fight), Vera and the girls probably still sleeping, and so Seren found themselves wandering. It was half nervous routine, half leftover muscle memory from guard patrols, but either way, wandering seemed to help clear their head, at least a little. It helped that Twilight Town was VERY pretty. 

Things were so different from Corona - and from the other town they lived in, a lifetime ago - it was nice to see the contrast between the two. The differences in people’s lives and activities and needs that led to such a different looking world. They smiled, ambling around town until finally finding themselves back in tram commons, mostly empty despite being a nice day out. Finally they sighed, giving into temptation and approaching the ice cream vendor.

“One sea salt, please,” they said as the vendor pulled out one of the wrapped pops and they reached down for their munny - which wasn’t there. “Oh, wait… damnit,” they frowned, feeling at their pockets. “I- Sorry, I think I left my munny at home-”

“I’ll pay for theirs and one of my own.” Seren blinked, looking up at the serious blue-haired man holding out the munny. The vendor shrank, nodding and accepting the munny before handing them another ice cream. “Thank you.” Isa looked to Seren who smiled weakly and accepted their ice cream, watching Isa move to a table and sit. He LOOKED intimidating, but he did SEEM nice. Seren tentatively sat across from him, silently eating their ice cream. 

“Uh, thanks for that,” they said after a minute. “Sorry I made you go out of your way to pay for my ice cream.”

“I didn’t have to.” It was blunt, but… kind? 

“Yeah, so, thanks,” Seren smiled and Isa nodded. “So… what’re you doing out here?” Isa fidgeted nervously - Isa could get NERVOUS? - before finally sighing.

“Lea said… I need to make some friends,” he mumbled. “The others - the ones who knew Sora - are… a bit uncomfortable around me.”

“Why?” 

“I tried to kill them.” 

“Oh.” Silence. “So, wait, what does that mean you were doing out here?”

“I was-” He cleared his throat, frowning and looking away. “I was hoping to find you or Vera. To… hang out, I guess.”  _ Holy fuck _ . Seren had to contain their excited laughter. ISA? Wanted to HANG OUT with a couple of kids? Just chummy Isa, out and about, pallin’ it up, just TEN YEARS OLDER than some kids.  _ Though _ , they thought,  _ Lea was older than Roxas and Xion and they still hung out. It didn’t seem weird for THEM.  _ But this was ISA. “I’m sorry. It was presumptuous to assume I could just come up to you and ask to hang out.” He started to stand.

“No, no, Isa,” Seren laughed. “It’s totally fine. We can… hang out, I guess.” Isa nodded seriously. “What do you want to, like, do?” He frowned. “Is there anything you like to do, or places you like to go?” 

“Hm. I think so.” 

The bell chimed as they walked through the door, immediately assaulted by a cacophony of animals noises. After a moment, a man’s head poked out from behind a cage and he waved.

“Oh, Isa!” he grinned. “Day on the town with your kid?” Seren stiffened and flushed and felt Isa tense next to him.

“N-no, I mean-” Isa stammered. 

“You guys here to volunteer or just visit?” the man continued.

“Just visiting,” Isa said, relaxing slightly. 

“Alright, take your time, you know you’re always welcome here, Isa. Though, if you WANTED to feed the cats…” 

“Alright, Bruce,” Isa smiled. “I’ll see what I can do.” The man went back to his work and Seren stared up at Isa. 

“You work here?” they asked, surprised.

“I  _ volunteer  _ here,” Isa corrected. “They just… insist on paying me sometimes.” 

“So you work here,” they grinned and he rolled his eyes, moving further into the store. “An animal shelter, huh? I didn’t think you were an animal kinda guy.” 

“What kind of guy did you think I was?” he asked, scooping some food and putting it into a cage with a small rabbit.

“I’m… not sure, to be honest,” they laughed. “A spooky one?” Isa smiled, continuing in further. 

“Cats or dogs?” Isa asked.

“Huh?”

“Do you like cats or dogs more?” Seren thought.

“Cats, I guess.” Isa nodded, leading them to a large glass wall, with various cat cages inside, some open and allowing them to roam. 

“Would you like to sit with them for a bit?” 

“Oh,” they laughed. “Sure.” Isa unlocked the door and let them in, following them in and beginning to feed the cats as they situated against the wall, some of the cats beginning to approach them, but most swarming around Isa’s legs. “They’re excited for feeding time,” Seren laughed. 

“They… actually always do this,” Isa smiled. “I think they’re just used to having me around.”

“Isa… that’s adorable.” The man went bright red and continued silently filling the cats’ food dishes, before eventually sitting on the floor opposite Seren. “So this is where you disappear to most of the time, huh?” 

“And other places,” Isa admitted. “I help at the soup kitchen sometimes, though it is mostly here.” 

“Just a regular humanitarian,” Seren laughed, and Isa frowned.

“I’ve done… bad things, in my past,” he said softly. “This is my way of giving back. As little as it may feel compared to my sins, I’m trying to make the world better.” 

“God, Isa,” Seren blinked. “That was… really dramatic.” Isa smiled lightly. 

“You remind me of Lea sometimes.” 

“Wh-? That’s rude,” Seren laughed.

“He would say so too,” Isa pointed out.

“That’s… fair, actually,” they smiled. “So, uh… do you want to talk about the bad things? We don’t have to if you don’t want to, I just, they seem to kinda weigh heavy on you? And I wasn’t sure if you wanted to maybe get that out.” 

“No,” he said simply.

“Cool, cool,” Seren replied, petting one of the cats that had crawled into his lap. Then, after a pause, “How much are these cats, anyway?” 

“Not very expensive,” Isa smiled. “And, I have a ‘friends and family’ discount, if you’d like to adopt.” 

“I dunno,” they said, rubbing the one in his lap under its chin. A white cat with splotches of black and orange, the top half of its face almost completely black with little bits of orange poking through. “This one IS really cute.”

“I can arrange to have them hold her for you, if you’d like.” 

“Yeah, maybe,” they smiled. “I’d have to talk to Ven about it, considering I basically live at his place at this point.”

“Ah.” Then, after a pause. “So how is… that going?” 

“How’s what going, me and Ven?” Seren laughed. “Isa are you trying to make conversation?”

“No, I just am interested to see how you two are-” 

“Isa, are you asking PERSONAL QUESTIONS? Like a REAL PERSON?” they teased, and Isa froze before laughing.

“Too much like Lea,” he replied, shaking his head. 

“I resent that,” Seren huffed.

“As would he.” Finally Isa sighed, removing the cats from his lap and standing. “Have you had anything to eat?” 

“I mean I had ice cream,” Seren replied, gently nudging the cat off of their lap. 

“Any FOOD to eat,” Isa corrected.

“Ice cream?”

“Alright, come on,” he sighed. “I’ll pay for lunch.”

“Thanks dad,” Seren joked and Isa tensed, laughing after a second. “Can I pick the restaurant?”

“Absolutely not.”

* * *

Belly full, Ven still busy, and Isa having gone back to hang out with Lea, Seren again wandered. Though as they did, this time they found themselves gravitating towards the beach, and let their feet carry them where they may. Finally, they stopped at the pier, still strewn with posters and little plastic toys from the fair, but otherwise empty. At the end of the dock, they could practically see where Skuld had been sitting, even now the memory stinging at the edges of their mind. They found themselves sitting where they had the last time, looking out across the water, letting themselves relax. It smelled like the ocean at Corona, but different somehow. They couldn’t place how exactly, just that it was… off. 

“Hey, kiddo.” They practically jumped as Vera placed herself beside them. “Sorry I didn’t wake up earlier, we were all exhausted from Agrabah.” 

“I bet,” Seren nodded. “Oh, are you like… okay? I know that whole thing with- you know, with  _ him _ -”

“With Aladdin,” she nodded. “Yeah, I’m… not okay, but I’m getting better. I don’t think I want to go back to Agrabah again.” 

“Well you’ve got us,” Seren smiled. “We’ll make Twilight Town as homey as we can for you.”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” she grinned. “Beatin’ on me with big key swords and having darkness come and attack people feels just like home.” She paused. “Actually, no, that DOES sound like home, so I guess that’s fair.” Seren laughed and Vera shook her head. “You sure do like this dock,” she said, changing directions. “You were out here during the fair, too.”

“Yeah,” Seren replied. “I think I was getting too anxious around people so I came out here to take a breath. I actually saw an old friend out here.”

“No shit? I thought your old friends were on Corona.”

“So did I,” Seren laughed. “I hadn’t even REMEMBERED Skuld until I saw her, and when I did-”

“F-fuck!” They turned to see Vera clutching her head. 

“Vera? What’s wrong?”

“I- gah!” She groaned, curling up on the boardwalk and clawing at her head. “Oh, FUCK it hurts!” The realization hit them like a truck. She was  _ REMEMBERING _ . 

“Vera, hey, calm down,” they said, kneeling over her and resting a hand on her shoulder. “Deep breaths. It’s gonna hurt for a few minutes but after it’s done you’ll be fine. You can make it, okay?”

“Y-yeah,” she said through gritted teeth. “Holy FUCK, it’s like- GAH!” 

“I know, I know,” Seren soothed, sitting beside her and patting her reassuringly. “I didn’t know, I’m sorry.” 

“D-didn’t know what?” she groaned. 

“That you were like us,” they said softly. “Ven and I. You were from before. LONG before.” 

“I- what does that mea- FUCK!” She slammed her fist into the boardwalk, panting before forcing herself upright. “I- I’m- fuck- I’m gonna be okay,” she panted, hugging her knees to her chest, taking deep, exaggerated breaths. “I’m gonna be okay.” 

“You are,” Seren agreed. “It’s going to be fine.” After a few minutes she began to relax and eventually untensed completely, falling on her back. “You okay?”

“What the fuck,” she replied. “Why do I-? What the fuck, Seren.”

“You’re a Dandelion. Like Ven and I. Trained as keyblade wielders a really, really long time ago and then swept up and thrown into the future, I guess,” Seren explained. “I mean that’s as much as I understand, or remember.”

“Oh fuck!” she said, bolting upright. “Lauriam and- the other one, what- Elrena!” 

“Yeah,” Seren nodded. “Both Dandelions.”

“And another one too, uh…” She frowned. “Stret-something?”

“Strelitzia,” they replied softly. “She… was killed before we left that place.” 

“Oh. Shit.” 

“I’m sorry. If I had known that you were like us I wouldn’t have said her name. I was the same way at the fair when I first remembered her.” 

“We were friends, I think,” Vera said, absently running her finger over her lip. “I know we were close. I just can’t remember any specifics. I remember HER, dark hair, brown eyes, just not… US, you know?”

“Yeah,” Seren nodded. “Anything else about that place?”

“Hm,” she frowned. “I remember…” She blinked. “Aladdin? That… doesn’t seem right.”

“It shouldn’t be,” they frowned. “I mean that was… a REALLY long time ago. Probably before he was born?” 

“But I do,” she replied. “I remember using my keyblade to open a portal, and going to see Aladdin. That’s… really weird.” 

“I mean the whole thing is weird,” they replied. “So I guess that’s par for the course?”

“No kiddin’.” She slumped and sighed. “That was too intense.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Wanna go watch some TV to keep our mind off heavy shit?”

“That sounds like a good idea, yeah.” 

* * *

[Opening group chat “ **Keyblade Wielders of Twilight Town!! (and isa)** ” with  **coronablueshift** ,  **Wayward_Win** ,  **GoldenMirage** , and  **9 others** ]

 

**profstruggler, 6:24pm** : alright guys hey!!!

**profstruggler, 6:24pm** : parents are leaving town tonight and theyre gonna be gone for a few days!

**profstruggler, 6:24pm** : you know what that means!!

**rocksalt, 6:25pm** : wait is this one of the INFAMOUS hayner parties i havent gotten to go to yet?

**profstruggler, 6:25pm** : hell yeah babey!!!! we have a bunch of booze here already and i was hoping  **@xXDancing_FlamesXx** could buy us some more maybe? 

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 6:25pm** : hayner why in the hell would i buy a bunch of sixteen year olds beer

**profstruggler, 6:26pm** : if YOU dont someone ELSE will and then we wont let you come hang out and drink with us 

**profstruggler, 6:26pm** : so 

**profstruggler, 6:26pm** : :ppppp

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 6:27pm** : you do drive a hard bargain you little punk

**DogStreet, 6:27pm** : We can all pitch in so we can get better booze!

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 6:27pm** : you punks better pitch in i aint blowing a bunch of MY munny for you little punks to get drunk underage

**LunaDiviner, 6:28pm** : MY spending munny.

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 6:28pm** : you punks better pitch in i aint blowing a bunch of ISA’S munny for you little punks to get drunk underage

**DogStreet, 6:28pm** : LOL

**profstruggler, 6:28pm** : lmaoooooo

**Xion, 6:29pm** : what time should we be over, hayner? :)

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 6:29pm** : xion you scoundrel! youre gonna break the law too??

**Xion, 6:29pm** : and roxas and naminé and vera ;p

**Xion, 6:29pm** : oh it is open invitation right?

**profstruggler, 6:29pm** : hell yeah!!!!! the more the merrier!!!

**profstruggler, 6:29pm** : and also the more people the more money for more booze lol

**rocksalt, 6:30pm** :  **@profstruggler** what TIME hayner

**profstruggler, 6:30pm** : oh right lol uhhhh idk like 5? maybe 6?

**profstruggler, 6:30pm** : they leave town around 4 and me and pence are gonna have to set up

**DogStreet, 6:30pm** : Wait wait wait why me??

**profstruggler, 6:31pm** : cuz youre my best friend?? cmon dude thats way uncool

**DogStreet, 6:31pm** : Cant roxas be your best friend tomorrow??

**profstruggler, 6:31pm** : god pence fuck you

**rocksalt, 6:32pm** : also no sorry pence well be busy

**DogStreet, 6:32pm** : Oh with what?

**rocksalt, 6:32pm** : not helping hayner :p

**Xion, 6:32pm** : LOL

**GoldenMirage, 6:32pm** : gottem lmao

**profstruggler, 6:33pm** : okay so roxas lea me pence xion naminé vera who else is coming??

**LunaDiviner, 6:33pm** : I’ll be there. Mostly to keep an eye on Lea. 

**profstruggler, 6:33pm** : lmao cool

**profstruggler, 6:33pm** :  **@OletteHirasawa @piningpaopu @coronablueshift @Wayward_Win**

**OletteHirasawa, 6:35pm** : I can make it! I wont be there exactly on time but pretty soon after

**Wayward_Win, 6:38pm** : seren and i will come though i dont know how long well stay lol neither of us are super into drinking

**profstruggler, 6:39pm** : thank god more booze for us

**piningpaopu, 6:43pm** : Oh sorry i just checked my phone! Ill be there for sure it sounds like fun!!

**profstruggler, 6:45pm** : alright hell yeah full house!! lea get ready to buy a whole fuck ton of booze!!!!!

**profstruggler, 6:45pm** : hayner house party tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayner house party time!

The two stood outside the house, and already they could hear the loud music thumping through the walls. 

“This is… different from parties I’m used to,” Seren laughed nervously. “And we haven’t even gone IN yet.” 

“Hey, I know you said you felt weird about them drinking, since it’s against the law and all that,” Ven started. “Are you sure you want to be here?”

“Yes, for sure,” they nodded. “I know Lea said he’s showing up to make sure everyone is okay, but…” They smiled. “You know, he’s Lea.” 

“Right,” Ven laughed. “Okay, cool. You ready?” 

“Sorry, yeah, one second,” Seren said, then leaned forward and kissed Ven. “Yeah, now I’m ready.” 

“I- heh, um- yeah, we-” Seren laughed, gently tugging Ven towards the door.

“C’mon, dork, let’s go assess the damage.”

“Yeah,” Ven said dreamily, then shook his head. “I mean, yeah, let’s- good idea, we should do that.” They opened the front door and were immediately hit by the music, a rush of warm air, the smell of alcohol, and a round of cheers at a table off to the side. Hayner and Pence groaned, Xion and Vera laughing, before pointing to the door and cheering again.

“Ey!” Vera grinned. “C’mon in! Get ready to get waaasted!” 

“We’re not going to be drinking,” Ven laughed as they came in, which was met with a crowd of boos. 

“C’mon, spoilsport,” Vera said, wrapping her arms around Seren and Ven’s necks and pulling them in close. Ven grimaced - she already REEKED of booze. They were only an hour late, how much had she already drank? “You guys don’t have to drink a LOT, but Lea bought SO MUCH BOOZE, can’t even drink a little bit?”

“I’m definitely not,” Seren laughed. “Ven?”

“I don’t think so,” Ven replied, scrunching up his face. “I mean… maybe something light, a little bit? But I’m not gonna get Vera-drunk.”

“Vera-drunk?” she gasped, letting them go and heading back to the beer pong table, where Xion sunk another ping-pong ball into the boys’ cup. “You WOUND me, Ventus.” 

“This isn’t too bad,” Seren chuckled. “I mean, back in Corona when people got REALLY drunk, they’d just… destroy pubs.” The two made their way into the living room where Isa sat on the couch, sipping at his drink, Lea draped over him and the couch, singing loudly along to the song while Roxas, Naminé, Kairi, and Olette played a card game. 

“Ven, Seren!” Naminé smiled and waved, and others turned to greet them as well. “Want to sit and play? It’s a VERY fun game.” 

“If it involves drinking, probably not,” Seren said, sitting on the couch and Ven sat next to them.

“Booo,” Roxas scoffed and Kairi laughed. 

“What are you playing, anyway?” Ven asked. 

“It’s called… king something?” Roxas said, shrugging. “Basically each card you have to do something different. Like a seven is ‘heaven’ so you have to reach up and the last person to do it has to drink.”

“That seems pretty simple,” Ven chuckled. 

“Yeah, you’d think so,” Olette laughed. “But then Lea over there went and got smashed and Isa had to make him stop playing.”

“Yeah, cuz Isa is a JERK,” Lea slurred. “A big fat JERK who keeps drinking even though he made ME stop!”

“I can hold my liquor,” he retorted, taking another drink and smiling. 

“Big fat stupid cute jerk,” Lea grumbled into the couch. Ven laughed, nestling up against Seren. 

“We won,” Vera sang as she sauntered over, a giggling Xion in tow. “We kicked their asses - god I’m SO good at beer pong.” 

“Good!” Olette laughed. “Serves ‘em right!” 

“For what?” Pence pouted, the four piling on the couch around the four already sitting there.

“You know, just your whole… thing,” Olette giggled and Pence scoffed.

“Hey!” Vera shouted. “Let’s play a game these two losers can play!” Seeing she was pointing toward them, Ven blushed. “Somethin’ without drinks. We’re all already pretty drunk anyway, so it’s no big deal.”

“But I WANT to drink more,” Kairi pouted. 

“I’ll go fill your drink, honey,” Olette said, kissing Kairi’s cheek and taking her empty solo cup and stumbling out of the room. 

“So what’re we doin’, then?” Hayner groaned, putting away the deck of cards. 

“Never have I ever!” Lea said, putting up his hands. “Everybody put up ten fingers!” Ven obeyed, and the others all raised their hands as well. “So we say something we’ve never done, and everyone who HAS done it, has to put a finger down! And also you can take a drink, but you don’t have to.” 

“Who goes first?” Xion asked. 

“I’ll start, then we go around in a circle,” Lea said. “Never have I ever drank underaged.” 

“Oh come on!” Kairi groaned, the others putting down their fingers, Ven grinning as he didn’t put his down. After a moment, Isa sighed and lowered his finger as well.

“Isa?” Lea sputtered. “YOU? W-when? We GREW UP together!”

“I had other friends,” he laughed. “Friends with parents who had liquor cabinets, like Hayner.” Hayner grinned and nodded, Olette coming back and putting Kairi’s drink down. 

“What’re we doing?” 

“Put down a finger,” Vera instructed. “It’s never have I ever.”

“Oh!” she smiled, settling into Kairi’s lap and lowering a finger. 

“Alright, so now it’s you, Isa,” Lea grinned. 

“Hm…. Never have I ever fought the forces of darkness.”

“What about the other day, with the Heartless?” Vera demanded.

“Nope,” he said, shaking his head. “Showed up too late.” 

“Hell yeah, get out of jail free card,” Pence said, high-fiving Hayner. 

“That’s the only time being useless is gonna help us,” Hayner laughed. Ven put down his first finger and scowled. 

“Ven?” Isa suggested.

“Oh! My turn? Hm…” He paused. “Never have I ever… kissed a girl.” There were frustrated murmurs as most of the others put down their fingers, only Isa, Lea, Hayner, and Pence refraining. “Seren?”

“Never have I ever done anything illegal,” they replied with a smile. 

“Now wait,” Roxas demanded. “We already did ‘drinking underage’, does that count?” Seren hummed in thought.

“Never have I ever done anything illegal that WASN’T drinking underage.” Hayner and Pence sighed and lowered a finger, Lea doing the same, and then Xion quietly did as well. 

“Wait, Xion?” Hayner asked, surprised. “What did YOU do that was illegal?”

“Um, I think assault and battery is illegal,” she chuckled, and the room was quiet. 

“Uh… Olette, it’s your turn,” Seren said quietly. 

“Oh! Hm… Never have I ever kissed a BOY.” Another round of groans, Olette, Roxas, and Ven staying strong.

“Okay, wait,” Pence frowned. “What do you define as a kiss?”

“What!?” Kairi laughed. “No, wait, what do YOU mean?” 

“I just-! I mean, does like, a dare count? Or, I mean, does it have to be on the lips, or-?” 

“On the lips, dares count,” Olette clarified. Pence grumbled, lowering his finger as Hayner did the same. 

“Oh my god,” Roxas chuckled. 

“Don’t you start,” Pence groaned. 

“Kairi?” Olette asked.

“Wait, Ven, you didn’t lower your finger for kissing a boy OR a girl,” Kairi noted.

“Yeah, Seren’s nonbinary,” Ven shrugged. 

“Never have I ever kissed someone nonbinary!” 

“Oh come on,” Ven sighed, lowering a finger. “That’s GOTTA be against the rules. You’re- you’re really gonna waste your turn just to be mean?”

“Roxas, your turn,” Kairi said in a sing-song voice. 

“Never have I ever… been born,” he finally said.

“What the hell does that even MEAN?” Vera laughed.

“You know, the gross way, like… lady pushing you out and all that.” 

“Wait, you weren’t BORN?” Seren asked. “Or was it like a c-section thing?”

“Nope! All magic, baby!” Roxas laughed. Ven lowered his finger tentatively - as did everyone but Xion, Roxas, and Naminé. 

“C’mon, I don’t count, do I?” Lea pouted. “Your good buddy Axel? From the Organization? Good Nobody friends?”

“Sure, LEA,” Roxas laughed. “You think you, LEA, don’t count? You recompleted asshole?”

“Don’t be so mean!” Lea wailed. 

“Xion, your turn.” 

“Never have I ever gone swimming,” she smiled. 

“Wait, what? We WENT to the BEACH,” Lea replied.

“Aw man you guys went to the beach without us?” Pence pouted. “That’s super lame.”

“I didn’t swim, though,” she shook her head. “I just looked for some pretty shells and kinda laid in the sun.” 

“I can confirm, she didn’t,” Vera sighed, lowering a finger. Everyone else did as well, except Ven. 

“Wait, you’ve never gone swimming?” Seren asked.

“Nope. I mean, okay wait, I’ve had to swim once,” he frowned. “But I didn’t… ‘go swimming’. Isn’t that like, at a pool or the ocean or something? I mean you don’t throw someone in a river and call it ‘going swimming’.” 

“No, that’s fair,” Xion nodded. “I make the rules, it’s my thingy.” She giggled. “My… ever… that I’ve never.” 

“Doin’ great, honey,” Vera laughed, kissing her cheek. “My turn, right? Hmm…” She paused for a minute. “Shit, I’ve done so much.” 

“If you can’t think of anything, YOU put down a finger, and also have to drink,” Lea said. 

“What? You can’t just MAKE UP rules,” Vera spat.

“I didn’t make it up!” Lea retorted. “I just… forgot.” 

“Alright… never have I ever… gone to school.” 

“Never?” Hayner asked, wide-eyed. 

“Hell no,” she laughed. “I’ve only ever stolen shit and run from guards and been a delinquent.” Roxas, Naminé, Xion, Vera, and Ven were the only ones who didn’t lower their fingers. 

“You’ve been to school?” he asked Seren.

“Well yeah, guard school,” Seren nodded. “Or… does that not count?”

“That counts!” Vera exclaimed and Seren swore, smiling. “Naminé, how about you?” 

“Never have I ever got in an actual fight,” she said.

“Lauriam and Elrena,” Isa replied.

“Mm, no, I summoned my keyblade but I didn’t actually fight. I’ve still yet to actually fight someone.”

“Useless squad once again,” Hayner grinned, fist-bumping Pence.

“You two play struggle, idiots,” Olette laughed. 

“Yeah but… no, wait, struggle doesn’t count!” Hayner sputtered. “It’s a sport!”

“A game,” Olette corrected.

“If THAT counts, your training HAS to count!” 

“That’s fair,” Naminé nodded. “Struggle doesn’t count.” 

“BOO,” Roxas shouted to the other two, using their free hands to flip him off, everyone but Hayner, Pence, and Olette lowering their fingers. 

“Hayner, your turn,” Naminé smiled.

“Never have I ever been to another world!” he said immediately, and everyone groaned.

“You SUCK Hayner,” Vera sighed. 

“You do,” Xion pouted. Again, only Hayner, Pence, and Olette kept from lowering their fingers. 

“C’mon, do some easier ones,” Lea huffed. “I’m down to TWO FINGERS.”

“Same,” Kairi sighed, giving Lea the peace sign. Ven turned, blinking.

“Seren, how are you down to THREE?”

“I don’t know!” they said, exasperated. “I have no idea! I thought I’d be great at this!” 

“Never have I ever slept with someone,” Pence interjected, grinning. An awkward silence falling over the room. Several people seemed to be deep and thought, before finally, astoundingly, Isa piped up.

“Do… you mean intercourse?” The others’ eyes went wide. “Or… um. Does hand stuff count?”

“Or mouth stuff,” Kairi stammered, blushing bright red. 

“Holy fuck,” Lea laughed. 

“I guess for now I mean SEX sex,” Pence nodded. “For this time, at least.” The room seemed to relax, and then Isa reluctantly lowered a finger, Vera grumbling and lowering one as well.

“ISA,” Lea gasped. “Who WERE these bad friends of yours? Why the hell didn’t I know them?” 

“You know how things are,” he shrugged, going red. 

“I apparently don’t!” Lea laughed, holding up his two fingers. “ _ I’m _ not the one who went down that turn!” Isa opened his mouth, then blushed more red and closed it. “Alright, my turn, yeah? Let’s see, how am I gonna get back at you little assholes… Alright, never have I ever seen a girl naked!” 

“Wait, no, stop, hold on,” Hayner laughed. “What about porn?” 

“What about porn?” Lea grinned, looking Hayner in the eye. 

“I- I mean, you would’ve-”

“WOULD I have?” Hayner shrank back, lowering a finger. Ven paused, frowning. Did walking in one someone while they were changing count? He shuddered, trying to bury the mental image then grimaced as he put down a finger, along with everyone but Isa and Lea. 

“Seren?” Ven laughed. 

“Changing in the guard,” they shrugged. “It wasn’t like… weird or anything.”

“Right, right, gotcha,” Ven nodded, feeling his cheeks go pink. Then, all eyes went to Isa, who was frowning in thought.

“Never have I ever fantasized about someone in this room, sexually,” he finally said slowly. 

“You sure?” Roxas asked and Isa bristled. 

“Even if I did like someone here,” Isa said, calm and calculated, “I don’t have fantasies.”

“No no no no no, wait,” Olette laughed. “You mean EVER? About ANYTHING?” 

“No,” he shrugged. “Why fantasize instead of just doing it?” Ven felt his face go hot red as he lowered his seventh finger, Seren lowering one as well, as did, astoundingly, everyone but Isa, and he grinned.

“I’m out, then?” Kairi pouted. 

“So am I,” Vera sighed.

“Yup! Though we can keep playin’ until everyone is out.” 

“Hell yeah,” Olette grinned, holding up four fingers. “I’m gonna win.”

“A bunch of us still have three,” Hayner noted. “We can still kick your ass, Olette.”

“You wish,” she scoffed. “Ven, it’s your turn.” 

“Oh, right,” he frowned. “Never have I ever… seen Roxas shirtless?” he chanced.

"The beach,” Roxas pointed out and Ven swore.

“How about… Never have I ever enjoyed sea salt ice cream,” he smiled.

“BULLSHIT,” Lea said, slamming his hands on the table. “Sea salt is the BEST flavor and you KNOW it.”

“Nope! Don’t really care for it,” Ven shrugged. 

“I’m out,” Seren laughed, and Lea mumbled something as he lowered his last finger too. Olette, Roxas, Xion, Hayner, and Pence lowered their fingers as well.

“Isa,” Lea begged, pain in his voice. 

“I…” Isa fidgeted, looking away in shame. “I prefer blue raspberry.”

“BLUE RASPBERRY?” Lea nearly sobbed. “Isa! I thought I knew you! I thought we were friends!” The others laughed and the question passed to Olette. 

“Never have I ever dated a boy,” she smiled. Isa and Naminé went down one, Xion going to zero and pouting. 

“Wanna go get something to drink?” Vera asked and Xion nodded happily, following her out of the room. 

“My turn,” Roxas frowned. “Never have I ever been in a relationship with someone from a different world.” 

“Different from Twilight Town, or different from your own?” Pence asked.

“Oh, yeah, your secret girlfriend from another world,” Hayner laughed.

“It’s for clarification!” 

“Different from your own,” Roxas elaborated. Ven scowled, he, Naminé, and Olette putting a finger down. 

“Hmm,” Naminé frowned. “Never have I ever watched porn?” 

“We mentioned that earlier!” Hayner counted.

“Nope,” she shook her head. “That was about naked girls. This is porn, any kind.” Olette, Hayner, and Pence lowered a finger, then after a pause, Roxas did as well with a grumble. 

“Ven’s the only one with two fingers left!” Lea pointed out. “You should target him!”

“Lea, you’re not even playing,” Ven huffed, his face going red and Seren laughed. 

“My turn?” Hayner grinned, then lifted his free hand, wiggling his fingers. “Hand stuff. Any of it.” 

“I’m out,” Roxas sighed, slumping. “Damnit.” Isa and Naminé both silently put their last fingers down as well. 

“And then there were four,” Pence grinned. “Never have I ever dated a nonbinary person.”

“No, that was Olette’s from earlier!” Ven replied. 

“Ah ah, hers was KISSING someone nonbinary,” Pence grinned triumphantly. “Check mate, Ventus.” 

“Never have I ever grown up in Twilight Town,” he immediately retorted, the three remaining looking at him in stunned silence. 

“Holy shit,” Lea laughed. “One fell swoop, Ven takes it!” 

“Ey, Ven won?” Vera said, staggering back in with another drink, Xion shortly behind her, straightening her dress. “Congrats! Drinks all around!” The group, previously slumped from defeat, cheered and stormed off to grab their drinks. “And Ven, I got you a drink as well, since you’re the winner,” she said, handing him a cup.

“N-no, I wasn’t going to drink,” he laughed awkwardly, glancing at Seren. “I-I mean, I-”

“Ven, it’s okay,” Seren smiled. “Just… don’t get ridiculously drunk.” 

“Okay,” Ven nodded. “A FEW drinks, but that’s all.”

“Yeah,” Vera smiled. “We’re not gonna get THAT drunk, don’t worry about it.” 

* * *

“SERIOUSLY, YOU GUYS, THAT URN IS MY GRANDMA, BE CAREFUL!” Hayner wailed as Roxas and Pence tossed a football they’d found back and forth, darting across the open room. Slowly, his eyes swiveled to the side, Kairi and Olette nestled in the corner, talking too quietly to hear. On the other side of the couch was Lea lying in Isa’s lap, who was playing with the redhead’s hair, smiling pleasantly. 

“You feeling okay?” Seren asked lightly.

“Oh! Me? Yeah, of course,” he giggled. “The, uh, the drink Vera made me was a lil strong, is all, is not a big deal.” 

“Oh yeah?” Seren teased. “Is not a big deal?”

“Is not!” Ven giggled as Seren held him tighter. 

“Sure it’s not. Lemme know when you’re ready to go home, okay?” 

“Soon,” Ven agreed. “Kinda tired.”

“Not now, though?” 

“Nuh uh,” he shook his head. 

“Alright, darling,” Seren said, kissing Ven’s forehead and he felt his face go hot. 

“Alright,” Pence said, coming into the room. “I think it’s pool time!” 

“Pool time?” Olette asked, and Vera ran in from the other room.

“POOL TIME?” she demanded.

“Yeah! Hayner’s got a pool out back and it’s a nice, warm night out, so I think we should all take a dip!” 

“But we didn’t bring swimsuits,” Roxas laughed.

“Who needs ‘em?” Pence scoffed. “It’ll be fine.” 

“I’m game,” Kairi grinned. 

“M-me too,” Olette nodded. 

“Oh fuck yes,” Vera smiled. “Xion, Naminé, pool time!” she called, and the other two ambled in as well. 

“Hold on, are you sure that’s okay?” Seren asked with a frown. “Nobody’s going to drown?”

“You and Isa are basically sober,” Pence scoffed. “You guys can scoop one of us out if we start floundering around in there.” 

“That… isn’t good reasoning,” Isa piped up. 

“Alright, pool time!” Pence cried and the others cheered, storming outside. 

“Pence, seriously!” Hayner whined, following them. “If my mom finds out she’s gonna be so mad!” 

“Should we go with them?” Ven asked and Seren nodded, standing and offering him their hand. “I don’t need that much help,” Ven laughed, taking their hand and standing, the room suddenly tipping. “Oh, shit. Maybe I need a LITTLE help.” 

“I have to go outside for a bit,” Isa told Lea softly as he maneuvered his way out from under him. “I’ll be back in a bit, okay?”

“No, come back,” Lea mumbled, half asleep. “Good pillow.” Isa chuckled, glancing to the two before kissing Axel’s forehead softly. 

“We should get out there,” Isa said and Ven nodded, Seren leading him outside. Everyone but Hayner and Pence were in the pool, and Pence was sitting by the side, grinning, feet dangling over the side.

“C’mon, you guys, get in! Pool time!” Kairi laughed. 

“Nah, I’m good actually,” Pence replied. “You girls look great though!” 

“You pervert,” Hayner spat, putting a foot on Pence’s back and pushing him in.

“Wh- hey!” He fell into the pool, breaking the surface with a gasp, sputtering. “Hayner! You jerk!”

“You wanted pool time,” he grinned. “So you get pool time.” 

“But I-” Pence groaned and the others laughed. Ven took off his shoes, rolling up his pants and sitting by the edge, feet dangling in the water, Seren sitting beside him.

“Don’t let anyone push me in,” Ven said. 

“I won’t, baby,” Seren nodded, 

“Okay, good.” He paused. “Baby?”

“Was… that too weird?” Seren blushed. 

“No, I liked it,” Ven smiled, pressing against them. “Mmm. I like  _ you _ .” 

“I like you too,” Seren laughed. “She gave you a VERY strong drink, didn’t you? Or are you just a lightweight?”

“I dunno,” he replied. “Never drank before.” 

“Probably a lightweight then,” Seren teased, gently poking Ven’s nose. 

“How’s he feeling?” Isa said, approaching. 

“I feel fine,” Ven giggled. “I feel GREAT, actually.”

“Okay, so relatively drunk.” 

“We’re gonna head out soon,” Seren nodded. “You’ve had a few to drink, will you be able to handle them?” 

“I think so. I have a pretty high tolerance.” 

“Seems like it,” Seren laughed. 

“Plus, everyone seems to have grown tired of ‘pool time’,” Isa noted, pointing. Only Hayner, Pence, Olette, Vera, and Naminé were still in the pool, wading around the shallow end. “You two can go home, I think.” 

“Alright. You ready, Ven?” Seren asked, standing. 

“Mm, I think so,” Ven nodded, shakily standing to his feet with Seren’s help. “Thank you Isa, for being… a good, responsible adult.” 

“Of course,” Isa smiled.

“And- and also thank you for being so sweet to Lea, he’s had it rough lately, and he needs someone to be nice to him, and he’s really sweet most of the time,” Ven felt himself starting to tear up.

“Okay, let’s go,” Seren said softly, holding Ven tight as they left. “Bye, dad, take care of everyone!” They left the house, wandering down the dark streets of Twilight Town, the streetlights casting bizarre shadows, the night bearing that eerie silence that you only get after midnight.

“I’m sorry I took you tonight,” Ven pouted. 

“Why’re you sorry?” 

“You didn’t want to drink and it probably wasn’t fun, and I ended up drinking and I shouldn’t have, and I know how against that stuff you are, and-”

“Shh,” Seren said, pressing a kiss into his forehead. “You’re fine. I promise.” 

“Okay,” Ven smiled. “I like you so much.” 

“I like you too.” Ven mumbled for a while as they walked until they reached his apartment, entering and heading to Ven’s bedroom. 

“I’m so tired,” Ven sighed, yanking off his shirt as Seren froze. “What? You okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Seren chuckled, going red and nodding. “I’m- um, I’m fine. Sorry, you want to change into pajamas?” 

“No, too warm,” he replied, throwing himself on the bed. “Come lay with me.” Seren nodded and crawled into bed beside him. “What’s wrong, starlight?” He heard Seren draw in a sharp breath.

“Nothing,” they said, resting against their chest. “Nothing at all.” 

“Good,” Ven nodded, humming happily. “Good. I think I’m sleepy.” 

“Alright,” Seren laughed. “Goodnight, babe.”

“Goodnight, love,” Ven sighed, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

Kairi had left the pool and was wandering Hayner’s house, sopping wet. Hayner had muttered something about fresh clothes, or a towel or something, in the house, but she was so gone she barely heard what he said. Mostly she heard Pence starting to drunkenly confess liking Olette, and she felt far too awkward to stay. 

She groaned, bumping into a wall and pausing, blinking and clearing her vision. 

“Sorry,” she mumbled, staggering further down the hall, finding a door and thinking  _ Oh, yes, this is probably where the towels are _ , before throwing it open. The three locked eyes, freezing all at once, illuminated by the light from the doorway. Sora and Kairi were shirtless on the bed, staring up at her- No, she blinked, not Sora and Kairi. The other ones, the Not Them. “Sorry,” she  mumbled again, slamming the door and moving back down the hall. She was trying hard to blink tears out of her eyes, and was grateful that she was soaked so they’d just blend in with her already wet face. 

_ How dare they? _ she thought as she ambled through the halls.  _ How DARE they? That’s MY experience, that’s MY life, how DARE they take that from Sora and I?  _ She groaned, finally finding her way to the backyard, looking to Olette who had started to stand, red faced and angry. 

“Olette,” she begged and her girlfriend met her eye, nodding and moving away from the pool toward her.

“Olette, wait,” Pence sighed and Olette grabbed Kairi’s hand and pulled her into the house.

“Thanks,” Olette sighed. “I really couldn’t deal with them anym-” Kairi pulled her into a hard kiss and Olette gasped before kissing her back. Kairi held back sobs, she didn’t want Olette to know she was upset, not now. She moved forward, pressing Olette against the wall, lips moving down her neck. She needed Olette. She needed Olette, she needed to be wanted, to be needed.

“Kairi,” she said softly. “Th-there’s a few spare rooms in the back.” Kairi nodded hard, stepping back and allowing Olette to lead her down. 

“Not that one,” Kairi slurred darkly, pointing to the Door, where They were. “Occupied.” 

“Oh,” Olette blushed. “Okay.” She led her further in, finally finding another door and locking it behind them.  _ Considerate _ , Kairi thought bitterly.  _ Lock the fucking door _ . Olette grabbed her by the waist, kissing her hard and Kairi sighed happily, kissing her back. She  _ wanted _ Kairi. She honestly, genuinely WANTED her. It made her want to cry again. Kairi run her fingers up Olette’s stomach beneath her shirt and the girl gasped, meeting Kairi’s eyes then nodding timidly before Kairi peeled it off, tossing it to the floor. 

“Bed,” Kairi mumbled and Olette nodded, crawling onto the bed, Kairi close behind, climbing atop her and kissing her hard, reaching beneath them to unbutton her pants, then pausing. “This okay? Don’t wanna anything too fast, you know,” she mumbled, knowing the sentence was broken and wrong, like her, like this, like her being with Olette, but like the rest, she didn’t do anything about it.

“Yes,” Olette panted. “Anything.” Kairi smiled.

Anything. 

* * *

[Opening group chat “ **Keyblade Wielders of Twilight Town!! (and isa)** ” with  **coronablueshift** ,  **Wayward_Win** ,  **GoldenMirage** , and  **9 others** ]

 

**profstruggler, 10:11am** : alright guys who wants to come help clean the house

**profstruggler, 10:11am** : cuz somebodys gotta do it

**profstruggler, 10:35am** : seriously guys i need help you guys messed up a bunch and theres cups everywhere

**profstruggler, 10:48am** : alcohol everywhere. i think you guys stained my couch

**profstruggler, 10:53am** : wait no thats not alcohol what the fuck is that how did you guys stain my couch so badly

**profstruggler, 11:06am** : okay seriously why was my grandmas urn in the bathroom

**profstruggler, 11:21am** : fuck you guys who put the fucking football in the fucking pool filter

**profstruggler, 11:43am** : youre all dead to me i swear to god im never hanging out with any of you ever again

**DogStreet, 11:52am** : Hey hayner did you see my wallet i havent been able to find it all morning

**profstruggler, 12:01am** : fuck you die

**profstruggler, 12:02am** : no but actually fuck you die

**profstruggler, 12:03am** : also the rest of you suck too

**profstruggler, 12:13am** : my couch :(


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seren has something to show Ven, Kairi gets advice from Lea and Isa, Olette gets advice from Vera, and Ven has something to show Seren.

“Okay, your thing first,” Ven laughed, sitting on the couch. 

“You sure?” Seren asked, shifting as they stood in front of him.

“For sure. Mine is gonna take a while, so take your time.” 

“Okay,” Seren frowned. “Right. So. The ball.” Ven perked up. “I’ve got Xion on outfits but obviously we have to practice, you know… actually dancing.”

“You think I can’t dance?” Ven teased and Seren laughed.

“Please, by all means,” he gestured. 

“No it was a joke I don’t actually know how to dance,” Ven shrank, Seren chuckling.

“I think, this being your first ball and all, we’ll just focus on the one, okay?” they said, outstretching their hand. Ven blushed and took it, standing in front of them as they put some music on their phone. “This is just going to be a box step, okay? It’s really simple, just a three step move that you can do to most ball music.”

“Box step, got it,” Ven nodded. 

“Okay, your hand on my back, like this,” Seren instructed, moving Ven’s hands. “Mine goes here, on top of yours, and then we both hold these out here.” 

“Got it,” Ven smiled, cheeks pink. 

“Okay, so. You take a step, then with the SECOND step you step further out, and then we slide into that one. Like, here, I’ll show you.” Seren slowly guided Ven through the steps, Ven trying hard to pay attention in between looking at them and how focused and intent they were. “Got it?”

“Um, yeah, I think so,” Ven laughed. 

“You lead.” 

“Okay, uh… step, OUT, slide?” 

“Exactly, and then you do the opposite, stepping BACK when I step forward.” After a few tries, Ven started to get it and he smiled. “See? Easy. Now we have to do it in time to the music. 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3.” Ven nodded, taking a deep breath and allowing Seren to lead, slowly making their way back and forth, through the steps, starting to fall into a rhythm, looking up at Seren who was smiling at him.

“What?” Ven asked. 

“Nothing,” they replied, shaking their head and smiling. “I’m just excited.”

“Me too,” he replied, then leaned in for a kiss and Seren smiled, kissing him back. 

“We can stop, if you want,” Seren chuckled. “I think you’ve got the hang of it.”

“Maybe I wanna keep dancing,” Ven teased. 

“Yeah, but…” Seren pouted. “What about my surprise?”

“Surprises,” Ven corrected. “Multiple. Two, I mean.” 

“I’m so spoiled,” they grinned and finally pulled away, stopping the music on their phone.

“And you’ve got to wait until tonight,” Ven said, throwing himself on the couch.

“What? That’s not fair,” they groaned, throwing themselves on top of him. “Please?”

“I can’t,” he laughed. 

“Are you sure?” Seren asked, batting their eyelashes at him. “You can’t at all?”

“I-I-” he stammered, then laughed. “Stop that, you aren’t getting it any sooner.” They huffed, leaning against him and Ven held them tight. “Trust me, it’ll be worth it, you just have to wait until tonight.”

“Oh fine,” they sighed. “It better be worth it, though.”

* * *

Kairi was pacing outside of the apartment, fidgeting with her bracelet nervously. He said he’d be here to help, anytime. This  _ WAS _ any time, after all. He would listen to her, hear her talk, and help her through this. And she did need help. She was in too deep, and her bad decisions kept piling up. She swore, finally knocking on the door and leaning against the opposite wall. After a second, the door opened a smidge, and she heard Lea’s muffled, “Hello?”

“It’s Kairi,” she sighed. “I need to talk.”

“Oh. ...fuck, um. It’s urgent, yeah?” She blinked.

“I mean… a little?” 

“It’s… a little urgent?”

“Yes, fine, it’s urgent,” she sighed, exasperated. 

“Fine, fine, geez, hold on.” There was a long pause before the door finally opened, Lea tugging a shirt over his head as he opened it. “C’mon in, then.” She nodded entering to find Isa sitting on the couch, wearing a black shirt bearing the grinning fireball on it. 

“Nice shirt,” Kairi smirked and Isa went pink, grumbling and looking away. 

“You just come over to bother us, then?” Lea asked with a smile, sitting on a chair and kicking his feet up. “What’s up, Kai?”

“It’s… Olette,” she started, running her thumb against her hand. 

“Is something wrong?” Lea said softly. Then, more jokingly, “You didn’t get her pregnant, did you?”

“Shut up,” she laughed. “No, I, uh… I’m scared. Of her. O-of, being with her, I mean.” 

“Why?” 

“I… I’m not…” Kairi frowned, thinking. “She deserves better than me.”

“That isn’t true,” Lea scoffed. “You’re great, Kairi!”

“I don’t like her,” she sighed. “I mean… I DO like her. A lot. Like a ridiculous amount, she’s…” She took in a sharp breath. “She’s amazing. I just feel like… I won’t ever get over Sora. And Xi-” She winced, taking a second to compose herself, trying not to remember several nights ago. “And Xion said that Sora is alive. Or at least as alive as Ven was, at one point. He’s in their hearts, I think? Like, physically, not just… dumb silly metaphor ‘in their hearts’.”

“Ah,” Lea replied. “That’s… tough.”

“And you can’t move on from Sora?” Isa chimed in softly.

“I don’t know,” she replied, raking her nails lightly against her forearms. “I mean, I don’t know if I could, but even if I could I don’t know that I want to. He’s SORA and if we could bring him BACK…” 

“Kairi,” Lea said and Isa shot him a look, that Kairi read as a sort of warning. He paused, then continued, “We went to Radiant Garden. Isa and Xion and I. Ienzo did some tests, and he confirmed that yeah, she’s got an actual piece of Sora in her heart.” She inhaled and blinked. “But… we don’t know if we can take that OUT. It may kill them if we try to extract it through just normal means.” 

“Right,” she nodded. “Of course.”  _ And we wouldn’t want to kill Roxas or Naminé or Xion, would we? _ “We can’t.”

“All we can do for Sora is keep sending him our hope,” Lea grimaced. “I know it sounds silly, but it saved Roxas and… honestly, it’s saved quite a few of us. Friends, believing in us. Weird as it sounds, it IS powerful.” 

“Right,” Kairi nodded.

“Kairi,” Isa said and she turned. “You like Olette quite a bit.”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “More than that.” 

“If you have reservations being with her, you should tell her. You owe her that.” It stung but she nodded. 

“I should,” she sighed, looking down at her bracelet, running a finger along the alternating orange-red and pink. “She… deserves that. To at least know, how I’m feeling.” Isa nodded. “B… but what if I lose her? I ne- I… she’s special to me, and I don’t want to lose that.”

“If what you say makes her leave, that is up to her,” he replied. “She’s her own person, and how she takes this is up to her.” 

“I know,” Kairi whispered, trying not to cry. The thought of losing someone who cared so much about her, who needed her like that- No… honestly, the thought of losing OLETTE was too much. 

“Kairi,” Isa said, and she met his eye. “It will be okay.”

“Thanks,” she laughed.

“No. I mean it.” She paused. “It’s going to hurt. It’s going to tear you up, and you’ll feel like you want to die.”

“Isa-” Lea frowned.

“It will feel hard to carry on. And then, after that, long after that, it will be okay again. I promise you.” She nodded, feeling tears roll down her cheeks. 

“Thank you,” she whispered. 

“You maybe wanna chill here for a bit?” Lea offered. “Watch TV with Isa and me?”

“Sure,” she laughed, sniffling. “Just for a bit, though, it’s getting late.” 

“Of course,” Isa nodded. “As long as you need.” 

* * *

Vera reached out with her foot, kicking open the gate and groaning as she hauled several bags worth of groceries up the drive, when she paused, meeting Olette’s gaze, standing by the door.

“Oh. Hey.” Vera blinked. “Can you get the door for me?” 

“Yeah, of course, sorry,” she stammered, opening the door and stepping aside for Vera to come through, following behind her.

“You just in the neighborhood or did you need something?” Vera chuckled, setting down the groceries in the kitchen.

“I, um… wanted to ask some advice,” she replied nervously. 

“Oh yeah? Wait, from me?”

“Yeah, you’re…” Olette blushed. “I mean… you’re the most experienced lesbian I know?” Vera laughed hard, shaking her head.

“Not a lesbian, but I get the sentiment, go on.”

“Oh, sorry, I just assumed-” She started, then shook her head. “Um, no, okay, anyway. I just… I had questions about me and Kairi.” 

“Hoo boy,” she sighed. “I mean, you go to school or whatever, don’t they teach you that stuff there?”

“W-what? No, not-” Olette blushed brighter. “N-not that, I mean- I don’t think- I, um… Anyway. Not… sex stuff. I mean, I think.”

“You sure are beating around the bush,” Vera said, finally packing away the last of the groceries, moving to the living room with Olette behind her. “What’re you needin’ help with, Olette?”

“I don’t know if she likes me,” she sighed, exasperatedly. “I mean… she SEEMS like it? We kiss and hold hands and she wears the bracelet I got her and we-” She went bright red and Vera arched an eyebrow. “A-and we… you know… um. Had sex?”

“No shit!” Vera laughed. “Good for you guys! Any good?”

“I don’t know,” Olette laughed nervously. “I… mean it was my first time?” 

“You’ve never done it with anyone else?”

“I’ve… never been with anyone else…” she mumbled.  _ Uh oh _ . 

“Oh, okay,” Vera said, frowning. “So you guys just sorta… went at it?”

“Well we were drunk,” Olette laughed.  _ Oh no. _ “And then she sorta… you know, took charge.” 

“Ah.”  _ This is… not great. _

“Um, but it was nice, if that’s what you mean! It was, you know, it felt good and I liked it and I liked being with her and stuff. So… yeah, I guess, it was good?” 

“That’s good,” Vera nodded. 

“But no I just… she acts distant sometimes,” Olette said slowly. “And… sometimes when we’re together she goes off by herself and I have to find her, and she seems like she’s… I don’t know. Guilty?” 

“Hm.” 

“A-and… I know she and Sora had a thing, I don’t really know how MUCH of a thing but they knew each other for a really long time, and… I don’t know.” She shrank a bit, nails biting into her knees. “I don’t… want to be him. I don’t want to be her New Sora, I want to be her Olette.”

“I understand,” Vera sighed. “And you’re sure she’s right for you? She’s the person you want to be with?”

“I mean yeah,” Olette nodded immediately. “She’s… I mean, at least for now, you know? If something happens I’ll know she wasn’t… I don’t know, ‘the one’ or whatever, but… this is really really good and I like it and it makes me happy.” 

“I’m not an expert on relationships,” Vera replied, kicking her feet up on the coffee table. “I’ve dated… like, ACTUALLY dated three people, and one of them dumped my ass hard.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” she waved. “He was trash anyway. But being with Xion and Naminé, I get what you mean, about the whole ‘it’s good right now’. But you can’t just look at ‘right now’ all the time. If she says things, or does things, that make you think she isn’t right, then maybe you need to see if she’s good for your future.”

“Yeah…” Olette frowned.

“You have to really figure things out. You gotta think about the future with her, you know? If you can see yourself with her, a year or two down the road, even, then maybe you should stay with her. If not…” Olette shuddered, but nodded. “Did I help? I’m not really… good at this. I don’t even know if what I said made sense.”

“No, it did,” Olette nodded and stood. “It helped a lot. Thank you, Vera. It really means a lot that you took the time to talk to me.”

“Oh no problem,” Vera scoffed. “You can thank me later.” 

“I will,” Olette grinned. “I’ll see you around.” Vera yawned as Olette left, flipping on the TV and closing her eyes to fall asleep. 

* * *

“I’m putting a lot of trust in you,” they huffed as Ven pulled them forward, their arms out to make sure they didn’t run into anything.

“It’s just a blindfold,” Ven laughed. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“You let me fall? Or someone attacks us while I’m blind? Or-?”

“Seren, it’s fine,” he said, and they could hear the smile in his voice. “We’re almost there.” Seren held tight onto Ven’s hand as they walked. Even though they were blindfolded they knew where they were - the city noises had died down, and the chirping of insects and other various forest creatures had replaced them, meaning they were just outside of Twilight Town. 

“So what’s the surprise?” they asked, trying to peek out the bottom of their blindfold.

“You did it, actually! Now that you’ve asked fifty times I have to tell you!” Seren snorted and Ven laughed. “You’re MINUTES away, so you’ll be fine, I promise.” Seren huffed, but followed Ven until finally he stopped, letting go of their hand. “Alright, give me five seconds, I’ll be right back.” 

“Okay,” they said and Ven stepped away. Seren felt exposed and a bit nervous, standing in the middle of the forest alone, blinded, without any real defense. Every creaking branch made them shudder. 

“You can take your blindfold off!” Ven said, sounding further off. Seren smiled, finally stripping off the blindfold and blinking, staring at the doorway into the Training Room. 

Inside, a large blanket had been laid out, various yellow and green candles lining the edges, illuminating it under the night sky, and a big basket sitting in the center. 

“What is this?” Seren laughed, stepping through and approaching Ven, who sat on the blanket. “This is- what is all this for?” 

“Roxas was telling me how dates work,” Ven blushed. “It didn’t seem HARD, I just had to get some thoughtful stuff together and surprise you with it.” He paused. “Is it working?”

“Is it working?” they laughed. “I mean, I think we’re on a date, yeah, so it’s working.” 

“Good,” Ven smiled, grabbing their hand. 

“Do I get to see what’s in the basket?” they asked, looking over at it eagerly. It smelled almost like-  _ Nah, it couldn’t be _ . 

“Close your eyes,” Ven smiled.

“More?” they sighed, doing what Ven said.

“Hand out.” They did. After a second, something warm was placed in it and they opened one eye, then the other. 

“This…” They blinked. It was a curled pastry with lines of black running through it - a pastry that was thoroughly burned into their memory of the course of the last five years. “Is this Cass’s chocolate croissant?” 

“I had her give me the recipe while we were there,” Ven chuckled. “I, um, I hope I made it right? I messed up the first few batches.” They took a bite. Immediately, they felt their cheeks flush - it was like they were ten again, running across the fields of Corona, Cass laughing and playing with them before finally taking them back for a nice meal and relaxing. “S-Seren, are you okay?”

“Huh?” They touched their face to find a tear and laughed. “Yeah, I’m fine.” They said, setting the pastry back in the basket, leaning forward to pull Ven into a kiss, Ven’s hands tangling in their hair. After a minute they pulled away, Ven looking dazed and dreamy, and Seren smiling, probably looking the same. 

“This was a great surprise,” Seren said. “Thank you, Ven.” 

“Of course,” Ven smiled, then laid out on the blanket, Seren grabbing a croissant and doing the same. They stared at the sky for a long while before Ven hummed for a second and then pointed.

“That one,” he said confidently. “See how it’s kind of pink?” Seren squinted, eventually nodding. “That’s Corona. You can kinda tell where it is, if you look at it right. You can see a little constellation - see, there’s one next to it, the green one, and then a row of little blue ones, and you can almost see a key.” 

“A key, huh?” Seren laughed, cocking their head and looking. “Hmm… I think I can see it.” 

“That way you can always find your way home,” he smiled. They felt their face go hot as they grabbed Ven’s hand. 

“I wasn’t born on Corona,” they said softly. “And Daybreak Town was destroyed.” Then, after a moment. “I am home, Ven.” They felt him stiffen, gripping their hand tighter. “You okay?” 

“Very,” Ven said, moving closer and nestling up against them, snuggled together beneath a sea of stars, surrounded by flickering candlelight and the smell of chocolate pastries. They were home. 

* * *

[You started a conversation with  **StudentoftheHeart** ]

 

**Xion, 9:11pm** : hey 

**Xion, 9:11pm** : um… how is he

**StudentoftheHeart, 9:14pm** : His condition is stable. I think it’s the best we can hope for, at the moment.

**Xion, 9:15pm** : oh

**StudentoftheHeart, 9:15pm** : Were you hoping for different news?

**Xion, 9:15pm** : no

**Xion, 9:15pm** : i mean i dont think so 

**Xion, 9:15pm** : i kinda… fucked up

**Xion, 9:16pm** : nobody… told you why right?

**StudentoftheHeart, 9:16pm** : I thought it would be kind not to ask.

**Xion, 9:16pm** : thanks

**Xion, 9:16pm** : um

**Xion, 9:17pm** : im sorry

**StudentoftheHeart, 9:17pm** : Is that for me or for Even? 

**Xion, 9:17pm** : you i guess

**Xion, 9:17pm** : i dont have anything to apologize about to vexen

**StudentoftheHeart, 9:17pm** : I understand.

**StudentoftheHeart, 9:18pm** : I can’t imagine what he put you through, or really what your time with the Organization was like, nor will I hope to. 

**StudentoftheHeart, 9:18pm** : But I will say that it doesn’t define you, Xion. I have met you and you are a wonderful person with her whole life ahead of her. A HUMAN life, one that most of us thought we would never return to, you least of all.

**StudentoftheHeart, 9:19pm** : You are a gift, Xion. Please don’t waste it on people like Even. 

**Xion, 9:21pm** : thank you ienzo

**Xion, 9:21pm** : it really really means a lot to me

**Xion, 9:21pm** : i think i should go now

**StudentoftheHeart, 9:21pm** : Of course. Take care, Xion.

**Xion, 9:21pm** : you too ienzo

**Xion, 9:21pm** : <3


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Corona Dance is finally here! :) Seren and Ven are ready to have a great time

“Vera! You said this was urgent?” Ven panted, a bag full of his clothes on his shoulder, Seren rushing up behind him.

“YES it’s important!” she replied, ushering them into Naminé’s house. “You two are going to a big fancy ball TOMORROW and we haven’t finished your clothes!” 

“Wait, what?” Ven asked, still out of breath. “I thought… you meant like URGENT urgent.” 

“What, you don’t want a suit to wear?” Vera asked, hands on her hips and Ven paused. He couldn’t REALLY argue with that. Xion came in, a pencil behind her ear and several pins in her mouth.

“Hold shtill,” she said, pulling out a measuring tape and beginning to measure the two - height, arm length, leg length, around Seren’s chest, which made them blush lightly. Then, she gave a thumbs up, leaving the room. 

“Was that it?” Ventus blinked. “Why did you make us come all the way over, and with our clothes?” 

“After she finishes up, you’ve got to try them on,” Vera pointed out. “You two may have to stay overnight.” 

“That… doesn’t sound right,” Ven frowned.

“Okay, look,” she sighed. “Roxas is staying over and I figured with all the stuff with Xion making your clothes it could make an excuse for you to be here and SAVE ME.” 

“We’ll stay,” Seren laughed. “It’ll be fine, right Ven?” He nodded, smiling, though inside he was vaguely bitter about not being able to be nestled up with Seren in their own bed. He knew it was stupid, but he was still sore. 

“Thank god,” Vera smiled. “Alright, head on into the living room, I’ll bring in the snacks and stuff.” He and Seren made their way in, setting their bags down by the door and Roxas gave a wave. 

“Look who it is!” he smiled, Naminé looking up from laying against his lap and waving as well. “Vera invite you to stay the night?”

“Yeah, we’ve got the whole… clothes thing for tomorrow,” Ven nodded, sitting with Seren beside the other two. “What’re you doing over here?”

“I was bored and Nami was feeling lonely with Riku gone,” Roxas said, Naminé humming in agreement. “Figured I’d stay the night and keep her company, bother Vera a bit, you know,” he grinned.

“You’ve got that part down,” Vera said, setting down an assortment of snacks - popcorn, nachos, various types of candy - and then sitting on the edge of the couch by Seren. “So, what, we’ve got video games, movies, maybe… a board game or something?” 

“Let’s just watch some movies for now,” Roxas commented, grabbing the bowl of popcorn. 

“I’m fine with that,” Seren nodded and Vera took the remote, beginning to flip through channels. An hour and a half later, Naminé had switched spots with Roxas, him laying in her lap and sniffling loudly at the romantic movie on TV, Ven and Seren trying to hide a smile whenever Roxas let out a whimper. Vera, to her credit, seemed to remain silent as well, though she was grinning the entire time. 

“Ventus?” The group turned to see Xion in the doorway, smiling. “I have your outfit, if you’re ready to come try it on.” He nodded, following her up into a spare bedroom she’d converted into a sewing/changing room. 

“Can I see how Seren’s is coming along?” 

“Nope! They explicitly asked me to keep you from seeing it until you see it tomorrow. They said they wanted to fly to Corona separately.” 

“That’s… dramatic,” Ven laughed, blushing.  _ That’s my Seren _ . 

“Okay, so!” Xion said, pulling out a mannequin and Ventus’s jaw dropped. The suit looked GORGEOUS. Dress pants, the front half black and the back half white, black button up shirt, and over that a two-toned vest, black and white, with a single gorgeous silver button, and topped with a bright white bowtie. 

“Xion…” he managed after a second. “This is… it’s AMAZING. You MADE this?”

“Yeah!” she blushed and laughed. “I’ve been really into fashion lately and I started messing around and all I have to do is be patient, and I can make lots of really pretty stuff. Want to try it on?” 

“Yeah, of course,” he nodded and Xion showed him behind the screen, Ventus quickly dressing out of his clothes and into the suit, stepping out, met with a big grin from Xion.

“You look so great in it!” She gestured toward the full length mirror and Ven looked at his reflection, blinking in confusion. He looked… so DIFFERENT. He looked so fancy, and elegant, and it all just looked so GOOD. 

“Thank you so much,” Ven smiled.

“Okay, now move around a bit,” she instructed. “Walk around, bend down, jump, just sorta… try and strain it and tell me if anything is uncomfortable.” They spent a few minutes going through various motions, Xion writing down his comments on what was tight where, or what was too loose, before she finally smiled, closing her notebook. “You can change and tell Seren I’m ready for them too.” 

“Alright.” He got back into his own clothes, thanking Xion again and starting to leave the room. In the corner of the room, in a box, something was… GLOWING. He frowned, then shook his head, heading down into the living room and gesturing to Seren, who jumped up.

“Your turn,” he said, smiling as they passed, craning their neck to kiss him before heading upstairs.

“Gaaay,” Vera called and Ven snorted, plopping down on the couch. “How’d it look?”

“It was AMAZING,” Ven gushed. “It was… god, it was so well done, and it had my black and white and it’s just… wow.”

“Our Xion is such a crafty little thing,” Vera laughed. “She’s actually been talking about studying under the good fairies to learn how to do their whole magic-stitching thing, like how they made our vestments.” 

“That would be super cool,” Ven smiled. “And I’m sure it’d take a load off of them, too.” 

“Alright hush, you two,” Roxas hissed. “We’re getting to the good part.” Ven and Vera shared a look and grinned, shaking their heads and slumping into the couch.  _ I have to rest _ , Ven thought with a smile.  _ I’ve got a big day tomorrow _ . 

* * *

She knocked gently on the door, feeling her skin crawl. She felt disgusting, hot and clammy, her palms sweating at the idea of even broaching this subject, let alone dumping her feelings on the girl. She was about to turn around when the door opened.

“Kairi?” Olette asked.

“Hey,” she gave a weak smile. “Can I come in?”

“Oh, yeah, my parents are out, it’s fine.” She hadn’t even thought of Olette’s parents. She walked inside, frowning and thumbing at her bracelet as she sat on the living room couch. “Is… everything okay?” 

“I’m…” She frowned. “We… I don’t…” 

“It’s okay,” Olette chuckled. “Take your time.” Kairi opened her mouth then shut it again. “Actually… I have something to say too, if you’re still thinking.”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “Go ahead.” 

“I talked to Vera,” Olette said, blushing. “Um… about you and me.”

“Oh.” 

“And… and she said I had to evaluate our feelings, and how I felt about you, and if I saw this going anywhere, and if I could see being with you in a year or two, and a bunch of other stuff.”

“Oh.” 

“You okay?” Olette smiled and Kairi nodded. “And, um… I’ve been thinking about it a lot, and I’ve been thinking about YOU a lot, and about how I feel and what we should do and…” She had her fists clenched, her face bright red. 

“It’s okay,” Kairi said softly, resting her hand on Olette’s knee. “It’s alright, I promise.”

“Kairi, I love you,” Olette sputtered. “I-I mean- I mean I do, I just- Was that too soon, o-or, was that too much?”  _ This isn’t right.  _ “I’m really sorry, Kairi, if that’s not-”  _ No. No no no no.  _

“It’s okay,” Kairi said, smiling. She felt barely in control, her thoughts torn in so many different directions.  _ Make her stay. Let her go. Cry. Tell her the truth. _ “I, um…” She laughed, blushing and running her finger over her bracelet as well.  _ Kairi, STOP. _ “I… love you too, Olette.” Olette let out a giggle, then blushed, clamping a hand over her mouth.

“Oh,” she said simply, grinning. “Really?”

“Really,” Kairi smiled. Olette moved closer, kissing her hard, and Kairi was amazed that the desperation wasn’t HERS, it was OLETTE’S. Olette needed her as badly as Kairi thought she needed Olette. It was intoxicating, and when they pulled away she had to draw in a deep breath. 

“Do… you want to go upstairs?” Olette blushed. “We can watch TV and… I mean, not drunk this time, maybe…” Kairi smiled, standing and taking Olette’s hand.

“Of course, love.”

* * *

Ven paced the outside of the castle, his face flushed as he mumbled. Other guests had started to enter, and he could hear  faint music playing from inside. He’d gotten changed maybe ten minutes ago and was waiting for Seren, but they seemed to be taking their time. Maybe their outfit was harder to change into? He cursed himself for leaving his phone back at Twilight Town, but he hadn’t thought he’d NEED it, stupidly. 

He started pacing again when he stopped short of running into Cass. 

“Oh, s-sorry,” he laughed.

“Look at you,” she smiled. “Nice fancy little getup. Definitely your style.”

“Thanks,” he smiled. “My friend made it for me.” 

“Not the same fashion we have here,” she admired. “But it looks good. You waiting for Seren?”

“Yeah, they wanted us to get changed separately so that we wouldn’t know what the other looked like until we saw each other. It seemed silly but… I’m really excited.” 

“I can see why,” Cass grinned and Ven followed her gaze, stunned at finally seeing Seren, across the courtyard. “Go get ‘em, tiger,” she said, pushing him forward lightly. Time seemed to stop as they made their way forward, Ven wanting to run, to sprint to them, but trying to push everything down, at least for now. Finally they stood, a foot apart, each pausing to admire the others’ outfit.

Seren was dressed… amazingly, a sky blue dress with a sheer portion around the chest, topped with a band of blue around their neck, topped with their yellow Wayfinder. The whole thing seemed to glow with an ethereal light from within, and Ven was… awestruck.

“See something you like?” Seren teased, and Ven grinned, tears pricking at his eyes.

“Seren, you look… beautiful,” he breathed after a moment.

“Thanks,” they smiled, and Ven could see they started to tear up as well. “When I told Xion I wanted to look ‘radiant’, I didn’t know she’d take that literally.”

“The dress is beautiful too,” Ven replied, moving in and kissing Seren. They sighed, wrapping their arms around him, kissing him for what seemed like an eternity, but not long enough as they broke apart, Seren threading their fingers through his and smiling. 

“Ready?” 

“Yeah.” 

They made their way up the steps and Cass slipped by, speaking softly to the attendant, who nodded. 

“Now announcing Lord Ventus and Liege Seren,” the man announced, and the group turned to them. 

“Hey, Ven, watch this,” they smiled. Then, the dim glow from the dress grew into a bright vibrant light that made the dress look like it was a brilliant white before dying down, the audience giving a scattered, surprised, applause. 

“Show off,” he laughed and they grinned. 

“Alright, so,” they said. “We talk to the princess, we dance, we eat, we dance some more, and then we get out of here?”

“If that’s what you want, starlight,” he smiled and Seren went bright red. “I want this night to go perfect for you.”

“Ven,” they laughed. “It already has.”

* * *

She’d left immediately after, saying that she’d had to take care of things at home, and then hadn’t been on her phone all day. She was a bad person. She KNEW she was a bad person, which she hoped maybe made it a little less bad, even though deep down she knew it didn’t. 

She had done a lot of pacing, and a lot of laying around. She hadn’t eaten since last night, she didn’t feel hungry. Actually, she felt pretty sick to her stomach. Which was surprising since she’d already thrown up twice. So now she was just… pacing again. She called it pacing, really she went into each room in the house and stood for five to ten minutes in silence before moving onto the next. What was she even doing? Did she want to see something? Was she waiting?

Waiting. She always seemed to be waiting. Waiting for Sora to save her, waiting to remember Sora, waiting for Sora and Riku to come home, waiting for Riku to ditch the Nobody, waiting for Sora to come back from the dead. Waiting waiting waiting. She lashed out, punching a wall hard and feeling a crunch and gasping. She nursed her hand, swearing and stumbling into the kitchen, shoving her hand in the freezer and wincing. Definitely broken. 

She had lost track of how long she’d been standing there with her arm in the freezer when there was a knock at the door. She groaned, closing the freezer, wrapping a wet rag around her hand and going to the door opening it to find-  _ Please, please no. Not now. _

“Kairi,” Olette said softly.

“Olette,” she croaked back.

“You sound like shit.” 

“Mm. Are you okay?”

“No,” Olette chuckled. “I… um, I realized why you’d come over last night.” 

“Oh.” 

“And… I realized what you’d wanted and then instead of saying what you needed… you… slept with me,” she said, looking away from Kairi’s eyes.

“Yeah.” 

“Um… I don’t think… I can be with you, Kairi.” Kairi’s eyes flicked to Olette’s wrist.  _ Gone. _ Why was she still wearing hers? “I… I really really like you, and I like being with you, but… you’re still so obs- ...you’re hung up on Sora,” she mumbled. “And I don’t think he’s going to come back, and I’m HERE, and you’re here, and I-” She paused, taking a step back and rubbing her eyes. “I’m sorry. I had said I wasn’t gonna cry, but…” 

“Olette…” Kairi sighed.

“No, it’s okay,” Olette said with a soft smile. “I really care about you, Kairi. Maybe… if you can get past this, then we can be together. You have an amazing heart, and you’re such a fantastic, bright person. But… I’m not going to wait for you.” Olette leaned forward to kiss Kairi’s cheek, but she didn’t register it. She felt… nothing, actually. “Goodbye, Kairi.” And Olette left. 

She stood on her front poor with the door open for what had to have been thirty minutes before heading back inside, stumbling to her kitchen and opening the fridge and freezer, looking for alcohol, for SOMETHING. Lea must’ve stolen what little she’d squirreled away. Smart guy.

She collapsed onto the ground, numbly pulling her phone from her pocket. She saw she had messages from Riku, and blinked, opening the messages, eyes scanning over the words, processing nothing, feeling nothing, can’t think, can’t feel.

 

**waytothedawn, 10:43pm** : Kairi this is very important where is Ven??

**waytothedawn, 10:43pm** : Seriously Kairi something really bad happened and I cant reach him do you know where he is??

**waytothedawn, 10:44pm** : Are you safe Kairi?? Please I need you to be safe

**waytothedawn, 10:44pm** : I need you to get everyone together and wait at the Training Room, please Kairi, something really really terrible is happening, please get safe

**waytothedawn, 10:44pm** : I love you Kairi please stay safe

 

She threw the phone to the ground, the words not making sense. Olette left her. She needed her and then she left. Just like Sora left. Just like everyone always left her. Suddenly, with a sharp gasp, invading her senses like pins and needles, she remembered what Lea had said two nights prior. It rang through her with a clarity she’d never experienced.

She picked herself up, focusing a cura into her hand and wincing as the broken bones started to piece back together. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, starting the letter, “My Dear Olette,” before writing the short message. She moved about the house with a purpose, grabbing clothes and toiletries and shoving them in a bag, leaving the note on the floor inside the front door, taking a deep breath and heading out. 

She knew what she had to do.

* * *

It had been nice to see the princess again. She and Cass had both given them a bit of a hard time about Ven, but Raps was VERY excited to see their dress. They really would have to thank Xion again. 

“So is this the part where we dance, and then eat, and then dance?” Ven asked and Seren grinned, nodding. They found a nice secluded part of the ballroom, waiting for the song to start up, then slowly doing the simple dance they’d shown Ven. 

“You’re doing great,” they smiled. 

“I had a great teacher,” Ven winked and Seren felt their face go hot. 

“That’s fair, you did.” Ven laughed and sighed happily. 

“Today has been… amazing.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm. My beautiful partner, taking me to a big fancy dance, we’re gonna get snacks.” Seren snorted, shaking their head and smiling. “Thank you.”

“Why me?” they smiled, slowly letting go as the dance ended. 

“I mean… I don’t know,” he admitted with a chuckle. “Just… everything. Finding me, dating me, being with me. Everything that led us here, to being together at this second.” Another song started up and Seren paused.

“Ven, I’m going to teach you another dance, just real fast,” they instructed and his eyes went wide. “Super slow songs are less about the proper steps and more about… okay, look. Gimme your hands.” They took his hands, placing them on their waist, feeling a shudder run up their spine as they draped theirs over his shoulders. “And then we just kind of… sway,” they smiled.

“That’s it?” he asked. “That’s not really a dance, I don’t think.” 

“I mean we’re moving to music,” Seren chuckled. “I don’t know what else it’d be.” Ven smiled, so close to their face, they could feel the warmth of his blush on theirs, both still bashful about being so close together, despite having been dating for some time.  _ Now _ , a part of them thought.  _ Do it now. _

_ NO, _ another part said.  _ Not yet! It’s way too early! _

_ If you don’t now you never will! _ Their mouth went dry.

“Ven?” they said softly, and Ven met their eyes. “I… Um, I-” 

And then there was a boom, and a crash. Their gaze went from loving to fearful. 

It was happening again. 

Immediately they stepped back, moving to the center of the room, the long walkway free of people to allow newcomers to enter and approach the king and queen, keyblades materializing in their hands. 

“What’s going on?” Rapunzel asked. “Seren?” The crowd was silent, the world outside the doors pitch black. Then, through the black, two red eyes appeared, and below them a sharp-toothed grin. After a moment, Lady Caine strode out into the ballroom, gasps and cries from the crowd.

“Oh quiet down,” she spat, scowling. “I’m not here for any of you. Or…” She winced. “Or even the king.” 

“Then what are you here for?” Rapunzel demanded, and Lady Caine’s grin reappeared. 

“Him.” Seren blinked, as she pointed at Ven. “They want him dead, and so we’ve come to do it.” 

“We?” Ven asked. Though he immediately wished he hadn’t.

Lady Caine’s hands went up, fingers crooked and rigid, moving erratically like… puppeting a marionette. Then, after a moment, two more pairs of eyes in the darkness, red and piercing, before finally emerging into light. 

Ventus’s keyblade hit the ground, and Seren staggered back, blinking, trying to understand.

Black, oily smoke poured off of Aqua and Terra, their eyes bright red, holding their keyblades, but seeming… so wrong. When they walked it felt stilted and disjointed, their movements snappy and sudden.

“Ven,” Seren said, grabbing his shoulder. “Ven we need to go.” 

“Aqua? T-Terra?” he whispered, his voice pained. 

“C’mon, Ven, we need to go!” They grabbed his hand, pulling him further into the castle. He limply followed and with a quick glance back, they saw that Aqua and Terra had begun to shamble after them. “Ven, please, work with me!” they pleaded, running faster. They KNEW this castle, they knew the entrances and exits. Lady Caine wouldn’t mess with the others, they were only after Ven and Seren, for god knows what reason. If they could make it out, they’d be safe, EVERYONE would be safe, if they could just make Ven- “MOVE! C’MON!” 

They felt tears sting their eyes as they darted down another corridor, down some stairs, through several rooms, each time they checked Aqua and Terra still on their tail. 

“We’re not going to make it,” they panted hoarsely. “Ven, if you don’t work with me we aren’t going to make it! Please, Ventus! Ventus, my starlight, I love you, so please WORK WITH ME!” Finally, they didn’t have to tug as hard. They looked into Ven’s eyes, still hazy and tear-stricken, but determined. He was there. He was with them. Oh thank god. 

“We can make it,” Seren said, kicking open another door and ducking down into a smaller passage, Ven following behind. “We’re almost out to the docks, and then we can use our gliders and we can go back to Twilight Town where we’ll be safe,” they stammered. “It’ll be okay, Ven, we’ll be okay, I promise.” Ven squeezed their hand lightly, and they nodded. He was listening, at least. 

Aqua and Terra were CLOSE on their tail. Aqua had begun to fire off bolts of magic, causing them to duck and dodge out of the way. They felt sweat pouring down their face, the stress and exertion feeling like they were going to rip them apart, but they couldn’t let anyone hurt Ven, not their Ven, not now. 

Finally, as they reached the end of the tunnel they threw their keyblade hard, stumbling out into open air as their glider appeared in front of them, and they jumped on. 

“C’mon, Ven, get on,” they pleaded, and Ven slowly took their hand, yanking him up and pushing the glider hard, up and up, as fire and lightning cascaded around them, they just had to get high enough, get off world, and then-

Silence. They panted, slumping against their glider, letting tear stream down their face. They made it. They MADE it. They protected Ven, they survived. 

“Aqua,” Ven sobbed. “Terra…”

“I know, honey, I know,” they replied, pulling him closer and kissing his face softly as he started to wail. “I love you, Ven, it’s okay. I won’t let anything hurt you.” They felt a twist in their gut as they steered their glider toward Twilight Town, heading to take them both home. 

* * *

“Got any… 8s?” Lauriam asked.

“Go fish,” Ienzo chuckled and he groaned. 

“You two are idiots,” Elrena sighed from the corner. “Ienzo, just let us OUT, we didn’t DO anything.”

“Aside from trying to murder several of my friends,” he pointed out. 

“Yeah but that was like… ONE time, and we had a super good reason for it,” she pouted.

“While I’m sure you did,” Ienzo chuckled, “I’m not allowed to let you out under any-”

“Wait,” Lauriam interrupted, standing. “Something’s wrong.” Ienzo frowned, looking to a spot on the wall. Had that always been there? As he watched, the tiny dot of black began to expand, dripping like tar down the wall. “Ienzo, we have to evacuate, NOW,” Lauriam instructed.

“B-but I-” 

“I’m sure Ansem would rather you disobey him than let him DIE,” he replied, looking Ienzo in the eye. “Where is Ansem and Even?”

“Th-the medical bay, down below,” he replied, and Lauriam looked to Elrena. 

“You secure those two, I’m going to get Ienzo out of the castle and make sure there’s no damage outside.”

“N-now wait, I still have to-” Ienzo started and Lauriam summoned his keyblade, slamming against the glass and shattering it instantly. 

“Come on, Ienzo,” Lauriam grunted. “Unless you want to go back to being Zexion.” 

“No thank you,” he replied, sticking close to Lauriam as the two began to wind their way through the castle, up towards the surface. “What’s going on? Is this… another Heartless outbreak?” Then, after a pause. “WE didn’t do this one, did we?”

“I don’t think so,” Lauriam replied. “This feels different than Xehanort’s Heartless.” The thought cause Ienzo to shudder. Someone ELSE creating darkness? 

They finally reached the front gates to the castle, throwing the doors open where Dilan and Aeleus stood, weapons ready, and before them, a whole courtyard full of strange Heartless. Sharp red claws, a strange, two-horned hat, a pair of battered purple wings. As they stepped outside, Elrena and Ansem following behind, he heard something that made his blood run cold. He’d never been more afraid in his entire life - no, EITHER of his lives.

One of the creatures took a step forward, and in a scratchy voice: “Lau… ri… am…” 

“You ready, Elrena?” Lauriam asked, summoning his keyblade. 

“Hell yeah,” she grinned. “I’ve been itching for a fight.”

“Well, it looks like we’ve got one.”

* * *

“It may kill them if we try to extract it through just normal means,” Lea had said.

_ Through normal means. _

She stood, with her arms crossed, feeling hunger and exhaustion gnawing at her body, as she stared up at the man.

“No,” Master Yen Sid said simply.

“You know I’m not taking no for an answer,” Kairi replied, placing her hands on the table. “You know it’s what he’d do, and you all would eventually let him. So I say ‘yes’.” 

“Kairi, it is far too dangerous,” he sighed. “We almost lost two fully capable keyblade wielders the last time, and you’re-”

“Equally capable, or moreso,” she retorted. “Master Yen Sid, I AM NOT leaving here until you teach me.”

“Then you won’t leave,” he replied. “The power of waking is no mere toy, it’s not something anyone can just decide to learn on a whim, or-”

“This is NOT on a whim!” she growled, slamming her fists on the table, the recently-mended one still stinging. “You know that! You know what I have to do, and I’m the only one to do it!”

“If you’re the only one to do it, then he will remain asleep, Kairi!”

“I won’t accept that!”

“KAIRI!” he shouted and she took a step back reflexively. “I will not train you and that is FINAL!” She was stunned for a moment, then scowled, summoning her keyblade and putting it to his throat. 

“Teach. Me.” She demanded. For several minutes, the two maintained eye contact. She couldn’t see any deviation - was he upset? Sympathetic? Was he going to just kill her and end it already? 

Finally, he put up a hand to his side, a door appearing in a cloud of smoke and opening into a bedroom. 

“Place your things inside,” he replied. “We will get started right away.” She relaxed, nodding. “And Kairi.” She paused. “Good luck.” 

“I won’t need it,” she grinned. “Sora’s my good luck charm, and I’m going to get him back.” 

* * *

[ **MasterAqua** and  **gummiphoneuser14** started messaging you]

 

**MasterAqua, ?:??** : v'z fb fbeel ira jr gevrq bhe orfg

**gummiphoneuser14, ?:??** : jr ybir lbh ira jr'er fb fbeel 

**MasterAqua, ?:??** : cyrnfr or fnsr lbh pna qb guvf v cebzvfr

**gummiphoneuser14, ?:??** : lbh'yy qb nznmvat ira lbh pna qb vg lbh unir gb svaq fx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that ends Part Two! Yay! You can also check out my tumblr (echoequinox.tumblr.com) to see the GORGEOUS drawing that Andy did of Ven and Seren's dance outfits!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seren heads to the Training Room, Riku reports in, and the Radiant Garden gang have a pleasant conversation over lunch.

They were…  _ exhausted _ . They’d gotten next to no sleep over the past few days. They didn’t blame Ven for keeping them up with his sobs, and they did the best they could to comfort him. But they didn’t deny that it was starting to wear on them, health-wise. They thought about sleeping in their apartment, but the idea of leaving Ven, alone, in their apartment was… they didn’t want to think about it.

Despite the sapping exhaustion, they’d messaged the group chat, telling them to meet in the Training Room. They were probably already there. They grimaced outside the door, feeling tense, and stressed, and nervous, but knowing this was what had to be done. It’s what Ven would do, were he feeling better. They sighed, pressing through into the Training Room.

The others seemed to be talking nervously, though they quickly stopped when Seren entered. Kairi seemed to be missing, as were the Twilight Town kids. 

“Hey,” they said softly. 

“Is everything alright?” Vera asked, as they sat on the ground, the others forming the now familiar circle. 

“No,” they shook their head. “A few days ago, at the ball, we were attacked by Heartless. They were being led by Lady Caine, the lady from Corona that had been taken over, but… she had Aqua and Terra possessed. They tried to kill us, but we just barely made it out alive.” 

“Oh, god,” Lea muttered. 

“Ven… he’s been taking it pretty hard. I don’t think he’s going to leave the house for a bit. But… I still think that we should be training. If whatever it is out there can POSSESS people, not just give them power like with Lady Caine, then… we’re in deep trouble.” 

“I figured something was wrong when Riku texted me,” Naminé nodded. “He said Ven and Kairi weren’t responding, and asked if I was okay. But… nothing happened here on Twilight Town, I don’t think.” The others murmured an agreeance. “So I guess it must’ve… just been Corona? And wherever Riku was.” 

“I hope the Heartless don’t try to attack again,” they grimaced. “But we have to be prepared for anything.” There was silence in the circle. “So… that’s my story for the day.” They forced a smile. “Anyone else want to say anything? Happy or sad?” 

“Lea and I are dating,” Isa said, and there were a few gasps.

“Isa, are you sure-?” Lea blinked.

“I’m not ashamed,” he smiled. “And I didn’t want us to end on a sad note.” 

“That’s great,” Xion smiled. “I’m so happy for you two.” 

“Does that mean I have two dads now?” Seren joked and Isa laughed. 

“We aren’t married,” Isa said, Seren smiling at the short pause, the implied “yet”. “Anyone else?”

“The good fairies offered to start teaching me how to put magic into my sewing,” Xion piped up. “I mean, more than I did with just your dress, Seren.” 

“Oh yeah, did you two get any pictures of that?” Vera asked. 

“A few,” Seren smiled. “Ven forgot his phone but I managed to bring mine. Here, one second.” They pulled out their phone, opening the gallery and handing it to Vera, Xion, Naminé, Roxas, and Lea crowding behind her. 

“Oh my god you look gorgeous!” Vera grinned. “Aw, and Ven in his cute little suit, adorable. Oh, wait, what’s this? Is Ven shirtless?” Lea and Roxas snorted, Naminé blushing and Xion laughing as Seren scrambled forward, grabbing their phone back.

“I- n-no, you weren’t- you weren’t supposed to just go through all my pictures!” they groaned, and Vera laughed. 

“Sorry, sorry,” she laughed. “Didn’t mean to pry into anything private.” They grumbled, stuffing their phone back in their pocket.

“So,” Isa said, thankfully changing the subject. “We’re training?”

“Right, yes,” Seren replied, standing. “I think I’m going to lead the training until Ven recovers. Unless anyone else wants to?” They shook their heads, replying in the negative. “Cool. Okay. Just gotta do it how Ven does it.” They smiled. “Partner up, basic drills today. We’ll go for an hour and see how we feel, alright?” They could do this. They had to. They’d make Ven proud.

* * *

Riku slowly made his way up the long, spiral steps, hands in his pockets. He couldn’t help Ven or Seren, he couldn’t save Aqua and Terra, and now Kairi wasn’t responding either. Mickey had gone back to his castle to make sure Minnie and the others were okay, and really he should be with Naminé right now. She needed comfort, or at least for him to tell her things weren’t going to get any worse. Could he lie to her like that? He had before, for her safety and peace of mind. He sighed, shaking the thought from his head. It didn’t matter. He had to report in.

He finally reached the top of the steps, knocking before letting himself in, Master Yen Sid poring over a book on his desk.

“Master Yen Sid,” he said, bowing his head. “I have details of the mission for you.” 

“Sit,” Yen Sid said, not looking up from his book, waving his hand idly to conjure a chair. Riku settled into it, suddenly aware of the door standing in the corner of the room, not supported by a wall. It was slightly ajar and inside he could see what appeared to be a bedroom. “What of the mission?”

“Master… Aqua and Terra were… possessed, by something. Mickey returned to Disney Castle to check on people there. I wasn’t able to get into contact with Ventus or Kairi until this morning, and I was told they were attacked on Corona by Aqua and Terra. I still haven’t had contact with Kairi, but-”

“Kairi is fine,” Yen Sid said, finally closing his book. “She is on an important mission of her own.”

“She is?” he frowned, and Yen Sid gestured toward the strange door. Riku hesitantly moved to it, looking inside. Kairi was lying on the bed, completely still, and it looked like she was barely breathing. “What’s happened to her? Is she-?” He froze. He knew. That’s what Sora looked like. “She’s… in the sleeping worlds?”

“And has been for several days,” Yen Sid confirmed. “Barely waking up to eat and move around, though on my insistence she’s listened and given a few hours a day to her health.” 

“W-why? What if something happens? Master Yen Sid, I would like to go in after her-”

“No.” He stiffened.

“Why not?”

“When you dove into Sora’s heart to save him, would you have let Kairi come in with you?”

“Well, no-”

“Then why would she?” Riku met his eyes, Yen Sid’s gaze firm. “I attempted to dissuade her but she showed an amazing tenacity that I’ve only seen rivaled by Sora. She will be fine, Riku. If there are complications, I will beckon you, but until then you are not to interfere with her journey.” 

“Right,” he sighed, looking over her. It gave him chills, reminding him so much of seeing her lying on the bed on Hook’s ship, years ago, her heart gone from her body. “Why is she doing this, anyway?”

“When Sora misused the power of waking, his heart was scattered,” Yen Sid explained. “He pushed himself too far to bring Kairi back, and lost himself in the process. But, it would appear, that his heart resonated with those closest to him, and is now sleeping within the hearts of Roxas, Xion, Ventus, and Naminé. Those who were born of his heart, or in Ventus’s case, whose heart once resided within Sora’s own. At first I thought such a thing impossible, but when Naminé manifested her keyblade, I had to suspend what I knew.”

“Naminé… summoned a keyblade?” Riku blinked. 

“Indeed she has. Sora’s, if I’m not mistaken.” 

“And- so… Kairi wants to use the power of waking to… what, bring the pieces of Sora back together, here?” 

“That is why she implied,” he nodded. “It is… a good a plan as any.” He frowned. “So long as the pieces of Sora’s heart are here, on Twilight Town, she will not have to stretch herself too thin to find him. She’s not at the same danger as Sora was in finding her. However, she will still have to face the darkness that has surrounded him, holding his heart away from the Realm of Light.” 

“I… see,” Riku frowned. “And there really is no way to help her?”

“If there were, I wouldn’t tell you,” Yen Sid replied, the slightest hint of a smile on his lips. “Kairi does not wish for aid. This is something she must do alone.” 

“Kairi,” he sighed, kneeling by her bedside, taking her hand, a bracelet of red-pink and orange hanging from her wrist. “Be safe in there. If anyone can do this, it’s you.” He kissed her hand softly, returning it to her side and standing. “Please let me know if anything changes, or if I need to help her.” 

“I will summon you, should that happen. For now I think you should return to the others. Ventus has been training them with their keyblades, and I think they would appreciate a Master to assist them.”

“Thank you, Master Yen Sid,” he said, bowing his head and leaving the tower, taking the train toward Twilight Town. He would have to message Seren to see how Ven was doing, and what they were doing about training. Maybe he should call Disney Castle, as well, to see how things were doing there, make sure Mickey made it home safe and there weren’t any Heartless attacking. 

He slumped off the train, feeling exhausted from the long mission. He’d been scouring every world he could for darkness of any kind, trying to find a trace of whatever this thing was, save from going to the Realm of Darkness itself (only because Mickey insisted it was unsafe). And the minute he took a break, the SECOND he stopped for a breather, Aqua and Terra were gone, whisked away from their planets by this unseen force, using this… “Lady Caine” as a pawn to kidnap them. How much power did this thing have, that it could give this woman the power to possess other people with darkness? He shuddered with a frightening thought - could Ansem have even had that much darkness in him? 

He pushed it down, it wasn’t something he wanted to think about right now. Or… ever, actually, but he would eventually have to. Instead he stopped into a store, handing over a handful of munny and heading down the street. He straightened his jacket, softly messing with the spikes of his hair for a moment before making his way up the walk to the house and ringing the doorbell. There was silence for a long minute before the door opened, and Naminé paused, eyes wide.

“Surprise?” he smiled, pulling the flowers from behind his back. 

“Riku!” she shouted, wrapping her arms around him, accidentally knocking the flowers to the ground. “Oh god I’m so glad you’re okay! Ven told us everything and I know you texted but it’s been a few days and I was still so worried and-” She squeezed him tight, making him gasp and laugh at her strength.

“You’ve gotten stronger,” he laughed, holding her tight against him. “This from the keyblade training?”

“Probably,” she smiled. Then, “Oh! Right!” She held her arm out, summoning her - or, rather, Sora’s - keyblade. It was interesting, the flash of light seemed to want to take the form of Sora’s Kingdom Key, but after less than half a second it turned into an ivory blade, designs reminiscent to a fountain pen. “I forgot to tell you in the messages,” she laughed awkwardly.

“That’s so great, Naminé,” he smiled. “I never thought you wanted to fight, before.”

“I didn’t either,” she admitted, letting the keyblade vanish. “A bunch of stuff happened, with the Heartless attack, and with Marluxia, and… I realized I wanted to fight. To protect myself, and my friends. To actually… make a difference.” 

“I’m proud of you,” he smiled. “That’s not an easy decision to make.” Then he stretched, groaning. “Can I come in and lay down? I’m really tired.” 

“Oh, right,” she laughed, picking up the flowers and leading him inside. “You can go lay down in my bed, I’ll be in in a bit.” He smiled, nodding, trudging upstairs to her room, throwing herself on the bed. He yawned, wanting to keep his eyes open, to wait for Naminé. It’d been such a long while since he’d held her, but instead, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The four sat awkwardly around the table, having finished their meals several minutes ago, and so now sat in silence.

“We just… gonna not talk?” Elrena asked. “I think we’ve got some shit to talk about.” 

“We have more than just ‘some shit’ to talk about,” Ansem agreed. “We need to discuss our next moves.” 

“OUR next moves,” Lauriam replied. “You and Ienzo aren’t a part of this anymore.”

“Then why are we here?” Ansem barked. “If you did not want our insight, then why are we sitting here now?”

“Master, please,” Ienzo said, touching Ansem’s arm. “Though... I do agree, to an extent. Why bring us here if we aren’t going to be able to help?”

“Pay for the food,” Elrena shrugged.

“No,” Lauriam replied, rolling his eyes. “I do wish for your insight, but I’d rather keep you all here, out of harm’s way. No reason for anyone else to needlessly die.”

“Says one who attempted to murder a boy,” Ansem grimaced. 

“I had reason to believe that Ventus was Strelitzia’s killer,” Lauriam explained. 

“And now?” Ienzo asked.

“Now… I’m less sure. Regardless, I think trying to minimize casualties is a sound plan. Unless you  _ aren’t _ trying to atone,” he jabbed at Ansem, who’s gaze went dark.

“Now I-” he started and Ienzo grabbed his arm again.

“Thank you,” Ienzo said to Lauriam. “I agree. We should keep the people in harm’s way to a minimum.” 

“Especially since this thing only seems interested in Lauriam,” Elrena pointed out. The other three blinked, looking to her. “...what? Why’re you staring at me?”

“Why do you think it’s only after me?” Lauriam asked.

“Uh, they said your NAME, idiot,” she laughed. “The only Heartless I’ve ever seen speak, and it says YOUR name? Not mine, or Ienzo’s or Ansem’s, just yours. That’s fishy as hell.” She paused. “Did NOBODY else pick up on that?”

“I… hadn’t thought about it,” Ienzo blushed. 

“So Elrena and I going on alone is our best chance, then,” Lauriam nodded. 

“God damnit,” Elrena mumbled. 

“This thing only seems interested in Dandelions,” Lauriam frowned. “We know Ephemera is dead, we saw his keyblade at the Keyblade Graveyard. Ventus is with Seren on Twilight Town. We haven’t seen Dolur or Myde since our fight alongside Xehanort.” He paused. “Wasn’t Skuld under your protection for some time, Ansem?”

“She was,” he grimaced. “Until she was kidnapped.”

“Kidnapped?”

“She disappeared from the lab one night,” Ienzo explained. “And when we checked the security footage, it was blank. We always assumed it was someone among our number, but… we could never be sure.” 

“Another unaccounted for,” he sighed, then turned to Elrena. “You know what this means.” She went pale.

“No. No, Lauriam, we- NO. I swear to god, we’re not going to go-”

“We have to go find Brain,” he said, sighing. 

* * *

[You began messaging  **piningpaopu** ]

 

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 12:32am** : uh hey kairi

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 12:33am** : i dont really know where youve been or how youre doing or anything

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 12:37am** : um

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 12:37am** : i also came to your house to see if you were okay and i found that note for olette

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 12:39am** : i also found your phone so i know youre not really getting these

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 12:39am** : but that thing you said about writing messages to people just for yourself made a lot of sense and i figured what the hell why not give it a try

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 12:46am** : so uh… yeah

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 12:53am** : i miss you kairi

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 12:53am** : youre one of my best friends and i miss you a whole lot and everyone else does too

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 12:56am** : i dont know if youll believe me or anything but i just

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 12:57am** : i had to tell you that im still thinking of you and hoping you come home

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 12:59am** : okay… goodnight kairi

**xXDancing_FlamesXx, 12:59am** : love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 starts, and we're in the final stretch :o   
> I'm almost done with the second arc of Stellar Wind, though I'm gonna wait a week after the end of Before and After before starting beginning of the next story. It's........ significantly darker than this one, lmao, so be ready for a lot more angst. Additionally, the uploads will be slightly accelerated for a number of reasons, so you'll be getting more story faster! Yay!  
> Also it's obviously really early to be planning this, but once Arc 3 of Stellar Wind is over I'm going to be overhauling the entire thing, uploading all three parts in a single "Final Mix" story, which will go up all at once, with better pacing, more editing, and just... better in general lmao. All of this story that I've written so far has been written in one try, with very little editing or planning, and then uploaded like that, so ideally the Final Mix version will make it better, more coherent, and an even better experience than this :)   
> Anyway! You'll have the ending of Before and After by next Friday! Enjoy!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seren makes Ven some breakfast, Lea and Isa go on a double date, and Vera relaxes by the pier

Seren woke slowly, blinking in the sunlight and turning to their side, Ven curled up and facing away. They were silent for a moment before hearing the heavy breathing of his sleeping and smiling, slowly nestling up against him from behind, holding him. It had been days since Ven had gotten a normal sleep, it was always broken by nightmares, or sobbing, or shaking in his sleep. But for now he was quiet, and calm. Seren started to doze off when Ven moved in their grip and they froze. Had they woken them?

“Seren,” Ven said softly, turning over and nestling into Seren’s chest.

“Yes?” they asked, resting a hand on his head, gently toying with his hair.

“Seren,” Ven sighed sleepily, and with a blush they realized Ven was… still asleep. Dreaming of them. They laid together for a long while, probably an hour or two, holding their boyfriend tight as he slept, hoping to chase away the bad dreams, until finally Ven groaned, stirring. 

“You awake now?” Seren smiled and Ven nodded, looking up at them. The bags under his eyes were dark, and he looked so… sad. He had only just woken up, and already he was feeling miserable. “Did you sleep okay?” Ven grunted, continuing to stare at them. “You need something?” they smiled, and he tapped his lip lightly. Seren chuckled, leaning in to kiss him, a peck turning into something a bit more lingering before pulling back. They wanted to kiss him until he was better, watch his eyes light up like how they did when they normally kissed, the dreamy stare and stuttered voice afterward. But he didn’t need that right now. 

“You want to move to the living room?” Seren suggested and Ventus shrugged. “I think we should. It’d be good to get you out of bed and move at least a little bit.”

“Okay,” he grumbled, slowly rolling out of bed, trudging out of the room in just his green pajama pants. Seren smiled, following him into the living room with a blanket, waiting until Ven had settled into the couch to carefully wrap him up in it. 

“Better?” He nodded. “Okay. I’m going to fix breakfast real fast, just something quick and easy.”

“What if I’m sick again?” Ven asked and Seren winced. 

“It’ll be easy on your stomach, I promise.” Ven nodded, nestling deeper into his blanket cocoon before reaching out and grabbing the remote, turning something on TV. Seren worked quickly, glancing every few minutes into the living room as they made scrambled eggs, finally grabbing two plates and bringing one to Ven. “Here you go, hun.” He nodded, taking it and trying a bite. After a few bites, he seemed more eager, finishing the plate quickly. He hadn’t been holding down food well, so he was probably STARVING. 

“Um, Seren?” he asked softly.

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“Can I have more?” Seren laughed and handed Ven their plate, taking his empty one. 

“I’ll go make more. Do you think you’ll hold it down?”

“Think so,” he nodded. 

“Okay, darling,” they replied, kissing his forehead. “Just rest.” Seren tripled the batch this time, just in case, returning after another couple of minutes with a much larger plate for Ven, who devoured it happily. “Be careful,” they laughed. “If you eat too quickly you’re gonna make yourself sick again.”

“Sorry,” Ven said, mouthful of eggs and Seren chuckled. 

“Just eat a bit slower, love,” Seren replied, finishing their plate and leaning into Ven. Eventually he’d finished as well and opened the blanket for Seren, who snuggled inside, wrapping it back around them. “You feeling any better today?”

“Little bit,” he nodded. 

“If there’s anything I can do to help, let me know.” Ven nodded, then rested his head against Seren’s, who stayed snuggled against Ven’s side. 

Seren had never seen Ven MISERABLE. He’d been upset, and when he had seen Seren holding Roxas’s hand he was definitely jealous and sad, but this was… different. It twisted Seren up inside and it killed them to see how hollow he looked. He was slowly climbing his way back to a functional level, but it was such a slow process. 

Seren felt Ven squeeze their hand and they looked up at him.

“Thank you,” he said softly.

“Of course, Ven,” they replied. “I’ll do whatever you need to help you feel better.” 

“Seren.” They blinked, meeting his eyes. “I love you.” Seren felt a cold shock course through their body. 

“I love you too, Ven.”

“I wanted to say it when our lives weren’t in danger,” he smiled weakly. 

“Sorry about that,” Seren chuckled, leaning up to kiss him lightly.

“S’okay. I would’ve too, if I hadn’t been…” He winced. “Kind of out of it.” 

“Of course,” Seren said, wrapping their arms around him. “You don’t have to think about it anymore. We can just watch TV and sit quietly.” 

“Okay,” Ven sighed, relaxing into the couch, Seren tracing their fingers over his chest as they got comfortable once again. They sighed, laying against his chest and closing their eyes. Ven would get better. Seren would make sure of it.

* * *

“You never shoulda told ‘em,” Lea sighed, shaking his head as the two waited outside Roxas’s apartment. “If you hadn’t said anything, this wouldn’t be a problem.”

“It’s still not a problem,” Isa replied, quirking an eyebrow. “Roxas is your friend, right?”

“Well yeah, but…” Lea sighed, scratching the back of his neck. “Can only stand the kid so much, you know? And besides, when I have you-time I like… you know, YOU. Not anybody else.” 

“This will be good for us,” he said. “We need to get out more. You were the one telling me I need more friends.”

“Well, yeah, but not…” Lea trailed off, grumbling, realizing he’d been beat. Finally the door opened and Roxas and Xion emerged, smiling. 

“Look at you two,” Roxas chuckled. “You guys are dressed kinda fancy.” Lea blinked, looking down at their button-up shirts and slacks. 

“Are we? You guys look UNDERdressed.”

“This is a double date, isn’t it?” Isa asked.

“Uh, yeah, a double date that you guys asked US to figure out where to go,” Roxas laughed.

“Oh god,” Lea muttered. “Oh no. I’m terrified - no, literally TERRIFIED - to ask, but where… exactly are we going?” Roxas grinned and Lea felt himself go pale. 

Ten minutes later they were standing outside the Lucky Puck Minigolf Course.

“I don’t think golf has pucks,” Isa frowned. 

“Maybe it’s the guy who made it?” Xion suggested. 

“You took us to MINIGOLF?” Lea groaned. “Like honest to god MINIGOLF.” 

“Well yeah,” Roxas laughed. “We go on dates here sometimes and it’s just a nice, fun time.” 

“B-but, Isa and I-”

“I like golf,” Isa said softly and Lea straightened. 

“You- ...you do?”

“Sure,” Isa smiled. “It’s relaxing.” 

“I… guess it is,” Lea frowned. 

“Alright, c’mon!” Roxas grinned, Xion following him, Isa and Lea bringing up the rear. 

“Are you alright?” Isa asked and Lea sighed.

“Yeah, I guess, I just… I was hoping they’d want to do something NICER, you know?”

“Why?” he laughed. “You’re  _ Lea _ .”

“Okay, first of all, that was VERY rude,” Lea pouted. “But also because… I don’t know, you… deserve better. You deserve nice things and fancy meals and being taken to five star hotels and to the greatest resorts on all the planets!” 

“Why do I deserve that?”

“Because you’re-” Lea blushed. “You know, you’re… you.” Isa smiled, wrapping his arm around Lea’s waist. 

“I don’t need any of that,” he replied, kissing Lea’s temple. “Whatever we’re doing, I’m glad to be doing it with you.”

“Even minigolf?” Lea grinned.

“Even minigolf,” Isa laughed. 

“C’mon, guys, we got your clubs!” Roxas waved and the two smiled, following behind Roxas.

* * *

Vera sat on the pier where she’d talked with Seren, throwing one of the rocks she’d found into the water, skipping out into the ocean. She hated feeling like this. She was supposed to be VERA, outspoken, spunky bisexual, kicking everyone’s asses and laughing while she did it.

Now she was just… sad. Her chest felt hollow, there was something missing inside, and it had started here. 

_ Skuld _ . 

Who the hell was she? She knew the name, she knew she was important, but she just couldn’t… place why. She remembered… Daybreak Town. Where they’d grown up. She remembered… the word “Vulpes” was connected with Skuld, for some reason. She remembered her long, dark hair, and her chestnut eyes, the silly fingerless gloves she’d wear and that Vera would poke fun at her for, she could remember the smell of lavender, the feeling of goosebumps along Skuld’s arms under Vera’s fingers, how soft her lips- 

_ OH _ .

She frowned, skipping another stone. If she and this girl were so close why the hell didn’t she remember her? She had to dig deeper… she could remember the smell, the feeling, focus on that. 

She was kissing Skuld. Sitting atop a purple rooftop, people running around in the square below, playing games and talking and going about their business. She should’ve been collecting Lux, they BOTH should’ve, but instead they’d come out here to play Romeo and Juliet, Skuld from Vulpes and Vera from Anguis, holding hands and holding each other and kissing. Though it wasn’t like Ava or Invi would be MAD. Ava was all about inter-Union friendships and Invi… didn’t seem to care about much, other than snooping in other Union Leaders’ business. 

“Was that okay?” Skuld chuckled.

“Yeah,” she replied, both at the pier and on the rooftop, with a smile.  _ Why wouldn’t it be? _ she wondered. With Skuld, how could every kiss not be amazing?  _ Oh, right. That was my first kiss _ . 

“Okay, good,” Skuld smiled. “Do you… maybe want to try again?”

“What, hoping to do even better this time?” she teased. 

“That’s the idea.” Before they could, two kids ran into the square, shouting up at them.

“Skuld, come on!” said the shorter one, with dark hair. “I’m getting hungry!”

“Hold on!” Skuld groaned, tossing her head back and sighing. “I’m sorry, Vera. Do you want to hang out tomorrow?”

“Absolutely,” she grinned. “Think we should go out and actually gather Lux this time?” 

“Maybe,” Skuld winked. “But probably not.”

“Skuuuld!” the kid whined.

“Fine, Seren, I’m coming,” she groaned, climbing down off the rooftop and walking off with the two. 

_ That was… unexpected.  _

She dug deeper, trying to pry out more memories, something else she could find about Skuld. She had so little to go off of… Ava. Vulpes. It was a tiny glimmer of hope, but she focused hard in on the two words, trying desperately to remember anything. 

Ava stood before them, a small open square far away from the center of Daybreak Town. They weren’t supposed to be here - none of them were. But they were gathered by a Union Leader herself, so they hoped this would be okay. She felt Skuld’s hand tight around hers, Ephemera to Skuld’s left, the two kids they watched over in front of them.

Then Ava said some words. Vera wasn’t really paying attention. That was what Ephemera was for, later, when Ava had left and the Dandelions were left to do their own thing, Skuld having only half listened, Vera not at all. He would repeat what she said - simpler, thankfully - and then they’d go to work. Gathering Lux, training to fight, strengthening their hearts for the “journey to come”, whatever that meant. 

She knew there was a war coming, one that would end the world, and somehow - maybe selfishly - Vera didn’t care at all. She was going to survive, obviously, so that helped. But more than that… Skuld would survive. They’d endure the apocalypse together, hand in hand, and make it through to the other side, a new world they could help rebuild together. Skuld was safe, and Ephemera, and Seren and Ventus too. Why did the end of the world really matter?

“Hey,” came a voice in the memory, after Ava had finished, and they looked over to find a dapper boy with pink hair, flanked by a blond in a school uniform. “We haven’t had the chance to talk much, yet. I’m Lauriam.” 

“Skuld,” she smiled, shaking his hand, and everyone else introduced themselves as well. 

“I’m actually looking for my sister,” he sighed. “Have you seen her? Orange hair, white dress with black ribbons?”

“Sorry,” Ephemera chuckled. “Not around here.”

“Alright. Well, hey, I’ll see you guys around. We should hang out sometime.” He gave a small wave and walked off, and Skuld snorted, bumping Ephemera.

“Hey- what?” 

“You know what,” she grinned.

“W-? No, hush,” Ephemera blushed and Vera laughed with Skuld.  _ Ephemera never did tell Lauriam, did he? _ she thought wistfully.  _ We were scattered before that could happen _ . The memory played out and left her feeling hollow again. She didn’t want to feel this anymore, she just wanted to be BETTER already. It ached inside and she couldn’t fix it. She couldn’t even tell herself Skuld was dead and she should move on, since Seren SAW her. 

Briefly she considered throwing herself into the ocean, but eventually decided that was too extreme and got up, stretching, heading back toward Twilight Town, settling for the thought of raiding Lea’s pantry while he was out to find some alcohol. 

* * *

[Opening group chat “ **Naminé House Group Chat** ” with  **GoldenMirage** ,  **Xion** ,  **rocksalt** , and  **2 others** ]

 

**remnantDoodlér, 6:12pm** : Um hey everybody

**remnantDoodlér, 6:12pm** : I just wanted to ask if maybe I could have the house to myself tonight

**remnantDoodlér, 6:13pm** : Xion and Roxas if you could stay at Roxas’s apartment maybe

**remnantDoodlér, 6:14pm** : Or if not I have munny for a hotel room for someone possibly?

**rocksalt, 6:23pm** : oh gross! naminé we dont want to hear about you and rikus sex life!!

**remnantDoodlér, 6:24pm** : It isn’t about that!!

**remnantDoodlér, 6:24pm** : But… even if it was I think I’m allowed to ask for my house when I need it

**Xion, 6:25pm** : roxas dont tease her well just crash at your place

**remnantDoodlér, 6:25pm** : Thank you, love

**Xion, 6:25pm** : and then WELL have sex at your place ;ppp

**remnantDoodlér, 6:25pm** : UGHHH


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lea delivers a letter, Ven comes back to training, and Elrena and Lauriam visit an old friend.

Lea stretched as he walked, already knowing he was going to be late to training anyway, so he may as well get his exercise in now. Seren would probably chastise him, he smiled. That kid was really stepping up to fill Ven’s place while he was gone. He knew Isa was definitely proud, and he knew he felt some small bit of appreciation as well. They weren’t from around here, didn’t have their adventures, or fight alongside (or against) Sora, but still they stepped up to help, understanding how dangerous this enemy was, and wanting to protect their new friends.

Or maybe they were just trying to defend Ventus. Lea wasn’t sure. He couldn’t BLAME ‘em, Ven was - or, at least, when he’d first MET Ven, he would say he was a catch. That always bugged him, and he felt a flash of hot shame. He’d definitely had a crush on Ventus when they’d first met all those years ago in Radiant Garden, and by normal logic his brain said he should STILL have a crush on Ven, but… He was  _ 10 years younger _ now. Fuckin’ time travel, man. 

He felt even more ashamed thinking of when Roxas was first brought in by Xemnas, and how quickly he latched onto the boy, so eager to fill the void of his old childhood friend and crush - even if he’d only met Ven once. He’d always felt a little bad about it, though as he grew to know Roxas and the friendship went from projecting to legitimate, it helped, at least a bit. 

He was so caught up in thought he nearly tripped over someone in his path, stumbling to a stop.

“Geez, I’m sorry-” He froze, catching her eye. “Oh. Olette, hey.” 

“H-hey, Lea,” she smiled. “How… have you been?”

“Oh, you know, gettin’ by,” he replied amicably. “How have YOU been holding up?” She tensed, fidgeting. 

“Um… I’ve been… getting by.” 

“Right. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s- n-no, it’s fine, don’t apologize,” she laughed. “I’m fine, I’m over it.” Lea’s eyes flicked to her wrist, still wearing the bracelet, which she quickly hid behind her back with a blush. “Is, um… is she feeling alright?”

“Oh, right,” he grimaced. “She’s been… gone for a while.”

“Wait, gone?” 

“Yeah. She left that night. Actually, hold on…” He dug around for his phone, pulling out the picture he’d taken of Olette’s note. “She left this in the front door of her house. It’s addressed to you, but I don’t think she’d expect you to have just let yourself in.”

“Who DID she expect?” Olette asked, taking the phone.

“Well… me, honestly,” he chuckled. “I didn’t read it or anything, just took a picture to text to you.” He paused. “And then promptly forgot, because of who I am as a person.” She chuckled, then paused taking a long while to look at the phone. As she read, she teared up, blinking and wiping her face, sniffling, and after a long moment, handed the phone back. “You okay, Olette?”

“I-” she croaked, then blushed, nodding and clearing her throat. “I, um, yeah. I’ll be okay.” 

“Do… you want to talk about it?” She laughed, and then shrugged.

“I don’t know, Lea, what is there to talk about? My first real love is obsessed with some other guy, and I got into a relationship with her knowing that, and she was my first- I mean, my first EVERYTHING and she hurt me so bad and I-” She drew in a sharp breath. “Sorry. Sorry, Lea, I don’t mean to-”

“It’s fine, really,” he replied. “I asked, after all.” 

“I just… it hurts,” she sighed, slumping against Lea’s chest and he awkwardly patted her shoulder. “Have you ever been in love before?”

“I don’t know,” he replied honestly. “Maybe.” 

“Love sucks. It hurts and it takes so much out of you and then it rips everything away and it hurts.” 

“Is it worth it?” he asked quietly. After a long moment, she nodded. “It’s okay to still love her, you know. Even if she hurt you.” 

“Why would I want to?”

“You shouldn’t,” he laughed. “I mean, if this breakup was that bad, you shouldn’t WANT to love her. But don’t beat yourself up for it. You don’t deserve that.” She nodded weakly. “You’re your own person, Olette. You’ll be able to find love again, I promise. Kairi isn’t the end of the world.”

“I thought you were her best friend,” Olette laughed, slowly pushing away from him. 

“‘Course I am, and she’s one of my best friends too,” he shrugged. “But that doesn’t mean I’m just gonna excuse her every time she hurts somebody, even if it is from a place of… you know, trauma and all that.” She nodded, sighing. “Hey, proposition.” She looked up. “What if I buy you ice cream, you and you come train with us? Ven said you were training and you’d started to get really good at it.” She flushed and laughed nervously. 

“I-I mean, I don’t know,” she paused. “I’m actually on lunch break from school right now.” 

“Okay?” he scoffed. “What’s school ever done for you?”

“Taught me math and how to read?” she laughed.

“Yeah, there’s my point! Useless shit. I don’t know how to read and that’s never stopped me!”

“You don’t know how to read?” she gaped. “That CAN’T be true.”

“Maybe,” he shrugged, grinning. “Maybe I just use the little ice cream pictures to pick out what ice cream I want and the guy hands it to me because I have munny and he feels kinda bad for me.” 

“Shut up,” she laughed, shoving him, then biting her lip. “Okay… yeah. Yeah! Let’s ditch school!” 

“Fuck yeah,” Lea laughed. “One sea salt ice cream and one fun training day with the gang, coming up!”

* * *

Ven had regained a lot of his strength, but not all of it. Seren still felt he wasn’t all there, and had suggested against training, asking if maybe Ven wanted to start with a walk, or a trip to the bistro - something simple. But Ven (being Ven) was adamant about wanting to return to training as soon as possible, so Seren conceded, with the promise that if Ven started to feel bad, they could tell them to sit out and he’d have to do it. Seren thought that was a pretty decent compromise.

The two showed up twenty minutes after they’d told everyone to get there, and they hoped whatever the hell time compression magic was going on wasn’t in effect just yet as they made their way through the door. The others stopped and blinked at the two, and Seren realized there was a new face among them, as well as Olette.

“Hey, guys,” Ven smiled. “Been a while.”

“Ventus,” the new boy said, taking a step closer. “How… I mean, are you okay?” 

“Course I am, I’m fine,” he laughed. “How about you? I know you were out there when the whole thing went down.” Out there?  _ Oh, this must be Riku _ . 

“Yeah. Some lady showed up, and grabbed me, and I could feel…” He shuddered. “It felt… dark. It was trying to get under my skin. I’m more than used to pushing out the darkness so it wasn’t hard to shake it but… I couldn’t reach Aqua and Terra and I assumed she got to them.”

“Yeah,” Ven nodded, biting his lip and shaking softly, Seren wrapping an arm around him. 

“We’re safe now, though,” Seren interjected with a smile. “We’re back here and we’re safe, and we’re going to get them back, right, Ven?” He nodded weakly and Seren shot Riku a look. Riku looked surprised, then apologetic.

“Don’t worry, Ven,” Riku said resolutely. “We’ve fought the darkness and won before.” Then he paused. “Aqua and Terra… have been controlled by the dark before. That’s just more proof we can save them.” Ven relaxed a bit, nodding and giving a light smile. “And we have you to help train us. I can help in whatever way you want, but you’re still in charge of the training. If you want to be.” 

“Thank you, Riku,” he nodded, moving to the center of the field and settling down on the ground, the others doing the same and resuming their usual spots, Olette filling Kairi’s missing spot. Riku looked confused, but sat down as well. “Oh, uh, sorry, Riku. We usually do this before training where we just sort of… talk about what’s on our mind. Team building and all that.”

“That’s… really smart,” he smiled. 

“Anyone want to start?” Ven asked, though all eyes were on him aside from, strangely, Vera’s, who Seren realized hadn’t met their eye since they got there. “Um… no one?” 

“Ven,” Xion said. “I think you should start.” 

“I-I don’t-” he sputtered, then paused. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Seren replied, squeezing his knee softly. He drew in a deep breath and nodded.

“I, um… I’m scared,” he exhaled with a nervous laugh. “I’m really scared. I… I wasn’t really there, when Aqua or Terra got taken over by Xehanort before. I was asleep for most of it,” he laughed. “Um… but seeing them, without feeling that they were THERE… seeing their eyes so hollow and full of hate…” He was shaking again and Seren took his hand, squeezing. “I… I’m just scared. I don’t want to lose them forever. I don’t want to hurt them.” 

“We’ll get them back,” Lea said firmly. “I promise. No matter what it takes.” 

“All of us are here with you,” Roxas confirmed and Ven sniffed, a tear rolling down his cheek. 

“Thank you guys,” he said softly, his voice hoarse. “U-um… Does anyone else have anything to say?” 

“Oh, that’s right,” Riku said suddenly. “I meant to tell you all that Kairi is okay. She’s on a mission with Master Yen Sid, but she’s okay.”

“W-what’s she doing?” Olette asked suddenly. Seren saw Riku look to her, then his eyes caught on her bracelet for a fraction of a second.

“She thinks she has a way to save Sora,” he replied, and there were gasps. “But she’s still working on it. It’s something she has to do alone. Even I can’t help her now. I just wanted to let you all know she was safe.” 

“Thank you,” Olette said, her voice small. 

“If that’s everyone,” Ven said, standing on shaky feet. “I think we should start training. You know the drill, partner up. Remember to work a bit on defensive magic today.” They nodded, finding partners and Seren took Ven’s hand in theirs. 

“I think you and I should take it easy today,” they said softly. “You’re still recovering, and I don’t want you to overexert yourself.”

“Seren, I’m fine,” he grumbled, but sighed and gave their hand a soft squeeze. “I’ll work with Naminé today, it won’t be too difficult.”

“Alright,” they nodded, and Ven went off to join Naminé. Meaning the only person left was-

Vera met their eye, going bright red and looking away.

“Vera, hey,” they smiled as they approached. “You ready for me to kick your ass?”

“Yeah,” she laughed, though it sounded forced. “I mean- if you think you can.” 

“Are you… okay?” they asked, though she still didn’t look them in the eye. 

“Yeah… I’m just, um…” she coughed. “Do you… remember Skuld?”

“Of course I do,” they winced, their brain tingling at the forced memories. “Why?”

“What… do you remember, exactly?”

“We were close,” Seren noted, trying to wrack their brain for more information. “We hung out a lot. I think… we went on missions together sometimes? To fight Heartless?” 

“Anything else?” she tried.

“Hmmm…” They struggled, but eventually sighed. “No. Sorry.”

“Okay,” Vera nodded. “I’m sure it’ll come back to you at some point.”

“Why?” Seren laughed. “Did something happen?” 

“I- n-no, I just-” She flushed. “She was… important, I think? And I, um, I have some memories of her but I’m still not… sure what it all means.”

“Oh. You… want to talk about it?”

“Not yet,” she blushed, shaking her head. “But… uh, maybe once I remember more.” 

“Alright,” they laughed, then paused. “You sure are blushing a lot.”

“Wh-? I am not!” she barked, summoning her keyblade. “C’mon, are we going to spar or just keep flappin’ our gums all day?” 

“Fine, fine,” they grinned, theirs appearing in their hand as well. “I can’t wait to remember so I can make fun of you.” She groaned, rushing forward and swinging hard.

* * *

“Do we gotta?” Elrena groaned as they walked through the cobbled streets, only lit by the occasional, crooked streetlamp.

“Unfortunately, we do ‘gotta’,” Lauriam confirmed. “This thing is hunting Dandelions, and Brain is the only other Dandelion whose location we know of. We don’t know what it’s going to do if it gets its hands on one of us.”

“Convert us to darkness?” Elrena queried. “Turn us into a creepy Heartless? Maybe make us back into Nobodies?” She paused. “Actually that’d be kind of neat. Lauriam, have you ever noticed that we can never actually DIE to Heartless? They just take our hearts and we gotta kill our Heartless as our Nobodies and we can just keep coming back over and over again. We’re BASICALLY immortal.”

“I could push you off a bridge,” Lauriam suggested. “It would at least stop these incredibly fun talks we have every twenty minutes.”

“Oh don’t kid yourself,” she scoffed. “They’re WAY more frequent than that.” He sighed, turning a corner and pausing. 

“There.” She looked to where he was pointing, one of the peculiar Heartless shambling around a corner. “C’mon.” The two started down the alley, turning a corner and opening up into a large open square, full of the strange creatures, a man on top of a lightpost, swinging his black keyblade down at them.

“Brain!” they growled. “Kill Brain!” 

“How about you fuckin’ get the hell away!” Brain groaned, kicking one as it tried to climb up the post. Finally looking up to see them he brightened, a huge grin lighting up his face. “Oy, ‘bout time you two showed up! Figured it wouldn’ be a party without you two!” 

“Yeah, we’re so happy to see you,” Elrena sighed. Some of the creatures turned, looking almost startled.

“Lau-ri-am?” they snarled, part of the pack beginning to move towards Elrena and Lauriam, keyblades appearing in a crackle of lightning and a shower of petals. 

“I guess we’re doing this,” Lauriam sighed, striking at the creatures. It took several minutes, Brain finally scampering down from the lightpost and helping in fighting them, until eventually all three stood panting, alone, in the open square. 

“Thanks for the help, mate,” Brain said, clapping Lauriam on the shoulder. “Couldn’ a done it without ya. But I think I ought to be headed back home now, you know, lots to do.”

“And what do you have to do?” Elrena snorted.

“Y-you know,” he stammered, straightening his dumb fedora. “Important… things?”

“You’re coming with us, Brain,” Lauriam said flatly. 

“Aw, c’mon, that ain’t fair,” he pouted. “I was havin’ a nice peaceful time here in beautiful, scenic Traverse Town ‘til the two o’ you drag a bunch a damn Heartless to my door.” Lauriam grabbed Brain’s arm and he yelped, holding it up so he could view Brain’s side. 

“This,” Lauriam said, tapping the scratch. It had torn through Brain’s undershirt, a deep scratch in his side, starting to bleed. 

“I’ll just cast cure, won’ I?” Brain huffed, pulling away.

“They weren’t here for your heart,” Lauriam explained. “They wanted to kill you.” Brain’s eyes widened.

“N-no, that ain’t what the Heartless do, th-they-” He paused, looking back to the wound, then at Lauriam, and back again. “Aw fuck, you’re right, ain’t ya,” he sighed. “So what the hell we dealin’ with?” 

“I… have an idea,” Lauriam grimaced with a shudder. “Though I sincerely hope I’m wrong.” 

“Alright, then,” Brain said, straightening his jacket and holding his hand at his side, casting cure on the wound. “Where we headed, then?” 

“Radiant Garden, first,” Lauriam replied. “Then after that, Twilight Town.” 

“Twilight Town?” Brain scoffed. “Boring place, why there?”

“We’re going to pay Ventus a visit.” 

* * *

My Dear Olette,

 

~~ I didn’t m ~~

~~ I was just t ~~

~~ Sor ~~

I am so so sorry. Things have been… kinda hard for me lately, but that’s not an excuse. The way I hurt you, I just

I really, really like you Olette. Like… I REALLY like you. I don’t know if I love you, yet, but I want to. I want to really badly. You deserve so much better than me and I really do hope you find someone good for you once I’m gone. Sorry, not like… this isn’t a suicide letter, I don’t mean to… Sorry… um. 

Right. I’m going to go away for a while, I think. My brain - my HEART - can’t stop thinking about Sora. It’s stuck there, with him. I need to find him or I’ll never be able to live with myself. You deserve better than someone chasing after someone else like this, Olette. You deserve so much. I am so so sorry. 

I just wanted to write this to let you know that I’m going to be safe, I’ll be with someone who won’t let me get hurt, and I wanted to tell you I’m still going to be thinking of you, and how sorry I am. I don’t… actually know what it’s going to fix, telling you I’m sorry, but I felt I owed it to you, even if I couldn’t bring myself to say it to you directly.

I don’t actually even know if you’ll see this or if I’ll come home weeks or months from now to find it on my floor, collecting dust. I think either one is fine. The alternative is bringing it to you which… I couldn’t do. Not right now. 

I don’t regret a second of being with you. I regret things I did to hurt you, but spending time with you was… amazing. So, so amazing. I hope you don’t mind if I keep the bracelet. It feels uncomfortable not to wear it now, and also I don’t think I’m ready to let it go, though I don’t blame you if you are. 

So… I guess this is goodbye, for now. I’ll be back eventually, I’m not going to get hurt or die or anything, but it could be a while. I’m not really sure how these things work. 

I’ll miss you. 

 

Love,

Kairi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so disclaimer: When I started writing this I don't think anything about Brain had been released (and if it had, I hadn't seen it), so I treated him as an original character and decided to make him... painfully insufferable, lmao. And English.  
> So this Brain is gonna be VERY different from canon and I'm sorry about that! Please don't harp on me for how he's not normally an insufferable prick, I know, honestly, but it's also funnier this way.  
> Also! Starting tomorrow (3/14) it's Xion Appreciation Week! So in addition to uploading the last few chapters of this, I'll be uploading a little fic once a day for that week. It's unrelated to Stellar Wind, just a little fun thing since Xion is my favorite character.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some friends help Ven recover, Riku wanders to fix his boredom, Vera goes for a run

Ven sighed as he walked, still feeling shaky and clammy. It felt like he was sick, and even that thought made it worse. It made him think about being sick back at the Land of Departure, lying in bed, sweating and groaning, as Aqua and Terra doted on him. Aqua always made him soup - and this was when she had really just started cooking - and it always tasted like hot dishwater, but he’d drink it, for her. Terra would keep him company, telling him stories of other worlds, legends Master Eraqus had passed to them, reading some of Ven’s many books to him.

Aqua would come in in the evenings, bringing him more food, some medicine, and snuggling up next to him to help him sleep. Sometimes she wouldn’t leave, she’d just fall asleep sitting up next to him, and he’d find a blanket draped over the two of them the next morning, likely by Terra in the night.

The thought stung and he tried to push it away, but he felt so sick to his stomach, so woozy and light-headed, he just wanted Aqua’s terrible soup and for Terra to read him stories. He panted, leaning against a fence and feeling like he was going to throw up, but holding it in, swallowing hard. He had to keep food down. He didn’t want to starve to death.

After a minute, he stood, shaking his head, and continued toward Naminé’s house, finally knocking weakly at the door. After a minute, the blond answered, smiling broadly.

“Ven, come in,” she gestured, and he did, walking into the foyer. It smelled… weird. It was kind of minty, but with some sort of floral something or other mixed in. “We’re set up in the living room, if you want to follow me,” Naminé said, and he blinked. _We?_

He entered to find the room dimly lit, the curtains drawn and several candles dotting the area, Isa sitting on the couch reading a book.

“Hey, Isa,” Ven said with a smile and Isa looked up and gave a wave.

“Hello, Ven.”

“So… what is this?” Ven laughed.

“Isa and I hang out sometimes,” Naminé explained, pouring a mug of tea and handing it to Ven. “With all the training and various drama we have to deal with, it’s nice to just hang out in a quiet, calming atmosphere.”

“Oh,” Ven replied, sitting down and sipping his tea. It tasted earthy and vaguely sweet, and just from the first drink it warmed him and calmed his nerves a bit.

“Chamomile,” Naminé explained, sipping at her own. “It’s good for sleep and relaxation.” Ven nodded, taking another drink. “I have a lot more,” she smiled. “So drink as much as you want.”

“Thanks,” he smiled, taking another drink.

“We normally put on calming music, but if you’d rather talk we could.”

“I… think I’d like music, for now,” Ven nodded, setting his mug aside. Naminé nodded, getting up to mess with a stereo before a calming song began, plucking strings and soft bells, before a slow and steady violin.

“Is this okay?” she asked and he smiled with a nod. She grabbed a book of her own, settling onto the couch between Isa and Ven, and started to read. After a moment she stopped, and then, “Oh! I’m sorry, Ven, we have a bunch of books for you to read, if you’d like. There’s a bookshelf over there, and you’re free to pick whatever you want.”

“Thanks,” he smiled, pulling himself from the couch to the bookshelf, scanning the titles. “De Vermis Mysteriis”? “Almanack de Gothic”? “An Accountability of Virtue”? He frowned. Naminé had… a bizarre taste in books, to say the least. He finally found a pulpy book with two people draped across one another on the cover, flushing and taking it back to the couch, angling himself so the others wouldn't see the cover. More something to hold and for his eyes to focus on than something to actually read.

He settled in, sipping at his tea, opening the book. As he’d figured, he couldn’t really find the effort to read anything, but it was a nice, familiar feeling all the same.

How long had it been since he’d read a book? Not accounting for the ten years he spent asleep, it had been… months. Over a year. He’d had so many books on the Land of Departure, and had probably read each one a dozen times. Every time Terra or Aqua would come back from training far off in the Land of Departure, they’d bring him a new book that he would eagerly tear through in a night, before going over it more meticulously over the course of the next month.

He remembered a time where he could recite nearly any book in his collection from memory. He felt guilty, though he realized that it wasn’t REALLY his fault, having been forced into a ploy by Xehanort, put into a coma, and then waking up only to fight Xehanort AGAIN. Even since then, he hadn’t really had the TIME to read. Even before Aqua and Terra had been attacked, and honestly before he was first knocked out by Lady Caine, he’d still been recovering from the fight with Xehanort. As soon as he woke up he was expected to not only fight an incredibly powerful keyblade wielder of darkness, but also the dark part of himself that he’d lost to their last battle? It was… a lot to bear.

“Ventus,” Naminé said softly and he gasped, snapping out of it. “You’re sweating. Do you want me to get you a damp towel?”

“I, um…” He swallowed and nodded and she set her book down, heading off to the kitchen. He needed to stop thinking so much about the past. He was in the here and now. They had things they had to do, but those weren’t worth worrying about either. He was here, in this dim, candle lit room, with two friends who invited him into their space because he needed calming. He was incredibly appreciative.

He took another drink of tea, suddenly realizing it was the last drop as Naminé returned, setting down a new, steaming mug of tea and handing him the towel.

“Thank you, Naminé,” he smiled, dabbing at his forehead with it. “It… really means a lot that you two let me be here.”

“It’s not like it’s a chore,” Naminé laughed softly. “We want you here.

“You’re not Roxas or Lea,” Isa smiled. “And even if you were as… ‘excitable’ as they were, we know you need this. We’re your friends, Ventus.” He nodded, smiling, taking another drink of tea and settling back into the couch, all three raising their books at the same time. He took in a deep sigh, then exhaled, closing his eyes. He could relax here. He was safe.

* * *

Riku didn’t really know where to go on his time off. He knew he shouldn’t leave the planet and separate the keyblade wielders, but he was just so… _BORED_. He paced a lot, in Naminé’s house, or the apartment Master Yen Sid had given him. He texted, sometimes. Just whoever was up, or whoever he felt like talking to. But for the majority of the time, he sat, and he thought.

And it was terrible.

He wasn’t still plagued by the darkness like he was those years ago, but being left with his thoughts felt very similar. Thinking about how he should’ve done things differently, how he could’ve picked a better route to get to Corona to help Ven and Seren, how he should’ve insisted the keyblade masters pair up instead of going off their own ways (though, he admitted, he and Mickey would’ve been a group, and then Aqua and Terra might still have been caught).

Worst of all, he kept coming back to the thought of Sora. Standing at the Keyblade Graveyard, facing Sora as he made his decision. “Let him go, Mickey.” Stupid. It was so stupid. On the one hand he regretted saying it with everything he had. Sora would still be here, they could find another way, but… On the other hand, what if there hadn’t BEEN another way? Would he have chosen Sora over Kairi? Could have chosen one of his friends over the other?

Honestly? Probably. But it didn’t matter now. This was the way it was.

He hadn’t realized he’d been heading toward the train station as he rambled through his thoughts. He was thinking of Sora, and Kairi, so it made sense to head to the tower. He could check in with Master Yen Sid and see if there was anything he could do, maybe see Kairi while he was at it. He checked his phone on instinct as he took a seat on the strange train. No new messages. He knew Kairi hadn’t taken her phone, but he still hoped. He tapped open a chat, the name “ **TrinityOfLight** ” hovering at the top, no messages between the two. What would he even say, if he could reach him? “Hey, what’s up?” He sighed, pocketing the phone and sitting in silence for a while. He hated this. It felt like he was waiting for something, but he didn’t know what. Was he waiting for Sora to come home? Waiting for the darkness to attack? Waiting for his own, inevitable death, so he could finally go back to the darkness where he belonged and sleep?

He opened his eyes as the train came to a stop, stepping out onto the tiny island and making his way up the tower. He had to stay focused. Blinders on, goal ahead. He would talk to Master Yen Sid, who would give him a mission, and then he would be able to do something aside from sit here and think about Sora and-

“Kairi?” he stammered, and she looked up, surprised, stepping away from the wall she’d been leaning against as she ate.

“Riku!” she replied, coughing as she choked for a second, setting her sandwich down on Yen Sid’s desk. “What’re you doing here?”

“I came to see Master Yen Sid about a mission,” he smiled, looking her over. She was in baggy clothes, her eyes puffy and tired, her hair a mess. “You just wake up?”

“Mhmm,” she nodded, stretching. “Been out for… god, was it twenty hours this time? I’m making good progress, though.”

“Kairi,” he said softly. “This is a lot for anyone to take on. Sora and I went together and it was hard for the both of us, and we’ve had far more experience with combat-”

“Pfft,” she scoffed, waving her hand. “I trained with Merlin and Lea for like… months. And that was training WITH the keyblade, not other swords and THEN a keyblade.” She did have a point. She grabbed a can of something from the desk and chugged it. “If you’re trying to say you want to go into the sleeping worlds with me, the answer is no.”

“Are you sure?” he tried, knowing his voice sounded pained. He FELT pained.

“I’m sure,” she shrugged, finishing her sandwich. “‘Sides, you got lots of other stuff to do. Fight the darkness, save the world. I’m just Kairi, remember?”

“You’ve never been ‘just Kairi’,” Riku laughed. “And I don’t seem to be doing very good at ‘fighting the darkness’ or ‘saving the world’ lately. I couldn’t even save Aqua and Terra.” Her smile fell.

“Are they okay?”

“Possessed,” Riku said, shaking his head. “By whatever the thing is hunting us.”

“Oh.” She paused. “I mean… good luck, I guess.”

“You’re not gonna help?” he smiled.

“Like I said, I’ve got my own mission. I assume Yen Sid told you.” Riku nodded. “Then you know what I’m doing is important.”

“I know,” he said softly.

“I gotta go back to bed now,” she yawned. “It was good to see you, Riku. I wanna hang out when I finally wake up for good.”

“We should,” he smiled, then paused, looking to her wrist. “Kairi…” She looked back at him. “She, uh... she still wears hers too.” Kairi’s eyes went wide for a minute, then sad, and she nodded.

“Thank you, Riku,” she said softly, closing the door to her bedroom. Riku sighed, slumping into the chair opposite Master Yen Sid’s, closing his eyes. Maybe he should sleep, too. He hadn’t been getting good sleep lately, anyway, and he’d need it for whatever was coming. He pulled his jacket tighter, yawning and nestling into the chair. He could just sleep until Master Yen Sid came back, he decided. Then he could get his mission and be on his way. Just a short nap…

* * *

Vera had finished her run, panting as she stood in front of the train station. It had helped to clear her head for a bit, but everything was still rattling around in there. Skuld. Vulpes. Anguis. Lux. Daybreak. She shook her head and groaned, still panting and sweating. All that, for nothing. She sighed, entering the train station and moving to the staircase, beginning the arduous climb to the top. The movement would help, and maybe once she finally reached the top she could clear her head. Plus there was usually someone or other who was sitting up there that she could talk to.

Finally she pushed through the door onto the roof, doubled over and panting. She was NOT expecting such a workout today. When she finally looked up, she saw there was indeed someone sitting on the clocktower, and-

She froze. It… no.

She took a step forward, stopping, wanting to reach out, but so terrified. What if it wasn’t real? What if this was a trick, or a hallucination, or something worse? Another hesitant step. Did she know Vera was up here? Had she heard the door? She’d had to, that thing creaked like none other. Another step. How much further? If she reached her, would she be able to touch her, or would her hand go through, another ghost, another-

“Whoever that is, just announce yourself,” Skuld sighed. “I don’t have time for games.” Vera choked out a sob, falling to her knees, still reaching out. Skuld spun, her brown eyes wide, meeting Vera’s purple gaze. “I-” she stuttered, then stopped, not knowing what to say. “Oh.” Vera choked out a laugh before sobbing again, Skuld stepping down and kneeling beside her. “Vera, are you alright?”

“I’m-” she laughed, crying still. “Skuld…” She clutched at Skuld’s shirt, pulling herself forward.

“It’s okay,” she murmured, holding Vera. “I’m here. It’s okay.” It took a long while, crying for minutes before Vera was finally able to pull back and assess the situation, sitting against the wall of the clock tower and finally seeing Skuld.

She was… older. A LOT older. Like _ten years_ older. But she had the same dark hair, the same brown eyes - she even had the same silly, fingerless gloves, though the rest of her outfit had changed.

“Are you alright?” Skuld finally repeated.

“I missed you,” Vera whispered and Skuld stiffened. She was so tense, her words so cut and dry - what happened to her Skuld?

“I missed you too,” she sighed, sitting down across from her. “It’s… been so long.” Her words were soft and rough, her voice cracking. “You, and Seren, were the only things keeping me grounded. So much time…” She trailed off, grinding her teeth. “I… Luxu…” She paused again, sighing. “I’m here now. I got away. I’m here with you.”

“You didn’t tell Seren you were their sister,” she said quietly.

“I didn’t want to bother them with it,” she frowned. “They were already in such pain seeing me, I didn’t want to rip their whole brain apart trying to comprehend their millenia old sister.”

“When I heard your name, I knew,” Vera whispered. “I-I knew you were important, and I couldn’t shake the feeling, and I- w-when I remembered, we-” Skuld stiffened again, her eyes wider.

“Yes,” she nodded.

“I missed you,” she whispered, threading her fingers with Skuld’s, her skin cold and tense against Vera’s.

“I… I missed you too,” Skuld replied, closing her eyes. “I… I mean, we…” She frowned. “I’ve been here for ten years,” she finally said. “I’m twenty five and you’re still sixteen. You’re going to be ten years younger than me, forever.”

“I don’t care,” Vera whispered, feeling tears running down her cheeks. “Skuld - my Skuld - I have you back, and I don’t want to lose you, ever again. I will fight anyone who comes between us, I need you so bad, I need you like I need air, I-” She was hyperventilating and Skuld pulled her close, cradling Vera against her chest.

“Shh,” Skuld hushed. “I’m here, Vera. My Vera. I won’t go anywhere, I promise.” Vera sobbed, holding tight against Skuld, her brain and her heart telling her she was forgetting something, or someone (or someones) very important, but here and now, she couldn’t care. She was happy again. She was home.

* * *

[ **GoldenMirage** started messaging you]

 

 **GoldenMirage, 8:17pm** : hey um

 **GoldenMirage, 8:17pm** : i need a pretty big favor

 **GoldenMirage, 8:17pm** : it sounds stupid but i just

 **GoldenMirage, 8:18pm** : lemme know when youre there

 **coronablueshift, 8:21pm** : yeah hey whats up?

 **GoldenMirage, 8:22pm** : um

 **GoldenMirage, 8:23pm** : can i borrow your apartment for a while? just a few days probably

 **coronablueshift, 8:24pm** : oh uh sure?

 **coronablueshift, 8:24pm** : are you okay and everything?

 **GoldenMirage, 8:25pm** : yeah yeah for sure im fine

 **GoldenMirage, 8:25pm** : i just um

 **GoldenMirage, 8:25pm** : please dont tell anyone im there and dont come over?

 **GoldenMirage, 8:26pm** : that sounds suspicious i know i just

 **GoldenMirage, 8:26pm** : i need some time to process some stuff

 **coronablueshift, 8:27pm** : of course vera

 **coronablueshift, 8:28pm** : is this skuld stuff?

 **GoldenMirage, 8:29pm** : umm……… yes kind of

 **coronablueshift, 8:32pm** : okay i just left the door unlocked and the key is inside

 **coronablueshift, 8:33pm** : lemme know if i can do anything okay?

 **GoldenMirage, 8:34pm** : thank you seren i will <3

 **GoldenMirage, 8:34pm** : talk to you later


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pence challenges the keyblade wielders

“I’m not going to go easy on you,” he said darkly. “It doesn’t matter if we’re friends. One single slip up, and I won’t hesitate to kill you. Do you think you can handle that kind of pressure?”

“Pence…” Riku sighed. “We’re rolling dice. It’s not that dramatic.” Pence deflated.

“Come on, Riku, I’m trying to play the role of brooding dungeon master!” 

“Oh let him have his fun,” Lea laughed. “That’s all part of the game, right? Doin’ silly voices and playin’ a character and having fun?” 

“Yeah, Riku!” Pence huffed. “Look, the girls are getting into it!” 

“It’s all just planning and math,” Naminé smiled. “Both things I’m pretty good at.” 

“And I get to make a neat character,” Xion beamed. 

“C’mon, Riku, it’ll be fun,” Naminé said, kissing his shoulder softly as he sighed. 

“Why can’t Roxas play?” Riku asked. 

“NO,” Pence said, glaring at Roxas, who was sitting nearby and had opened his mouth to protest. “For god’s sake, NO. Roxas is not allowed to play anymore because of the LAST time we played, when he played a bard, and RUINED THE GAME.”

“I didn’t ruin the game,” Roxas scoffed. 

“You slept with the main boss and then killed the other players,” Pence replied flatly.

“Yeah, and I had a great time doing it!” Roxas retorted. 

“No, Riku, you’re our fifth for this campaign,” Pence replied, turning back to Riku. 

“Alright,” he mumbled, thumbing through the book.

“Do you want help?” Naminé smiled. 

“Oh, sure. Are you already done with your… thing?”

“My character sheet?” she chuckled. “Yes, I’m finished.”

“Wait really?” Pence blinked. “Can I see?” She nodded, handing it to him as she leaned over to help Riku. “You’re playing… a tiefling barbarian named ‘Sanctuary’?” 

“I wanted to give myself a bit of a challenge,” she shrugged. “I should’ve gone half-orc, I know, but I figured having some basic spellcasting would be nice as well.” Pence blinked. “Should… I have done something else? I’m not messing up the game, am I?”

“No, no,” Pence said quickly. “I just thought of you as like… a cleric, maybe?” She laughed.

“Sure, but I can be whatever I want here,” she grinned. “And I want to crush people.” Pence went white, nodding and handing back her character sheet. 

“I’m done too,” Xion smiled. “I’m an elf rogue named Nerinala.”

“Elf rogue, see, now that was expected,” Pence smiled. 

“And I,” Lea said, scribbling the last few bits on his sheet. “Am a half-elf warlock named Elros! My patron: THE FIEND.” 

“Again, as expected,” Pence nodded. “Isa?”

“A dwarf cleric named Daermyl,” he replied flatly.

“A- oh, a cleric?” 

“A dwarf cleric,” Isa clarified. 

“Oh. Okay… hm. So we have a healer, a caster, dps, and a tank. So Riku you can really be whatever you want, I guess.” 

“I think I’m a… human paladin,” he read off the sheet he and Naminé had done, “named Nollen Mascandor.” 

“Cool, damage and healing,” Pence said, smiling. “Alright, so everybody pretty much knows what they’re doing, their abilities and stuff?” They nodded. “Excellent.” He steepled his fingers. “You are all standing on a beach…” 

It was only days ago that they’d been tasked with their dangerous mission. Answering the missive of a dying woman, the five were brought together by the promise of unimaginable riches and treasures to be found on the isle, with more awaiting with the woman should they find the cure to her plague. They knew the dangers of coming to the island, but the risk far outweighed the reward - and, barring that, Lady Lunagaze had paid for a two-way trip for all of them, so it was hard to say no to free travel fare. 

Now, they stood on the docks of Nightfall Isle, assessing the situation and attempting to figure out where to proceed from here. 

(“Um, Pence?” “Yeah, Naminé?” “What exactly were we told by Lady Lunagaze before coming to the island?” “Oh, right, ahem…”)

“Dear adventurers,” Lady Lunagaze had coughed to the assembled in her parlor. “I appreciate you coming to assist me in this. Years of adventuring has taken its toll, and I fear I have contracted a plague, likely from the dreaded Nightfall Isle. There is a dark magic there, one that takes revenge on those who seek to plunder its depths. I believe that magic has something to do with my sickness, and if you can find the cause, I would be willing to repay you in gold, treasure, and more.” 

(“...so what do you guys do?” “What do we see on the island?” Lea asked.)

From the docks, the adventurers could see a flourishing town built along the coast. It climbed a hill, buildings made of tan stone and adobe, with colorful tapestries and shingles turning the entire thing into a rainbow of color. To the west, a sprawling, thick jungle covered the mainland. 

(“I think we should explore the town first,” Xion noted. “That’s probably a good idea. We do that,” Lea replied. “You guys can talk in character too,” Pence laughed. “Oh yeah!”)

“So, treasure and riches, huh?” Elros, the half-elf warlock, grinned as they walked down the docks. “What’re you guys going to do with your share?”

“Assuming we make it back at all,” Nerinala sniffed. 

“I’ll probably invest,” Sanctuary shrugged. “Move money around to make more money. A foothold, if you will, for further prosperity.” 

(“...what? Why is everyone staring at me?” “Naminé, how do you even DO that voice?” Lea laughed. “It’s just my voice but lower!” “Yeah but it’s…” Pence started, frowning. “It’s REALLY hot,” Xion replied. “Wait, really?” Naminé laughed. Riku shifted uncomfortably.) 

“How about you two?” Elros said, putting his arm around the neck of Nollen (he would’ve put his arm around Daermyl’s neck too, if he wasn’t so short-)

(“She,” Isa replied. “Huh?” “Daermyl is a woman.” “Oh. You just sorta, said she had a beard and a deep voice-” “Yeah.” “...okay.”)

“Probably give back to my family,” Daermyl replied, idly touching the holy symbol at her neck. “It’s been a while since i’ve seen them, and it would be nice to be able to provide for them.” Eyes turned to Nollen.

“I guess… buy a bigger sword?” 

(“Riku, you gotta ROLEPLAY.” “I am roleplaying! Nollen likes swords! Don’t judge me!” “If  _ I _ was playing, this wouldn’t be an issue-” “NO, ROXAS.”)

“Bigger sword, huh?” Elros grinned. “I feel like there’s an innuendo in there somewhere.” Nollen blushed, grumbling as he laughed, marching forward toward the town. It only took a few minutes to reach, and once they were there they were assaulted by the strong smell of spices and the murmur of activity from the homes and streets. 

“We should ask around about the curse,” Nerinala noted, and the others nodded. “Maybe an inn, or a tavern or something?” (“You could ask around for the closest inn.”) “Excuse me,” she said, gesturing toward a passerby. “Is there anywhere I might get myself a drink around here?” 

“Oh sure,” the man said, pointing. “The Timid Crocodile, just up the road here, big ol’ sign, can’t miss it.” (“Wow, Pence, you do surprisingly good voices.” “Thanks!”)

“Thank you,” Nerinala said, nodding, then, to her companions, “Shall we?” They wove their way through the crowd, slowly making their way to the tavern before entering. It was immediately loud, shouting and singing and music played from a back corner, and Sanctuary winced. 

(“Are you okay?” “I’m fine,” Naminé laughed. “Sanctuary isn’t.” “Oh, right, got it.”)

“Are you okay?” Nollen asked softly and Sanctuary straightened herself, nodding.

“I’m just… unused to this much chaos,” she said stiffly and Nollen gave her a look but nodded. 

“Alright, we need to begin asking around for-” Nerinala started as Elros peeled off, heading for the bar and ordering several drinks. “...okay, well, the four of us should start asking around about the curse.” 

“Right,” Sanctuary nodded.

(“Okay, so I’m gonna have you guys roll for Investigation. You guys have a little modifier, there, to see how well you do. Well, sorry, everyone but Lea.” “What? Why not me?” “You’re drinking at the bar.” “Well yeah but… maybe I could ask the bartender?” “Fine,” Pence sighed. “Everyone roll Investigation.”)

(“I got… a 2,” Naminé grimaced. “4?” Xion pouted. “I- ...I failed,” Isa sighed. “What did you roll?” “A 1.” “Holy fuck, Isa,” Pence laughed. “I got a 14?” Riku tried hopefully. “Well ol’ Lea over here got- ...also a 4.” “Alright,” Pence started, “So,”)

For the most part, the group gathered very little information. Aside from Nollen, only Elros really made any headway, and that was towards being drunk, rather than the objective of the group at large. (“Haha, nice”) Most patrons simply drunkenly waved them off, or glared them down until they backed off. Nollen, however, managed to find a man in the back, smoking a pipe with a long duster. He looked… mysterious. Exactly the kind of person to ask for information.

“So,” Nollen said, leaning beside him against the wall. “Know anything about that curse?”

(“What!?” Pence laughed. “THAT’S how you’re going to approach that?” “I don’t know!” Riku groaned. “Alright, alright, roll Persuasion.” “Uh, okay, persuasion… Um. So that’s a 6.” “Why are you guys rolling so poorly?” Pence sighed.)

“A curse?” the man scowled. “Who’s askin’? And what for?”

“I was hired to find the cure,” Nollen explained. “I was told it could be somewhere on this island.”

“A cure?” the man laughed. “Wouldn’t that be interesting.” He frowned, turning away to cough into his elbow. 

“You’re sick,” Nollen realized. “If you tell me what I need to know, and we find the cure, I can bring it back for you too.” 

(“Roll persuasion, with advantage.” “Advantage?” “You roll twice and take the higher one.” “Oh. Neat! Alright, first one’s… 8, and the second is… 17?”)

“Alright,” the man sighed, putting his pipe away. “But before I tell you ANYTHIN’, I’m gonna need something from you. Some assurance that I can trust you, and that you’re the real deal.” 

“Of course,” Nollen nodded. “Just tell me what you need us to do.” The man quirked an eyebrow.

“Us?” 

“Right, me and my four associates.” 

“That does make things easier,” he mumbled, rubbing his chin. “Alright, here’s my deal. I need a package retrieved from the jungle. One of our caravans broke down, and something very valuable was on board. If you can bring it back to me in one piece, I’ll tell you what I know about the curse.” 

“Of course. Just tell me where it is and we’ll go get it.” 

(“Hey, Riku, roll insight real fast.” “Oh, sure. It’s a… 13?” “Mm… okay. Nevermind.” “No, wait, what? What’d you just roll?” “Don’t worry about it.”)

Nollen gathered the others from around the bar, bringing them to a booth and recapping what the man said - who introduced himself as Ambun - before being given a map. 

“A copy of this map was given to the couriers,” Ambun explained. “They were to follow this path and bring what we needed back here, but something went wrong. I think they may have been attacked.”

“Then why send US out there?” Elros slurred. “What if WE get attacked?”

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take,” Ambun replied, raising an eyebrow. “If what Nollen said about you is true, you’ll all do fine out there.” 

“He’s right,” Sanctuary nodded. “We’ll be fine.”

“You're sure?” Daermyl asked. 

“Of course,” she grinned, resting her hand on her maul. “You’ve got me.” (“God you’re hot,” Xion sighed.) 

An hour and a quick trip around town later, the group was headed off, in the direction the map indicated the shipment had headed. To get to the destination on the map, where Ambun figured the shipment likely stopped, it would be about a day and a half. (“A day and a half!?” “Yeah, but it’s game time so it goes by fast.” “Oh. Still, that’s pretty excessive.”) They’d have to make camp.

“I think we should stop for the day,” Sanctuary finally said, as the sun had dipped below the horizon. “It’s getting dark, and I don’t want us to get ambushed along the road.” 

“That makes sense,” Daermyl replied, nodding. “We should take a look around for a good spot to set up camp.” (“That is a… survival check.” “More rolling?” Lea groaned. “It’s a game about rolling dice! It’s sort of the whole point,” Pence replied. “Yeah, yeah, sure… 16,” Lea replied. “12,” Xion added. Naminé: “7.” Riku, sighing: “5…” Isa paused, looking at his die. “Pence.” “Hm?” “What happens when I roll a 20?” Pence gaped, looking over. “A NATURAL 20?” “I guess?”)

While looking around for a place to settle in for the night, Daermyr stumbled across a shallow cave with the remains of a firepit at its mouth. It looked like more than enough room to fit the group inside with room to spare. She gathered the others, starting a fire and sitting around it to warm up as night fell and a chill began to set in. 

“We should turn in,” Sanctuary yawned with a stretch and pulled out her bedroll. “Who’s going to take first watch?” 

“I’ll take it,” Daermyr replied and they nodded, getting into their bedrolls-

(“Wait, did you all buy bedrolls?” “We had to BUY bedrolls?” Xion scoffed. “Yes! You have to buy all your equipment! Naminé bought her bedroll, I saw it on her sheet!” “Boo, that’s cuz Naminé is a NERD,” Lea shouted. “A nerd who doesn’t have to sleep on the ground,” she retorted with a grin.)

- _Sanctuary_ got into her bedroll while the others found nice, comfortable places to sleep on the hard ground. Hours passed, Daermyr staring into the fire on her own, listening to the sounds of the others sleeping, but also… (“Isa, roll perception.” “Alright… 15.”) ...there was a rustling nearby, in the bushes. Daermyr frowned, sitting still for a minute before pulling out her war axe, sneaking over to the bushes. (“Roll stealth.” “14?” “Lemme see… okay.”) 

Daermyr slowly crept toward the bushes, parting the foliage and- 

A pair of yellow eyes stared back, atop a row of razor sharp fangs. The goblin growled, lunging at Daermyr with sharp claws (“Does a 14 hit? Or, is that higher than your AC, up at the top there?" “It is.”) and tearing into Daermyr’s chest. She gasped, staggering back, crying out to the others.

“Goblins! Wake up! We’re under attack!” As she did, more goblins poured out of the treeline and began to attack. (“Alright, we’re going to roll initiative, so it’s just your normal roll, plus dex.” A flurry of rolls. “Okay, so goblins go first, then Sanctuary, Nerinala, Daermyl, Elros, and Nollen.” “I’m last?” Riku sighed. “It’s what you get for rolling a five.”)

The goblins rushed, spreading out among them, seven in total. One struck at Daermyr (“6.”) but its claws couldn’t penetrate her armor, another at Elros (“15?” “Hit…”) jabbing through his robes with a spear, stabbing into him as he let out a gasp. A third ran at Nerinala (“13?” “Miss, actually.”), though the rogue was able to sidestep the blow before it connected. Two went for Nollen, and the last two struck at Sanctuary. (“Okay, for Nollen… 8 and 12?” “Two misses.” “Alright and Sanctuary… 15 and a 1.” “Both miss.” “Your AC is higher than 15?” “I’m a barbarian!”) The flurry of blows barely affected the two, Nollen’s shield deflecting the hits aimed at him, while Sanctuary took hers head on with a grin, not scratched in the slightest.

The two goblins blinked up at Sanctuary, shrinking away as she drew her hammer, grinning wildly, swinging down hard (“It’s a-! ...5.” “Ha! Miss!”), whiffing past one and slamming into the ground, the two goblins yelping and scurrying off. Nerinala drew her dagger, grabbing the nearest goblin (“19!” “Oh nice!”) and driving the knife into its throat, making a gurgling sound as it clutched at its neck before falling limp, Nerinala deftly grabbing her knife back from the corpse. 

Daermyr struck out with her axe (“9.”) soaring past the head of the nearest goblin, while Elros grinned and raised a hand, a bolt of energy firing from his fingertips, (“3?! Are you kidding me?”) shooting past the goblins and into the treeline behind them, hitting a tree and sizzling out. Nollen drew his sword, swinging at the nearest goblin (“3…”) and missing, sword sticking into the ground. The goblin laughed, snarling and baring its claws. 

The group was in trouble. They needed a miracle, nay, a divine act of god themselves to save them from this group of goblins. It was then, suddenly, that a noise came from the bushes. Adventurers and goblin alike turned, and all of a sudden-

“Pence, are you downstairs?” The group gasped, suddenly ripped from the illusion, looking to the staircase. 

“Mom, I’m playing games with my friends!” he called back.

“You can play games with your friends tomorrow, TODAY you have chores to do!”

“But we’re in the middle of something!” he groaned. 

“Pence Chase Marquette, so help me if I have to come down there!” He winced and sighed, scooping up his dice and putting them in a bag. 

“Alright, well… I guess we can pick the game up later?” he smiled, hopefully.

“Yeah I’m down,” Lea grinned. “I wanna actually get to USE eldritch blast next time.” 

“I had fun,” Naminé agreed. 

“Alright, so… maybe next week? Or, no, I’ll just text you guys and we can get together,” Pence laughed. 

“Alright, it sounds good,” Xion smiled, waving as they left the basement. “We’ll get together soon!” 

* * *

[Opening group chat “ **Pence DND Group** ” with  **DogStreet** ,  **Xion** ,  **xXDancing_FlamesXx** , and  **3 others** ]

 

**DogStreet, 7:45pm** : Okay i took what you guys said about your schedules and im putting them in a spreadsheet to see when we can do this again next

**DogStreet, 7:47pm** : So taking into account when i have school, and work at the bistro… and your guys’ training and other various stuff…

**DogStreet, 7:51pm** : Uhhh…. Hm. 

**DogStreet, 8:02pm** : Okay well… youll be happy to know it will ONLY be three and a half months until our schedules sync up again! 

**DogStreet, 8:04pm** : Which is actually par for the course for dnd haha

**DogStreet, 8:09pm** : I need a better hobby :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually completely forgot this chapter existed LMFAO, even though it was so much fun to write. All the rolls were actually done in a dice roller online and I twisted the story around that :p   
> I thought the week was going to end on a MUCH darker note. I guess that just means next week is gonna be full of a BUNCH of twists and turns! Four more chapters remain, and then Before and After is done completely!   
> See you Monday!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xion goes looking for her missing girlfriend, Seren gets breakfast in bed, and Olette helps a friend.

Xion’s eyes were bleary and she was exhausted, staggering around Twilight Town like a zombie. She’d been up all night, searching, and… nothing. She groaned, rubbing her eyes and blinking away the sleep. Vera had been gone for a day and a half with no contact. She’d texted the others, many of whom responded and said they’d keep an eye out for her. Only a few others hadn’t responded, so she had sleepily ambled to Isa’s home, then Lea’s apartment looking for the two, and then the mysterious tower to find Riku and question him as well. 

She was exhausted. She wanted to sit down and fall asleep forever, but she kept pushing herself forward. What if Vera was in trouble? What if she was attacked by Heartless, or got lost, or trapped somewhere and she was waiting for Xion’s help? And so she walked, feeling like she was wandering aimlessly, but her feet thankfully, reliably, guiding her where she needed to go. She finally reached the apartments where the others lived, and briefly realized she could have hit up Lea’s apartment and Ven’s at the same time. Oops.

She finally reached the door, knocking lightly and leaning against the wall, closing her eyes. She just needed to rest her eyes for a second, she was just so tired… 

“Xion?” Her head snapped up, meeting Rox- no, Ventus’s eyes as he stood in his doorway. “Are you okay? Do you want to come in?” 

“No, no,” she replied. “I just, um… was wondering if you guys had seen Vera anywhere? I’ve been… looking for her and I can’t find her and she hasn’t replied.” 

“Oh, uh…” Ven grimaced, fidgeting awkwardly. “I… Seren said I wasn’t allowed to say.” Xion blinked. _ What? _

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“Seren said she needed some time alone,” Ven explained, blushing. “I-I’m only telling you because you’re her girlfriend and I assume if she still needed alone time from you, she could tell you.” 

“Oh.” She frowned. “Where is she?” 

“She’s… at Seren’s old apartment,” Ven sighed. “Please don’t tell her I told you, I don’t want her to be mad at me, or worse, mad at Seren.” 

“Okay,” she mumbled.

“It’s 224, just down that way a bit,” he pointed. 224. Had to remember that. She gave a stiff nod, shambling away down the rows of apartments. They all started to blend and she groaned. 224. 224. Had to find 224. Finally she found it, though she checked three times (2… 2… 4.) before finally knocking. There was a long moment of silence. Was it the wrong apartment? No… 2 2 4. This was right. Was she not home? She maybe had left to find somewhere else to go, or maybe-

“Seren, I-” The door opened as much as the chain would allow and Vera froze, Xion meeting her eye. 

“Vera,” Xion sighed, smiling. “You’re okay.”

“Um… yeah,” Vera chuckled. “I’m fine.” 

“I was so worried. You weren’t responding to texts and I didn’t know where you were and-”

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Vera interrupted. “Are… you okay?” 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, just tired,” she laughed. “It’s fine, though.”  _ Something was wrong _ . She blinked, trying to make sense of the situation. It was so hard through the fog, “You’re sweating,” she noticed first. “Are you sick?”

“N-no, I’m fine,” she said sharply. “I… I need some time to myself-” 

“You aren’t wearing a shirt,” Xion said softly. 

“I’m going to go now,” Vera replied.

“I- who-” Xion asked, blinking back tears. Then, in a small voice, “Vera?” She looked pained as she shut the door, and Xion heard the lock slide into place. “Vera…” She collapsed to the ground, wiping her eyes as she cried, curling up against the door and sobbing. She wasn’t sure how long she cried, but her vision blurred occasionally, and she realized she’d probably been falling asleep, as the sun kept moving erratically across the sky as she’d blink awake again. 

Finally, she had enough energy to move and pushed herself away from the door, staring at it for a moment, like that alone would open it, bring Vera back to her, fix all of this. But it didn’t. She didn’t come to the door.  _ She’s probably too busy _ , Xion thought bitterly, then summoned her keyblade, smashing it into the ground with a cry. She panted, letting it dissolve, having done very little damage to the concrete, staggering out of the apartment complex and out into Twilight Town. She couldn’t go home to Naminé’s house, where they’d slept in the same bed, she didn’t want to go to any of her friends’, she couldn’t bear to see anybody right now. 

Where the hell was she going to go?

* * *

Seren smiled, groaning and rolling over in bed. Was it their birthday already? They hadn’t been keeping track of the days, but it had to be. They were comfy, they could hear birds chirping, they could smell Cass baking chocolate croissants. If it was their birthday they probably wouldn’t have to go in for guard duty today. They’d still run by the barracks to say hi to everyone (especially because they probably had gifts or a cake or something to commemorate, they always did dote on them), but for the most part they’d spend the day with V-

Wait. 

That wasn’t right. 

They blinked awake completely, looking around the bedroom they shared with Ven, hearing soft humming from the other room. He was awake early, was he feeling okay? They didn’t know Ven to… HUM while sick, but still. They carefully got out of bed, making their way to the hall before calling, “Ven, honey?” There was a yelp, then a small crash.

“I’m-I’m fine! You go get back in bed!”

“You sure?” Seren laughed.

“Yeah! I’ll be in in a few minutes!” Seren smiled, going back to their bed and collapsing into it with a sigh. As long as Ven was okay, they could probably sleep for a little longer… It felt like only a second, one of the short, dreamless sleeps that feels like a blink, but they jerked awake as Ven entered the room with a large tray and a grin. 

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Ven chuckled, moving to his side of the bed. 

“Mm, it’s fine,” they replied. “Wassat?” 

“I made breakfast for you,” Ven smiled, kissing Seren softly, Seren closing their eyes and smiling against Ven’s lips.

“Is it my birthday?”

“I don’t think so,” Ven laughed. “I just wanted to do something special for you, starlight.” A happy jolt up Seren’s spine. 

“You made my croissants,” Seren smiled, taking a bite.

“Those are supposed to be after the rest of your food,” Ven chastised. “That’s your dessert pastry.” 

“If I want something sweet after breakfast, I’ll just have you,” Seren teased, taking the tray as Ven went red. “Bacon and eggs and toast and croissants. You’re a saint, Ventus.” 

“Patron saint of being a great boyfriend?” he grinned.

“Patron saint of being a cute nerd,” Seren laughed, eating. After the large meal, Ven took the tray and Seren snuggled back into bed, Ven curling up behind them, wrapping his arms around them. 

“Good breakfast?” he murmured.

“Mm. Good everything,” they sighed. “I’m glad to see you’re feeling better.”

“At least a bit,” Ven replied. “Seeing you smile helps.” 

“Yeah?” Seren chuckled, wiggling until they were facing Ventus. “That all you want, to see me smile?” Ven blushed.

“That’s the most important thing,” Ven laughed. “But… not the only thing.” 

“Oh?” Seren grinned, biting their lip. “What else?” 

“You know, like… holding your hand…”

“Mhmm.”

“Cuddling up next to you in bed…” 

“Go on.” 

“I really like kissing you,” Ven smiled, chuckling as their lips brushed together. 

“Kissing is good,” Seren agreed, pulling back just enough that Ven couldn’t kiss them. “Anything else?”

“Mm, maybe,” Ven smiled, grabbing their waist and pulling them into a kiss, Seren sighing and melting into him. They wanted to tease him, get him all wound up, but he was just so good at disarming them. “You okay?” Ven grinned as he broke the kiss.

“Yeah,” Seren sighed, lying against Ven’s chest. “Can we sleep here all day?”

“We can sleep for a while,” Ven replied, playing with their hair. “Probably not all day.” Seren gave a groan and Ven laughed, kissing their forehead. “We should at least take a walk, stretch our legs and get out of the house, then we can cuddle again.” 

“So responsible and health-conscious,” they grumbled.

“You were the one making sure I was getting up and doing stuff before,” Ven replied, nudging them. “My turn.” 

“Alright,” Seren sighed. “Alright, fiiine. Let’s get the walk over with and then get back to snuggling.” 

“I didn’t say I was done snuggling yet,” Ven replied, pulling them closer by their waist and they felt their face go hot. “Maybe I wanna keep kissing you.” 

“Whatcha gonna do about it?” Seren grinned, Ven pushing his lips to theirs, harder this time, more eager, and they curled their fingers into his shirt. After a moment Ven pulled away and Seren sighed sadly. 

“Quick walk,” Ventus said, flushed and seeming out of breath, “then we can come back and cuddle.” Seren nodded, rolling out of bed and getting dressed, Ven doing the same. 

“Maybe just a walk through the park?” Seren suggested as they left the apartment. “Always a scenic little walk, especially with Xion’s flowers when we pass Naminé’s.” 

“True,” Ven said, taking their hand and they smiled. 

“So you’re feeling better?” Seren asked. “It’s okay if you’re not.”

“I am,” he nodded. “Honest. Seeing everyone at training helped, and getting out of the house and moving around is helping too. I felt so… hopeless, you know? And actually being able to do things sorta makes me feel like I can manage.”

“I understand,” they smiled. “If there’s anything I can do, I will.”

“I know, darling.” They walked for a while, finally reaching the park, making their way around the edge. It really was a nice, scenic walk. The flowers smelled gorgeous, the air felt so FRESH, as opposed to the rest of Twilight Town, and they had it almost completely to themselves. The only other person was a man dressed in black with gray pants, headed their way.

And an incredibly stupid looking fedora. 

Seren stopped, gripping Ven’s hand tight.

“Seren? What’s wrong?” Ven asked suddenly, following their eyes. “Wait… That isn’t- No. No, i-it couldn’t be.” 

“Oy, Ven!” Brain waved with a grin. “Long time no see, eh? And look at you, still so tiny and young.” He laughed. “And it’s your little partner, innit? Seren, was it?” 

“Y-yeah,” Seren nodded, still gripping Ven’s hand tight.

“You should be dead,” Ven blinked.

“That ain’t nice,” he laughed. “And technically, so should YOU. And-” He pointed behind Seren and Ven with a large grin. “So should they.”

* * *

Xion sniffed, ambling through tram commons - was that where she was? Tram commons? She couldn’t think straight, she could barely stand up straight, sobbing as she walked. What was the point, anyway? She ought to go to the top of the clock tower and throw herself off. Would she make a Nobody? She technically never WAS a Nobody, and she liked to think she had a pretty strong heart. She sighed, turning away from the clock tower. Too many stairs. She’d never make it all the way up.

She stumbled, collapsing to her knees and crying.

“Xion? God, Xion, are you okay?” She whimpered as the person lifted her to her feet, holding her upright. She looked up, hoping to see purple eyes, but got green instead. “Xion, what’s wrong? Did something happen?” 

“I-” she choked out before crying again. 

“It’s gonna be okay,” Olette said, gently carting her over to a bench and setting her down. “We can talk about it if you want, or we can just sit here, okay?” Xion nodded, gasping in a breath, stifling her sobs. 

“Th-thank you,” she muttered. 

“Of course, Xion,” Olette replied, resting her hand on Xion’s thigh. “I’m your friend. Whatever you need.” She felt a hot pop in her brain, something inside her breaking. Yen Sid had given them all apartments. Xion had never used hers, living with Naminé instead. She’d lost her key a long time ago, but she had her keyblade. 

“Olette?” she asked hoarsely. 

“Hm?”

“Can you take me home? Can’t… walk right.” 

“Of course, Xion,” she said, standing and helping the girl up, wrapping Xion’s arm around her shoulder. “Naminé’s?” 

“No,” she shook her head. “It’s… 532, apartment by Ven’s.”

“Oh, okay,” Olette smiled as they walked. “I didn’t know you had an apartment.”

“Yen Sid gave us all one,” she explained. “Cuz we’re heroes and all also orphans.”

“Oh.” They were silent for a while. “Are you going to be okay?”  _ Of course I’m going to be okay. I’m heartbroken, not dying _ .

“I think so,” she nodded. “Um… if you wanted to stay for a bit, that would be nice.” 

“Of course, Xion,” Olette smiled. “Anything you need.” Another hot pop, she felt like her brain was melting. They finally reached her door and she summoned her keyblade, unlocking it and stepping inside. 

It was stuffy, dust covering most of the surfaces and the furniture looking completely new. 

“You haven’t been here in a while,” Olette observed. 

“No,” she said, taking her arm from Olette’s shoulders and pushing herself to the couch, collapsing. 

“You okay?” Olette asked, and Xion shook her head. “What can I do?” Her brain was on fire, every cell in her body was screaming at one another, very nearly torn in two. What she wanted vs what she should want. What she needed vs what she craved. Her heart was shattered, and she didn’t know what to do, how to glue the pieces back together. 

“Xion,” Olette tried again, sitting next to her. “Is there anything I can do?” And Xion kissed her. And, thank the gods above, Olette kissed back.

* * *

 

[Opening group chat “ **Keyblade Wielders of Twilight Town!! (and isa)** ” with  **coronablueshift** ,  **Wayward_Win** ,  **GoldenMirage** , and  **9 others** ]

 

**Wayward_Win, 4:23pm [URGENT]** : TRAINING ROOM

**Wayward_Win, 4:23pm [URGENT]** : RIGHT NOW EVERYONE TRAINING ROOM

**Wayward_Win, 4:23pm [URGENT]** : SERIOUSLY EVERYONE RIGHT NOW THIS IS IMPORTANT

**Wayward_Win, 4:23pm [URGENT]** : EVERY ONE OF YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last four chapters!! By the end of Thursday, Stellar Wind Arc 1 will be completely done :o   
> Things start to... get a little darker from here, lol. The rest of Before and After won't be too bad, but Arc 2 is... VERY dark. And saucy. It's sort of a mess lmao  
> ANYWAY, I have more to say but I'll save that for the end of the Arc! See you Thursday!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The keykids have a nice chat at the Training Room and Kairi takes a nap.

Vera had argued, tried to tell her it wasn’t important, that she didn’t need to go and that Skuld DEFINITELY didn’t need to come, especially if Xion was there, but she’d insisted, and the two made their way through the forest, stepping through the doorway into the Training Room.

And there they all were.

They were the last two, evidently, all the rest turning to look at them, including some new faces.

“Brain?” Vera gasped. “And- Lauriam and Elrena?”

“Vera,” Lauriam nodded.

“What- what the HELL is going on?” Vera met Xion’s eyes for a brief moment, her gaze like daggers. She looked away quickly, her face hot, unsure of what she’d even say.

“Everyone’s here,” Ventus sighed. “Thank god.”

“Skuld?” Seren blinked, eyes flicking between Skuld and Vera, before wincing and crying out, holding their head.

“All of us being here is going to help,” Lauriam replied, crossing his arms. “Just seeing each other is enough to elicit a response, so having all of us here together should help for all the memories we’ve buried.”

“Buried?” Vera asked. “You say that like it was our choice.”

“It was,” he replied sharply. “To save our minds from comprehending what had happened to the world. The thing we let happen, skating by the apocalypse and watching our friends burn. We forgot because we needed to forget, Vera.”

“Not that this ain’t a lovely topic of conversation,” Brain interjected. “But we’re here for a purpose, yeah? Well, I mean two, but really your main one, Lauri.”

“Who killed Strelitzia,” Ven said softly, and Lauriam nodded. “And the culprits are the Dandelion leaders.”

“Except me,” Skuld replied. “They took her rulebook, remember? I already had mine at that point. She died, and three new people showed up: Ventus, Brain, and Lauriam.”

“So then it’s one of you,” Lauriam growled and Brain jumped back.

“Whoa- I didn’t know I was on trial, mate! I didn’ do nothin’, I barely remember the girl!”

“I do,” Ventus whispered, all eyes on him. “I remember being with you, Lauriam, when we found her body. I remember… the blood. I remember…” He inhaled sharply, wincing at the memory. “I remember you telling me what happened.” His voice sounded quiet and far away. “I was ten years old, and I remember you telling me that it wasn’t a Heartless, or a force of darkness, or some sort of malevolent force. It was a person. Like us, like you or me. Someone human did this to her. And I remember crying.”

Vera saw tears on his face now, Seren holding his hand as he cried.

“Lauriam, I REMEMBER,” he sobbed. “I remember the days we’d play and run around, you and Strelitzia watching us as we did, teaching us how to use our keyblades, whenever Skuld and Vera were out running missions.” The two flushed, Skuld looking away. “But Lauriam, I swear to you, I don’t remember killing Strelitzia.”

“Brain?” Lauriam turned, arms still crossed.

“Wot, me?” he balked. “You think I did it?”

“Someone did,” Lauriam said flatly.

“I barely knew the bird,” he sighed. “Honest. I’d met her a handful of times, you know, Union missions and all that. But I didn’ even know she was dead ‘til you mentioned it way later. I didn’ know she was even your SISTER. Seriously, mate, do you think I’m capable of killing anyone?” he laughed.

“I think it’d be a good cover if you were,” Lauriam grimaced. “But no, I’m not sure you could kill anyone.”

“So, Ven, then, right?” Brain replied. “He did it. Lil ten year old murder fiend.”

“No,” Seren blinked, and the focus turned. “No, it wasn’t Ven.”

“Seren,” Ven said weakly. “It wasn’t…?”

“W- no, no, not me,” they said quickly. “I… remember something. I remember blood too.”

“You weren’t there,” Lauriam said, frowning.

“I wasn’t there when she died, no. And I didn’t see her body. I saw bloody hands.” They froze, their eyes slowly rising, meeting Lauriam’s. “I remember your hands.” Everybody held their breath. No one could move, or breathe, or think.

“No, I-” Lauriam started, but the words died in his throat. “She- W…” He gasped, falling to his knees. “No, I… f-fuck, I…” He gasped, breathing heavily, clutching his chest. “Strelitzia, she…”

“Lauriam,” Ven said softly, leaning beside him. He winced as Ven took his hand, softly unrolling the sleeve, revealing a bright pink burn mark around his wrist. “I remember you telling me to take off our bracers. That they were… made by something else, stealing darkness from Heartless, turning our anger, our fear, our jealousy against us, consuming us. I never asked why you knew.”

“She was hiding things from me,” Lauriam was gasping now. “She… she didn’t tell me about the Dandelions, and I-I didn’t know, I- I didn’t know I would-” Ven rubbed his back as he hyperventilated, falling back and staring up at the infuriatingly blue sky. Vera would think for this sort of dark topic, the sky would at least have the courtesy of being overcast. “Elrena,” he said, voice strained. “I need you to kill me.”

“What?!” she gasped, jumping back. “Wh- no! Lauriam, that’s insane!”

“Elrena, please,” he sobbed. “I can’t. I… I can’t come back from this. Strelitzia is gone. I KILLED her, Elrena, do you fucking understand? I MURDERED MY SISTER.” He growled, pounding the grass, summoning his own keyblade and holding aloft. “I can probably release my own heart,” he mumbled. “Save anyone else the trouble of becoming the monster I am. Wiping out a human life forever.”

“Not forever,” Ven said with a smile.

“W… what?”

“She’s not gone,” he said but… his voice wasn’t his own. Gasps from the peanut gallery, wide-eyed looks, but even without them, Vera somehow knew whose voice that was.

That was Sora.

“She isn’t gone,” ~~Ven~~ Sora repeated. “I _saw_ her. I SPOKE to her.” He paused. “She isn’t here, really. Not in the Realm of Light. But she isn’t gone either. When I talked to her, she said you had been changed… your heart replaced.” Lauriam looked up at ~~Ven~~ Sora, tears in his eyes, as he smiled. “You haven’t changed - not really. You’re still looking for her, and you’re going to find her. I know you will.” Lauriam sobbed, hanging his head as he cried, Ven rubbing his back, his voice returning to normal. “I know you will too, Lauriam. I know how much you love Strelitzia. You’re not going to stop until she’s back, and we won’t either.”

“No, we won’t,” Seren replied with a nod, then looked to Vera and Skuld, Vera nodding before she realized what she was doing. But of course she’d say yes. This was the man that made sure Ven and Seren got into the Dandelions. A man who loved them unconditionally, and would - and almost had - lay down his life for them. Of course she’d help him.

“We should rest,” Ven said to everyone. “I’m… sorry for dragging everyone out here, I just… wanted to make sure everything went smoothly. I-” Xion left, pushing past Vera and Skuld out the door. “Um… everyone should rest. As for you all, Lauriam, Brain, Elrena-”

“I have spare space at my house,” Naminé replied.

“Okay. And, um…” Ventus shifted awkwardly. “I assume Vera and Skuld will be staying at Seren’s old apartment?”

“Yeah,” Vera muttered.

“Seren, we need to talk,” Skuld said and Seren nodded hard, tears in their eyes.

“I’ll let you two have at that,” Vera sighed, turning. “I need to go take a nap. All this excitement is too much for me.”

“Leave your phone on,” Ven called after her as she left, tears streaming down her face, nails biting into her palms.

* * *

Kairi tentatively opened the door from her bedroom into Yen Sid’s office, peeking around. He didn’t seem to be around. Still, she felt antsy, her skin was crawling. She’d cleared the last sleeping world yesterday, finally locking seven sleeping keyholes. She hadn’t said anything to Yen Sid, instead sitting in her room, relaxing, preparing herself mentally.

But she’d waited long enough.

She pressed her back up against the bed, sitting cross-legged on the floor and pulling out a small paper Wayfinder she’d made, crown in the center and a little, spiky-haired smiley face on the top. She’d never done this before, but it made sense that having something relating to Sora would make it easier to find him.

She closed her eyes, breathing deeply in and out. She just had to drop like she did in the dreams. Long breath in, long breath out. She leaned back against the bed, pressing against the frame… then leaning further, back and back, until for a moment she almost panicked, but let it happen, falling backward, tumbling into darkness. She was used to this. It was just like dropping in her dreams, but she wasn’t falling towards a planet, she was falling towards… well, nothing, right now. A ship without a destination, sailing lazily through the endless sea.

The darkness around her wasn’t just lack of light, it was real and true DARKNESS, and she felt it sticking to her clothes, clinging to her skin, like grime rolling down her arms and legs. She continued to breathe deeply, the paper Wayfinder in her hand glittering lightly. She focused on it, pushing herself further into the black, down and down and down. It would’ve felt suffocating, but she was focused. She knew she’d be okay. She’d get in, find him, and get out. Easy.

Still, it made her nervous. Yen Sid had been around for most of those drops, and she had often recruited the help of Dream Eaters. Now she was alone. Alone in darkness, near complete, except for herself, her glittering Wayfinder and… that. The speck of light, far off in the darkness. She beamed as she guided herself toward it, feeling the darkness get… thicker, somehow. It was resisting and she laughed, pressing back against it. She was swimming upstream, the rapids getting more and more intense, and she couldn’t care less. He was _right there_.

Sora was RIGHT THERE.

She held her Wayfinder in front of her and the darkness seemed to shrink back, just a bit, though it still felt like swimming through mud, or tar. She was so close, the speck growing, and growing, into a familiar sight that made her laugh again, feeling tears in her eyes. He was THERE, she was THERE. The darkness was actively grabbing her now, yanking at her and trying to keep her away, away from the prize IT found, it claimed him, you can’t have him, you can’t take him-

She gasped, breaking through the barrier and staggering forward, panting, into the dream of a world that held Sora’s pieces. It was so much more INTENSE than other drops. She was worried, she knew that Sora had stretched himself too thin trying to find Kairi, but she felt… fine. She hoped that was good news. She looked up and smiled, slowly making her way across the island, up to their spot, the sideways tree on the raised platform.

She settled in next to him, watching the sunset, smiling.

“It’s beautiful,” she said.

“Yeah,” Sora smiled. “It really is.” They were silent for a long while, just watching the sunset together.

“You’re scattered,” she said finally.

“I am.”

“But I could bring the pieces back together,” she said. “I could scoop up all the bits of Sora from inside their hearts, right here, right now, and bring you back.”

“You could,” he nodded.

“But…” She drew in a shaky breath. “You don’t want that.” He paused, hanging his head.

“Kairi…” he sighed. “Since I was really little, this whole thing has been… my life. When I was five, I helped mend Ventus’s heart from what Xehanort did to it. I didn’t even realize I had, but as soon as I did, that little act of kindness, that was… my life, you know? I was always gonna be a part of this whole thing.”

“I know,” she nodded.

“A-and…” he huffed. “And all of this stuff happened, when I was really little, you know? Like, I had Ven’s heart in mine since I was really little, and then when we grew up our island got destroyed, and…” He groaned. “I never had a choice! I never had a choice of who I wanted to be.” He rested his chin on his hand, sighing, looking out at the sunset. “I never had a choice. The KEYBLADE that CHOSE ME had more of a choice than I ever did.” She chuckled and he smiled. “At the end of all of it, I saved everyone. I got them all back, even the ones that no one thought I could, like Xion and Naminé and Roxas. But I didn’t have you.” She nodded. “I knew,” he whispered. “I knew what I was doing.”

“I know, Sora,” she sighed, running her hand through his hair as she leaned against his shoulder. “I know you did.”

“I couldn’t just…” he looked down at his hands, a tear rolling down his cheek. “I couldn’t just let you die, Kairi, I- I care about you so much, I-” She nodded and he sighed again. “Nothing else was my choice. Going after you, traveling with Donald and Goofy, becoming a keyblade master - none of that was mine. It was all chosen for me. You - saving you, bringing you back - that was MY choice.”

“I know,” she nodded, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

“Are… you mad?”

“Of course not,” she laughed, holding him and he wrapped his arm around her. “I couldn’t be mad about this.”

“Okay,” he nodded, sighing.

“I mean unless you want me to be,” she teased, nudging him and tickling him lightly.

“Gimme a break, Kairi!” he laughed, pushing her gently.

“So,” she said, hopping down from the tree. “Is it time for me to go?”

“Let’s just watch the sunset together for a little longer,” Sora smiled. “I mean, if you want.”

“Of course I want,” she smiled, leaning against the tree and looking out at the horizon.

“It’s hard getting out,” he warned. “I saw you had a Wayfinder thing to find me - or, anchor yourself to me, as Yen Sid would say - but getting out is gonna be a lot harder.”

“Don’t worry,” Kairi smiled, looking down at her wrist. “I’ve got someone waiting at home. I can make it out.”

* * *

[ **TrinityOfLight** started messaging you]

 

 **TrinityOfLight, ?:??** : hey riku!!

 **TrinityOfLight, ?:??** : it’s been a while!

 **TrinityOfLight, ?:??** : i’ve just been… you know

 **TrinityOfLight, ?:??** : in purgatory i guess???

 **TrinityOfLight, ?:??** : um idk lol

 **TrinityOfLight, ?:??** : anyway! i just wanted to say that i miss you a lot

 **TrinityOfLight, ?:??** : and i think my time here is… kind of up

 **TrinityOfLight, ?:??** : the pieces of me will still be in the others and naminé can still use my keyblade :p

 **TrinityOfLight, ?:??** : but… i think the part of those pieces that are ME are gonna be gone soon

 **TrinityOfLight, ?:??** : i’m just… really tired, riku

 **TrinityOfLight, ?:??** : i thought i was tired after our mark of mastery but this is something else lol!

 **TrinityOfLight, ?:??** : i… sorry

 **TrinityOfLight, ?:??** : i know i act silly sometimes i just

 **TrinityOfLight, ?:??** : i don’t want you to be sad for me, you know?

 **TrinityOfLight, ?:??** : the whole “dont cry because its gone be happy because it happened” or something?

 **TrinityOfLight, ?:??** : idk lol

 **TrinityOfLight, ?:??** : i just wanted to say that i miss you a lot

 **TrinityOfLight, ?:??** : and that i uh

 **TrinityOfLight, ?:??** : idk

 **TrinityOfLight, ?:??** : anyway! i know that we’ll see each other again one day! we always do :)

 **TrinityOfLight, ?:??** : i think it’s time to go now, though

 **TrinityOfLight, ?:??** : tell everyone else i said bye for me, okay?

 **TrinityOfLight, ?:??** : i love you riku

 **waytothedawn, 3:33am** : I love you too, Sora.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seren and Skuld have a chit-chat, Kairi starts to make amends, Vera and Naminé have a civil discussion, Seren and Ven spend what may be their last night on earth together, and then the keykids discuss the danger ahead.

“So…” Seren said, awkwardly kicking their feet as they sat on top of the clock tower. “We… um, we have a lot to say, I think.” 

“We do,” Skuld chuckled. 

“You didn’t say anything,” they finally sighed. “On the pier. You said it was nice to see a ‘friend’ again.” 

“I didn’t want to hurt you,” she frowned. “I saw what just seeing me did, and Luxu’s name, and… I didn’t want you in any more pain, Seren.” Seren nodded slowly. “I am sorry.”

“N-no, I mean- it’s not like- I don’t want you to apologize,” they laughed, hitching with nervousness. “I just… I don’t know, Skuld. This is… weird.”

“It is,” she whispered.

“You’re my older sister, and I know that, and I remember that, but… You were my older sister by five years, and now it’s ten, and I’ve grown up a third of my life without you.”

“I’m so sorry,” she sobbed, clutching her mouth. “I-I’m sorry, Seren, I-” 

“It’s… it’s okay,” they replied, patting her back. “I just… things are different for me. I have new experiences, you know? A new… life and everything.” 

“And a new boyfriend,” Skuld laughed, wiping her tears. 

“And that,” they blushed. 

“Am I going to have to give Ven a hard time?” she smiled.

“Oh for sure,” Seren rolled their eyes. “Honestly I’m more afraid of HIS big sister… or, big ‘sister’ I guess.” 

“You two always were such good friends,” she smiled. “And I… when Vera and I were staying in your apartment, I saw some of the pictures you’d put up.” They bristled at the reminder of Vera. “You both look so happy.”

“We are,” they smiled. “Um… Skuld, about Vera…” She winced, nodding.

“I know,” she said softly. “It’s just… so hard.” 

“Yeah,” Seren sighed. “I… I wouldn’t know what to do in your situation either.” They shuddered. Ven had been asleep for ten years, comatose, unaging, unchanging, and by luck or some bizarre design, the two had ended up the same age when they’d seen each other again. What would they have done if Ven was ten years older? 

“She’s… I cared so much about her,” Skuld whispered. “She was my light, my anchor, she…” She sighed. “I don’t know what to do now.” 

“I can’t tell you what to do,” Seren replied, shrugging. “But… I guess I can give advice? And my advice would be that that… needs to stop. You can still care for her, and you can still LOVE her, just… not… like that.” Skuld nodded, wiping her eyes. “It’s gonna suck.”

“I know,” Skuld laughed, sniffling. “I know.” 

“You can always crash on me and Ven’s couch?” they suggested. God they hoped she’d say no. That would mean a lot less of Ven walking around shirtless and a lot less hot and heavy making out sessions. 

“It’s fine,” she said, thankfully. “I’ll take the couch at your place, Vera can get the bed.” 

“If you’re sure,” they nodded. “The offer’s always there, sis.” She gasped out a sob and they chuckled. “C’mon, you can’t get all choked up every time I call you my sister.”

“I know,” she laughed, still crying. “I know, I just… it’s been… ten years, Seren. Ten years alone.” A chill ran up Seren’s spine.

“You’re right, I’m sorry, Skuld,” they said softly. 

“It’s good, though,” she insisted. “It’s good to hear your voice and see you and for you to call me sis again. It’s really good.” They took her hand, squeezing lightly. 

“Let’s head back,” Seren said, climbing down off the edge, helping Skuld down. “We should get some rest before tomorrow.” 

“You’re right,” Skuld nodded. “Thank you, Seren.” 

“Of course,” they smiled. “See you tomorrow.”

* * *

Kairi stepped off the train, taking a deep breath of Twilight Town air and sighing. It felt so GOOD to be out of that stuffy tower. It had only been maybe a week but after spending all that time cooped up, asleep for most of it, it felt nice to be able to walk around and stretch her legs. She did a small twirl as she walked through the station, finally back out at the square outside, the view overlooking all of Twilight Town. She grinned, leaning against the short, concrete wall, looking down at the sprawling city. She knew that soon she’d be back in the saddle, fighting against the dark or whatever - hell, probably a lot sooner than she was hoping - but for now, in this second, she was okay. She was content.

“Oh!” Kairi spun, Olette standing there, ice cream in hand. “Kairi, I- I wasn’t expecting you.”

“Hi, Olette,” she smiled, sitting against the wall. “How have you been?”

“Um, good, good. I… got your letter.” 

“Good,” she sighed, smiling. “Thank god for Lea.”

“You knew he’d break into your house?” 

“Well I did leave the door unlocked for him,” she laughed. “But yeah, he’s been making sure I was okay lately, and I figured if I went missing, he’d check the house, so I assumed he’d find the note and bring it to you.” 

“Oh.” Olette looked conflicted before finally walking over, sitting against the wall a few feet down. “Did… it all go well?”

“I think so,” she nodded. “It… didn’t go how I thought it was going to. But I think things are okay.”

“Okay.” She paused. “Sora isn’t coming back?”

“No, he’s not,” Kairi smiled sadly. “Not this time, I don’t think.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I was sad,” she frowned. “When I first realized he probably wasn’t coming back. It was depressing to know one of my best friends was gone forever. Imagine if Hayner or Pence had died.” Olette went rigid.

“I… can’t.” 

“It’s hard,” she admitted. “And I think that’s why I was so messed up for so long. He didn’t just die, he died for ME. And it just all felt so… unfair.” She frowned. “I’m not over it. Obviously I’m not over it yet, I don’t know… if I’ll ever be OVER it, completely. Sora’s always here.” She pressed a hand to her heart. “But this was his choice. He was tired, Olette, from all the fighting and running and saving. It was… time, I think, for him to get to rest.” 

“He couldn’t rest here, alive?” Olette said softly. 

“I don’t think so,” Kairi shook her head. “I don’t know if he’d be okay with that anymore. He’s spent so much of his time saving people, going on adventures, I don’t know if he’d be okay with a normal life anymore.” She frowned. “Or maybe he would. I really don’t know. But it’s also not my choice. He was ready.”

“At least he was at peace?” Olette tried.

“He was,” she confirmed. “We sat and watched the sunset together for a while. Eventually the island dissolved away and I had to find my way out of the dark.”

“That sounds awful,” Olette whispered.

“Yeah,” Kairi laughed. “It was. But… I had a light to guide me.” She glanced to the side, just for a second - she really WAS still wearing the bracelet. “And I made it back in one piece.” 

“I’m glad you did,” Olette said softly. “I would’ve missed you if you went missing too.” 

“I would’ve missed you too,” Kairi smiled. “Olette I-” She frowned.  _ Fuck _ . _ Should’ve practiced this more. _ “I… um, I know things were bad…” She swore and sighed. “I like you. A lot? But I know this isn’t… what we need right now. You and me, together.”

“Right,” Olette said quickly.

“I want to be, I just… not yet. We both need time.” 

“Yeah…” 

“Um- not to say you can’t like… be with other people or anything! I’m not asking you to be exclusive or anything, you’re- you know, free to do whatever.” Olette laughed and smiled.

“Thanks, Kairi.”

“Um… you… are you seeing-?”

“That isn’t really any of your business,” Olette said softly, but not harshly. “And would you even want to know if I was?”

“No. No, you’re right, sorry.” She smiled. “So, everybody else, they all preparing for some big Fight the Darkness battle or something?”

“I think so,” Olette nodded. “Um, I think some guy killed his sister?”

“Yikes. Harsh.”

“It sounded like it.” 

“Alright, well,” she sighed, pushing off the wall. “I guess I should go find Riku and figure out what we’re doing about  _ that _ , then.” 

“Yeah,” Olette said, following suit. “Kairi?” 

“Hm?” She turned as Olette pitched forward, up on her toes just a bit to reach Kairi, kissing her lightly. 

“Welcome back,” she smiled, turning and leaving the square. 

_ Brain mush - pretty girl - what were we OH THAT’S RIGHT _ . She sighed, shaking her head, heading off to find Riku and this encroaching darkness.

* * *

The nap hadn’t worked, and now Vera was trudging through the back alleys of Twilight Town, looking for… she didn’t really know. Something to do, she guessed. Someone to talk to. She just wanted to feel something. She felt empty and hollow inside since Xion had seen her and put the pieces together, and not even Skuld’s touch had cured that emptiness. She just wished she could go back, wished that she could explain to Xion, or could talk to-

“Vera.” The tone was sharper than she’d ever heard her voice and she jumped, turning quickly to see the blond standing behind her. “We need to talk.”

“Naminé,” Vera mumbled. “I-”

“We need to talk,” she said, again, just as sharp, walking past Vera, who followed obediently. They walked in silence for a bit until they reached a table, Naminé taking a seat and Vera following suit. “Skuld.” 

“I- sh-she was…” She paused, Naminé looking at her expectantly. “I dated her. Back… before everything. Back when I knew Seren and Ven the first time. Daybreak Town.” Naminé’s posture relaxed a bit.

“Oh.”

“And seeing her, someone I’ve missed for so long, w-was electric, and I couldn’t help mys-”

“You could,” Naminé snapped and Vera gaped in surprise. “You have a choice. You always do. She was from your past, she didn’t have some crazy mind controlling magic. You did that yourself.”

“Naminé, I-”

“YOU chose how you spoke to her, how you-” Naminé winced. “How you TOUCHED her. That was you, Vera. This is on you.” 

“I-” She drew in a ragged breath and nodded. “I know.” 

“Good,” Naminé sighed. “Do you regret it?”

“Do I-?” She blinked.

“Do. You. Regret. It.” Vera had… never seen her so angry. It terrified her.

“I don’t know,” she whispered. Naminé frowned, but nodded. “Sh-she… Before it all… I LOVED her, Naminé… she was my first love, my first-”

“You loved US, too,” Naminé spat, tears on her face. “Or you said you did.” 

“Nami…” 

“No, you don’t-” She fumed, balling up her fist. “You don’t GET to ‘Nami’ me anymore, Vera. Not after this, not for- not for a VERY long time.” 

“I’m sorry, Naminé,” she choked out. “I’m- I’m sorry, for everything, I-” 

“Not enough,” she said softly. “You aren’t sorry enough, and I don’t know if you will be.”

“What do I have to do, Naminé?” Vera sobbed. “What do I have to do-?”

“You shouldn’t have done it in the first place!” Naminé screamed, fists banging against the table. “If you had just-!” She sobbed, wiping her face with one hand, the other still balled up on the table. “If you had just fucking TOLD us, Vera! We wouldn’t be like this! I wouldn’t be like this and Xion wouldn’t be running off with-” She fumed, taking in a deep breath.

“If she’s running off with someone, why aren’t you on her case about th-”

“WE’RE NOT TALKING ABOUT XION!” Vera was stunned. Naminé’s face was red, her hair wild, and she was panting with exertion. 

“Naminé, I’m sor-”

“Stop,” she said through gritted teeth. “Just… fucking stop, Vera. Not… not now.” Naminé stood, pushing her chair back with enough force that it clattered to the ground. “I wanted you to know how I felt. And I think I made it pretty clear.” She turned and started to leave.

“Naminé, please-”

“Goodbye, Vera.” And then she left, leaving Vera sobbing in an alley in the back streets of Twilight Town.

* * *

Seren sighed, walking through the door to see Ven, shirtless, in the kitchen. His eyes were wide, hunched over the open refrigerator, half a burrito hanging out of his mouth.

“Oh hey,” he mumbled. 

“Hi, Ven,” Seren smiled, closing the door behind them. “How you feeling?”

“Surprisingly good,” Ven shrugged, closing the fridge. “I mean considering I just realized my old best friend killed his sister, who also… kinda helped raise us?”

“Yeah that’s… a lot,” Seren replied, frowning. 

“But now we know,” Ven shrugged. “I don’t know, it’s like… I was so worried  _ I _ was Strelitzia’s killer, and like… it sucks for Lauriam, but Sora said we could bring her back and I believe him.”

“So that WAS Sora,” Seren nodded. “I mean I kinda inferred, but I wanted to be sure.”

“Yeah, that’s was him,” Ven smiled, putting his hand to his heart. “He’s still in here. Whenever I need him.”

“So wait like… watching you, all the time?” Seren arched an eyebrow. “That sounds kinda creepy.”

“Well, no, not like, actually watching,” Ven laughed. 

“You sure?” they grinned, sauntering over. “I wouldn’t want him to see us do anything… raunchy.” Ven snorted, setting aside his burrito. 

“You’re going to make out with a boy with a mouthful of burrito?” Ven grinned. 

“Of course,” Seren laughed, kissing Ven hard, slowly pulling away. “You’re my dork. The dorky stuff you do is what gets me all hot under the collar.” 

“Yeah?” Ven snorted. “Like, actually hot under the collar?” 

“You could find out,” Seren teased, running a finger over Ven’s collarbone. 

“Stop being such a tease,” Ven grinned, taking Seren’s hand from his chest and kissing their fingers lightly. Seren paused. They didn’t quite understand the severity, but they knew something was coming, something DARK, and something incredibly dangerous. Possibly deadly. 

Possibly “last night on earth” deadly.

“Who says I’m teasing?” Seren said, voice softer than before. Ven paused in his kissing of Seren’s fingers, meeting Seren’s eyes.

“Oh. O-oh!” Ven went bright red and Seren grinned.

“I mean, we don’t HAVE to,” Seren shrugged. “We could always just stand around an open fridge and eat burritos-” Ven grabbed them tight, pulling them close, kissing them hard. It knocked the wind out of them, how desperate the move was, how Ven’s fingers curled into their shirt, his breath hitching as he kissed them. It was needy, and it was scared, and it chilled Seren to the core. Maybe it COULD be their last night on earth. 

“Is this okay?” Seren said, pulling away. “You- you want this, this isn’t- It’s not just the pressure of tomorrow?” 

“I want this,” Ven panted, kissing at Seren’s neck and god it felt so, so good. Warm and wet with the occasional nip of teeth. “I want it, I want you, GOD Seren I want you…” Seren slowly pushed away, panting and red, taking Ven’s hand. 

“Lead the way.”

* * *

“Okay,” Ven sighed, looking around at the circle. It had grown quite a bit since when he first started training. Riku, Brain, Skuld, Lauriam, Elrena. “Kairi, you’ve been training with Yen Sid, and Lauriam, Elrena, and others, you haven’t been around very long so I’ll get us all up to speed.” He paused, taking in a deep breath.

“Aqua, Terra, and I went to Corona, and we met a woman possessed by darkness - Lady Caine. She said her master gave her the power over darkness, and she could summon Heartless, and had… pretty painful attacks. We left with Seren and after connecting with everyone back at Twilight Town, Aqua, Terra, Riku and Mickey left to investigate the other worlds.” Riku gave a nod. “We were attacked by more Heartless here and managed to drive them off. Elrena beat up Isa at Radiant Garden, Lauriam came and kicked my ass, and then Naminé beat BOTH of them and we locked them up in Radiant Garden.”

“Thanks for that,” Lauriam smirked. 

“Oy you got locked up?” Brain grinned. “Real proper, like?”

“Well, no, we could’ve escaped at any time-”

“Oh, yeah, spoken like a real jailbird,” Brain cackled. “‘I coulda got out any time I felt like’ my arse-”

“Anyway,” Ven interjected. “We were all safe for a while until Seren and I went back to Corona, where we were attacked by Lady Caine, now in control of Aqua and Terra using some dark… puppet magic, I guess. At the same time, Radiant Garden was attacked by those-”

“Darklings,” Lauriam confirmed.

“Right, the Darklings. They’re… special Heartless, I guess? That only whoever this is can summon. The Darklings also went after Brain, and it seemed they weren’t out to convert him, but to KILL him. Which is weird for Heartless. This thing that’s controlling them has other motives.” 

“Can I step in?” Lauriam asked and Ven nodded. “Darklings can talk. It’s one of the things that makes them unique. So far we’ve heard them say two words: My name, and Brain’s. I thought it was targeting Dandelions, at first, one of the things we have in common, but it was more specific than that. This thing is targeting the new Union leaders. That means Elrena, Seren, Vera - you guys are safe. The rest of us Dandelions, we’re the targets.”

“Why would it be targeting Union leaders?” Seren asked. “That doesn’t MATTER anymore, the Unions are gone. No one left to join them, no need to gather Lux, for… god, whatever the hell that all was for.”

“That’s what I wondered too,” Lauriam nodded. “Why target Union leaders SPECIFICALLY? Then, yesterday, it hit me, during our last session here. When I was making accusations, and it wasn’t Ven, I concluded that it had to be-”

“You or Brain,” Ventus whispered. “The other names. This- this thing is going after the Union leaders because-?” 

“Because it’s trying to find Strelitzia’s killer,” Lauriam grimaced. “It doesn’t look like this thing cares if they get the right one, it’s going to make sure it gets the killer by process of elimination.”

“Why?” Ventus sputtered. “Who would do that? The only person I can think of that would do that is you, Lauriam.” 

“The only  _ person _ ,” Lauriam nodded. “Way back in Daybreak Town, when a person was consumed by the darkness, it wasn’t just their life that was lost.” 

“Our… Chirithy,” Ven blinked, the memory sharp. “Where’s my-?”

“Ours are gone too,” Elrena confirmed, frowning. “...I miss mine.”

“That’s when they’re lost to darkness,” Lauriam continued. “What about when they’re not lost to darkness, when they’re killed normally? And if Sora was right, Strelitzia is still OUT there, somewhere, meaning she hasn’t completely faded. So it stands to reason…” 

“Neither has her Chirithy,” Ven blinked. “Her- her _CHIRITHY_ is doing all of this?”

“They’re spirits,” Lauriam shrugged. “They have the potential for good or evil.”

“Spirits,” Riku piped up. “Like a… Dream Eater?”

“Riku I have no idea what that is,” Lauriam deadpanned. 

“Here, like… hold on.” Riku took out his phone, drawing an emblem, a strange looking heart. 

“That’s on their backs, under their cape, yes.”

“I’ve met them before,” Riku nodded. “They can be incredibly powerful as spirits, but when they become nightmares…”

“They’re frightening,” Kairi confirmed with a shudder. 

“So Strelitzia’s Chirithy became… a Nightmare,” Ven frowned. “Because she had died but wasn’t gone, so the Chirithy couldn’t fade away. And now…”

“Now it wants to get revenge for its existence,” Lauriam grimaced. 

“Alright… okay,” Ven nodded, rubbing his temples. “I… think I get it now. Okay, yeah, we can work with this. It’s going to take all of us, but…” Ven drew in a breath. “I think I have a plan.”


	28. The End

“So this is where they grew up, huh?” Kairi said, bouncing lightly as she walked. “It’s kinda… empty.”

“So were the islands,” Riku smiled.

“Yeah but ours were prettier,” she countered.

“I’ll give you that.” He paused, looking up at the castle. “I’ve been here before, when it was Castle Oblivion.”

“How was it?”

“Terrible,” he laughed. “I had to cut through Organization XIII members alone, fighting Ansem the entire time.”

“Oh. That sucks.” She smiled, nudging him.

“Yeah, it did,” he laughed. “But it helped me get in touch with my darkness, and it’s where I met Naminé.”

“Oh,” Kairi stiffened. “That’s good.”

“I guess it was,” he smiled, sitting in front of the keyblade sticking out of the ground, Kairi settling in beside him. “I… always liked Naminé,” he frowned. “I don’t know if it was her or… if it was you.” Kairi felt a chill run up her spine. “Which is kind of a shitty thing to say, now that I say it out loud.”

“Maybe a little,” she admitted.

“I worry that… I see too much of you in her, and she sees too much of my replica in me.” Kairi didn’t even bother, things were already so goddamn weird that a Riku clone made perfect sense. “I… worry sometimes, that maybe I should break it off.” _Yes. Do it. Break it off, be single, maybe fool ar-_

“What does your heart say?” she asked.

“That’s a pretty Sora thing to say,” he laughed and she smiled. “My heart… says I should talk to her about it, and figure it out from there.”

“Well there you go,” she replied. “Done and done. I’ll send the bill for my consultation services.”

“You’ve been spending too much time with Lea,” he teased and she laughed.

“God, I HOPE not,” she smiled. She paused, then sighed. “It’s about time, huh?”

“I think so, yeah,” Riku nodded. “Should be about now.”

“Well then…” She reached up, grabbing the blue, stained-glass Wayfinder from the keyblade, as Riku did the same with the orange one. “I guess we’d better get going.”

* * *

The three walked in silence through the forest for a while, before Seren finally spoke up.

“So… Vera… how are things?” She gave them a look. “I- sorry, i just-”

“Not real fuckin’ good, Seren,” she muttered. “I’m completely single, and I’m sleeping on the couch while my ten-years-older ex girlfriend sleeps in the bed twenty feet away and I can’t kiss her or-” She drew in a breath. “Not good. I would decidedly say a resounding ‘bad’, actually.”

“I’m sorry,” they sighed. “I understand that must be rough.”

“You underst-!” she started, catching herself and biting her tongue. “I… I’m sorry, Seren. I don’t mean to get mad at you, I’m just… under a lot of stress.”

“I know,” they said softly, patting her shoulder. “I’m always here for you if you need anything. If you want a place to sleep, or someone to talk to. Just text me, okay?” She smiled.

“Thanks, Seren. That means a lot.”

“Awww, you two are so cute,” Elrena gushed. “You two gonna make out already and get it over with, or you gonna leave me blue-balled all day?”

“God I wish we could’ve left her at home,” Vera groaned.

“Me? The life of the party?” Elrena gaped. “I take GREAT offense to that, Vera! We’re partners now, ol’ chums, part of the good guys!” She wrapped an arm around Vera’s shoulders who grimaced and pushed away from her. “And what better way to bond with new friends that to be thrust into MORTAL danger, because of this one’s dumbass boyfriend?”

“Lauriam helped make the plan,” Seren blushed. “It wasn’t all Ventus’s-” Fault? That wasn’t the right word. “-idea?”

“Super confident there, kid wonder,” Elrena rolled her eyes. “TRUUUST me, I would’ve rather stayed at home too, but Lauriam put me on BABYSITTING duty, which is… REALLY not my thing.”

“We can tell,” Vera spat.

“You’ve got a mouth on you!” Elrena laughed. “Makes sense why you had three girlfriends.” Vera went bright red, hand shooting off to the side, ready to summon her keyblade, when Seren grabbed her wrist.

“Vera, she’s… she’s not worth it,” they said and Vera balled her fists, grumbling as they continued, still bright red.

“So how far away is this place anyway?” she groaned.

“It’s just up ahead,” Seren replied. “Look, you can see the clearing through the trees right up here. All we have to do is come out here and there’s-”

 _Corona_.

The white bridge was half covered in a purple-black darkness, that crept across the entire island, houses consumed in black, the castle itself shrouded in the inky, tar-like substance, an enormous Heartless emblem now visible on the side.

“Holy fuck,” Elrena laughed. “Uhh, THAT ain’t good.”

* * *

“We ain’t even C-Team,” Lea complained. “We’re LITERALLY D-Team. We’re as far down the totem pole as it gets.”

“Would you rather be up there with them?” Isa grimaced.

“Well… no, but I would’ve liked to be ASKED.” He glanced at Roxas, Naminé, and Xion, all holding themselves uncomfortably. “Plus I’m not really all about the ‘babysitting hormonal teenagers’ duty,” he said under his breath.

“They’re our friends,” Isa replied. “We have to be here for them, no matter what it is that they need. Even if that’s… babysitting them, during their hormonal outbursts.”

“At least you admit it,” Lea smiled, then sighed. “But for real i just… I feel bad for ‘em, you know? They would’ve been fine if it hadn’t been for all this crazy, fucked up memory shit.”

“I can’t really speak on the matter,” Isa shrugged. “I don’t have enough details.”

“Yeah but you could EXTRAPOLATE.” Lea sighed. “I guess we shouldn’t pry. I just… I feel bad.”

“You said that,” Isa said softly, touching Lea’s hip.

“I know,” Lea muttered, leaning into Isa. “It sucks.”

“It does,” Isa chuckled.

“And the powers that be - whoever could possibly control all of this crazy nonsense - should feel bad for putting these poor kids through the ringer like that!”

“I’m sure they do.”

“Yeah, well… they better,” Lea grumbled. “Hurtin’ my friends like that.” Isa stroked his hair gently as Roxas approached.

“Hey, can I… hang out with you guys?” he asked with a weak smile. “The girls are… goin’ through some stuff. I don’t really know what to do.”

“Sure, kiddo,” Lea said, ruffling the boy’s hair. “Hang out all you want.”

“Thanks,” he sighed, slumping. “Do you think after all this, it’s gonna get easier?”

“Is what gonna get easier? Life?” Lea asked with a smile. “I think life’s always gonna kinda be a bitch, Rox. I mean maybe we won’t have the threat of some evil darkness looming over our head.” He paused. “I mean probably. We _may_ , it is our fucked up life, so I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Roxas sighed.

“But hey, we’re probably out of the fire for a while,” Lea smiled, clapping Roxas on the shoulder. “I mean, we’re the RESERVES, bud. We ain’t out there fighting Lady Caine or whatever the hell a Chirithy is, we’re just here, holdin’ down the fort. Nothin’ bad is gonna happen here in Twilight Town.”

And, on cue, they heard the far off screams.

“Really, Lea?” Isa sighed.

“It wasn’t me!” he cried, waving his hand. “ _I_ didn’t summon any crazy Heartless!” The group summoned their keyblades as the Heartless shambled down the alley, crawling over one another to get to the group. There were HUNDREDS of them, all growling and gnashing teeth and sharp claws, all screaming names, a cacophony of noise, “Skuld”s and “Lauriam”s and “Brain”s and “Ventus”s.

“Alright, then,” Lea sighed. “Showtime.”

* * *

“Is… this really it?” Skuld said softly, the group looking up the hill, white houses leading to a large central tower, one of many, many islands like it. “It’s not at all like I remember.”

“It is,” Lauriam confirmed with a grimace. “Everything we used to know as Daybreak Town is underwater. This was built on the ruins.”

“And why is it we thought THIS would be the best place for our final stand, hm?” Brain said, beginning to walk, the others following him down the street. “This place ain’t even got any defensible positions! We’re all out in the open, ain’t we?”

“He… is right,” Ven shuddered. “I know this is where Sora fought Xehanort, but it doesn’t SEEM like the best place for a fight.”

“We agreed this had to be it,” Lauriam replied. “This is where it would be. The place where it all started.”

“Right, but…” Brain sighed, not able to formulate a good argument.

“So what do we do now?” Skuld asked.

“I guess now… we wait,” Ven replied with a grimace, sitting on the ground and pulling out his phone. “I’m going to text the others and see how they’re doing, see if anything else has really popped off yet.”

“Text? Wassat mean?” Brain said, peeking over his shoulder as Ven quickly opened the text menu to hide the background picture, a selfie of him and Seren the night before, just before going to bed.

“It’s, um, this thing where we can send messages to each other, like… writing a letter, kind of.”

“Ain’t that neat,” Brain blinked. “And it works ‘cross worlds?”

“Apparently,” Ven nodded.

“Could make a lot of money with an idea like that,” Brain replied, rubbing his chin. “Lot of money indeed.”

“I’m not sure Chip and Dale would appreciate you trying to sell their invention,” Ven laughed, sending three texts, to Seren, Lea, and Kairi: “How’s everything going?”

“Well maybe we ain’t gotta tell this ‘Chip and Dale’, then, do we?” he grinned. “We could just spirit one o’ these little doodads-”

“Phones.”

“-one o’ these little phones off of ‘em and take it to a science person who can take it apart and make new ones, then we can sell our OWN. Make a right fortune, we would.”

“I’m sure,” Ven rolled his eyes, holding his phone tight. Waiting. Just… waiting. God he hoped they were all okay. They’d surely text him if something went WRONG, wouldn’t they? After a moment his phone buzzed and he sighed with relief, opening the message and freezing. A picture of Corona, the castle covered in black.

In the foreground Seren was making a peace sign, Vera flipping the camera off, and Elrena pulling a stupid face, but he was more concerned with the background. After a few seconds, a text message popped up following the picture: “About to take on the castle. Love you babe :*”

“Love you too,” he typed quickly, hoping they would receive it before their fight started. He wanted to make sure they knew.

“Should we like, do something?” Skuld sighed. “Like do we gotta make noise for it to come out? We could just start banging pots and pans together, like ‘Hey, big ol’ Strelitzia murderer feast right here, come and get it’?”

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary,” Lauriam said, summoning his keyblade and Ven scrambled to his feet, looking down the road. Aqua and Terra were marching up on them, keyblades drawn.

“Please,” Ven whispered. “Please, god, please work.” When they were a few dozen feet away, they stopped suddenly. Ven blinked, when suddenly in a flash of black smoke, it appeared.

Strelitzia’s Chirithy.

“Jeez, took you all long enough,” it cackled in a voice that sounded like grinding glass. “I thought I was gonna have to invade EVERY world looking for you guys. Turns out I just had to attack you all enough and then you’d all come to me! That makes it way easier.”

“You won’t get away with this,” Ven growled and the Nightmare laughed.

“You don’t get it, do you? I have your friends, you’re all here, and going to die. I’ve already won.” It disappeared, and as it did, Aqua and Terra went on the offensive.

* * *

Kairi clung tightly to the tiny blue trinket, Riku an arm’s length away, glowing with an ethereal orange light. She was glowing blue, she knew, but she couldn’t see it. They were drifting through the darkness, drifting, drifting. It was longer than any other drops she’d made, and she started feeling claustrophobic, though a glance at Riku helped her just a bit. She wanted to reach out, to touch him, to hold his hand so she knew something was REAL, but he’d warned her against it. They had a singular goal, and they couldn’t stray.

Finally a light, and she sighed, the familiar pushback of darkness as she and Riku swam through the black, towards that light, a shimmering orange-blue-green, moving forward, like through quicksand and finally-

She stumbled to a stop, Riku coming out beside her. They were… back in the Land of Departure. They blinked, looking around.

“What the hell?” Kairi mumbled. Riku walked forward and she followed behind, approaching the keyblade they were - or were SUPPOSED to be - sitting under. Three Wayfinders still sat on the blade, and she looked down at the one she was holding.

“This is the dream,” he said softly. “The dream that’s holding them prisoner.”

“So we just have to find them, and we can free them?”

“I hope so.” She shuddered. Not exactly words of confidence. “Let’s try inside.” They headed inside, beginning to explore the castle. “We might want to try the bedrooms, or maybe-”

“Look,” she said softly, pointing. It was a large open chamber, definitely reminiscent of a throne room, with several chairs at the head of the room. A few feet in front of the chairs stood Aqua and Terra, half bowed towards the “thrones”, their arms and legs connected to black threads, letting off purple smoke. Sitting in the throne, humming to herself, was a red-haired woman that Kairi very much suspected was this “Lady Caine”.

“How do we play this?” Riku asked softly.

“Honestly I don’t see another way aside from just hard and fast,” she replied, ignoring the innuendo. “We just move in, we hit hard, and we get out. I think we need to focus on cutting those cords first, getting Aqua and Terra free.”

“Good plan,” Riku smiled. “Proud of you.”

“Shut up,” she grinned back. “You’ll have all the time in the world to be a dumb sweetheart once we save the worlds.”

“Again,” he pointed out.

“Right, again.”

“Alright, on three. One… two… three-!” They lunged forward, Lady Caine grinning, standing before them, her sword out.

“Going somewhere?”

* * *

“Love you,” the text read and Seren smiled, pocketing their phone, following the others across the bridge. Stepping onto the darkness was… upsetting, they’d put it. It was spongy, almost… fleshy, though it was a word that Seren was loathe to use.

“This is fuckin gross,” Elrena grumbled, and the two nodded, following her across. “I mean I was in an evil organization for like, a handful of years and we never had anything this GROSS. Just like, a weird floating castle. But it wasn’t a castle made of… evil skin.”

“Please don’t say skin,” Seren shuddered. It was hard enough WALKING on it, let alone having to hear it described.

“Fine. A castle made of evil flesh.” Their skin crawled and they gagged. “It isn’t that bad, we just make it up to the castle.”

“Elrena,” Seren said. “This was… my home.”

“Huh? No, your home was Daybreak Town, stupid.”

“I left Daybreak when I was 10. I was raised here for five years. This… is where I grew up.” Elrena was silent for a moment.

“Oh.” Then, “Sorry…” They walked in silence, only the strange noises from the dark mass accompanying their footsteps. Where were the PEOPLE? Were they Heartless now? Did they just die, instead? Was this world lost forever? Then, with a chill, _Where was CASS?_

_Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it. We beat Nightmare and we solve this whole thing, it’ll be fine._

“We’re here,” Vera said and they looked up. They had passed through the square and were at the gates - they’d barely noticed, it was all so unrecognizable. “Think we just walk in the front door?” she grinned.

“Don’t really have a lot of other options,” Seren sighed.

“W- no, I was kidding, we should absolutely take a stealthier approach.”

“Why? It’s not like she doesn’t know we’re here. I’m sure she can like… see through this darkness, or feel through it or something. We don’t have the element of surprise here, Vera.” She frowned, knowing they were right, as they started up the stairs toward the castle. Home to Cass, and Rapunzel, and Eugene, and countless others. Where were they? Would they be okay?

They threw the doors open. The ballroom was a nightmare.

Thorned, black pillars dotted the room, disgusting red nodes along the walls, sharp, barbed tentacles hanging from the ceiling. To say it was terrifying would be a disservice. And in the center of everything was a black and red throne, warped and contorted with darkness, Lady Caine sitting atop it. She seemed distracted, though as they entered she scowled and stood.

“So they send the rejects, huh?” she grinned with a snarl. “I’m not even good enough to fight the real deal?”

“They’re off beating your boss,” Vera replied, then grinned. “Even the rejects are more than enough to kick your ass.” Lady Caine’s eyes blazed for a moment before she gave a sharp-toothed grin.

“We’ll see about that, won’t we?” Her hand went out, a black sword materializing out of the dark, as she began towards them. “Fine. Let’s have at it, then.”

* * *

Lea panted, going down on one knee, running a hand through his hair. There was so damn MANY of them.

“C’mon, Lea,” Isa grunted, grabbing Lea by the arm and hauling him up. “We’re not done.”

“I know, i know,” Lea breathed. “I just… breather… just a little one.” Isa frowned, looking back at the other three, cutting through more of the Darklings.

“I don’t think we have time,” Isa said, his voice pleading. “I’m sorry, Lea, we have to keep fighting.” Lea wiped his mouth, nodding and shaking the exhaustion off. Isa was right. He couldn’t let those kids fight on their own, he had to back them up. He was ready. He drew his keyblade and-

The Darklings stopped fighting back, disappearing into a black puddle which eventually receded completely.

“Did… we win?” Roxas blinked.

“No,” Isa frowned. “They decided we weren’t worth it. They’re focusing their efforts elsewhere.”

“What, we’re not good enough?” Lea scoffed. “THAT’S lame.”

“Lea,” Isa said, firmly. “We need to be on damage control. We have to make sure there were minimal civilian injuries.”

“Xion and I will work on healing the injured,” Naminé said and Xion shifted awkwardly but nodded.

“Lea, try to let Ven know what’s going on and follow me.”

“Right,” Lea frowned, opening his phone. “Ven, buddy, I hope this makes it to you…”

* * *

Kairi jumped back, panting as Riku did the same to her side. Lady Caine was STRONG. Whatever the hell kind of darkness Nightmare pumped her full of, it was some serious shit. But to their credit, Lady Caine was starting to look worn down as well, panting and twitching. She was moving almost as if in reaction to something, and Kairi grinned.

Seren’s team had arrived.

“She’s distracted,” Kairi told Riku. “Seren and the others are fighting her in the waking world. Now’s our chance!” He nodded, and the two rushed forward, striking from both sides. Lady Caine winced, blocking blow after blow, moving insanely fast, blocking Kairi to the left, Riku to the right, but with each blow she was slowing down. Something inside Kairi stirred, and somehow she knew instinctively what to do .

“Riku!” she cried, reaching out her hand and he nodded, grabbing it. Their keyblades glowed with an ethereal light, shifting and changing, Kairi’s becoming white, Riku’s black, snapping together like two halves, a heart shaped crest at the top. They cried out as one, swinging the keyblade hard, Lady Caine raising her sword to block and-

It snapped in half.

She gasped, staggering back as the two separated, their keyblades returned to normal and Riku approached her kicking her to the ground.

“Do it, Kairi!” he called and she nodded, taking her keyblade and hacking at the dark strings. It took several tries, but eventually they snapped, Aqua and Terra falling to their knees, gasping for breath, staring up at her.

“Hey there,” Kairi grinned. “Now it’s your turn to be backup.”

* * *

The Darklings had materialized in the throne room several minutes ago, Vera and Elrena focusing on them as Seren went up against Lady Caine herself. This woman had taken EVERYTHING from Seren - their home, their old family, the life they once knew. And now she wanted to take Ventus?

Over their dead body.

They smashed against her blade, gritting their teeth as they wildly slammed down, over and over and over, messier than Ven had trained them, but they didn’t have the coherency for swift, calculated hits. Lady Caine blocked each strike easily, though she occasionally twitched and gasped - Seren assumed - from Kairi and Riku’s interference. Two pronged attack. God, Ven was brilliant.

“You aren’t strong enough,” Lady Caine snarled. “You weren’t strong enough when i took out your boytoy, you weren’t strong enough at the ball, and you weren’t strong enough to save your little Corona friends!” Seren snapped. They screamed, putting their whole weight behind the swings, beginning to knock Lady Caine backward, gasping and staggering finally bumping up against the throne as they continued to smash against her.

“I WON’T LET YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME!” they screamed, continuing over and over until finally knocking the sword from her hands. She looked up, horrified as they panted, holding their keyblade in both hands.

“They said I’d have power everlasting,” she said, voice hollow. “I would topple worlds, get my revenge and more.”

“Go to hell,” Seren growled, placing the tip of their keyblade against her chest and pressing lightly, their blade glowing brightly as Lady Caine screamed, a flash of light and then… nothing. She was gone. Seren slumped for a minute, ready to rest, before turning back to the swarming army of Darklings Vera and Elrena continued to slice apart. “C’mon, Ven,” they whispered. “It’s all up to you, now.”

* * *

Ven yelped as Terra swung down hard, Terra’s blade much larger and heavier than Ven’s, and blocking with a backhand was less than ideal. He pressed back, jerking backward away from Terra as Brain lunged in from the side, swinging with his keyblade, missing by a hair’s breadth as Terra brought his elbow down into Brain’s back, pushing him to the ground.

To the side, Ven saw Skuld taking on Aqua, the two blades pressed together as Skuld yelled, trying to push back with enough force, but losing to Aqua’s sheer strength. Lauriam came in, sweeping Aqua’s legs and causing the girl to fall to the ground, but rolled out from under them, blocking Lauriam’s next strike with a barrier, blasting him back.

“Please,” Ven whispered. “C’mon, PLEASE…” Aqua turned her attention to Ventus, she and Terra both descending on him when-

They collapsed to the ground, falling limp. The four brought themselves up, panting and grouping together as the two keyblade wielders on the ground groaned, slowly pushing themselves up.

“Ven?” Terra asked, groggily.

“Thank god,” Ven said, rushing forward, helping Terra up, then Aqua. “Are you guys alright?”

“Was… that Riku and Kairi?” Aqua blinked.

“Yeah,” Ven grinned. “It was.”

“NO,” Nightmare growled, appearing in a puff of smoke. “No, NO, NO NO! You were supposed to DIE! You were supposed to die for what you did, you MURDERERS!”

“It wasn’t our fault,” Ven explained. “Something dark happened, and-”

“Something dark did happen,” it grinded. “Someone KILLED STRELITZIA. And i won’t stop until the murderer is DEAD!”

“Lady Caine is gone. Your puppets are ours. What else do you plan to do?” Lauriam asked. Nightmare twitched, laughing its horrible, high pitched laugh. Then, in an instant, it grew. It was horrific, watching as small arms became enormous and claw tipped, its cape becoming grotesque, bone-like wings, mouth opening to reveal several rows of razor sharp teeth.

“Is this what you wanted?” it screeched. “You want a fight? FINE! I’ll GIVE you a fight!” It swept hard with one hand, Aqua and Terra thrown to the side like ragdolls before descending on the others.

“Split up!” Lauriam commanded. They moved to either side, Brain firing off firas and blizzaras as Ven ducked in, striking a few times before dodging out, and repeating.

“INSOLENT!” it screamed. “MURDERERS!” It slammed down with a fist and Ven heard Skuld cry out from the other side. It swung around to face them, snarling, its eyes so full of hate and malice. It reached out, grabbing Brain and throwing him hard, smashing against a wall and collapsing, unconscious. Ven backed up, Lauriam beside him.

“You okay?” Lauriam panted.

“Yeah,” Ven replied. “What the hell do we do?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know how to beat it, I don’t know what-”

“ _Stop._ ” Lauriam and Ven both froze, and Ven felt his blood run cold. Nightmare paused too, looking around.

“Tricks,” it growled.

“ _No tricks. I want you to stop._ ” The monster took a step back.

“I- you-”

“ _Chirithy, it’s time to sleep, now._ ”

“No! NO! THEY HAVE TO PAY!”

“ _He’s paid enough in guilt. You have to stop now._ ”

“No, I-! I…” The Nightmare faltered, its grotesque mutations sinking back into itself, its voice raising from the horrific grinding noise to a much higher voice. “I need to… they need to pay, they need…”

“ _It’s okay, Chirithy. I promise._ ” it quaked, the purple cat dropping to the ground. “ _Please, for me, rest._ ” It fell still, lying on the ground. “ _Can you forgive them, for me, Chirithy?_ ”

“No,” it said quietly. “No, never.”

“ _Please. I need you to help me in this._ ” It shook, then eventually nodded.

“I forgive them. For you, Strelitzia.”

“ _Thank you, Chirithy._ ” Then, after a moment. “ _Lauriam._ ” He jumped, eyes wide, like he’d seen a ghost. “ _I knew you would come for me. Thank you._ ”

“Where- where are you?” he asked, looking around frantically. “How can i get to you, how- how can I save you?”

“ _My Chirithy will help,_ ” she explained. “ _Keep it safe for me, until I come back, Lauriam._ ”

“Of… of course, Strelitzia.” His eyes watered. “You’re okay. You’re safe. I can get you back.”

“ _Of course you can. I believe in you Lauriam._ ”

“I love you,” he sobbed, falling to his knees.

“ _I love you too, Lauriam._ ” Ven fell to his knees too, his entire body aching, down to his bones. He looked out at the others, Aqua and Terra beginning to get up and attend to Skuld and Brain. Texts came flooding into his phone - Lea explaining the relief effort in Twilight Town, Seren showing the now darkness-free Corona castle, Kairi telling him that she and Riku were finally on their way home. He sighed, lying back against the street, closing his eyes.

This is it. This was the end.

* * *

Seren settled in next to Ven, sitting atop the clock tower and looking out at Twilight Town as Ven took a bite of ice cream.

“We made it,” they smiled, and Ven nodded. “That was… a hell of a ride.”

“It was,” Ven smiled.

“You ever think that we wouldn’t make it?”

“No,” he laughed. “Not even for a second.”

“You sure?” Seren teased. “Not one second?”

“Of course not,” he said, taking Seren’s hand. “There’s so much we haven’t done, there’s so much left to DO. I still have so much I want to do with you,” he smiled, thumb idly running against Seren’s ring finger. “We’ve got… a lot ahead of us. So, no, not for one second did I think we weren’t gonna make it.”

“There were a few seconds I thought we wouldn’t,” they smiled and Ven laughed.

“Oh yeah? When?”

“Well every time Elrena talked, for one.” Ven laughed, nudging Seren, who grinned back at him. “I didn’t worry. I trust you, and I know that you’re good at… all this. Never doubted you for a second.” Ven smiled, kissing Seren softly, and they kissed back for a long moment before separating.

“Whatever comes, i’m ready,” Ven smiled, holding Seren’s hand. “Whatever dark forces are brewing, whatever destiny is gonna throw at us next, I’m ready.”

“Can’t be as bad as the last one,” Seren laughed. “Right?”

* * *

**End of Arc 1: Before and After**

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 **. . .** ****

“How do you lose a WHOLE prisoner?” Aced barked. “It’s sloppy, it’s blatant-”

“Jeez, calm down, Brother Bear,” Luxu grumbled. “We’re gonna get her back, we just need a plan. Especially now that she’s with all those other keyblade wielding assholes.”

“It WAS pretty sloppy,” Gula commented with a smile.

“Bah! Who even asked you? I’M busy trying to formulate a plan and all you people do is COMPLAIN all the damn time. Where were you the last few, oh, I don’t know, THOUSAND years, huh? SLEEPING. Lazy bums, all of you.”

“We still need a plan,” Ira said, folding his arms. “We can bicker all we want, but we’re getting no closer to recapturing Skuld.”

“I know, I know, jeez, just give a guy some time to think…” Luxu rubbed his forehead. “Alright so… they’ve got a ton of keyblade wielders on their side, yeah? A veritable little army of defenders who won’t give up Skuld?”

“Yes? So?” Aced asked. Luxu grinned.

“What do you think is in that old black box, anyway?” Luxu asked, leaning against it and rapping softly against the lid with his knuckle. “Treasure? Munny?”

“We were told it was hope,” Invi replied.

“Hope, indeed,” he laughed. “What is hope? A desire? The idea that you can be better, safer, than you once were?”

“What are you getting at?” Aced snapped.

“This blade ain’t all the old man passed down to me,” Luxu grinned, patting the box, the seam around the edge seeming to leak light from within. “Don’t you worry. We’re gonna get Skuld back.

And we’re gonna change the future.”

**_reconnect_  
KINGDOM HEARTS**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's! A!! Wrap!!!  
> Arc 1 is officially finished! PHEW. It was a wild ride, lmao  
> I want to thank Andy for really coming up with the foundation of this story, and designing Seren, and beta reading all the chapters - BASICALLY without them this wouldn't exist at all, lmfao. I'd also like to thank Prince_Enby specifically for your consistent kind words, and also all the anonymous commenters showing love! Thank you!! <3
> 
> Now, about Arc 2. It's going to be SIGNIFICANTLY darker and more risque than Arc 1. A lot of more... "dangerous" situations and some heavier topics? So definitely be prepared for that. Also there's just. A lot of sex. These teens are hormonal and don't have parents so they're just sorta running around completely uninhibited lmfao, so it happens. 
> 
> ALSO, I'm going through a period of serious life change - like, moving 10 hours away, getting a new job, new house, etc, so I don't know how much I'd be able to upload! I hashed out that I could upload the first part of Arc 1 (two weeks long, starting on April 1st) but I dunno if I should like, go for that if I won't be able to give you parts 2 and 3 until way later? I'm not sure :s 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the first Arc of Stellar Wind and PLEASE leave some comments about how you felt about it so I know that people actually want Arc 2! Love you all!!!


End file.
